


Tomb Raider: El Cetro de Lilith

by Meldelen



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001 2003) RPF, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LCxKT, Lara Croft - Freeform, Tomb Raider, lartis - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldelen/pseuds/Meldelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de dos años, Lara Croft ha perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a Kurtis Trent, el cual parece haber sido tragado por la tierra. Pero la desaparición del Orbe y sus Fragmentos, así como la aparición en escena de una bella y misteriosa mujer llamada Betsabé, la forzarán a entrar en acción de nuevo para combatir a la Cábala y, quizá, para reunirse de nuevo con el hombre al que ya creía fuera de su vida para siempre.</p>
<p>"El Cetro de Lilith" es un fanfic del videojuego Tomb Raider que es continuación de un fanfic más breve que escribí, anteriormente, llamado "El Sello Áureo". </p>
<p>Ambos son secuelas correlativas de Tomb Raider: El Ángel de la Oscuridad (TRAOD).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomb Raider: Lilith's Scepter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508746) by [Meldelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldelen/pseuds/Meldelen). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del capítulo es Betsabé, dibujada por la maravillosa Adayka.

_Escúchame pequeña, porque voy a contarte una historia._  
_Al principio de los tiempos, los dioses bajaron a la Tierra y se unieron a las hijas de los mortales. De su unión nacieron los primeros Nephilim, la Alta Raza, a la cual tú perteneces. Durante siglos caminaron sobre la Tierra, expulsados del Paraíso por su nacimiento bastardo, y habitaron entre los mortales, transmitiéndoles su sabiduría. Pero los mortales eran caprichosos y volubles y los Benditos se cansaron de ellos y fundaron una ciudad bajo la tierra de Capadocia para vivir, ciudad a la que llamaron Edén._  
_Durante siglos lucharon por sobrevivir, pues los mortales los tildaron de demonios, y aunque su poder era inmenso, finalmente fueron derrotados por una infame Orden de mortales llamados Lux Veritatis. Estos malditos los persiguieron sin cesar hasta casi acabar con ellos. El último Nephilim, quien llevaba el nombre mortal de Joachim Karel, fue quizás el más preclaro de todos. Ése fue tu padre, niña mía. Con su simiente fecundé mi útero para engendrarte, para que tuviera un sucesor que le vengara y continuara su gran obra. Porque él, que era inmortal de inmortales, fue brutalmente asesinado por el último de los Lux Veritatis, un hombre cruel y repugnante que le asesinó a traición valiéndose de la única arma que podía herirle: el cristal del Orbe. Ese hombre se llamaba Kurtis Trent._  
_Kurtis Trent. Recuerda bien ese nombre. He pasado noches en vela repitiéndolo en silencio hasta atormentarme y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que los hados le conservaran la vida. Rogando que viviera hasta poder reencontrarme con él... y matarle. Matarle dándole la muerte más lenta y atroz que pueda imaginar, porque me arrebató mi único sentido de vivir, la razón de mi existencia, el único ser que he amado de verdad en este mundo. Pero ya no seré yo quien ejecute la sentencia. Serás tú, angelical criatura, hija del Cielo._  
_Serás tú, mi pequeña, la que haga caer de rodillas a ese desgraciado, la que le aplaste y humille, la que le haga pagar con su sangre la sangre del Bendito derramada. Y yo contemplaré de lejos mi venganza. Y entonces nadie será más fuerte que nosotras, y nadie podrá hundirnos jamás._  
_Que ese Kurtis Trent tenga cien mil muertes seguidas, una detrás de otra._  
_Que yo esté presente en cada una de ellas._  
_Y sólo entonces se aplacará mi ira, y se habrá hecho justicia._  
_Pero a Joachim, mi bienamado Joachim... nadie podrá devolvérmelo jamás._

 

* * *

 

**Prólogo**

\- Eres la más linda de las criaturas.- susurró Giselle Boaz al oído de su hija mientras la peinaba dulcemente.

La niña miró al espejo y éste le devolvió el reflejo del rostro de su madre, lleno de orgullo y emoción. Entonces se miró a sí misma y no vio más que un rostro blanco y pequeño, de intensos ojos y oscuro cabello que le enmarcaba el óvalo de la cara y caía en ondas sobre los hombros diminutos.

Aparentaba ser una niña de siete años, pero apenas hacía dos meses que había venido al mundo. Si hubiera podido convivir con otros niños, se habría percatado de cuán anormal e imposible era su brutal y precipitado crecimiento. Pero su madre la mantenía oculta del mundo como quien oculta un tesoro y en el escaso tiempo de vida que llevaba no conocía otra persona que no fuera ella, Giselle, la de rostro de ángel.

Su desarrollo mental era todavía más acelerado que el corporal y aunque intuía que había más mundo que aquella solitaria finca en la campiña de Argentina y su diáfana madre, también había renunciado a hacer preguntas, ya que éstas no solían recibir respuesta.

\- Madre, ¿por qué estamos siempre solas?

\- Nos tenemos la una a la otra. No necesitamos a nadie más.

\- Pero, ¿y padre?

\- Tú no tienes padre mortal. Eres pura como un ángel y te concebí sin mancha.

Apenas entendía lo que aquello significaba. Fingía contentarse con las respuestas que le daba, pero no eran suficientes.

\- Qué bella eres, mi niña.- repitió Giselle, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

En sus ojos verdes – verdes como los de su hija, verdes como los de su difunta hermana – había un destello de complacencia. La niña volvió a mirarse, pero no vio nada especial en su diminuto rostro.

 

* * *

 

Al cabo de tres días, una serie de personas llegaron a la finca. La niña estaba excitada: ¡por fin iba a conocer a alguien!

Por desgracia, todo cuanto sintió fue decepción al encontrarse con un trío de oscuros personajes. Uno era un hombre alto y severo, de mandíbula cuadrada y espeso bigote. El otro individuo era bajito y calvo, y la tercera era una anciana desdentada y horrible, que se cubría el gris cabello con un velo oscuro, tan negro como su vestido.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – balbuceó. Giselle la ignoró y dijo:

\- Sed bienvenidos. Ésta es mi hija.

Los recién llegados contemplaron con admiración a la diminuta personita, y ésta se dio cuenta que desde que habían entrado ni se habían dignado a dirigir una sola mirada a Giselle.

\- Por todo lo sagrado, Boaz – murmuró el hombre calvo -. Ésta vez sí que te has superado.

\- Le tiene un aire a tu hermana.- graznó la horrible vieja – Aunque ésta es mucho más bella. Realmente perfecta. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

\- ¡Cállate, Gertrude! – espetó entonces el hombre severo, y girándose hacia Giselle, dijo – Estás loca. Era un experimento demasiado arriesgado. ¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza usarte a ti misma para...?

\- ¿Y qué queríais que hiciera, Schäffer? Huisteis de Moscú a toda carrera, hatajo de cobardes. Estaba sola y si me hubiera quedado en Europa me habrían encontrado.

¿De qué estaban hablando? La pequeña los miraba atónita. Al captar su mirada, la vieja llamada Gertudre cortó la discusión y dijo:

\- Ya basta. Hemos venido a cumplir el ritual. La daga está afilada y el altar dispuesto.

Aquellas palabras no le agradaron en absoluto.

 

* * *

 

Lo que nunca hubiera sospechado es que su madre pudiera tomar parte en aquello.

Giselle parecía tensa de repente, pero permitió que el hombre al que había llamado Schäffer agarrara a su hija y la llevara a una habitación donde Gertrude estaba acabando de arreglar un altar, cubriéndolo con un terciopelo rojo. Se preguntaba de dónde lo habrían sacado.

Llena de estupor, se dejó llevar hasta el altar. El fornido hombre la levantó y la sentó sobre el altar. Luego la forzó a tumbarse. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para resistirse.

\- ¡Madre! – gritó asustada, girándose hacia Giselle, pero ésta no se movió. Estaba lívida y sin fuerzas, y el hombre calvo la sujetaba por un brazo.

Gertrude empezó a recitar una extraña letanía en una lengua que la niña desconocía, pero que inexplicablemente le resultaba familiar. Llevándose la mano al vestido, la anciana abrió la tela y desenvainó una larga y afilada hoja, con una empuñadura trabajada en oro. La niña vio su rostro aterrorizado reflejado en la hoja.

Por fin encontró fuerzas para rebelarse. Dando un grito de horror se debatió, pero Schäffer la sujetaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Madre! ¡No dejes que me maten! ¡Van a matarme!

Gertrude se inclinó sobre su cuerpecito mientras su canto se hacía más alto y más fuerte, y pese a los retortijones de la niña, en cuanto finalizó la oración le hundió la hoja en el pecho con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Un alarido desgarró el aire. Pero no había sido la pequeña quien había gritado, sino Giselle. Todo quedó en suspenso. Schäffer y Gertrude se apartaron del altar en silencio.

La niña apenas había sentido un breve fogonazo de dolor. Se incorporó y sentó sobre el altar, y se arrancó el arma del pecho, arrojándola al suelo. Al hacerlo, un chorro de un líquido blanquecino manó de la herida, pero poco a poco se fue redujendo y ante la mirada embelesada de los demás, la herida se cerró y quedó intacta.

Entretanto Giselle habia recuperado el color. Todos la miraban admirados, pero la pequeña sólo quería gritarles. Quería decirles que eran perversos y reprochar a su madre que no hubiera hecho nada por defenderla.

Pero no pudo porque al instante cayeron de rodillas, emocionados, y musitaron:

\- ¡Es cierto! _¡Lo eres!_ Te reverenciamos, Señora.

\- ¿Qué soy? – dijo ella, y dirigió una furiosa mirada a Giselle, que lloraba de emoción - ¡Madre! ¡Odio a esta gente! ¡Diles que se vayan!

Pero Giselle se arrastró de rodillas hasta donde estaba ella, le tomó las manos y, besándoselas con devoción, murmuró:

\- ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Eres inmortal! ¿Lo oyes? _¡Inmortal!_

 


	2. El Templo de Durga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen por la maravillosa Adayka.

\- ¡Radha! ¡Ven aquí, desvergonzada!

La muchacha, lejos de obedecer, siguió corriendo. Llegó hasta la selva y, en la linde de la floresta, se detuvo. Jamás había entrado allí y era probable que una cobra la mordiera o que un tigre la despedazara, pero hasta eso le parecía mejor que volver atrás. Atrás sólo estaba él. No, no volvería.

Tropezando con los extremos de su _sari_ , con los abalorios tintineándole en el cuello y en las muñecas, se abrió paso entre la vegetación. Los espinos hicieron jirones la bella tela, pero ella no se detuvo. No paró hasta que se halló muy, muy adentro en la jungla, y no supo volver.

Miró a su alrededor. Sí, moriría allí. Era un lugar bueno como cualquier otro. No había oído de ninguna mujer que se dejara morir de hambre o devorada por las fieras. Normalmente, las muchachas que corrían su suerte se arrojaban al río, a un pozo o a la pira donde se incineraba al difunto marido. Pero ella, Radha, moriría allí.

Aún decidió avanzar un trecho. Pronto llegó a un claro y, para su sorpresa, allí se alzaba un templo. ¡Un templo abandonado y en ruinas! Aquél sería el lugar perfecto para morir. Avanzó y se arrodilló en los escalones que conducían a la entrada.

A las mujeres hindúes no se les permitía entrar en los templos, así que Radha se postró hasta tocar la frente con el suelo y luego miró el relieve de la puerta.

Aquel templo estaba dedicado a Durga, diosa de la venganza, que cabalgaba sobre un tigre y empuñaba cimitarras en sus numerosos brazos. Radha juntó las manos y exclamó:

\- ¡Madre Durga! Si realmente lo merezco, concédeme la paz y la venganza por el ultraje que he recibido. Sé benigna y ven a mí o elegiré que la muerte me lleve.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido dentro del templo. Radha dio un salto, aterrada. Cuando ya creía que se trataba de un mono u otro animal, una figura humana surgió de la oscuridad y en dos zancadas se plantó frente a ella.

Era una mujer. Pero nunca había visto una mujer igual.

Tenía la piel y el cabello claros, no como todas las mujeres, y no llevaba ni ropas de campesina ni sari alguno, sino cuatro escasas piezas de tela bastante ajustadas al cuerpo y altas botas. Tenía extrañas correas fijadas a las piernas y cargaba un fardo a sus espaldas. Era alta y fuerte, pero lo que más intimidó a Radha fueron sus ojos, límpidos y retadores, cargados de una fiereza y una autoconfianza más propia de hombres o, en cualquier caso, de castas superiores.

La muchacha pensó de inmediato que se hallaba ante una diosa y por ello se arrojó a sus pies y le tocó la punta de las botas, como toda persona de casta inferior debe hacer con sus superiores. Pero la diosa retrocedió dos pasos.

 _\- Namasté_.- murmuró – No sabía que hubiera campesinos por aquí. ¿De qué aldea provienes?

Hablaba un perfecto _hindi_ , aunque con un extraño acento que no supo identificar.

\- De Kusuma Baradhji, señora.- respondió sin despegar la frente del suelo.

\- Eso queda algo lejos. ¿Te has perdido?

\- No señora. He venido aquí por deseo propio.

\- Este templo lleva años abandonado. ¿A qué venías?

\- A morir, señora.- dijo dignamente.

La diosa arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y a continuación dijo:

\- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí tirada?

\- Eres una diosa. Has salido del templo al oír mi súplica. ¡Eres Durga que viene a vengarme!

Ella echó la cabeza atrás y empezó a reír. Radha se permitió alzar la vista y la vio depositar con cuidado el fardo que llevaba al hombro y pasarse la mano por el pelo, que llevaba recogido en una larga trenza.

\- Con que Durga, ¿eh? – dijo riendo – Durga tiene una decena de brazos, empuña sendas cimitarras y va montada sobre un tigre. Me temo que yo no soy tan vistosa.

\- Eres Durga.- insistió la muchacha – Has salido del templo.

\- Sólo estaba de visita. – contestó la otra con un tonillo de sarcasmo.

\- Las mujeres nunca entran en el templo.

\- Ah, ¿y yo qué soy? ¿Un mono?

\- Eres una diosa, y por eso vives en el templo.

La diosa que se negaba a serlo se echó a reír de nuevo. Los ojos le brillaban divertidos.

\- La mayoría de la gente me llama _Tomb Raider_ , que en mi lengua natal significa “saqueadora de tumbas”. Algunos me han llamado Amazona, que significa mujer guerrera. Casi todos se dedican a arrastrar mi nombre por el fango, pero nunca me había encontrado con alguien que se empeñara en divinizarme. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

\- Radha.

\- Como la esposa de Krishna. Eres tú la que lleva nombre de diosa.

Dando por concluida la entrevista, la mujer se inclinó para recoger el fardo. Entonces Radha advirtió que estaba herida. Un reguero de sangre le bajaba por la pierna, de un corte algo feo en la parte superior del muslo. Rápidamente se le adelantó y tomó el fardo, que era bastante pesado, pero aún así lo cargó con agilidad sobre su cabeza.

\- Permíteme, señora. Yo lo llevaré.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y sacó un largo machete, con el que empezó a abrirse paso entre la vegetación.

\- Llámame Lara.- dijo.

 

* * *

 

Resultó que la diosa que decía no serlo tenía su campamento cerca. Al ver aquel lugar y las armas que había, Radha empezó a preguntarse si quizás Lara-Durga no sería en realidad una _dacoit_ , una bandida. Allí la muchacha depositó el fardo y Lara empezó a desatarlo cuidadosamente. Tras varias capas acolchadas, apareció una bellísima estatua de Durga, muy pequeña, toda hecha de marfil con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

\- Me encomendaron que la recuperara. Pensé que quizá hacía mucho que había sido robada, pero para mi suerte me equivoqué.

Guardó la estatua en una caja y la selló. Luego la escondió dentro de su tienda y se sentó para curarse la herida.

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho daño?

\- Una cuchilla me pasó rozando. Podría haberme quedado sin pierna, pero supongo que hoy he tenido suerte.

Lo decía con la misma despreocupación e indiferencia de quien habla del tiempo. Aquello escandalizó a Radha, que no había oído de templo alguno que tuviera cuchillas con que herir a la gente.

\- Éste sí.- murmuró Lara – Cuando un templo tiene algo valioso en su interior, se defiende de los ladrones.

La mujer rió con sarcasmo de nuevo, pero Radha no acababa de entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué buscabas la muerte cerca del templo de Durga? – preguntó entonces.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

\- Huía del _suttee_. Mi marido ha muerto y mi suegra quería quemarme con él. Pero yo no quería, e iba a mandar que me raparan la cabeza y me echaran a la calle. Prefiero morirme de hambre en la selva.

\- ¿De qué casta eres? – prosiguió Lara, como si aquello no la hubiera conmovido lo más mínimo.

\- Soy una intocable.

Aquella era la casta más ínfima de toda la India. Por aceptar, no podían ni aceptar un vaso de agua, y Radha ya estaba bastante impresionada de que una persona que parecía de castas superiores hubiera aceptado cruzar palabra con ella, o mirarla siquiera.

\- ¿De qué casta eres tú? – preguntó entonces.

\- Oh, yo soy de alta sociedad.- respondió Lara, haciendo una mueca.- Una completa basura.

Aquello todavía la confundió más. Empezó a creer que estaba loca.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Radha?

\- Catorce.

Lara le hubiera echado veinte. Parecía una mujer, pero no era más que una niña, una niña madurada antes de tiempo a base de golpes y penurias.

\- Vas a venir conmigo. A Inglaterra. – dijo entonces la mujer.

\- ¿Yo? Pero...

\- No tienes la menor posibilidad. Si te quedas aquí morirás, y si vuelves con los tuyos te matarán ellos. Y yo no soy tan desalmada como para dejarte aquí... al menos, no todavía. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Radha estuvo a punto de echarse a sus pies, pero ella la retuvo con un gesto severo y dijo:

\- Olvida lo poco que puedas haber aprendido aquí. A partir de hoy no quiero verte arrastrándote a los pies de nadie, y menos de mí, ¿entendido?

\- Sí señora.

\- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! Yo no soy la señora de nadie. Soy Lara Croft, y punto.

\- Sí se... Lara.

La mujer asintió satisfecha y acabó de vendarse el muslo. Luego se reclinó en la hamaca y cerró los ojos.

Radha llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien no era una diosa, aquella mujer le había venido, en cualquier caso, como respuesta a sus oraciones.


	3. Betsabé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boceto de Betsabé obra de Adayka,

El valle de Meteora estaba sumido en el silencio. Era invierno y el frío raspaba las rocas. En la cima de una de ellas, el monasterio de Ayios Stefanos se alzaba majestuoso y coronado de nieve.

El abad salió a la entrada para contemplar la vastedad del valle y recibir los copos de nieve sobre su oscuro hábito. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificado al ver otra figura, vestida de negro, sentada pacientemente al borde del precipicio.

\- ¿Quién es usted y a qué ha venido? – inquirió.

Una voz suave y cálida le contestó desde las profundidades de la capucha.

 _\- Geiá sou, patéras_. He venido en peregrinación desde muy lejos y ansío encontrar reposo.

El abad frunció el ceño. El hecho de vivir en celibato no le impidió reconocer en aquella voz el timbre de una mujer.

\- Te equivocas, hija. Ayios Stefanos no es un centro de peregrinación. No admitimos turistas ni visitantes, ni tampoco a mujeres.

\- Sí admitisteis a una.- la voz parecía sonreír – Hace dos años, abristeis las puertas a una mujer. ¿Dónde está Minos Axiotis?

El abad se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía saber...?

\- Nuestro amado padre falleció hace tres meses en olor de santidad. Ahora soy yo el nuevo abad. Mi nombre es Nikos Kavafis. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, hija?

La figura se levantó lentamente y retiró el capuchón que le cubría el rostro. Entonces el abad sintió una extraña sensación ardiente en el centro de su pecho, porque ante sus ojos apareció la mujer más bella que había visto jamás.

\- Betsabé.- respondió ella, bajando sus largas y espesas pestañas – Mi nombre es Betsabé.

Al abad aquel nombre, el nombre de la tentadora que había hecho caer en el pecado al rey David, no le trajo muy buenos augurios. Pero se sentía incapaz de dejar a la interperie a aquella hermosa criatura en una noche tan fría y tan agotada como parecía estar.

Mientras la conducía a una celda libre, no paró de echar miradas escrutadoras a su rostro angelical. Hacía dos años, habían acogido, en efecto, a Lara Croft. La exploradora británica era una mujer hermosa y fascinante, cuyo descaro y lengua viperina habían traído de cabeza a los monjes desde su llegada hasta su partida. Pero aquella Betsabé la superaba con creces, resultaba tan sensual y turbadora que de ningún modo consentiría que fuera vista por ninguno de los hermanos. Nikos no era tan permisivo como el difunto Minos y le anunció que partiría al amanecer, sin darle ocasión a hablar. Cerró la puerta de la celda con llave y se retiró a orar a la capilla, por tratar de calmar el ardor que le consumía con la simple visión de aquella mujer.

Pero no pudo concentrarse. Al intentar concentrar su mirada en el dorado icono de la Virgen, su beatífico rostro se descomponía y era sustituido por la aturdidora imagen de límpidos ojos verdes de Betsabé, y una fragancia muy poco cristiana, el dulce aroma del espliego, le envolvía hasta anegarle los pulmones.

 

* * *

 

El objeto de sus deseos permanecía aún en la celda. La mujer se incorporó lentamente del lecho y se acercó a la puerta. Hacía rato que los pasos del abad se habían esfumado por el corredor.

Tendió una mano y tocó el pomo de la puerta. En efecto, el abad la había encerrado, pero eso no la detuvo. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la cerradura y ésta se fundió como si fuese queso caliente. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al patio. La oscura cabellera le ondeaba libre y suelta a la espalda. No necesitaba cubrirse, ya que no temía que la descubrieran. Por mucho que alguien mirase en su dirección, no la vería, ya que ahora era etérea y transparente como el mismo aire.

Descendió a las tinieblas de la cripta sin acompañarse de luz alguna. La oscuridad era su aliada. Recorrió los pasillos llenos de viejos cráneos sin aminalarse por la presencia de aquellas cuencas vacías que la observaban por doquier.

El Oráculo de los Ángeles estaba silencioso y polvoriento. Nadie había entrado allí desde que la Amazona invocara a los seres celestiales. Pero no estaba a oscuras: el tenue resplandor azulado del Orbe teñía de plata el fresco abovedado que ocupaba el severo arcángel.

Betsabé acarició levemente el Orbe. Por un instante, sintió una furia indescriptible hacia la Amazona, hacia aquella Lara Croft que, no siendo más que una mortal corriente y moliente, por designios del destino había sido digna de hablar con los ángeles. ¡Y ella, ella que había nacido de la misma simiente de un ángel, no podía hablar con los que eran sus iguales!

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero luego se obligó a serenarse. Había venido a por el Orbe. Lo tomó entre sus manos, lo envolvió en un pliegue de su vestido y salió apresuradamente.

\- ¡Alto!

Betsabé se volvió bruscamente. Con la alteración que había experimentado, su transparencia se había disuelto y era perfectamente visible a los ojos del furioso Nikos, que le cortó el paso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, hija de Satán, a robar esta preciada reliquia? ¡A esto venías! Devuélvela porque no te pertenece.

Tendió los brazos hacia el Orbe pero Betsabé se apartó sin perder la calma. Pero Nikos aún era joven y fuerte, y fuera de sí, agarró violentamente a la mujer. Casi experimentó una oleada de satisfacción al ver entreabrirse sus labios por la sorpresa que le había producido su brutalidad. Un extraño perfume lo envolvió y casi perdió la cabeza, olvidando que era un monje y debatiéndose entre la furia que le producía el robo del Orbe y la poderosa atracción que sentía hacia ella.

\- Suéltame.- ordenó ella, con voz suave pero firme.

El abad, fuera de sí, asió el jirón de tela donde ella tenía el Orbe y lo rasgó brutalmente, no sabiendo si lo que quería ver aparecer era el preciado objeto o la cristalina piel de la joven.

Ella reaccionó pronunciando una palabra extraña. De repente, Nikos soltó un alarido desgarrador que retumbó en todo el cenobio. Prácticamente todos los monjes saltaron de sus lechos. El primero que llegó al patio se encontró con un espectáculo dantesco.

Nikos se retorcía en el suelo a los pies de una mujer, vomitando bilis por la boca, gritando en un lenguaje que nadie lograba entender pero que les helaba la sangre. La mujer, alta y de una belleza avasalladora, sostenía entre sus manos el Orbe y tenía su largo vestido ligeramente desgarrado.

Ellos no se atrevieron a traspasar el umbral, paralizados por aquellos ojos verdes y anegados por un extraño aroma a espliego que flotaba en el aire. Pero no podía oler a flores... estaban en pleno invierno.

La mujer habló entonces, con una voz tan dulce y mágica que embotaba los sentidos:

\- Ha recibido el castigo por su lujuria. No morirá, pero sólo hay un hombre que puede sanar a vuestro abad. Lo conocéis. Estuvo aquí y fue quien dio muerte a mi padre. Decidle que su lucha no ha terminado.

Dando media vuelta, se alejó lentamente y desapareció entre las columnas, portando el Orbe con sumo cuidado. Nadie pudo moverse hasta que la perdieron de vista por completo.

 

* * *

 

Ahora que por fin la policía europea había dejado de buscarla, Giselle por fin podía retornar al Viejo Mundo. Y dado que las bases de Praga y Munich habían sido desmanteladas y cerradas, los escasos restos de La Cábala se instalaron en la única base que aún no había sido localizada: la de Moscú.

Quedaban tan pocos... la vieja Gertrude, sacerdotisa que había sido íntima de Eckhardt en su juventud, y rechazada por él en cuanto envejeció; Adolf Schäffer, ex -mercenario del difunto Gunderson, uno de los pocos supervivientes al descalabro de Munich que había asumido el liderazgo y reunido un nuevo equipo de sicarios; el hombrecillo calvo, Hugh, que hacía las veces de espía.

Ellos eran los líderes, con unas cuantas decenas de adeptos. Sí, eran muy pocos en comparación a lo que habían sido bajo la égida de Eckhardt, pero tenían a Betsabé, su Señora (el apelativo “Maestra” había sido descartado por considerarse poco apropiado para una criatura tan bella).

A los demás cabalísticos les costaba creer que Giselle hubiese podido crear algo tan hermoso a partir de su propio material genético mezclado con unas muestras tomadas del propio Karel para sus experimentos. Nadie hubiera dicho que un embrión así pudiera salir adelante, y nadie hubiera sido tan temerario como Giselle al implantarlo en su propio útero. ¿Quién le decía que el resultado no podría haber sido un abominable monstruo como el Proto Nephilim de su hermana Kristina?

Pero no. Betsabé era todo lo contrario. En dos años se había convertido en una mujer de apariencia perfecta y todavía mejor inteligencia. Junto a Giselle, que más que madre e hija parecían hermanas. Giselle siempre había sido una mujer guapa pero la belleza de su hija la ensombrecía. Sin embargo, eso la colmaba de orgullo y, al igual que el resto de los cabalísticos, no podía dejar de mirarla con adoración. Sabía que su hija, más inocente de lo que parecía, despertaba involuntariamente un brutal instinto sexual en los hombres, pero afortunadamente le sobraban medios para protegerse de cualquier agresión.

¡Y ella, Giselle, era la creadora de aquella maravilla, de aquella Nephilim más perfecta que cualquier ángel de pura raza!

_¡Ah, si Karel te hubiera podido ver!..._

Si Karel la hubiera podido ver, no habría malgastado su tiempo en busca de una quimérica profecía. Ella, y no la Amazona, iba a ser la madre de la Alta Raza.

 


	4. Recuerdos En La Distancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del capítulo es un maravilloso dibujo de Adayka.

El British Museum rebosaba de vida y actividad. Con todo, no era hora de visitas, ya que eran más de las diez de la noche. Aquella noche se celebraba un acto académico al que habían asistido las más prestigiosas figuras de la arqueología y toda suerte de historiadores. No era para menos: Lara Croft había regresado de la India con la estatua de Durga, y lejos de apropiársela, como rumoreaban las malas lenguas, había cumplido su palabra de donarla al museo.

Todo estaba dispuesto para el acto. Se había habilitado una de las salas con una tarima y un púlpito y micrófono, frente a varias hileras de asientos ocupadas por diversas celebridades que murmuraban entre sí.

Los murmullos cesaron en cuanto el director del British subió al púlpito y encendió el micrófono.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo a modo de inicio – Como saben hoy nos reunimos aquí para presenciar una de las donaciones más importantes a nuestro museo en los últimos años. La estatua de Durga llevaba años perdida y muchos la suponían un tesoro inexistente. Ahora la tenemos aquí, pero no soy yo quien les ha de hablar de esta joya histórica. Damas y caballeros, con todos ustedes, Lady Lara Croft, duquesa de Saint Bridget.

Hubo una salva de aplausos.

 _Maldición,_ pensó Lara mientras subía a la tarima con su más encantadora sonrisa. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que la llamaran por su título nobiliario, que sonaba pomposo y rimbombante, carente de toda personalidad. Pero era un mal necesario que estaba obligada a usar en aquellas altas esferas, ya que la alta aristocracia británica no toleraba ninguna Doña Nadie entre sus filas.

Nada más ponerse frente al micrófono, una horda de flashes casi la cegó. Oyó rumores y cuchicheos y supo que la estaban analizando al detalle.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros.- dijo jovialmente y sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo gala de su impecable oratoria- Estoy encantada de estar aquí esta noche.

Les lanzó una mirada amable mientras pensaba: _Espero que os guste lo que veis, hatajo de chupópteros criticones._

La verdad es que su aspecto era cautivador. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos años tenía, pero todos coincidían en que rozaba los cuarenta. Con todo, Lara aparentaba casi diez años menos; alta, guapa, esbelta y encantadora. Aquella noche lucía un traje de noche rojo sangre y llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, con dos pequeños mechones ondulados que le enmarcaban el rostro.

Lara era querida por muchos y odiada por tantos otros. Los solteros aristócratas del Reino Unido se pegaban por lograr captar un mínimo de su atención y se decía que recibía a diario miles de propuestas de matrimonio procedentes de diversas partes del mundo. Ella los rechazaba siempre a todos. Algunos la emparejaban con aquel individuo serio y misterioso que había estado a su lado dos años atrás, durante los juicios por el asesinato de Werner Von Croy, del que había sido acusada. Pero no se le había vuelto a ver junto a él y ella mantenía el silencio sobre aquello como con todos los aspectos personales de su vida.

\- Y bien – continuó – como dijo Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes.

Se oyeron algunas risitas ahogadas y otros tantos se escandalizaron. Encantada con el revuelo que había armado con aquel comentario, Lara hizo unas señas a un par de operarios que se aprestaron a depositar una urna cubierta con una cortina de terciopelo a su lado. Se acercó y, retirando la tela, descubrió la bella estatua, logrando que durante un instante todos enmudecieran.

\- Prohibidas a partir de ahora las fotografías con flash.- advirtió en tono severo – Podrían dañar la estatua.

“ He aquí una de las piezas más bellas de la India. Según antiguos textos en sánscrito, esta estatua que representa a Durga, diosa de la guerra y de la venganza, se hallaba en uno de los templos de Khajuraho, construidos por la dinastía Chandella entre el 950 a.C y 1050 de nuestra era. Pero la estatua fue robada, probablemente por bandidos adoradores de la diosa y oculto en algún templo perdido más allá de Lucknow. Estuve estudiando algunos mapas y llegué a la conclusión de que ese templo debía existir aún, pues se trataba de un lugar donde nadie salvo los bandidos se hubiera atrevido a acercarse. Encontré el templo y, oculta en una falsa recámara, la estatua.”

Si aquel quisquilloso público esperaba algún detalle escabroso acerca de los peligros a los que se había tenido que enfrentarse, los posibles enemigos o trampas que pudiera haber albergado aquel lugar; se quedaron con las ganas, puesto que Lara pasó rápidamente a analizar la estatua.

\- Como ven – dijo presentándola con un amplio movimiento de la mano – el hecho de que su valor sea incalculable es algo que salta a la vista. La diosa está enteramente tallada en marfil puro, opaco por su antigüedad, mientras que el tigre sobre el cual cabalga está tallado en nácar. Por tanto se trata de dos piezas ensambladas. Los ojos del tigre son rubíes y los de la diosa esmeraldas. La exquisita filigrana con la cual están talladas las ropas y los aderezos de Durga está salpicada de pequeños zafiros. Los brazos de la diosa parecen haberse roto y vuelto a ensamblar con gran acierto. Cada cimitarra que empuña está forjada en oro. En conjunto supone toda una joya del arte hindú.

Tras un murmullo de aprobación, una nueva salva de aplausos y un cálido apretón de manos por parte del satisfecho director del British, Lara se dispuso a abandonar el estrado, pero entonces se oyó una voz que dijo:

\- ¿Y qué nos cuenta de esa niña que ha traído consigo? ¿Es adoptada?

Lara frunció el ceño. Cómo no, era un periodista del corazón.

\- Se llama Radha Deli, y no es una adopción.

\- ¿Por qué la trajo entonces? ¿No la reclamará nadie?

\- En la India ya había alcanzado el estatus de mujer y es viuda, de modo que nadie va a interesarse por ella.

Se oyeron murmullos complacidos. La hija de Lord Croft ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención. ¡Ahora se dedicaba a rescatar viudas hindúes de su funesto destino!

\- Algunas bocas afirman que es una hija suya nacida a causa de sus anteriores viajes a la India. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Algunas bocas como la suya, ¿no? – espetó Lara, con bastante sequedad – Según este tipo de bocas, señor Comosellame, tengo más de una veintena de hijos diseminados por el mundo y otros tantos amantes abandonados.

\- Pero, ¿entonces...?

\- Otra pregunta insolente como ésa, y no tardaré más de cinco minutos en averiguar quién es usted y para quién trabaja. Y una vez lo sepa, me encargaré de que no vuelva a trabajar de periodista el resto de su vida.

El tono frío y afilado de la voz de Lara acalló cualquier murmullo. El desdichado periodista se levantó, rojo como la grana, y abandonó la sala farfullando excusas incoherentes. La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente se disipó cuando el director dio por clausurado el acto y a continuación la gente se trasladó a otra sala para explayarse con un baile. Lara, a pesar de que era una excelente bailarina, declinó amablemente todas las ofertas de varones esperanzados y salió a uno de los balcones para respirar y librarse un poco de aquel asfixiante ambiente aristocrático que la perseguía por doquier.

Selma Al-Jazira estaba apoyada en la baranda. Lara se recostó a su lado.

La joven arqueóloga turca había cambiado mucho durante aquellos dos años. Era una joven bonita, de piel broncínea y cabello y ojos oscuros, como la mayoría de los turcos, y se había vuelto más jovial y activa, pero el velo de tristeza que empañaba sus ojos no se retiraba. La pérdida de sus seres queridos y de su trabajo en Capadocia aún era una pena que la corroía por dentro.

\- Has estado maravillosa – le dijo con un brillo en sus dulces ojos negros – Me encanta cuando pones a la gentuza en su lugar.

\- ¡Bah! – dijo Lara, haciendo un aspaviento – Ya sabes cómo es esa gente. Me miran babeando pero en el fondo están pensando: “¡Ahí va esa ramera de Lara Croft! Vive como un gamberro mientras a su familia se le cae la cara de vergüenza _._ ”

\- Eso _no_ es verdad – protestó Selma, que adoraba a Lara. - ¿Y qué si lo fuera? Eres mejor que todos ellos juntos, con sus títulos y sus escudos. Pero vamos a dejarlo. A mí sí que me vas a decir de dónde sacaste a esa chiquilla.

Lara se quedó pensativa un momento.

\- No sé por qué me la llevé. Tropecé con ella y estaba dispuesta a dejarse morir. Las hindúes son así, parece que lo digan de broma pero si las pierdes de vista te las encuentras ya cadáveres. Supongo que si la hubiera dejado estaría ahora muerta, o la habrían encontrado los suyos y le habrían dado mala muerte.

\- ¡Pobre criatura! – se lamentó Selma – A veces pienso que soy muy afortunada.

Lara miraba la luna, ausente. Pensaba en confiar la custodia de Radha a alguna institución, ya que ella no veía la posibilidad de hacerse cargo, y apenas oía lo que comentaba Selma acerca del trato de las mujeres en distintas zonas del mundo. Al cabo de un rato, no obstante, estas palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

\- ¿Has vuelto a verle?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A quién?

\- No te hagas la tonta. Ya sabes. _Él_.

Selma exhibía una traviesa sonrisa. La turca era una romántica empedernida y disfrutaba tratando de sonsacarle a Lara lo que ella no quería decir.

\- No. No he vuelto a saber nada.- respondió, sintiéndose de repente muy incómoda.

\- Han pasado dos años, Lara. ¡Dos años! Parece ayer cuando los monjes de Meteora me lo trajeron herido y ardiendo de fiebre. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera me lo he preguntado. – mintió Lara, que antes se hubiese dejado abofetear a reconocer que no había pasado un solo día sin que ella pensara en él, y que a veces aún soñaba con su maliciosa sonrisa y sus penetrantes ojos azules. – Lo más probable es que me haya olvidado. Tenía demasiados problemas y preocupaciones.

Se encogió de hombros, como si le diera lo mismo, dio media vuelta y abandonó el balcón. No quería hablar de ello. Las últimas palabras de Selma le llegaron mezcladas con el ritmo de un vals:

\- ¡Yo _no_ lo creo!

 

* * *

 

Marie Cornel salió al patio y se protegió los ojos con una mano. El ardiente sol de México caía sin piedad sobre la oscura y curtida piel de la india.

Marie estaba cerca de los sesenta, pero nadie hubiera dicho que se trataba de una anciana. La larga cabellera que en su juventud había sido negra como el ala de un cuervo ahora estaba salpicada de mechones plateados, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y firme, a base de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida huyendo para salvar su vida y la de su hijo de unos incansables perseguidores.

A fuerza de golpes, a base de sufrimientos, de continuos riesgos y temores, sin nada más que su propio instinto heredado de su tribu navaja, Marie Cornel, esposa de un Lux Veritatis y madre de un Lux Veritatis, había sobrevivido cuando la llamada Guerra de las Sombras se había llevado por delante a la Orden entera y a sus familias. Y había sobrevivido porque sólo ella había tenido el valor de separarse del hombre que amaba con la esperanza de dar a su hijo una oportunidad. Otras tuvieron miedo, permanecieron junto a los suyos... y murieron con ellos.

No Marie. Ella huyó y siguió huyendo, mientras su hijo crecía y se fortalecía del mismo modo que ella había aprendido a endurecerse para no sucumbir al dolor y a la desesperación.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para alejar los funestos pensamientos. No debía compadecerse de sí misma, ella era la afortunada, y no los que habían muerto.

\- ¿Qué ves, Kurtis? – murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

En el centro del patio había un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, agachado junto a una moto, sucio de aceite de motor y con una llave inglesa en la mano. Al oír la familiar pregunta, todo un lema para él, se giró hacia Marie y gruñó:

\- Veo un maldito motor que me está tocando ya... las narices.

La mujer rió y se sentó en el primer escalón del porche, mientras jugueteaba con el _dreamcatcher_ colgado de su cuello.

\- No sé qué interés te produce esa máquina infernal... no te da más que problemas.

\- Ya no se usan corceles negros para desplazarse, así que me tengo que conformar con esto.- contestó él con sorna, levantándose y limpiándose la mugre en los pantalones.

Hacía dos años que él había vuelto y la había liberado de su largo cautiverio, no tanto real como psíquico, una obsesionante idea de echar a correr y ocultarse de un enemigo que ya no existía, que no volvería a perseguirla para matarla. Entonces Marie descubrió que se había habituado a vivir escondida, mezclada con la gente de su tribu en una ingrata reserva. Reintegrarse en el mundo le había costado y en cierto modo seguía siendo un alma solitaria, tan solitaria y cerrada al exterior como la de su hijo. En aquellos dos años Marie se había establecido en aquel rancho de México y se dedicaba a la cría de ganado y a hacer de curandera y partera para los lugareños, que la respetaban y le tenían cariño. Kurtis la visitaba a veces pero nunca permanecía mucho tiempo con ella. Marie nunca hablaba de él a nadie y para el resto del mundo era como si no existiera. No había parecido físico entre madre e hijo y por lo tanto nadie les podía relacionar. Era a su padre a quien se parecía.

\- ¿Cuándo acabará esto, Kurtis? – suspiró, de nuevo desalentada – Llevas dos años en que no has tenido paz. ¿Es que piensas acabar con todos los demonios del mundo? Ni viviendo cien vidas como la que vives ahora lograrías acabártelos. ¿Cuándo descansarás?

\- Cuando esté muerto y enterrado. – fue la seca respuesta.

Marie se levantó y se acercó a él. Volvía a estar concentrado en el motor.

\- Ya tuve bastante con perder a tu padre, y ni siquiera tuve un cuerpo al que enterrar. – dijo sin que le temblara la voz – No luché durante años por protegerte de La Cábala para que ahora eches a perder tu vida en una lucha que no tiene final. La deuda con tu padre está más que saldada, mataste a su asesino y acabaste con La Cábala. Eso debería bastar.

Kurtis no respondió, y Marie sabía que no le arrancaría una respuesta ni con tenazas. Siempre había sido parco a la hora de hablar y cuando se empeñaba en no hacerlo era como topar con un muro de ladrillos.

\- ¿Adónde vas esta vez? – probó de nuevo.

\- A Nueva York. La prensa dice que se han visto extrañas criaturas en las alcantarillas y han encontrado cadáveres petrificados.

\- ¿Basiliscos? – sugirió ella.

Kurtis negó con la cabeza.

\- Los basiliscos no saldrían del alcantarillado para cazar, ni siquiera de noche. Los ataques han sido deliberados. Creo que se trata de una Gorgona.

\- ¡Una Gorgona! – Marie ahogó un grito - ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

\- Si no la encuentro yo antes, otros la verán y será un desastre. Además, sabes que me las he visto con cosas peores. Bueno – anunció satisfecho, levantándose y soltando la llave inglesa – esto ya está. No hagamos esperar más a esa condenada Gorgona.

Metió los brazos en un barril de agua y empezó a lavarse el rostro.

\- ¿Sabes? Lara Croft ha salido hoy en televisión.

Si Marie esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su hijo, se quedó con las ganas. Kurtis siguió lavándose como si hubiera oído llover.

\- Parece que ha vuelto de uno de sus viajes con una estatua. Hicieron un reportaje acerca de esa reciente donación al museo británico. Es una mujer realmente extraordinaria. La profecía de la Amazona sólo hubiese podido referirse a ella, fue impresionante cómo...

Kurtis se dio la vuelta lentamente. Exhibía una mueca en el rostro a medio camino entre el hastío y el sarcasmo:

\- Por favor, _madre_ – dijo recalcando esta última palabra – dime a dónde quieres llegar o moriré de intriga. Y sería una pena después de todo a lo que he sobrevivido.

Marie suspiró. Qué bien la conocía.

\- Eres como tu padre. Él podría haber tenido a la mujer que hubiese querido, pero sólo amó a una. Y aunque no seas un maestro en dar detalles, yo sé que todavía te acuerdas de ella. No sé cómo pudiste...

Vaciló.

\- ¿Dejarla escapar? – acabó la frase Kurtis.

Ella no respondió. Había notado en su voz un cierto tono peligroso.

\- No puedo creer que _tú_ me digas eso a estas alturas.- continuó él – Tú que abandonaste a mi padre por salvarme a mí la vida, y no le volviste a ver en años.

\- Lo hice porque La Cábala se valía de la agresión a los seres queridos para atormentar a los de la Orden, ¡como muy bien sabes! Tuve que dejarle para evitar que le hicieran daño a través de nosotros dos. Pero nunca, nunca dejé de amarle.

\- Pues por eso mismo yo quise sacar a Lara de esto. Yo no voy a tener paz nunca, y lo sabes.- Marie bajó la cabeza al decir él esto– Ella ya hizo demasiado por nosotros. No se merecía vivir lo que yo vivo cada día.

\- Por eso te pido que dejes este modo de vida.

Él sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa de amargura.

\- Ya lo intenté, ¿te acuerdas? La Legión. Y aún allí _ellos_ vinieron a buscarme, y sabes que no estoy hablando de La Cábala. No me dejarán hasta que muera.

Y, arrojando el trapo con el que había estado secándose el mojado cabello, pasó al lado de Marie y entró en la casa, cerrando de un portazo.

 


	5. El Fragmento del Orbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen de capítulo es un maravilloso dibujo de Adayka.

Winston pasó discretamente el paño por la polvorienta estantería, y miró de soslayo hacia la ventana. Lara había salido a correr por las verdes colinas de Surrey. Era un momento apropiado para saciar la curiosidad del mayordomo.

Tanteó los gruesos tomos de Historia hasta que encontró una diminuta carpeta con cuartillas. La sacó y, tras acomodarse en un sillón cercano, empezó a observar los bocetos con deleite.

Aquel anciano irlandés había cuidado de Lara desde que era una niña, y sólo al quedar viudo se había marchado a vivir con ella y a cuidar de su propiedad cuando estaba ausente en sus largos viajes. Quienes creyeran que Jeeves Winston era tan sólo un mayordomo para Lara Croft, estaban muy equivocados.

Aunque en el trato cotidiano no se pudiera apreciar más que una relación formal entre el mayordomo y la dueña de la casa, los íntimos sabían que aquel apacible anciano había sido un padre para Lara cuando Lord Henshingly la había expulsado de casa. Y Lara sentía el mayor de los afectos por Winston, guardián de su casa, sí, pero también padre que no reñía y amigo que nunca fallaba.

Así pues, Winston se hallaba repasando con auténtico cariño aquellos bocetos. Algunos representaban criaturas horripilantes que le fascinaban a pesar de su aspecto. Reconocía a cada una de ellas, porque entre Lara y Winston no había secretos... al menos, en aquel aspecto. Sin embargo, el mayordomo sentía predilección por aquellos dibujos en los que Lara aparecía en diversas actitudes, sonriendo, enfurruñada, desafiante, sorprendida. Le enternecían aquellas mudas ofrendas de amor que transmitían más que las palabras.

Pero el hombre que las había dibujado llevaba dos años ausente y su recuerdo pesaba como el plomo en aquellas silenciosas estancias. Su nombre no se pronunciaba y tampoco se hacía alusión a él, no porque estuviera expresamente prohibido, sino porque su mero recuerdo empañaba los ojos de Lara con un velo de tristeza e irritación. Por ello, Winston aprovechaba las ausencias de la exploradora para mirar los dibujos.

Acarició el reborde de un boceto donde se veía a Lara tendida sobre un camastro y vestida con una especie de hábito negro, y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver cómo había sabido captar tan bien el rostro de Lara como sólo la había visto él durante años: dormida.

\- ¡Winston! ¿Qué haces?

El anciano dio un salto y se desparramaron los dibujos por el suelo. En el marco de la puerta estaba Lara, vestida de chándal y empapada en sudor, mirándolo con expresión sorprendida.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba mirando los bocetos? No lo sabía. Enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y farfullando excusas ininteligibles, Winston se apresuró a recoger las cuartillas.

\- No, no te inclines. Lo haré yo.- dijo ella, y reunió enseguida los dibujos, echándoles una breve mirada al recogerlos. Y otra vez aquella sombra de irritada tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento.- farfulló Winston, pero ella no respondió. Le devolvió la carpeta y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación con rigidez.

El mayordomo, maldiciéndose por haberla molestado, la siguió a trompicones y dijo:

\- Por cierto, señorita, esta noche es la cena de gala de los arqueólogos que trabajan en la exposición.

Lara se detuvo, ya en el umbral de su habitación, y dijo con evidente fastidio:

\- Vaya. Lo había olvidado. Hay que avisar a Selma y...

\- La señorita Al-Jazira ha sido debidamente informada.

\- Gracias Winston. Por cierto, ¿qué vestido me aconsejas? ¿El rojo largo o el negro con corte en las caderas?

\- Ya usó el rojo para la presentación del British. La gente diría que no tiene más armario que ponerse.

Ella rió.

\- En serio, no sé qué haría sin ti. Últimamente no tengo la cabeza en el sitio.

Entró en el baño para ducharse, pero Winston no se retiró de la habitación, aunque sí se sentó lejos de la puerta del baño para respetar su intimidad.

\- Hay algo que quería comentarle, señorita.

\- Dime.- dijo ella mientras se despojaba del chándal.

\- He estado meditando mucho, señorita, y he llegado a la conclusión de que ya soy muy viejo y de que estoy muy cansado.

\- No me lo digas.- dijo Lara, asomando la cabeza – Me lo temía. ¿Quieres volver a Irlanda, no? Si es por poder estar de nuevo en tu patria...

\- No señorita.- sonrió él – A veces añoro mi patria pero en verdad no quisiera irme de aquí. Tan sólo volveré cuando haya de ser enterrado junto con mi querida esposa, que ya hace tiempo que me espera.

\- ¿Entonces? – Lara se había metido bajo la ducha.

\- Señorita, yo ya soy muy anciano y no voy a vivir para siempre. Siento que mi final está muy próximo.

\- ¡Pero Winston! ¡Te me estás poniendo fatalista!

Lo decía con ironía cariñosa, aunque era consciente de que decía la verdad.

\- Tengo ya ochenta y tres años, señorita. Y no dejo de pensar que cuando yo haya muerto usted se habrá quedado completamente sola.

El grifo de la ducha se cerró y Lara salió con albornoz y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla. Sonreía.

\- Mi querido octogenario, no sé a donde quieres llegar a parar.

\- Lo que quiero decir, señorita – titubeó él – es que quizá debería casarse.

Lara lo miró, atónita y boquiabierta. Luego recobró el habla y exclamó:

\- ¡Oh, no, Winston! ¡Tú también no!

\- Bien sabe usted que no lo digo en el sentido en que lo decía su padre el lord. Ni tampoco como lo dicen las malas lenguas.

\- ¡Pero el significado es el mismo! Winston, por favor, decirme eso a estas alturas... – se soltó el pelo mojado y empezó a cepillárselo - ¡Bien sabes que no soy ese tipo de mujer!

\- Pues entonces tenga un hijo.

Lara volvió a quedarse de piedra, con el cepillo en alto, y miró a su mayordomo como si estuviera contemplando un monstruo.

\- ¿Te has acordado de tomarte la medicación?

\- Sí señorita.- repuso éste con humildad.

\- ¡Pues entonces esto es grave! ¿Quién te ha metido esas tonterías en la cabeza? ¡Por favor! ¿Tú me has mirado bien, Winston?

 _Por supuesto que te he mirado bien, mi niña_ , pensó el anciano, _Llevo años mirándote, desde que eras muy pequeña, y guardando tu imagen para mi eternidad._

\- Señorita, usted ya tiene cuarenta años...

\- ¡Treinta y siete! – estalló Lara, escandalizada.

\- Bueno, pues treinta y siete.- el tono de Winston seguía siendo solemne – Debe ir pensando ya qué va a hacer con el resto de su vida. Yo moriré pronto y usted tiene amigos pero no quien la acompañe y la haga feliz. Piénselo bien. Debe haber algún hombre al que usted ame. Y si no desea atarse a ninguno, al menos tenga un hijo. Puede que de momento se crea eterna e independiente, pero es muy triste envejecer y morir sin nadie a su lado. Lo dejo, pues, a cargo de su conciencia.

Dicho esto se levantó y con una solemne inclinación de cabeza abandonó el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Lara sacudió la cabeza, demasiado sorprendida para añadir nada más. Se acercó al espejo y continuó peinándose, pero pronto dejó el cepillo y examinó su rostro en el reflejo, en busca de cualquier signo que evidenciara su edad, una arruga, una cana, lo que fuera. Pero la mujer que le devolvió la mirada seguía siendo joven, con la piel firme y tersa, los cabellos igual de brillantes, los ojos chispeantes de vida. No había la menor imperfección ni señal de vejez.

Instintivamente se desató el albornoz y lo dejó caer al suelo para contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Todo seguía como siempre: las piernas firmes y musculosas, la cintura estrecha, el vientre liso, los senos turgentes y los hombros altivos. Para Lara Croft los años no pasaban, como si su existencia se hubiese detenido en la flor de la vida para perpetuarla por siempre jamás.

\- Es en mi mente donde veo indicios de vejez. – dijo a su reflejo – Estoy cansada y tengo la cabeza llena de intrigas y de urdimbres.

Suspiró y se dispuso a vestirse con el traje negro. Sabía que en el fondo, su viejo mayordomo tenía razón. Y estaba tan cansada... pero su cuerpo seguía joven y pletórico, dispuesto a seguir adelante como siempre.

 

* * *

 

La Exposición de Arqueología era en realidad un ciclo de conferencias acerca de los descubrimientos más recientes que se daba a lo largo de aquella semana y que se clausuraban aquella noche con una cena de gala. Lara no asistía tanto porque le gustara la pompa como porque era una ocasión única para reencontrarse con viejos amigos que solían andar diseminados por toda la geografía mundial. Así pues, Lara se encontró saludando con varios idiomas a distintas personalidades del mundo de la arqueología, seguida a prudente distancia por Selma, también muy requerida y saludada por su trabajo en Oriente Próximo.

\- ¡Pero bueno, Lara, no sé qué voy a hacer como sigas poniéndote tan guapa!

Quien había hablado no era otro que Charles Kane, que se acercó a ella y la besó fraternalmente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lara – Creía que odiabas los actos sociales.

\- Tú también los odias y aquí estás.- se carcajeó él - ¿Cómo te van las cosas? Supongo que tan cabezota como siempre. Me han contado lo de esa chiquilla hindú. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- ¡Deja de fastidiarme! – se rió ella – Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

\- ¡Estás chocheando, Lara! Está aflorándote una desconocida vena maternal que tenías ahí enquistada... no, si aún te veré trabajando en las misiones con las Hermanas de la Caridad...

\- Anda, cierra la boca y tráeme una copa de champagne.

Charles le hizo una burlona reverencia y fue en busca del camarero. Lara miró distraídamente a su alrededor. Y entonces vio a la mujer.

No tendría más de veinticuatro años, más o menos la edad de Selma. Estaba de pie al otro lado de la abarrotada sala y llevaba un vestido plateado que enmarcaba su grácil y sinuosa figura. Al lado de aquellos brazos y piernas tan suavemente estilizados, de aquellos pechos tan pequeños, la propia Lara parecía mucho más robusta y musculosa. Tenía la piel tan blanca que parecía transparentar las venas, y el cabello; por lo demás recogido en un moño, era tan negro que emitía reflejos azulados. La nariz era recta y los labios rosados. Sin embargo, no parecía llevarlos pintados porque no dejaba huella alguna en la copa que bebía a pequeños sorbos.

Pero lo que molestó a Lara no fue el hecho de no hallar ni la menor imperfección en aquella beldad. Le molestó que no dejara de mirarla constantemente con sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con una frialdad que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

\- Toma.- dijo Charles, poniéndole una copa en la mano - ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma.

\- ¡Esa mujer! – susurró Lara, y se llevó la copa a los labios mientras se giraba discretamente hacia la ventana.

Pese a que el salón estaba abarrotado de mujeres debidamente engalanadas, Charles no necesitó indicación alguna para localizarla. Y entonces se produjo un extraño cambio en el rostro del hombre.

\- ¡Dios! – jadeó, sin aliento - ¡Jamás había visto una mujer igual!

Lara carraspeó, incómoda.

\- Sí, es muy atractiva.

\- Atractiva no es la palabra. Oh, perdona, me estoy comportando como un canalla. Digamos que tú misma eres tan bonita que te cuesta ver la hermosura en otra parte.

\- Ahora no intentes arreglarlo. No me refería a que es guapa. Me refería a que no para de mirarme.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices... sí. No sé. Quizá te tiene envidia. La pobre no está muy dotada en talla de sujetador.

Lara le miró boquiabierta. Aquello no era nada propio de él.

\- Charles, deja ya de decir tonterías. No me gusta cómo me mira. ¿Qué quiere?

Le irritaba la actitud de su amigo, que le hablaba pero no podía apartar los ojos de la otra, sudaba a mares y parecía completamente hipnotizado.

\- Vas a tener ocasión de averiguarlo, Lara. Viene hacia aquí.

Ella se giró y, en efecto, aquella belleza se acercaba con un suave contoneo de caderas. La frialdad había desaparecido y ahora exhibía una dulce sonrisa, dejando a la vista una serie de dientes pequeños blancos como perlas.

\- ¿La señorita Croft? – dijo con una hermosa voz de contralto.

\- La misma.- respondió Lara, sintiéndose de pronto envuelta por un misterioso perfume a espliego. Miró de soslayo a Charles, pero éste contemplaba a la mujer completamente absorto y embobado, con una expresión muy extraña en la cara...

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

\- ¡Qué honor conocerla! – exclamó la otra sin apenas alzar la voz, y le estrechó la mano con afecto. El tacto era cálido y suave, como todo en aquella mujer.

Era perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Y fue cuestión de segundos averiguar que prácticamente todos los hombres de la sala la miraban con la misma cara de imbéciles que Charles.

\- ¿A quién tengo yo el honor de conocer? – dijo Lara, soltándose apenas pudo.

\- Disculpe mi descortesía. Me llamo Betsabé.

Por supuesto, alguien tan perfecto sólo podía tener un nombre fuera de lo común, y así se lo expresó Lara.

\- Oh, fue un capricho de mi madre.- sonrió ella – Betsabé es un antiguo nombre hebreo y significa “la deseada”. Betsabé, según el libro bíblico de los Reyes, fue la esposa de Urías, lugarteniente del rey David. El rey se enamoró perdidamente de ella a causa de su belleza después de haberla visto bañándose y por ello ordenó que le fuera entregada...

\- Sé perfectamente quién fue Betsabé la hebrea, gracias.- cortó Lara, ofendida. ¿Quién se había creído que era aquella presuntuosa?

Betsabé bajó sus densas pestañas.

\- Tiene razón. ¿Acaso me corresponde a mí decirle a Lara Croft lo que por descontado sabe cualquier historiador o arqueólogo?

Parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, y eso hizo sentir a Lara aún más incómoda. Se llevó la copa a los labios y lanzó una furtiva mirada a su interlocutora. De cerca era todavía más hermosa, semejante a una Madonna renacentista. Cualquier tipo de adorno o maquillaje la hubiese afeado, y por ello exhibía su piel totalmente limpia. ¿Y de dónde salía aquel dichoso aroma a espliego que empezaba a marearla?

\- No había oído hablar de usted.- dijo entonces – Y sin embargo alguna relevancia debe tener cuando ha sido invitada a esta cena, a menos que se trate de una dama de compañía.

Acababa de devolverle el insulto. Las llamadas “damas de compañía” eran prostitutas de lujo contratadas para servir de acompañamiento en actos sociales. Invitadas a las fiestas para servir de florero, destacaban por su belleza y su no menos patente ignorancia, como muchas de las que había por allí.

Sin embargo, si Betsabé captó la indirecta, desde luego no dio muestras de ofenderse, ya que exhibió una diáfana sonrisa mientras decía:

\- ¡Oh, no! Provengo de una familia dedicada a los negocios con obras artísticas. Ahora yo continúo la labor de mi padre. He de decir que soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo y que he subastado algunos de sus descubrimientos...

Lara miró de nuevo a Charles mientras la bella soltaba sus adulaciones. El hombre respiraba como si se le faltara el aire y seguía mirándola con cara de absoluta idiotez. Se llevó la mano a la sien, aturdida por la dulzona fragancia que desprendía.

\- ... y es precisamente por esto por lo que vengo a hacerle una propuesta.

Lara fijó de nuevo la atención en la interlocutora.

\- ¿Y qué puede querer de mí una marchante de arte?

\- Estoy interesada en comprar uno de sus artefactos.

Aquélla no era una propuesta extraña. Miles de personas le proponían aquello a menudo, a pesar de que ella no solía vender. Tenía costumbre de retener en su casa los artefactos peligrosos o polémicos, tales como el Iris o una cabeza de tiranosaurio, que en malas manos podían crear problemas y por ello los protegía bajo un sistema de seguridad rudimentario pero ingenioso, de difícil acceso incluso para ella misma. En cambio, artefactos inofensivos como la propia estatua de Durga no vacilaba en donarlos o en ponerlos en venta.

\- ¿Y en qué artefacto está usted interesada?

Betsabé se puso pensativa.

\- Veamos... su nombre exacto me es desconocido pero sin duda usted es la depositaria... se trata de un puñal, una especia de hoja muy acerada...

\- Lo siento – se apresuró a interrumpir Lara – pero la Daga de Xian no está en venta y nunca va a estarlo, así lo declaré públicamente cuando la traje desde China hace años.

La hermosa rió apaciblemente.

\- ¡Oh, pero si no me refiero a la Daga! Yo ni soñaría con reclamarle esa joya, tanto más cuando usted dejó claro que no la vendería después de lo costoso que fue conseguirla.

\- No poseo otro artefacto que puede semejarse siquiera a un puñal.

\- Pero, señorita Croft, ¡me sorprende! ¿Acaso se ha deshecho de él? Yo me refiero a un artilugio ciertamente menos valioso que la Daga, pero también exquisito. Como decía, se trata de un puñal acerado tallado completamente en algún tipo de cristal, de mango curvo y con un rostro esculpido en el pomo...

Dejó de hablar cuando la afilada mirada de Lara la atravesó. La exploradora enrojeció como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, entregó bruscamente la copa al atontado Charles (que casi se la tiró encima) y agarrando por el brazo a Betsabé, la arrastró prácticamente hasta el balcón.

\- Pero... ¡señorita Croft! – exclamó aquélla, confundida, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Lara se encaró a ella y se le acercó tanto que podía notar su aliento.

\- Hablemos claro.- murmuró entre dientes – A mí no me engañas con tus modales victorianos. ¿De verdad crees que soy estúpida?

\- ¡Señorita Croft! –exclamó aquélla, escandalizada.

\- El puñal que has mencionado no ha sido declarado públicamente. En cualquier caso, venderlo a gente como tú es lo último que se me ocurrirá hacer. Así que voy a verme obligada a sugerirte que olvides el tema.

\- Pero...

\- Pero no puedes probar la existencia de ese puñal. Más vale que cierres la boca porque no voy a venderlo. Más te vale no insistir si no quieres lamentarlo.

Betsabé la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, más sorprendida que asustada, y eso era mucho valor por su parte, ya que la mayoría de gente se aterrorizaba cuando Lara hablaba en ese tono a la cara. Dando media vuelta, la exploradora abandonó el balcón.

La bella dama permaneció unos instantes inmóvil. Luego, esbozó una ambigua sonrisa y susurró mientras daba vueltas a un anillo en su dedo:

\- Me temo, señorita Croft, que en eso no voy a poder contentarte.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Quiero saber _inmediatamente_ la verdad!

Hecha una furia, Lara daba vueltas por el salón de la mansión Surrey, mientras Selma y Charles, sentados en sendos sillones, la miraban estupefactos.

La muchacha turca apretó los labios y dijo:

\- Es la verdad. No he dicho nada.

\- ¡Alguien tiene que haberse ido de la lengua! ¡ A menos que haya entrado a robarme o haya revisado todo mi inventario de bienes, y te aseguro que eso no está expuesto al público, es imposible que haya oído hablar de él!

\- Bueno, pues yo no. – dijo Selma de nuevo, ofendida.- No soy la única que conoce la existencia del Fragmento. Lo saben también Jean, Vlad, Winston, ahora Charles... y Kurtis.

Lara se detuvo al oír aquel último nombre, o al menos eso le pareció a Charles.

\- Jean nunca sale de Egipto y apenas habla con nadie que no sean sus operarios. Tiene que haber sido ese charlatán de Ivanoff...

\- ¿Y ese tal Kurtis? – inquirió Charles, pero no recibió respuesta. Fue Selma quien le dijo:

\- No se sabe nada de él. De todas formas es un hombre al que sería más fácil arrancarle el alma que obligarle a decir algo que desea mantener en secreto.

\- Dios.- murmuró Charles – Me estáis intrigando.

Un chispazo de irritación cruzó los ojos de Lara, pero como siempre que oía mencionar a Kurtis, mantuvo el rostro frío y fingió no haber oído nada.

\- ¡Winston! – exclamó entonces.

El mayordomo apareció al instante (tenía la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas, como ella sabía muy bien) y se apresuró a balbucear:

\- Señorita, le aseguro que nada tengo que ver con...

\- ¡Viejo tonto! ¿Alguna vez he dudado de ti? Lo que quería decirte es que me pusieras en contacto con Ivanoff cuanto antes.

El anciano sonrió y salió del salón.

Charles se volvió hacia Lara y dijo:

\- Bueno, yo lo que aquí no entiendo es por qué estás tan enfadada, mujer.

Selma se apresuró a intervenir:

\- Hace dos años, un tal _Kurtis Trent_ – dijo remarcando bien el nombre mientras lanzaba a Lara una agria mirada – poseía tres puñales muy valiosos conocidos como Fragmentos del Orbe. Pero como corría riesgo de muerte perpetuo por su forma de vida, escogió a tres personas de su confianza y les entregó a cada una un puñal, para que no cayeran en malas manos. A los tres portadores del puñal nos hizo jurar que no diríamos a nadie esto. Las escogidas fuimos Lara y yo, y en cuanto a la tercera persona...

\- Su madre. Se lo entregó a su madre.- dijo Lara, ya más calmada.

Charles asintió.

\- Y si esa mujer ha ofrecido comprarlo es porque alguien ha cantado.

\- Sí, pero en realidad hay mucho más.- continuó Lara – Podemos estar en peligro, porque no sabemos quién es esa mujer ni para quién trabaja. Nadie se interesa por un simple puñal tallado en cristal. Quiere algo más.

\- No me lo digas.- dijo Charles, burlón – Tiene poderes mágicos, ¿no?

Lara esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

\- Es una manera de decirlo.

 


	6. La Gorgona

Zip bostezó, lleno de aburrimiento, se sacó los auriculares y los dejó caer sobre el teclado del portátil, mientras se desperezaba ominosamente.

Era poco más de medianoche, y el _hacker_ se hallaba en los alcantarillados de aquel edificio departamental neoyorquino haciendo de las suyas.

Desde que había sido despedido de la VCI, aquel muchacho afroamericano conocido por su nombre en clave se dedicaba a cumplir pequeñas venganzas informáticas a cambio de dinero. Aquella noche un colega le había pagado para que desbaratara la base de datos de aquella empresa, responsable del monopolio que estaba llevando a pique la empresa propia.

Para Zip había sido pan comido obtener la clave de acceso e introducir un mortífero virus desarrollado por él mismo, al que había bautizado con el nombre de _Leviathan_. Ahora podía recoger sus cosas y largarse felizmente. Mañana por la mañana todos los empleados hallarían en su pantalla un cómico mensaje que les anunciaría que toda su base de datos, archivos y registros de contabilidad habían pasado a la historia.

_Demasiado fácil_ , pensó con desprecio, y empezó a recoger el material.

Desandó el camino realizado por la oscura alcantarilla. Sin embargo, no había andado ni veinte metros cuando se paró en seco al vislumbrar el lejano haz de una linterna.

_¡Mierda!_ , pensó, y de inmediato apagó el pequeño diodo de luz que le servía de guía. _¿Cómo es posible que haya alguien ahí?_

Pero el haz no se movía, permanecía estático. Al final, cansado de esperar, Zip se acercó silenciosamente y sin dejar de considerar que podía ser una trampa. A medida que se iba acercando, más se daba cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal. El haz se hizo más y más intenso, pero no por ello se movió un ápice. Ni tampoco la persona que lo sostenía.

Zip casi dio un salto atrás al ver que era un policía. Pero éste no se movía. Sintiéndose cada vez más confuso, se plantó a su lado. Y cuando le miró de cerca, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

El hombre tenía la cara congelada en un espantoso rictus. Los ojos desorbitados, la mandíbula desencajada, la boca abierta en un grito que no había llegado a producirse. Y todo el cuerpo estaba igual de rígido.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó Zip nerviosamente, pasándole la mano ante los ojos - ¡Eh, tío! ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!

El policía permaneció inmóvil. Zip trató de arrancarle la linterna de la mano, pero los dedos estaban tan fijos y agarrotados que apenas pudo moverla.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? - murmuró, cada vez más nervioso. Le puso la mano en el hombro y lo sacudió levemente.

Entonces el cuerpo se balanceó hacia atrás y empezó a caer. El chico trató de sostenerlo, pero se le resbaló y, al impactar contra el suelo, pudo oír perfectamente cómo se le rompían todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero no fue el típico crujido hueco, sino una especie de estallido, como si estuviese lleno de cristales. Como si hubiese reventado en pedazos por dentro

A Zip se le doblaron las rodillas y se apoyó en la pared para no caer al suelo. El portátil se le resbaló del brazo y se le estrelló contra el suelo. La débil luz de la linterna titiló y se apagó.

De repente creyó oír un extraño sonido. Primero le pareció un murmullo, luego un silbido. Miles de silbidos. Como si cientos de diminutas serpientes silbaran y bufaran al mismo tiempo en aquella densa oscuridad.

Los silbidos se hicieron más altos y claros. Y entonces, una voz femenina, igual de silbante, se sobrepuso a aquel concierto ofídico y susurró:

\- Acércate, guapo muchacho, deja que te mire...

Zip se estremeció y soltó un grito involuntario.

_¡Corre, maldita sea!_ \- gritaba una voz en su mente - _¡Corre!_

Entretanto, aquella criatura había llegado a su lado y silbaba suavemente:

\- Guapo muchacho, mírame, deja que misss ojosss te vean...

Un aliento ardiente cayó sobre su cuello, los silbidos múltiples casi le ensordecieron y al mismo tiempo notó unos dedos largos y fríos que trepaban por su garganta...

Por fin encontró fuerzas para salir corriendo. Soltando un grito, se apartó de aquella cosa y echó a correr por la alcantarilla, ciego de miedo y perdido, mientras el silbido de las serpientes le perseguía...

\- Maldito sea.- masculló Kurtis, oculto en la oscuridad. Aquel condenado muchacho había fastidiado sus planes. Tenía intención de usarse a sí mismo como cebo para atraer a la Gorgona, pero cuando ya había logrado que le siguiera, de repente había aparecido el chico. Y tras él había ido el monstruo, y para colmo había salido corriendo, alejando la presa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y fue tras ellos. Quizá si le sorprendía por la espalda, entretenida como estaba en su nueva presa, fuera más fácil acabar con ella. Dejó atrás el triturado cadáver del policía y siguió adelante, tanteando las paredes mientras corría, esperando que aquel insensato no se aventurara fuera de las alcantarillas, haciendo salir a la Gorgona a la calle. Si eso ocurría, los auténticos problemas no habrían hecho más que empezar. Bajo ningún pretexto debía ser vista por nadie. Por nadie.

Y es que la existencia de los demonios, nombre genérico con el que Kurtis denominaba a las criaturas malignas que debía eliminar, era algo que debía ocultarse. Siempre se habían filtrado rumores y leyendas, así como grandes mitos, pero nadie podía probarlo, ya que la eliminación de las pruebas era otra radical obligación para los Lux Veritatis, así como el silenciar a los testigos que veían lo que no debían ver.

Lo que significaba que, si la Gorgona no alcanza a Zip y lo mataba con su fulminante mirada, sería Kurtis el que, como siempre, se vería obligado a liquidarle.

 

* * *

 

Zip asió la trapa con ambas manos y la arrancó, temblando de terror. Subió al recinto, que resultaron ser los sótanos del edificio, y se ocultó entre unas cajas de cartón. Ya no pensaba en su portátil destrozado ni en que podía pillarle la policía. Sólo quería salvar la vida.

El silbido ofídico, estridente y constante, llenó de nuevo la reducida sala. Zip empezó a retroceder, arrastrándose a cuatro patas, empapado de sudor.

\- Guapo muchacho... – siseaba la Gorgona – ven conmigo...

De repente, los susurros cesaron. Hasta la última serpiente guardó silencio. Entonces, oyó a la criatura girarse bruscamente hacia la trapa del alcantarillado y bufó rabiosa:

\- ¡Tú! ¡Gusano Lux Veritatisssss!

Como si hubiese sido una invocación, al instante Zip vislumbró una figura corpulenta que se arrojaba sobre la Gorgona. Ésta empezó a chillar y los silbidos arreciaron. La estrecha habitación estaba en penumbra, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de emergencia, y acurrucado contra la pared, incapaz de moverse, Zip vio dos sombras confusas que se batían.

La Gorgona siseaba furiosa, se debatía como una anguila y se defendía clavándole uñas y dientes al hombre que trataba de sacársela de encima y derribarla. La criatura le mordía una y otra vez en los brazos y le hundía las uñas en la cara, tratando de girar su rostro hacia ella, mientras él luchaba por mantener el rostro girado y no mirarla.

\- ¡Mírame basssstardo! – aulló - ¡¡Mírame!!

Zip miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que debía hacer algo. Vio un extintor junto a la pared y, tras dudar unos instantes, se levantó, corrió hacia él y lo desenganchó. A pesar de que le temblaban las piernas, corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y, levantando el pesado extintor, lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de la Gorgona.

Aunque las numerosas serpientes que formaban un extraño tocado sobre la cabeza de la Gorgona amortiguaron el golpe, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir por unos instantes a la criatura, instantes que el hombre aprovechó para desprenderse de ella y arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, Zip, que se había quedado cerca, oyó un chasquido metálico y vio brillar cinco cuchillas en la penumbra.

Al parecer, la Gorgona intuyó que estaba en peligro, porque trató de levantarse, pero el hombre la pisó en el vientre para mantenerla en el suelo. Como impulsada por un resorte, la horrible criatura se incorporó y le clavó los dientes en la rodilla, pero el intento resultó fatal. En una décima de segundo el hombre la agarró por las serpientes que coronaban en su cabeza y le rebanó el cuello de un tajo. Se oyó un golpe sordo cuando la cabeza cayó al suelo. El silbido se extinguió.

Durante unos instantes, lo único que oyó Zip fueron los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cuyo sonido debía llegar hasta el otro extremo del mundo, y la respiración agitada del hombre. Al fin pudo oír su voz, de timbre grave:

\- Enciende la luz, chico.

Zip tanteó la pared con mano temblorosa hasta encontrar el interruptor y accionarlo. Casi le dio algo cuando el dantesco escenario apareció ante sus ojos.

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Lo de mujer era un decir ya que la piel tenía un aspecto escamoso y era completamente grisácea y cerúlea como la de un cadáver, sus formas eran huesudas y angulosas y la sangre sobre la que yacía era de un color negruzco.

Un hombre de unos treinta años bastante fornido se mantenía a horcajadas sobre el cadáver y sostenía la cabeza contra el suelo, esperando a que los movimientos espasmódicos de las pequeñas serpientes cesaran. Luego se irguió lentamente, sosteniendo la cabeza que se mecía al compás. La Gorgona tenía rostro de reptil, con unos ojos amarillentos que habían perdido el poder de matar.

A Zip la postura le recordó a una escultura que había visto por la tele, una que representaba al héroe Perseo con la cabeza de Medusa. Pero aquel hombre era muy distinto del joven griego.

Soltando un bufido, el hombre arrojó la cabeza al suelo y recogió la extraña arma con que la había decapitado. La bestia se había defendido con ahínco. Tenía las manos y los brazos llenos de mordiscos sanguinolentos, la camisa casi hecha trizas y la cara surcada de arañazos y desgarrones. Aquello no parecía importarle tanto como el mordisco que había recibido en la rodilla, que aparecía manchada de sangre a través del pantalón. Se inclinó y la tocó, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Con todo, Zip advirtió que su cuerpo se mantenía rígido y su rostro alerta, examinando al chico con sus ojos azul oscuro. Le dio miedo y se preguntó si no habría ido a parar de la sartén al fuego.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – titubeó al fin, mirando la cabeza que yacía a sus pies - ¿Una Medusa?

\- No sé si se llamaba Medusa – contestó el otro, haciendo otra mueca de dolor en cuanto apoyó la pierna herida en el suelo – Por la especie se trataba de una Gorgona.

Al muchacho ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquel monstruo pudiera tener nombre alguno.

\- Supongo que debo darte las gracias... – empezó.

\- No me las des.- le cortó él – Tú le has tirado el extintor encima. Además, me temo que no estarás tan agradecido luego que todo acabe.

Zip notó que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda. No entendía a qué se refería. Trató de tragar saliva pero se encontró la garganta más seca que un pedregal.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No hagas preguntas. Me vas a ayudar a limpiar este cadáver.

 

* * *

 

_Me va a matar. En cuanto menos me lo espere... me va a decapitar con esa picadora. He caído en manos de un psicópata._

Zip avanzaba a trompicones por la alcantarilla, arrastrando penosamente la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo y la cabeza de la Gorgona. El “psicópata” iba detrás, mirando a su alrededor alerta, e iluminándose con la linterna. Cojeaba ligeramente a causa de la rodilla herida.

\- Yo no puedo más, tío.- bufó Zip, que ya no sentía los brazos – No voy a arrastrar esta cosa ni un palmo más.

El hombre oteó a su alrededor y dijo:

\- Arrójala a esa alberca de ahí.

Zip llevó el cadáver hasta el borde del pozo y lo empujó de una patada. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se oyó el “plof” del fondo. El chico se quedó temblando al borde de la alberca, esperando sentir el frío cañón de acero en su nuca. Le dispararía y él caería de cabeza en un abismo negro, para pudrirse junto a la Gorgona por siempre jamás...

Casi se desmayó cuando notó algo en la nuca, pero no era un gélido cañón sino una mano cálida que tiró de él hacia atrás.

\- Apártate, cachorrillo.- dijo con voz sarcástica – o te caerás al fondo.

Lo soltó, dio media vuelta y se alejó cojeando. Exhibía una sonrisa cínica. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él?

\- ¿Oyes eso? – dijo de repente.

Zip agudizó el oído. Y entonces oyó sirenas y voces en túneles cercanos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡La pasma!

\- Ese policía al que has hecho trizas seguramente dio la alarma antes de que nuestra amiga lo petrificara. Ahora deben de haber efectivos en la superficie y patrullas por los túneles. En total, tenemos toda la zona acordonada.

El chico se preguntó qué iban a hacer, y sobre todo de qué le servía él a aquel aventurero en plan Van Helsing. Mientras le seguía, el otro añadió:

\- Ahora me enseñarás la zona por la que has entrado y probaremos suerte.

Zip tuvo entonces un atisbo de rebeldía y dijo:

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mates luego? ¡Paso de decírtelo!

El hombre se giró en redondo tan bruscamente que Zip chocó con él. Sus ojos azulados centelleaban.

\- Eso, _idiota_. Cárgate la única posibilidad de salir de ésta. Porque si me tocas la moral te dejaré aquí tirado. Eres _hacker_ , ¿verdad? He visto tu ordenador y tus pintadas y no hace falta ser un genio para deducir que en cuanto esos maderos te pongan la mano encima, te vas a pasar los próximos veinte años viendo el sol a través de unos barrotes. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Zip no respondió.

\- Buen chico. Ahora enséñame el lugar por el que has entrado.

No tuvo más remedio que guiarle por el alcantarillado, su frecuente campo de actuación. Empezaron andando apresuradamente y acabaron corriendo porque las voces cada vez sonaban más próximas. Zip casi sintió satisfacción al pensar que correr le estaría suponiendo al otro una auténtica tortura por la herida de la rodilla.

\- ¡Joder! – gritó Zip frenándose. Había luces en el túnel de enfrente - ¡Se acabó el camino, tío! Espera... ¡por aquí!

Se metieron en otro recodo y llegaron a un túnel sin salida. Una trapa conducía al exterior, pero tras forzarla unos instantes, el fornido jadeó:

\- ¡Está sellada con cemento!

Zip soltó otro taco y miró atrás. Las coronas de las linternas se acercaban.

\- ¡Nos van a coger, tío! Como no te líes a balazos con ellos...

El otro retrocedió, sin apartar la vista de la trapa:

\- No si puedo evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y extendió los brazos.

\- ¡Pero qué haces, desgraciado! – jadeó Zip - ¡No es momento de hacer yoga...!

Se oyó un estallido brutal y la trapa saltó sola hacia arriba, destrozando el sello de cemento y provocando un estruendo semejante al de una explosión.

_\- ¡¡La madre que te...!!_ – aulló Zip, que había caído de culo al suelo, mirando horrorizado el enorme agujero abierto en el cemento.

\- Vamos.- dijo el otro como si nada, impulsándose hacia arriba. El chico le siguió, cogió la mano que le tendía y salieron a la calle. De inmediato corrieron un trecho, entraron en un callejón y se metieron dentro de un gran contenedor de restos de obras.

En aquel silencio Zip sólo podía preguntarse cómo había llegado a meterse en aquel lío. Miró a su compañero de periplo, que con el oído pegado a la pared metálica del contenedor, se esforzaba por oír algo del exterior.

\- ¿Y ahora qué...?

\- Hablas _demasiado_.- contestó el otro secamente – Aprende a cerrar el pico de vez en cuando.

\- Pues dime de una vez lo que vas a hacer conmigo. Estoy cansado de esta comedia.

El hombre se giró a mirarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en su rostro ensangrentado brillaba una mirada llena de pesar.

\- Puedes irte donde quieras.- dijo, y sacudió la cabeza – Ya he matado a demasiada gente.

Y se sumió en el silencio. Zip se reclinó en los escombros y no se movió. Ahora que ya no pesaba sobre él una amenaza de muerte, repasó los últimos acontecimientos. Al cabo de un rato titubeó:

\- Oye, tío... lo que has hecho antes... eso de reventar la trapa... ha sido realmente genial. No sé có-cómo lo has hecho pe-pero ha sido la cosa más increíble qu-que he visto nunca...

El hombre le miró de reojo y dijo:

\- Zip, supongo. Has dejado unas pintadas como catedrales para fanfarronear de tus fechorías.

\- Sí, así me llaman casi todos. Casi nadie conoce mi nombre, y a mí no me gusta que me llamen de otro modo. ¿ Y tú...?

\- Puedes llamarme... Kurtis.

Zip soltó una risita y dijo:

\- ¡Qué nombre más chulo! ¿Puedo llamarte Kurt?

_\- No_. Kurtis.


	7. El Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen de capítulo es un maravilloso dibujo de Adayka.

\- Señorita...

Lara entreabrió los ojos y se desperezó. Al pie de la cama estaba plantado el solícito Winston, ofreciéndole un teléfono inalámbrico sobre una bandeja.

La mujer se incorporó perezosamente, cogió el teléfono y dijo entonces el mayordomo:

\- Es el profesor Ivanoff, desde Rumanía, señorita. No he podido localizarlo antes.

\- Gracias... ¡¡Ivanoff!! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo acerca del Fragmento...!

\- No, querida.- oyó entonces la voz del erudito – Soy yo el que trae malas noticias. Los monjes de Meteora me han dicho que aún no lo sabes.

Lara frunció el ceño.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que el Orbe ha sido robado.

La exploradora se incorporó de golpe, completamente despejada ya.

\- ¿¿Qué el Orbe...??

\- Sí, no hace ni dos días. Y Nikos Kavafis, que es el nuevo abad desde que Axiotis muriera hace meses, sufre una.... extraña dolencia. Los hermanos creen que está poseído.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Vlad! ¡Ayer una especie de marchante de arte trató de comprarme el Fragmento!

\- ¡Pero si estaba prohibido hablar de ello!

\- ¡Eso trato de decirte, pasmarote! ¿Te has ido tú de la lengua? ¡Porque Selma jura y perjura que no sabe nada!

\- ¿Yoooo? Mira querida, si el último de los Lux Veritatis le ordena a Vladimir Ivanoff que cierre el pico acerca del asunto, Ivanoff cierra el pico, ¿entiendes?

Ella lo entendía. El erudito rumano sentía un respeto hacia él que rozaba el pánico, por acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hacía dos años en Bran. Lara saltó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por su alcoba como un animal enjaulado, mientras el borde del camisón le daba vueltas alrededor de los tobillos.

\- ¡Es demasiada coincidencia! ¡El Orbe desaparece y alguien quiere comprarme su Fragmento! ¡Y ninguno de esos dos objetos eran del domino público! ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Y el señor Yves?

\- ¡Dios, Ivanoff! ¡ A Jean le confiaría yo hasta el número de mi cuenta bancaria!

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a Meteora? Tengo que dar una conferencia en Atenas y no me costaría mucho...

\- Déjalo, yo iré. Tengo que saber lo que ha pasado de primera mano.

Se despidió y colgó apresuradamente. Winston ya estaba junto a ella, atento como siempre.

\- A partir de ahora Selma y Charles se alojarán aquí.

\- La señorita Al-Jazira se encontraba unos días con la niña hindú...

\- No importa. Que se la traiga también. Y dile a Selma que se traiga el Fragmento del Orbe que ella guarda, donde quiera que esté, y lo deje aquí.

\- ¿No sería peligroso reunirlos? Si la dama de la fiesta andaba buscando uno, también querrá el otro...

Lara frunció el ceño. Winston era inteligente y había razonado bien.

\- Hay que correr el riesgo. Puede que sea peor mantenerlos dispersos. Voy a hacer instalar un aporte de mayor seguridad en esta casa. Si han robado el Orbe de una polvorienta cripta en un monasterio aislado, también pueden intentar robar de aquí. ¡Malditos monjes! ¡No saben cuidar de lo suyo! ¡A qué mala hora dejé que se quedaran con el Orbe!

\- Así pues, señorita....

\- Me voy a Meteora. Cuanto antes. Tengo que saber qué ha pasado y qué le ocurre a Kavafis.

 

* * *

 

Marie levantó la vista al oír el característico rugido de la moto. Se giró hacia el visitante y murmuró:

\- Ya está aquí.

Salió al porche para recibirle.

\- ¡Oh, Kurtis!

El hombre avanzó cojeando levemente por el patio. Aunque se había lavado los restos de sangre, la cara aparecía llena de arañazos y seguía con la ropa destrozada.

\- He tenido un mal día.- bromeó él. Luego frunció el ceño, pues vio aparecer a la figura oscura detrás de su madre - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El monje se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Me han enviado mis hermanos de Meteora. Es... es urgente que vengas con nosotros.

\- ¿No puede descansar? – pidió Marie - ¡Está herido!

\- No es nada.- dijo él, y se giró al monje - ¿Qué ha pasado?

El cenobita cruzó los brazos y escondió las manos en las mangas.

\- Nuestro abad fue atacado por una criatura maligna y creemos que está poseído.

\- ¿Qué criatura maligna? – Kurtis levantó un cubo de agua y se lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza. De inmediato notó el punzante escozor de las heridas del rostro. Se echó el pelo atrás y hundió el rostro en una toalla.

\- Era una mujer.

Marie soltó un bufido y una carcajada.

\- ¡Venga ya, Pancratios! Una mujer no es una criatura maligna.

\- Tenía aspecto de mujer pero era un diablo.

\- Eso ya está mejor. – puntualizó Kurtis - ¿Me necesitáis para eso?

\- Tenemos peores noticias. El Orbe nos ha sido robado.

Kurtis se giró bruscamente:

\- ¿Qué os lo han robado? ¿Sois idiotas o qué?

\- ¡Kurtis! – exclamó la mujer, escandalizada, pero él continuó:

\- Se supone que sois sus guardianes ancestrales. Si lo llego a saber, lo envío de vuelta a la tumba de Loanna. ¡Una mujer muerta ha sido mejor protectora que un tropel de monjes vivos!

Pancratios respondió ofendido:

\- No somos guerreros como tú. Si nos arrebatan algo por la fuerza, no podemos defendernos. Precisamente contamos con gente como tú para eso. Y ahora te pedimos que nos ayudes.

Él levantó las manos con impotencia y dijo:

\- Está bien. Te acompaño.

 

* * *

 

Lara se sentó sobre la roca y levantó la vista. Ayios Stefanos la contemplaba orgullosamente ubicado desde lo alto de la inmensa peña. Tenía pensado subir y echar un vistazo, pero no quería ser descubierta. Los monjes eran poco hospitalarios y muy antipáticos con las mujeres. No es que a Lara le importase, pero quería investigar por su cuenta sin que le molestaran. Por ello no había anunciado su llegada ni pensaba hacerlo.

\- Bueno, vamos allá – murmuró, y empezó a escalar el acantilado.

Llegar arriba le costó unos veinte minutos. Se desplomó a la entrada del monasterio, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Sacó un hábito negro, que llevaba preparado para la ocasión, y lo vistió. El reborde del manto cubrió sus botas y una capucha ocultó su rostro. Escondió las manos en las amplias mangas, después de quitarse los mitones de cuero, y entró silenciosamente.

El cenobio seguía tan silencioso y pacífico como había sido siempre. La exploradora anduvo por los corredores, intercambiando una breve inclinación de cabeza con cada hermano que encontraba. Alguno se giraba, extrañado, porque no recordaba tener un compañero tan alto, pero tampoco le daban mucha importancia.

De repente, un joven novicio pasó a su lado y la agarró por el brazo. Ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Hermano! – cuchicheó - ¡Vamos! Me dicen que ya ha llegado y que está examinando al _patéras._

Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de quién había llegado, pero se apresuró a seguir al novicio. Llegaron a una sala amplia, despejada de muebles, donde media comunidad se agolpaba, inquieta. Entre la maraña de hábitos oscuros Lara distinguió, en medio de todos, al abad Nikos Kavafis. Parecía consumido y desmejorado, pero los ojos enrojecidos se le salían de las órbitas. Tenía sangre por la cara y entonces Lara comprendió, al ver que le habían atado las manos a la espalda, que se había provocado esas heridas él mismo.

De repente, una voz grave tronó en el recinto:

\- Pero, ¿qué le habéis hecho?

Lara sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Las piernas casi se le doblaron, porque era la última voz que había esperado oír de nuevo. Se quedó rígida y sin aliento.

Un hombre entró en la sala y pasó a su lado. Ella, instintivamente, retrocedió, mientras el sudor se le helaba en la piel.

_¡Kurtis... Kurtis!_

El Lux Veritatis caminó hasta el centro de la sala y miró al abad. Éste le devolvió una mirada inhumana, casi animal, pero aquello no pareció asustarle. Se giró bruscamente hacia los demás. Estaba furioso:

\- ¿Por qué lo tenéis atado como a un perro?

El sacristán se adelantó y dijo:

\- Es por su seguridad... y la nuestra. Satanás ha entrado en él y desde hace días no reconoce nada ni a nadie. Se araña la cara y autolesiona, ha atacado a muchos hermanos e incluso ha intentado tirarse desde lo alto de la peña. Babea y escupe y pronuncia palabras blasfemas, porque es el diablo quien habla por su boca.

Kurtis se acercó más al abad, mientras todos retrocedían aterrados.

\- ¿Puedes oírme, Nikos? – murmuró Kurtis mirándole fijamente.

Una maquiavélica carcajada brotó de los despellejados labios del abad. Lara contuvo un grito. La voz que surgía no era la del monje que ambos habían conocido. En su lugar, una voz gutural, ronca y deformada le amonestó:

\- Te oigo perfectamente, hijo de la gran puta... _magnam umbram et mortem spectare tui_... ¿has venido para saber, verdad? _Ergo auscultare mei, Lux Veritatis_... tus días se van a acabar muy pronto... para ti y para esa hija de perra que está ahí escondiéndose...

Lara no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La terrorífica voz, aquella antinatural mezcla de latín chapurreado y griego, y el hecho de que la estuviese viendo le resultaba incomprensible. Pero Kurtis no pareció atender a eso y continuó:

\- ¿Quién eres?

 _\- Ego sum tenebram princeps,_ con más categoría y pureza que tú, bastardo de mortales.

\- Déjame hablar con Nikos Kavafis.

\- Ése está acabado. Osó poner sus asquerosas manos sobre la Divina Señora, y Ella me envió para castigarle. Pero este castigo es poco comparado con el que te espera a ti, _meretrix filium_.

\- ¿Quién es esa Señora?

\- Ella es la que había de venir, la Hija de Lilith, Señora de todos los demonios. Porta en sus venas la sangre de los Inmortales y ha venido para vengar a los Benditos. Guárdate de su aura, hijo de perra, mientras puedas.

Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, algunos monjes, incapaces de soportar aquella voz, se habían dejado caer al suelo y otros habían salido. La mayoría pasaban cuentas del rosario y murmuran oraciones entre gemidos, santiguándose sin parar.

Kurtis suspiró con agotamiento, como si estuviera harto de aquella entrevista o hubiera visto aquello cientos de veces.

\- Si no me dejas hablar con el abad, voy a tener que obligarte a que te vayas.

Por un momento, aquella criatura que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Nikos entrecerró los ojos. Luego, sin más, escupió en la cara de Kurtis y soltó otra monstruosa carcajada. Aquello, al parecer, acabó con la paciencia del hombre, que girándose soltó al resto del grupo:

\- ¡Salid todos de aquí!

Los monjes no estaban deseando hacer otra cosa, pero Lara no quería abandonar el recinto, pese a que el corazón le latía violentamente ante lo horrible de la escena. Aprovechando el revuelo de monjes que salieron apresuradamente, ella se deslizó por la pared y se agazapó en una esquina. Sólo permaneció junto a Kurtis el sacristán, que parecía tener más aplomo.

Pero él ya no atendía a eso. Parecía concentrado y de repente, extendió la mano y trazó un extraño símbolo ante los ojos del abad, que soltó un chillido desgarrador, cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse como si estuviera revolcándose entre brasas.

Lara no estaba preparada para aquello ni había visto jamás nada tan horrible. Recordó las historias que le contaba el padre Dunstan sobre demonios y exorcismos, historias de las cuales siempre se había burlado, considerándolas meras fantasías, y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

\- ¡Vas a matarle! – exclamó sobrecogido el sacristán, aferrando con fuerza su rosario entre los dedos.

\- Esperemos que no.- murmuró Kurtis, que tenía en el rostro una profunda expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad.

De pronto, el abad dejó de retorcerse. Kurtis se inclinó y dijo:

\- ¿Vas a dejarme hablar con él ahora?

Entonces, tras una última mueca maligna, el rostro del monje recobró la serenidad humana que le caracterizaba. Miró unos instantes a su alrededor, profundamente aturdido, y entonces soltó una perorata en una lengua ininteligible, que no era griego ni latín, tan compleja como escalofriante, abrupta y gélida. El sacristán se estremeció, y desde las profundidades de su capucha Lara vio cómo Kurtis alzaba las cejas, sorprendido. Pero entonces le respondió, ¡en la misma lengua! El abad pareció aliviado al ver que alguien le entendía. Tras un intercambio de frases incomprensibles, Kurtis se giró y dijo:

\- La ha hecho buena, esa Señora.

Cuando Kurtis miró en su dirección, ella bajó la cabeza para que no le reconociera.

¡Dios! De todos los mortales, amigos y enemigos, parientes y conocidos, ¡tenía que ser él! Cruzó los brazos para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. ¡Maldito fuera! Él era la última persona a la que había esperado encontrar, y hete aquí que estaba a punto de dar al traste con sus planes de pasar desapercibida, aunque cierto era que ella se lo había buscado al no salir con los demás monjes.

Pero entonces el sacristán intervino:

\- ¿Se ha librado ya del demonio que le poseía?

El otro lo miró estupefacto. Kurtis añadió:

\- Se ha ido de momento. Pero no podría impedir que volviera. Además, sea quien sea ésa de la que hablan, le ha echado una maldición de lengua babélica.

\- Eso quiere decir que él en realidad está hablando en griego, o eso cree, pero a nosotros no nos entiende. Y al revés: nosotros creemos estar hablándole en griego, pero a él no le entendemos.

\- ¡Brujería! ¿Y tú también hablas esa lengua?

\- No la hablo, os parece que la hablo .- y al ver la expresión aturdida del sacristán, Kurtis sacudió la cabeza – Es inútil, no puedes entenderlo. Es una lengua babélica. De Babel... nos ha confundido a todos.

\- ¿Puedes curarle?

Kurtis miró de nuevo al abad, que tenía la mirada ausente y empezaba a experimentar espasmos en el rostro. Lara tuvo la horrorosa sensación de que el demonio estaba intentando volver.

\- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

El sacristán le miró, consternado, y dijo:

\- ¡Pero ella dijo que sólo tú podrías curarle! ¡La mujer que le atacó y nos robó el Orbe!

Entonces Nikos puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un rugido gutural:

_\- Bat....sheeee...ba_

Kurtis le miró unos momentos y dijo:

\- Betsabé. Ha dicho Betsabé.

Esta vez Lara sí que dio un respingo, sorprendida. El hombre se giró de nuevo hacia ella pero una vez más el sacristán captó su atención:

\- No sabemos si ése era su nombre. Pero era maravillosamente bella, ¡bella como una bruja! Ella se llevó el Orbe y maldijo a nuestro abad antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué más os dijo?

\- Sólo que tú le curarías. Que mataste a su padre y que la lucha no había terminado.

Lara no salía de su asombro. Lentamente se incorporó y se separó lentamente de la pared donde había estado apoyada. Kurtis había caído en un silencio pesaroso.

\- Lo mejor es que le dejéis encerrado y bien custodiado. El demonio podría volver.

\- ¿Es imposible curarle?

\- Sólo puedo echarlo, pero no impedirle que vuelva a entrar. Tampoco puedo curarle de la maldición, no soy un Sanador. Si ella dijo eso, está equivocada.

Lara ya se escurría lentamente hacia la puerta. En el momento en que su mano asía el pomo, oyó a Kurtis gritar:

\- ¡Tú, quieto ahí! ¡Enséñame la cara!

 

* * *

 

Lara se quedó de piedra unos instantes. Luego abrió la puerta de un tirón y echó a correr por el pasillo, mientras se sujetaba la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Kurtis salió tras ella pero le perdió enseguida. ¡Cómo corría! Miró hacia donde había huido y vio que corría hacia el claustro. Echó a correr por el pasillo y abrió una puerta que conducía hacia el exterior, junto a la fuente. Aceleró a toda velocidad y en ese mismo instante le pilló justo cuando salía por la arcada.

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Se arrojó sobre la fugitiva y la tiró al suelo. Ella soltó un grito de rabia y sorpresa, porque no se había esperado el ataque. Pero Kurtis, a horcajadas sobre ella, se quedó de una piedra. ¿Era su imaginación, o había oído gritar a una mujer?

Lara aprovechó la situación para empujarle y tratar de levantarse. Él asió su capucha y de un tirón, rasgó de arriba abajo la fina tela para descubrir el rostro furioso de Lara, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello castaño revuelto.

Durante unos momentos, Kurtis se quedó mirándole totalmente estupefacto, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Su expresión era tan cómica que Lara no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca y decir:

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kurtis Trent? ¿Detenerme por espía?

Él estaba aturdido, conmocionado. Al final logró articular con voz ronca:

\- Lara...

Ella le apartó (todavía estaba medio tirado sobre ella) y se levantó, irguiéndose dignamente. Kurtis se quedó mirándola en silencio, sorprendido de lo poco que había cambiado. El mismo rostro joven, el mismo cuerpo esbelto y flexible, su carácter vital y desafiante. La misma Lara de siempre, tan encantadora y a la vez retadora.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo él entonces.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Entrar en el monasterio como una espía. Sabes algo de esa tal Betsabé, ¿verdad?

\- Puede que lo sepa.

\- ¿Por qué te escondías, Lara? – insistió él.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y espetó:

\- Quizá no quería que _nadie_ me viera, ¿no crees?

Él suspiró y se paso la mano por el rostro, como si estuviera agotado. Ahora que le tenía más cerca, Lara advirtió que él sí había cambiado. Aquellos dos años habían sido como un suspiro para Lara y una eternidad para Kurtis. A Lara la habían dejado intacta, mientras que a Kurtis le habían golpeado de lleno. Parecía más viejo, más cansado, y eso que era cuatro años más joven que Lara. Tenía los ojos hundidos, los hombros cargados y daba sensación de estar lleno de pesar y agotamiento. Con todo, seguía siendo indudablemente atractivo, y sus profundos ojos azul oscuro seguían brillando del mismo modo, y ni una sola cana rompía la intensa oscuridad de sus cabellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándole en silencio y rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras decía:

\- Me enteré por Ivanoff de que habían robado el Orbe y quería saber qué había pasado, pero sin que estos monjes se entrometieran. Eso es todo.- concluyó molesta, preguntándose por qué se sentía obligada a darle tantas explicaciones.

\- Me hubiera gustado mantenerte alejada de todo esto.- murmuró él más para sí mismo que para ella – Pero has oído hablar de esa Betsabé, a juzgar por tu reacción. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Un rayo de sol se coló entre el manto de nubes espesas que desde hacía un rato había cubierto el valle. La luz incidió en el cabello de Lara y le dio una apariencia dorada que no solía tener.

\- Hace tres días conocí en una fiesta a una marchante de arte que dijo llamarse Betsabé. No es un nombre muy común y la descripción encaja, debe ser la misma persona que ha robado el Orbe, porque me ofreció comprarme el Fragmento.

Kurtis la miró, estupefacto.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Lara! – gritó. Algo en su reacción le hizo pensar a Lara que, de haber habido una puerta cerca, la hubiera hecho rebentar en pedazos - ¡Lo confié a tu custodia!

 _\- No_ te atrevas a acusarme.- dijo ella con frialdad – Ni yo ni Selma hemos delatado la existencia del puñal. Por lo cual sólo queda una persona.

\- Mi madre – continuó él, furibundo – vive aislada y encerrada y desde hace años apenas habla con alguien que no sea yo. En realidad, es la más digna de confianza.

Lara le atravesó con la mirada:

\- No pienso quedarme a oír tus reproches.

Dio media vuelta, pero entonces notó la mano de Kurtis agarrándola por un brazo. Contuvo un estremecimiento involuntario.

\- No te estoy acusando, Lara. Sólo que... bah, al diablo con todo esto. No es de que lo que me apetece precisamente hablar contigo, después de dos años.

Lara sentía temblarle las manos y quemarle la cara. Había imaginado mil veces aquel reencuentro, pero las frases orgullosas y desafiantes que tenía preparadas se le habían borrado de la memoria. Sólo sentía aquella mano cálida posada en su brazo y aquellos ojos profundos penetrándola muy adentro. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho como un tambor y se enfureció consigo misma. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Estaba perdiendo el control!

\- Tengo que irme.- murmuró, desasiéndose – Aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.

Él le cortó el paso y la miró de frente.

\- Espera, Lara. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

\- No recordaba que fueras _tan_ diplomático. En cualquier caso, no creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de lo que hablar.

\- Lara...

\- Han pasado dos años – añadió con un tono que no admitía réplica -, y las cosas han cambiado mucho, Kurtis. Lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas como están.

Se apartó y se dirigió hacia el reborde del precipicio. Durante un momento, pensó que él no añadiría nada más, pero entonces le oyó decir:

\- Tengo derecho a que me devuelvas el Fragmento, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo mío.

Lara se quedó parada. No había contado con eso.

\- Dentro de dos días, ven a Surrey. – dijo, sintiendo que no era su voz la que hablaba – Te devolveré los Fragmentos y entonces te irás.

Empezó a descender por la pared rápidamente. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista al cabo de un rato, le vio todavía allí de pie al borde del abismo, mirándola en silencio. Y lo que leyó en sus ojos estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la concentración. Se agarró con fuerza a la piedra, con las manos resbaladizas, y no volvió a alzar la mirada.

 


	8. El Legionario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del capítulo es el dibujo que lleva Kurtis Trent en su camiseta en Tomb Raider: El Ángel de la Oscuridad.

 

\- ¡Qué! ¿Qué Kurtis estaba allí? ¡Oh por favor, Lara, cuéntamelo todo!

\- Me duele la cabeza, Selma.- murmuró ella, con la cara hundida en la almohada del sofá – Déjame tranquila.

\- ¡¡Tranquila!! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tranquila en un momento así!? ¡Eres más seca que un desierto! ¿Le habrás invitado a venir, no?

\- Casi se ha invitado él solo.

\- ¡Por favor, Lara! ¡Qué genio! ¿Habéis entrado en materia o...?

\- Selma, largo de aquí.

La turca se levantó, ofendida, y salió bruscamente del salón. En la puerta se topó con Charles, que venía con una botella de vino y dos copas.

\- Ten cuidado – le advirtió Selma señalando a Lara - ¡Hoy está que muerde!

Cuando cerró la puerta, Charles soltó una carcajada.

\- A veces pienso que esta muchacha, más que arqueóloga, debería ser reportera del corazón. Y tú, como siempre, haciendo amigos...

\- Como siga así de pesada, la enviaré a dormir al cementerio.- gruñó Lara, revolviéndose en el sofá.

Charles se rió de nuevo y descorchó la botella.

\- ¡Mira lo que Winston ha sacado de la bodega! Un Borgoña añejo de primera calidad. Vamos a probarlo.

Lara torció la boca.

\- Apuesto a que te has pasado estos dos días bebiéndote mi bodega.

\- Y vigilando tu casa y cuidando de tus seres queridos, dulzura mía. Pero ni Betsabé ni nadie parecido se han acercado por aquí.

Escanció dos copas y le ofreció una a Lara. Entonces miró por la ventana y dijo:

\- ¿No será ése, verdad?

Afuera, en el jardín, vieron como Winston, que se hallaba supervisando la labor de los jardineros en el seto exterior, se dirigía hacia un hombre fornido que acababa de aparcar una motocicleta envidiable y le recibía con la mayor de las amabilidades, probablemente fruto de la admiración íntima que sentía por él a causa de sus bocetos.

\- ¿Has visto eso? – gruñó Lara – Mi propio mayordomo conspirando contra mí.

\- Bueno.- dijo Charles, riendo – Yo sólo veo que cumple con las normas de cortesía. Por cierto, ¿de dónde ha salido ese tío? Parece una mezcla de McGyver y Terminator.

Lara hizo una mueca cansada, pero no dijo nada.

La puerta se abrió y tanto ella como Charles se irguieron en sus asientos. Lara se había vestido con un bonito traje de falda larga de color gris plateado que realzaba su piel y llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca. Casi podía imaginar los maliciosos comentarios que eso despertaría en Selma, pero ella tenía muy claro que se había puesto así de guapa para “infundir respeto al visitante” e “imponerse con la debida dignidad de una anfitriona”.

\- Estás preciosa.- le había dicho Charles, y ahora Lara tenía la impresión de leer el mismo mensaje en los ojos de Kurtis.

Entonces, un grito rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Selma apareció de repente y prácticamente se tiró al cuello del hombre, mientras depositaba dos ruidosos besos en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Kurtis! ¡Estás radiante!- exclamó la muchacha - ¡Dos años sin verte, me alegro de que estés bien, ya creía que...!

Lara no escuchaba las ilusionadas palabras de Selma ni lo que Kurtis le respondía. Sólo sentía una honda rabia dentro de ella, provocada por la actitud de Selma. No por celos (eso era absurdo) sino porque, en su espontánea y amable reacción, la turca estaba dejándola a ella como una seca y una maleducada. De repente, sintió ganas de levantarse y ponerse a gritar, aunque no supo por qué.

\- Me parece que ya está bien, Selma. – espetó con sequedad. La muchacha se apartó y la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella, ignorándola, se dirigió a Kurtis – Tú dirás.

Kurtis miró a su alrededor. Lara estaba elegantemente instalada en su sofá y, detrás de ella, Charles aguardaba en silencio, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara. Selma miraba al suelo incómoda, desde la silla en la que se había sentado. Entonces Winston, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que nadie le había ofrecido asiento a Kurtis y se apresuró a ponerle una silla.

Sonriendo irónicamente, y con todo el descaro del mundo, Kurtis le dio la vuelta a la silla, se sentó con las piernas abiertas, apoyó los codos en el respaldo y cruzó los dedos de las manos, apoyando en ellos la barbilla. Lara interpretó aquel gesto como un desafío.

\- Esto parece una audiencia real. ¿Tengo que hacer la reverencia y besar vuestra mano _, milady_? ¿O debo permanecer de rodillas y lamer la suela de vuestro zapato?

\- Si eso te hace feliz.- masculló ella, molesta por su actitud. Entonces miró a los demás y vio que todos estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas, excepto Winston, que la miraba con tristeza, como diciendo: _Esto no está bien._

\- Preferiría que nos dejaran a solas. – puntualizó Kurtis.

Selma saltó de la silla y se apresuró a abandonar la sala, como si estuviera deseando dejarles a solas. Tras un momento de duda, Charles le siguió, y por último salió Winston, lanzando a Lara una mirada que ella no supo interpretar mientras cerraba silenciosamente la puerta.

\- No sé qué te pasa, Lara. No sé por qué te comportas como una niña enfurruñada.

\- Corta el rollo, Kurtis. Has venido a por los Fragmentos.

\- Y a por algo más.

Lara se irguió, indignada. ¡Pero bueno, habráse visto semejante descaro!

\- Ese algo más no te interesa, porque no lo vas a conseguir.

\- Quiero saber por qué estás tan furiosa conmigo.

Ella apretó los labios. Durante un segundo, pareció que iba a contenerse, pero finalmente estalló:

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Desapareciste hace dos años. No sabía si darte por muerto. Y de repente apareces y pretendes que todo siga igual como antes de largarte. ¡Pues de eso nada! Coge tus Fragmentos y lárgate. No quiero saber de ti.

Kurtis se quedó inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que acababa de oír. Luego murmuró:

\- Necesito un cigarro.

Se levantó, sacó uno del paquete de tabaco y lo encendió. Se aproximó a la pared, se apoyó en ella y dio una calada. Parecía nervioso.

\- Vamos a ver... tu tienes un problema de incomprensión.- dijo golpeándose la sien con dos dedos – Para empezar, ¿qué soy yo? No, espera, no me lo digas. Te lo diré yo: un Lux Veritatis. ¿Has olvidado qué significa eso?

Ella no contestó.

\- Te lo expliqué, Lara. Te dije que no podía quedarme. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Por eso me fui.

\- Genial, porque por eso mismo te irás ahora.

\- No deberías enfadarte. Te lo dije bien claro, cómo es mi vida, como ha sido siempre: todas las personas que yo he amado han muerto a manos de mis enemigos. Es su forma de vengarse. No quería que lo mismo sucediera contigo.

\- No me vengas con monsergas. Lo hiciste por tu estúpido sentido del honor, por todas esas idioteces sobre una misión que tenías que cumplir.

\- Maldita sea, Lara. Esperaba más de ti.

Lara se levantó bruscamente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y dijo:

\- Winston, en lugar de estar ahí espiando, avisa a Radha y dile que traiga el estuche de terciopelo.

Luego cerró de un portazo y se giró de nuevo hacia Kurtis:

\- Yo también esperaba más de ti. ¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez la verdad? Te aprovechaste de mala manera. Estábamos juntos en una situación difícil y me dejé llevar. ¡Lo que no sé es cómo fui tan imbécil! Pero claro, tengo fama de ramera, ¿no? De chica fácil. Lo que me extraña es que no te quedaras hasta conseguirlo _todo._

Kurtis se irguió como si la pared quemara:

\- ¡Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre!

\- Me trae sin cuidado lo que digas. Yo no perdono, ni tampoco olvido.

Él se volvió a meter el cigarro entre los labios mientras mascullaba algo acerca de que aquello era surrealista y algo más acerca de una paciencia que se estaba agotando. Dio una profunda calada, expulsó el humo lentamente y dijo:

\- Quédate con tus ridículas y egoístas ideas. Para mí estos dos años han sido una tortura, sobre todo porque aunque lo he intentado no he podido olvidarte... y no gires la cara como un doncella ofendida. Si no eres capaz de entender por qué me fui, al menos entiende por qué estoy aguantando la forma en que me tratas. En realidad, se trata del mismo motivo.

Para gran alivio de Lara, no tuvo que oír qué motivo era (aunque se lo imaginaba... y temía) porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Radha. La pequeña hindú llevaba en sus manos un estuche de terciopelo. Pero apenas alzó la vista, los pequeños y negros ojos de la niña se desorbitaron de horror al ver a Kurtis, y lanzando un chillido, cayó cuan larga era sobre la alfombra adamascada.

Lara y Kurtis se precipitaron al mismo tiempo sobre la pequeña figura, que estaba lívida e inconsciente.

\- ¿Ves? Asustas a las criaturas – aprovechó Lara para hacer una broma cruel, pero se calló al ver que Radha estaba realmente inconsciente y que Kurtis la observaba en silencio. Entonces le miró y preguntó:

\- ¿Es que la conoces?...

Él murmuró:

\- Creo que sí... pero hace mucho tiempo...

 

* * *

 

Horas más tarde, cuando Radha se restableció de la impresión (otra cosa no habría sido) ya de noche, le contaría a Lara de qué conocía a Kurtis, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo que él apenas la recordara.

Radha tenía nueve años cuando la Legión había atacado el poblado de Khusuma Bharadji. En realidad no fue un ataque propiamente dicho (pues, ¿qué daño les podían hacer aquellas gentes pobres y miserables?) sino una mera incursión... para divertirse.

La pequeña se encontraba amasando estiércol para hacer ladrillos, una ocupación muy frecuente entre los niños de la India. A su lado, su hermana mayor, la dulce Sita, estaba sentada con la mirada perdida.

Sita tenía quince años y media cara abrasada, devorada por el ácido que su marido, enajenado, le había arrojado después de que hubiera intentado escapar varias veces. Aquel hombre odioso había muerto de viejo y Sita había vuelto expulsada del hogar a casa. Vestía de blanco como convenía a su estado de viuda y, con la cabeza rapada y el rostro deformado, tenía que cubrirse la cara para que nadie la viera. No era más que una sombra de sí misma y todos la ignoraban. Más le habría valido lanzarse a la pira de su difunto torturador. La única que se apiadaba de ella era su hermana pequeña, que contrariamente a lo que ordenaba la estricta costumbre hindú, le traía comida y le daba conversación.

\- ¿No lamentas tu belleza perdida?- le decía Radha, que sabía que su hermana siempre había sido admirada por la fineza de sus rasgos. Sita siempre respondía:

\- No he perdido mi belleza, Radha. La estoy viendo en tu rostro.

Con el tiempo, Radha se había convencido de que lo que había destruido a su hermana no era el ácido, sino el matrimonio. Y temblaba esperando el día en que la entregaran a un hombre.

De repente, se oyeron gritos en las lindes del poblado

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sita se levantó, tapando de nuevo su deforme faz con un tupido velo. Entonces oyeron la primera ráfaga de metralla.

\- ¡ _Dacoit_! – gritó Radha levantándose, pronunciando el nombre de los criminales a quienes más temían los lugareños.

\- No.- dijo Sita – Son los legionarios.

La niña no preguntó cómo lo sabía. No habría entendido que su hermana mayor había tenido que entregarse a aquellos hombres blancos para lograr algo de alimento y sobrevivir, manteniendo siempre el rostro velado. Al fin y al cabo, el rostro no era lo que buscaban en una mujer, y jamás se le hubieran acercado de ver cómo era en realidad.

Sita la cogió de una mano y se la llevó hacia la jungla, que estaba muy cercana. Se acurrucaron bajo unas hojas y permanecieron en silencio. Los chillidos y disparos iban en aumento. Y de repente sonó la primera explosión. Radha se encogió, aterrorizada. Sita, que miraba por encima de los matojos, dijo:

\- El poblado arde. Le han prendido fuego.

Radha soltó un sollozo de miedo. Su hermana parecía extrañamente tranquila. ¿Acaso no les temía?

\- ¿Qué va a ser de padre, madre y nuestros hermanos?

\- Que Lakshmi la Benévola se apiade de ellos. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Permanecieron unos momentos inmóviles, de pronto, unas ramas crujieron a unos pasos de ellas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sita la levantó de un tirón y la empujó hacia delante. Algo pasó zumbando junto a su oído y se estrelló en la corteza de un árbol cercano. Soltó un grito de terror y le flaquearon las rodillas.

\- ¡Corre o estás muerta! – gritó Sita en su oído.

De repente, cuatro figuras enormes les cortaron el paso. Eran hombres fornidos de rostro pálido, que daban una impresión terrible al estar cubiertos de mugre y tener una expresión feroz y salvaje en sus rostros.

Radha trató de retroceder, unos brazos fuertes la alzaron y se la cargaron a la espalda antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Se debatió, pero sus nueve años poco podían contra la fuerza de aquellos hombre brutales. Miró atrás pero sólo alcanzó a ver cómo dos de ellos arrastraban a su hermana asiéndola de la blanca túnica. Nunca volvería a verla.

Sabía que no le serviría de nada, pero gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras su captor se la llevaba a través de la selva. El trayecto no duró mucho, pronto llegaron a una zona despejada llena de barracones, tiendas y trincheras. Era el campamento de la Legión Extranjera.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! – gritó alegremente el legionario que la había raptado, arrojándola al suelo como un saco- ¡Mirad qué cosita he encontrado!

Los otros soltaron grotescas carcajadas y se acercaron para observar a la niña, que se quedó paralizada del terror y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando alguien la arrastró hacia un húmedo y oscuro barracón. Al llegar a la puerta de nuevo recobró las fuerzas y se asió al marco desesperadamente, chillando con tanta fuerza que la hicieron callar de un puñetazo. Aquello no la arredró, porque de pronto, en su tierna e infantil mente, había empezado a intuir lo que querían hacer con ella y empezó a morder y patalear para tratar de quitarse de encima a aquellas manos sucias que la sujetaban, golpeaban y rebuscaban bajo el _sari_ desgarrando la tela.

\- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?

Aquellas palabras, que Radha no entendió al igual que ninguna de las otras que había oído, puesto que se expresaban en francés, tuvieron la virtud de detener a sus agresores, que se giraron hacia el que había hablado, otro legionario que acababa de llegar.

\- ¡Eh, Trent! – le gritó el que la estaba sujetando - ¡Dime qué te parece!

Y la empujó con tanta brutalidad que Radha fue a caer en brazos de aquel otro legionario, que la sujetó con firmeza pero sin brusquedad.

\- La hemos sacado del pueblo – continuó – Claro que como tú no has querido venir...

Sin verlo y no verlo, aquel tipo pasó entre sus colegas y la metió dentro del barracón. Aquello provocó las carcajadas de los otros legionarios, que aplaudieron y silbaron obscenamente mientras gritaban:

\- ¡Qué cara más dura tienes, Trent! ¡Cuando acabes avisa!

La puerta se cerró, la oscuridad lo llenó todo, y Radha ya no fue más que una niña desnuda y aterrada que se acurrucó sollozando en un rincón y esperó a que aquel brutal hombre hiciese con ella lo que le viniese en gana...

Oyó a su agresor trajinar con algo y una llama se encendió en medio de la negrura. Era el mechero del soldado, a cuya luz Radha pudo verle de cerca el rostro. Era pálido y severo como el de los otros, y tenía los cabellos oscuros. Un corte superficial, al lado del ojo, llenaba de sangre su sien izquierda. Pero la niña no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos. Jamás había visto a alguien en que tuviera unos ojos así. Eran azules.

\- Joder. – murmuró él – Si eres sólo una niña.

Ella temblaba tanto que le castañeaban los dientes y se sacudía. El legionario extendió una mano y le tocó el hombro, lo que provocó que la niña se apartara gritando.

\- No chilles, criatura. No te voy a hacer nada.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro austero del soldado, y aunque Radha no entendía nada, se tranquilizó por el tono sereno de su voz.

El soldado estaba asqueado. De sí mismo y del mundo que le envolvía. Sabía que aquello era normal y frecuente, que los militares, llevados al límite de su resistencia en misiones inhumanas que les hacían volver locos de soledad y dolor, acababan convirtiéndose en crueles máquinas de matar y al poco tiempo también en ladrones y violadores. Como nadie tenía compasión por ellos, ellos tampoco tenían compasión por nadie. Ni siquiera por una inocente criatura de nueve años, ni por un poblado de gente miserable. Él lo sabía y los odiaba a todos y también se odiaba a sí mismo, porque en cierto modo era como ellos.

Se levantó, resuelto, y le dio una casaca, con la que Radha se cubrió de inmediato. Entonces abrió una trampilla en el suelo y le indicó el túnel. Conducía más allá del campamento y los soldados lo usaban para huir de las disciplinas. A pesar de las barreras lingüísticas, Radha entendió perfectamente. Se acercó al agujero y, antes de bajar, se volvió y tomando rápidamente la áspera mano del legionario, la besó en señal de agradecimiento. Luego se dejó caer dentro y corrió hacia el túnel, hacia su libertad.

El legionario se quedó mirando un momento la trampilla, suspiró y la dejó caer. Luego salió a enfrentarse con sus compañeros, sintiendo que ya no eran hombres, sino bestias.

Aquel hombre extraordinario no había sido otro que el propio Kurtis.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Radha concluyó su relato, Selma sonreía contenta y Lara permanecía silenciosa. La turca se alegraba de no tener motivo alguno para que la imagen heroica que se había forjado de Kurtis se viera levemente afectada. En cuanto a Lara, no le resultaba todo extraño el hecho de que, si en aquella horda de salvajes que todo el mundo sabía que era la Legión, había un solo hombre que salvaría a Radha de la injuria y la suciedad, ése tenía que ser Kurtis, tan sobreprotector y limpio en lo más íntimo de sí mismo, aunque todo lo que le rodeara fuera podredumbre.

¿Y Radha? ¿Qué extraño destino había hecho que ella, la misma niña, hubiera sido salvada hace tiempo por Kurtis y ahora por Lara? La exploradora no creía en el destino, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella niña de ojos negros que ahora la miraba sonriente. ¿Qué fuerza superior la había puesto en sus manos? ¿Estaría bien ahora desprenderse de ella como ropa vieja, ahora que ya la había librado del fuego como Kurtis la libró de ser violada, ahora que su conciencia estaba ya tranquila...?

\- Radha – dijo entonces, y no reconoció su propia voz ni supo por qué pronunciaba aquellas palabras - ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí, en Surrey?

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron extasiados, y como aquella niña que nunca debió dejar de ser, se arrojó a su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos mientras le besaba la mejilla:

\- ¡Oh, _bahanji_ , me encantaría quedarme contigo!

Lara se quedó rígida, porque nunca había recibido el abrazo de un niño, pero enseguida se relajó y sonrió. Selma la miraba, en silencio, tan sorprendida como contenta por su útlima decisión.

\- Ejem, ejem...

Ellas se giraron. Winston esperaba cortés en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué habitación le reservo al señor Trent? Dada la indisposición de la señorita Deli, he deducido que se quedaría a pasar la noche.

Lara torció el gesto.

\- La caseta del perro le vendrá bien.

El codazo que recibió por parte de Selma en el flanco le cortó el aliento.

\- Está bien – concedió, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Dale la que está al fondo del pasillo.

Winston salió y soltó un suspiro. Kurtis, al pie de la escalera, exhibía una sonrisa irónica.

\- Y bien, ¿dónde duerme el perro?

El mayordomo enrojeció hasta las orejas y farfulló:

\- Lo siento mucho...

\- Descuida hombre.- dijo él, cargándose el macuto al hombro – Por cierto, ¿siempre es así cuando se enfada?

Winston echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, y tras asegurarse de que no podía oírle nadie, murmuró:

\- Qué va, suele ser peor.

\- Entonces te compadezco, Winston. Tienes madera de santo.


	9. La Mujer de Bruma

Lara se despertó temprano. Como siempre que le ocurría esto, se puso un chándal y salió a correr.

Surrey era un conjunto de varias colinas que en verano eran verdes y en otoño se volvían doradas. A Lara le gustaba correr cuando apenas había amanecido y el aire seguía siendo frío. Una densa niebla lo rodeaba todo y no veía de dónde venía ni a dónde iba, lo que le daba gran sensación de libertad y evasión.

Se detuvo en medio de un prado, jadeante y sudorosa. La niebla empezaba a disiparse y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse entre las nubes.

De pronto, le pareció distinguir algo en la niebla. Parecía una figura alta y esbelta.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó - ¿Quién anda ahí?

Aquellas tierras eran de su propiedad y ningún trabajador debía estar allí a aquellas horas. Echó a andar, pero la niebla no le permitía distinguir aún quién era.

La figura se movió hacia delante, luego se alejó, pero ni siquiera oyó el sonido de los pies rozando la hierba. Una extraña bruma blanca ondeaba a su alrededor, ¿era un vestido?

Lara echó a correr. Era muy rápida y en pocos segundos debería haber estado junto a ella. Pero ocurría algo extraño: la figura no se movía, sin embargo, no lograba alcanzarla. Siempre lejos de ella, siempre fuera de su alcance, por más que corriera, ¡pero no se movía!

Y de repente, la tuvo delante.

Lara gritó de sorpresa, y en medio de la niebla, un bello rostro surcado de intrincadas líneas oscuras y enmarcado por una cabellera albina, le devolvió la vacía mirada de unas cuencas negras. Unas blancas manos le acariciaron la garganta, frías como el hielo, y un perfume intensísimo la anegó por completo.

Lara se retorció y trató de agarrar a aquella aparición, pero sus dedos sólo asieron aire frío. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, ante ella, y el rostro albino le resultó de repente horriblemente familiar.

Pero entonces notó unas fuertes tenazas en las sienes, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, sin saber por qué había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

Al caer al suelo, vio la dama albina inclinarse sobre ella, y perdió el sentido.

 

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos. Sorprendida, notó un sabor metálico en la boca y, al incorporarse, la sangre que le llenaba la boca se le deslizó de las comisuras de los labios y le corrió en finos regueros por el cuello. Se había mordido la lengua al caer.

Respirando a gorgoteos, dolorida, miró a su alrededor. La niebla se había despejado sobre el prado y brillaba el sol a plenitud. Lentamente se incorporó, después de comprobar que no se había dañado la lengua gravemente. La hierba brillaba verde y aún sentía la fragancia de un perfume muy familiar...

Al levantarse, un objeto cayó de su regazo. Se inclinó, lo recogió, y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, preguntándose que hacía allí.

Era una flor de espliego.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Winston? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Lara miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. No se oía ni una mosca en toda la casa, y eso era extraño, pues aunque no quisiera se había acostumbrado a oír corretear de un cuarto a otro a la niña hindú, que estaba recuperando poco a poco su infancia; o a Selma canturreando algunos poemas en su lengua nativa.

El mayordomo fingió un aire inocente:

\- La señorita Deli aún duerme. Ayer acabó muy cansada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y...

\- Sí, sí, es verdad, pero... ¿y Selma?

Winston bajó la cabeza, enrojeciendo. Era malísimo para fingir. Al final farfulló con la boca pequeña:

\- Se ha ido con el señor Trent...

_\- ¿¡Qué!?_

El venerable anciano irlandés levantó entonces la vista para fijarlo en el rostro estupefacto de su ama, y entonces vio la sangre coagulada en torno a su boca.

\- ¡Señorita, está herida! Deje que...

\- ¡Al diablo con eso, Winston! ¿Que Selma y Kurtis se han ido? ¿Sin decirme nada?

No dijo nada más. Se ahogaba de la rabia. Dio media vuelta y como un huracán ascendió por las escaleras. Winston fue tras ella para calmarla.

\- Verá, señorita, puedo explicarlo...

_\- ¡Eso_ espero!

\- ... el señor Trent se ha levantado esta mañana dispuesto a irse. No ha querido decir por qué. Usted ya había salido y la señorita Al-Jazira ha estado hablando largo rato con él. Finalmente ha recogido sus cosas y le ha acompañado.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Después de haberla acogido en casa! ¡A ella y a ese... ese...!

Antes de que se le ocurriera soltar alguna atrocidad, el mayordomo intervino con rapidez:

\- Han partido hacia Turquía.

Lara no salía de su indignación. Empezó a despojarse del húmedo chándal con furia, sin acordarse de que Winston estaba delante. Con cortesía, el anciano abrió la puerta del armario para ocultarla de su vista.

\- Verá... – continuó, cada vez más nervioso – El señor Trent quería ir a Turquía a resolver... un asunto pendiente. Algo sobre la necrópolis de Capadocia. Como sabe, la señorita Al-Jazira trabajó allí como arqueóloga... en fin, parece ser que se ha ofrecido a ayudarle. Y han marchado, llevándose los Fragmentos del Orbe, tal y como usted quería...

\- ¿¡Como yo quería!? ¡Se han marchado sin decirme una sola palabra! ¡Sin decírmelo _a mí_! ¿Cómo se atreven?

\- Bueno... si me permite el atrevimiento, señorita... usted dejó bien claro que quería que el señor Trent se marchara cuanto antes... y que no le interesaban para nada sus asuntos...

No hubo respuesta. La puerta del armario se cerró despacio y tras ella apareció el rostro de Lara, que estaba roja de rabia. Casi daba miedo.

\- Espero que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver con este complot, Winston.

Pero el mayordomo mantenía la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos y no la levantó de ahí. De repente, Lara tuvo la certeza de que sí tenía mucho que ver con aquello. ¡Un chantaje, claro! Pero, ¿por qué se enfadaba? ¿No había querido que él desapareciera? ¿Qué le molestaba en realidad, que Kurtis se hubiera ido sin despedirse, que Selma le hubiera acompañado, dándole portazo a ella en las narices, o que hubieran emprendido una aventura por su parte dejándola a ella fuera, sabiendo que era lo que más le heriría en su orgullo? ¿O era todo a la vez?

Ya más tranquila, Lara anunció:

\- Me voy a Turquía. Ocúpate de Radha hasta que vuelva. Si creen que pueden darme el esquinazo y dejarme tirada como ropa vieja, se equivocan. Sea lo que sea lo que tengan que hacer en Capadocia, no van a dejarme fuera de esto. ¡Bueno sería que prescindieran de mí! Ya veremos quién ríe el último...

Mientras se metía dentro de la ducha soltando juramentos y maldiciones, Winston, aún con la cabeza baja, esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

 

* * *

 

Marie regresó a su casa al atardecer, acarreando su vieja bolsa llena de paños. Estaba agotada, no había esperado que una de sus pacientes se pusiera de parto aquel mismo día, pero por lo menos todo había concluido felizmente. Se sentía orgullosa de seguir siendo tan hábil a su vejez.

El sol ya se había puesto y una niebla rojiza envolvía la casa. Conforme se iba acercando, el silencio se espesó y sólo oía el crujir de sus pies contra la grava del suelo. Ya entraba en el patio de detrás cuando divisó una sombra blanca por el rabillo del ojo.

Se giró bruscamente y creyó ver una figura brumosa que se fundió en la penumbra apenas se movió.

\- ¡Quién hay! – gritó.

Silencio. Marie dejó el cesto en el suelo y se acercó lentamente al porche. Entonces volvió a ver un destello blanco, esta vez por el otro lado.

Su instinto, acostumbrado a reaccionar ante el menor peligro, la impulsó a correr hacia la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y al girarse para cerrarla, vio en el marco de la puerta un rostro cerúleo de cuencas vacías que la observaba. Lanzando un grito de horror, Marie trató de cerrar la puerta, pero le fue imposible moverla, parecía haberse quedado atrancada. La figura blanca entró envuelta en una extraña neblina.

La mujer no se quedó a rezar ni a suplicar por su vida. Comprendiendo que ésta era cuestión de segundos, corrió hacia el salón, sacó un rifle de un arcón y lo cargó a una velocidad que cualquier soldado experimentado hubiera envidiado. Luego apuntó hacia la bruma sinuosa que empezaba a entrar en la habitación.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate o disparo! – aulló, pese a que sabía que quizá un arma de fuego no dañaría a aquella cosa.

Un perfume intenso invadió el aire, y retrocedió, mareada.

_\- ¡Aléjate!_ – repitió, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Un frío intenso se apoderó de ella. Empezó a nublársele la vista. Por fin, apretó el gatillo.

Se oyó un estampido sordo, la bala se fundió en aquella bruma. De pronto, aquella aura blanquecina se contrajo y a Marie le pareció oír un leve gemido. Hubo un profundo sonido de aspiración y tal como había venido, aquella aparición se desvaneció.

Marie permaneció unos instantes, temblorosa, con el rifle alzado todavía. Luego lo bajó lentamente. El silencio era tremendo y un extraño perfume inundaba la sala.

Finalmente bajó el rifle y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Apretando con fuerza los labios, se dispuso a llevarse lo imprescindible. Acostumbrada a huir, Marie sabía que, fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa la estaba buscando y volvería, y en ese caso, tanto mejor que no la encontrara allí.

 

* * *

 

Estambul, la bella, la serena, la recibió del mismo modo que hacía dos años. Mientras avanzaba por sus calles, aspirando el azafranado olor de los mercados, Lara recordó. Por aquellas mismas calles había avanzado para ir al lugar a donde iba ahora, a contactar con una joven arqueóloga turca que después resultó haber cuidado de un hombre herido y enfermo...

Lara sacudió la cabeza, molesta. ¡No era momento para nostalgias! Esta vez era algo muy diferente. Se sentía ofendida e insultada. Quizá no había sido muy cortés con Kurtis, pero Selma, a quien ella había acogido en Inglaterra ante su trauma moral de regresar a Turquía, ¿cómo se atrevía, la muy desgraciada, a hacerle aquello? ¡Ya vería!

Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento de la turca, estaba de nuevo tan alterada que la aporreó sin piedad, vociferando:

\- ¡Selma Al-Jazira! ¡Abre inmediatamente!

Un anciano con turbante se asomó por la ventana de una casa vecina, atraído por los gritos. Se quedó mirando, boquiabierto, a aquella europea descarada que armaba tal escándalo. Lara le vio y le espetó:

\- ¡Y usted qué mira!

El anciano se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y desaparecer dentro, escandalizado, en el momento en que la puerta del apartamento de Selma se abría lentamente.

El rostro de la turca apareció en el vano de la puerta, con una leve expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

\- ¿Lara? Pero...

Ella le empujó, impaciente, entró y cerró la puerta.

\- Apuesto a que no esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad? Sin embargo ya sabes que para mí cruzar medio mundo es como salir a dar un paseo. No puedes escapar de mí, y espero una buena explicación por esta afrenta. No has sido muy educada al abandonar de ese modo mi casa, como si yo fuera tu enemiga, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. ¡A menos que todo haya sido idea de ese patán de Kurtis! – escrutó por encima de su hombro – Por cierto, ¿dónde está? _¡Sal y da la cara como un hombre!_

\- Lara, por favor – dijo Selma con dificultad – mírate. Desde hace un tiempo tienes un comportamiento terrible. Y deja de vociferar, Kurtis no está aquí.

\- ¡Qué raro! – soltó Lara con sarcasmo.

Selma suspiró:

\- Mira Lara, no le culpes a él. Todo ha sido idea mía... bueno, mía y de Winston.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – masculló Lara. - ¿Qué comedia, qué chantaje es éste?

\- Lara, créeme, esto ha sido resultado de tu actitud... te tenemos mucho aprecio, pero, admítelo, desde hace tiempo estás realmente... insoportable.

\- Y mira si no me podíais soportar más que habéis desaparecido esta mañana como alma que lleva el diablo. No es una buena manera de hacer las cosas.

\- Queríamos que reflexionaras.

_\- ¿Queríais...?_ ¡Pero bueno, es un auténtico complot! En fin, no he cruzado Europa para volverme de vacío. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

La turca no respondió. Se dirigió al salón y Lara le siguió. Allí puedo ver que tenía la mesa cubierta de mapas, dibujos y plantillas.

\- Mira... es mi material. Mis apuntes de la excavación de Capadocia. ¿Te acuerdas? Me sentía incapaz de reanudar mi tarea. El ataque de Eckhardt... la muerte de mi Ahmad... todo eso me destrozó y destruyó mis sueños y mis expectativas. Luego tuve que huir porque los hombres de Gunderson me hubieran matado. Ahora es el momento de reanudar el trabajo que dejé a mitad.

Lara le miró mientras acariciaba los esquemas de la estratigrafía de Capadocia, embelesada.

\- Anoche – prosiguió Selma – Kurtis llamó a mi puerta y me comunicó que se marchaba. No quiso darme detalles, pero estaba furioso... furioso contra ti, Lara. Te portaste muy mal con él... si, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero... me dolió mucho ver aquello. Le pregunté que a dónde iba... sobre todo porque sabía que al amanecer, irremediablemente preguntarías por él, a pesar de que en teoría no te importaba nada suyo a partir de aquel momento.

\- Qué _bien_ me conoces.

Selma prefirió ignorar el tonillo irónico de las palabras de Lara y continuó:

\- Kurtis se llevaba los Fragmentos. Para mi sorpresa, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a entrar en Edén.

\- ¿En... dónde?

La turca se inclinó sobre sus papeles y cogió uno, que tendió a Lara. Ella lo cogió y observó que era un boceto de las galerías de la necrópolis Nephilim de Capadocia.

\- ¿Ves, Lara, esa galería que acaba en una cruz? La cruz indica que allí nos topamos con un pozo profundo, cuyo fondo no llegamos a alcanzar. En su día, creímos que ese pozo conducía a Edén.

\- ¿Y Edén es...?

\- ¿Cómo, Lara? ¿No lo sabes? Edén es el nombre que los Nephilim dieron a su gran ciudad.

El silencio pesó sobre la sala durante unos instantes, mientras Lara seguía con los ojos fijos en aquella enorme cruz.

\- Edén... - murmuró – Así que había una ciudad bajo la necrópolis. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Selma enrojeció.

\- Porque me avergonzaba de ello. Ahmad y yo creíamos en la existencia de la ciudad, pero todos se burlaron de nosotros. En teoría sólo era un mito. Pero Kurtis me ha dicho que es real. Lo sabe porque... porque su padre estuvo allí.

Lara observó unos instantes más el papel y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

\- En resumen, que Kurtis te ha pedido ayuda para acceder a la excavación como arqueóloga que eres, y tú no has querido desaprovechar la oportunidad de confirmar tu ambiciosa teoría. Os embarcáis en esto sin ni siquiera consultármelo, ¡ _a mí_ , Lara Croft! ¡Sabías cuánto adoro descubrir lugares perdidos, y querías dejarme _fuera_!

\- Sabía que te dolería, Lara. Por eso nos marchamos. Queríamos que nos siguieras... bueno, _yo_ quería que nos siguieras. Por Kurtis no respondo. Está realmente furioso contigo, y no es para menos, Lara.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

\- Lo que Kurtis piense me trae sin cuidado y no es asunto tuyo.- replicó ella con acritud – En serio, ¿cómo no me dijisteis nada?

\- No nos hubieras escuchado. ¡Mírate, Lara! ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido! Eres bella y encantadora, valiente y admirable, pero te estás destruyendo. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué le tratas de ese modo?

Lara entrecerró los ojos y al cabo de unos instantes, murmuró:

\- No puedes entenderlo.

\- Cierto. No creo que haya ser humano que te entienda, Lara. – suspiró Selma, y como para cambiar de tema, dijo - ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme en la empresa, Lara? Eres la mejor que hay en esta materia, y yo sola no puedo acometer la búsqueda de Edén. Si no quieres hacerlo por él, al menos hazlo por mí.

Bajó la vista y miró una vez más la cruz en el mapa. Edén. Una ciudad perdida bajo las entrañas de la tierra. ¿Por qué no? ¿No era lo que ella siempre había deseado? ¿No era aquél su modo de vida, no era aquello para lo que había nacido? Sonrió.

\- Por supuesto.

El dulce rostro de Selma se iluminó. Eufórica, se lanzó al cuello de Lara y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! ¡Edén, allá vamos!

 


	10. La Gran Diosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del capítulo es el famoso relieve Burney o relieve de la Reina de la Noche, conservado en el British Museum de Londres. Esta maravillosa placa pétrea de Babilonia representa a una diosa indistintamente identificada como Lilith, Isthar o Astarté. La identificación está todavía en discusión.

Sufría. De un modo atroz. Y en vano.

Giselle se inclinó sobre la camilla del paciente, mientras le ajustaba la mascarilla de oxígeno. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

\- Vamos.- murmuró con los dientes apretados – Respira, idiota. Respira. Si te mueres no me ayudas nada.

Sintió una suave brisa a su espalda, una inmensa fragancia invadió el aire, y de inmediato supo que su hija había llegado. Ella no solía usar las puertas para entrar y salir. Le era más fácil y agradable aparecer y desaparecerse como el ángel que en realidad era.

El hombre que agonizaba en la camilla abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver a Betsabé. Soltando un gemido, tendió la mano hacia ella.

\- Cree que soy un ángel que viene a llevársele al cielo. – murmuró la bella, mientras leía su mente con rapidez – Suplica que acabe con su dolor.

\- En lugar de tanta poesía – gruñó la atareada doctora, girándose hacia la bandeja del material – sálvale la vida. Se está muriendo.

\- No es cierto.- respondió Betsabé, sonriendo con calma.- Ya ha muerto.

Giselle se volvió bruscamente. Era verdad. El hombre se había quedado rígido, con los ojos desencajados fijos en su hija.

\- Podrías haberle salvado.- dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Oh madre – sonrió ella – ya le habías hecho sufrir bastante. Además, te sobran pacientes, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, pero con éste ya había completado el tratamiento, y ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo. La próxima vez hazme el favor, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes que tus cualidades me son de gran ayuda.

Ella no respondió. Tomando los extremos de la sábana, cubrió el cuerpo del difunto. Giselle ya estaba tomando notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Betsabé sabía la verdad. Los experimentos que Giselle realizaba con sus pacientes eran ilegales. Algunos atentaban contra los derechos humanos. Pero la Cábala le daba cobertura y financiamiento. En realidad, ella estaba logrando llegar más lejos que otros científicos coartados por escrúpulos morales o legales. El fin justifica los medios, ése era el lema de Giselle y de todos los que con ella colaboraban. Se sufría, se sacrificaban vidas, sí, pero los avances no tenían precio. Además, ¿no era Betsabé la prueba de que aquellos experimentos tenían un justo y hermoso fin? Entre los suyos, Giselle era más obedecida que un general y más respetada que un líder religioso. Nadie dudaba de su palabra y quien lo hacía no era digno de estar allí.

Pero Betsabé sabía. Hacía tiempo que Giselle le pedía que curase o alargase la vida de sus pacientes. Ella podía hacerlo, como podía hacerlo Karel. Un roce de sus dedos, un soplo de su aliento, un beso de sus labios y el dolor se esfumaba temporalmente, la herida se cerraba o la gangrena dejaba de supurar. Ella tenía el poder, heredado de su padre. ¿Acaso no debía usarlo?

Pero Betsabé, a pesar de todo, sabía. Y lo que sabía era que estaba convirtiéndose en un instrumento para su madre. Al principio había consentido. Le fascinaba ver aquel poder que salía de su interior sin que apenas pudiera controlarlo. Pero pronto se había cansado. Por eso había dejado morir a aquel hombre. Había sido el Ángel de la Muerte que él le había pedido que fuera.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Giselle la cogió del brazo y salieron al pasillo.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo acerca de los Fragmentos? – preguntó, ordenándose el atolondrado cabello rubio, que llevaba muy corto.

\- La exploradora británica tenía uno. Pero cuando acudí a quitárselo, ya que como sabes no quiso venderlo, ya había cambiado de manos. Ha sido astuta, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo. El otro lo tiene la madre del Lux Veritatis... pero cuando acudí a robárselo me atacó y me hirió. Tuve que retirarme.

\- Deberías haberlas matado. A las dos.

Betsabé se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada fría.

\- Aunque seas mi madre, _no_ te permito decirme lo que debo hacer. Lara Croft no es mi objetivo y esa mujer india todavía es útil. No voy a matarlas... aún.

\- Como quieras. Pero trata de que no se conviertan en un problema. ¿Sabes algo del Lux Veritatis?

La bella se detuvo. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la lejanía, ausentes.

\- Es.. extraño. – murmuró – No logro verle en la distancia. Es como si tuviera a su alrededor una aura que le protegiera... que le ocultara a mi vista. Como si supiera que le estoy buscando.

\- Ese cabrón no podrá esconderse por mucho tiempo. – afirmó la científica, categórica. – No sabes las ganas que tengo de... verle. – y esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

Betsabé se giró y tomó el rostro de su madre entre sus manos con dulzura. Cara a cara parecían hermanas... dos bellas gemelas, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

\- Tranquila, madre.- dijo acariciándole la frente – El odio y la sed de venganza te consumen. Y si te consumen no llegarás a ver lo que deseas.

Oyeron un carraspeo. Se giraron y vieron allí a Gertrude, vestida como siempre de arriba abajo con su largo vestido y su velo negro, semejante a una viuda negra.-

\- Hija Bendita - dijo dirigiéndose a Betsabé - ¿querrías acompañar a esta pobre anciana?

Cuando Betsabé se cogió de su brazo, la vieja y la científica intercambiaron una fría mirada.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ten cuidado – susurró Betsabé – a mi madre no le has gustado nunca, y ahora le gustas menos, dadas las atenciones que me prodigas.

\- Oh, sólo está celosa. Siempre ha sido una celosa. Cuando vivía su hermana estaba celosa de sus éxitos, y cuando vivía Eckhardt le tenía celos porque acaparaba toda la atención de su Karel. Y cuando murieron los dos tenía celos de cualquiera que se acercara a hablar con Karel.

Bajaron el pasillo y con lentitud se acercaron a la zona de la capilla. Allí sólo acudía a rezar la vieja Gertrude, y nadie más entraba.

Gertrude rendía culto a la Gran Diosa. Aquello despertaba grandes carcajadas en Giselle y el resto del equipo, para quienes la Gran Diosa no era más que un mito antiguo lejano y perdido. Ellos creían en la ciencia, en el poder de Betsabé.

El altar estaba dispuesto hacia el Este, hacia el Oriente, donde había nacido la Gran Diosa. Su efigie presidía el altar. Alta, bella y desnuda, escoltada por sus dos lechuzas, asiendo en sus manos los símbolos vivificantes mientras sus pies se hundían como garras en la tierra.

Lilith. La primera mujer, y también la reina de todos los demonios.

\- Yo era joven cuando el Maestro Eckhardt me inició en el culto de la Diosa.- murmuró Gertrude mientras tomaba una caja de cerillas. – Te sorprenderá saber que todos los Nephilim adoran a Lilith. Ellos creían que ella era la madre de todos ellos, la que había compartido el lecho con un ángel. Ahora yo sólo mantengo el culto de todos nosotros.

Betsabé ya había oído cientos de veces aquella historia, pero escuchó con paciencia. Gertrude, pese a repetirse como la vieja chocha que era, siempre aportaba información valiosa. No en vano era ella la miembro más antigua de la Cábala, tras la muerte de los dos Maestros.

Sonriendo, se acercó a la vieja y le quitó la caja de cerillas de las manos. Luego, inclinándose sobre cada una de las velas, las encendió soplando levemente sobre la mecha. Gertrude la observó maravillada.

\- No me mires así, tía.- dijo ella riendo – Esto es sólo un truco de niños.

\- ¡Y pensar que tu madre y los demás se ríen de mí porque aún venero a la Diosa! Es a Ella a quien te pareces. Tú eres su criatura, estoy convencida, como lo fueron todos los Nephilim que nacieron de Ella. Ellos, tu madre y los otros, son idiotas. Ellos y todos sus estúpidos experimentos.

\- Yo nací de un _estúpido_ experimento. – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Tú naciste de la simiente de Karel! Y él era uno de los Antiguos, quizá nacido en la Segunda o Tercera Generación. ¡La sangre de Lilith corre por tus venas, Hija Bendita! Tú eres divina, tú eres una diosa. El poder que te ampara lo proclama.

Ella sonreía. Nada turbaba la dulzura de su expresión. Desde que había sido niña, en aquellos dos años, la vieja Gertrude se la había llevado con ella y le había repetido una y otra vez aquello. La había iniciado en el culto de Lilith, la Madre. Y una y otra vez le había hecho ver que era más que la bella y perfecta criatura surgida de un experimento arriesgado.

Gertrude se acercó y aferró con fuerza su brazo. Sólo ella y Giselle podían tocarla. Así estaba prescrito y ordenado.

\- Escúchame. Tu madre está loca. Te usa como su fueras un Mesías que viniera a curar y a allanar el camino. Curas heridas, alargas vidas, sólo para que ella prosiga con sus asquerosos experimentos. La respuesta no está en la ciencia. El camino al Paraíso no lo hallaremos cortando miembros y llenando probetas con fluidos. El camino al Paraíso eres tú, Hija Bendita.

Se giró bruscamente y se acercó al altar, frente el cual se arrodilló y oró en voz baja. La silueta de Lilith se desdibujaba mezclada con las volutas de humo que manaban de las velas.

Libre del discurso de la anciana, Betsabé dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la capilla, pero entonces Gertrude habló de nuevo:

\- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que tu madre prepara para ti?

Se quedó quieta.

\- Oh, no lo sabes porque no quieres. Tú puedes saber lo que se te antoje, Hija Bendita. Sólo tienes que desearlo. Pero si no lo deseas, no llegas a saberlo.

Betsabé inspiró profundamente, conminándose a tener paciencia con los devaneos seniles de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Tanto sabes de los planes de mi madre?

\- No son diferentes de los planes de Eckhardt, de los de Karel. Ellos querían hacer vivir de nuevo la Alta Raza. Sólo Giselle lo logró, el resultado eres tú. Y tú, Hija Bendita, vivirás para siempre. Pero con sólo un miembro no se puede hacer renacer una raza, ¿verdad? Hace falta más miembros... hacen falta... hijos.

Las mejillas de la bella se encendieron.

\- Te equivocas, tía. Mi madre juró.

\- Sí. Ella juró no emparejarte con ningún mortal, para que tu sangre no se mancillara. Pero sabes que hace falta que procrees, hija. No hay raza sin engendramiento. Quizá... quizá esté buscando crear un nuevo Nephilim, un compañero para ti. ¿Te gustaría, Hija Bendita? – concluyó con un tonillo sarcástico.

El efecto fue el deseado. Betsabé se enfureció.

\- Un compañero... un hermano... ¡no!

\- Vamos, niña mía. No hay nada malo en el incesto. Recuerda que los demonios nacieron del incesto cosmogónico, que a fin de cuentas...

\- ¡Cállate!

Se calló. Los ojos le ardían con un fuego verde. Tan dulce como una caricia, cuando se enfadaba lograba despertar auténtico terror.

\- Yo sólo soy la Hija de Lilith. Yo sólo soy el camino al Paraíso. No habrá nadie más que yo. Yo soy la última, la que vivirá por siempre. No puede haber nadie más.

Gertrude sonreía.

\- Díselo a ella. Tú con tu mano puedes barrer sus experimentos, destrozar su teoría. Tú puedes traernos el Paraíso. No necesitamos a la Alta Raza, Hija Bendita. Contigo se cumplen todas las profecías. No habrá renacer de los Nephilim, sino camino al Paraíso. Pero... ¡ah! Házselo comprender a la testaruda de tu madre.

La bella ahora estaba pensativa.

\- Sé que debo hacer. Mi madre no debe saber nada. Me propongo encontrar los Fragmentos, ya que encontré el Orbe. Y aún queda algo más que he de encontrar, algo que responde al nombre de la Gran Diosa.

\- Sí, hija, sí... – murmuró la vieja – Lo necesitamos, necesitamos el Cetro. Con él puedes abrirnos el camino.

_El Cetro..._

 


	11. La Fosa Pútrida

Selma se pasó las dos semanas siguientes telefoneando y obteniendo permisos y accesos. En teoría estaba retirada y a todos les sorprendió que aquel espíritu descubridor se hubiese revitalizado tras dos años de duelo. Más de uno le opuso resistencia, pero bastó que Lara interviniera. No había fuerza en la Tierra capaz de resistir el carisma de Lara Croft.

En todo aquel tiempo ni una ni otra le vieron el pelo a Kurtis. Parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, nada raro en él después de todo.

\- Lara – murmuró la turca, nerviosa, mientras repasaba por enésima vez una lista kilométrica con todo lo indispensable – nos hace falta apoyo logístico.

\- ¿Apoyo... logístico?

\- Sí, necesitamos disponer de un soporte técnico. Alguien que sepa trastear con material informático y que pueda conseguirnos contactos por vía Internet o telefónica en pocos segundos. Capadocia es un desierto aislado, como bien sabes, y allí no vamos a disponer de muchos lujos... necesito a algún experto en informática y comunicaciones que pueda mantenernos en contacto con el resto del mundo. Ivanoff se ha ofrecido a ser nuestra biblioteca a distancia por si necesitamos información sobre los Nephilim (en estos dos años ha llegado a convertirse en un experto...) y claro, como no hay manera de sacarlo de Bran, tendremos que superar la barrera... bueno – concluyó, histérica - ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda prestarnos ese favor?

Hacía rato que Lara sonreía, inspirada.

\- Claro. Conozco a la persona perfecta.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Se llama Zip.

\- ¿Zip? ¡Eso no es un nombre!

\- Cierto, y también es un poco payaso. Pero nos servirá. Confía en mí.

 

* * *

 

A las dos semanas, y pese al desespero de Selma, todo estaba listo.

Zip apareció cuando estaban a punto de partir, llegando tarde como era su costumbre. Bajó del autobús de un salto, cargando con la mochila de su portátil nuevo y mascando chicle despreocupadamente. Selma se asustó al verlo:

\- ¿De dónde has sacado a este tío? ¿Del Bronx?

Pero Zip ya se acercaba alegremente:

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, Lara! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Parece ayer cuando fastidiamos al viejo Von Croy robándole el Iris, ¿eh? ¡Y tú tan guapa como siempre!

Con un desparpajo intolerable, el muchacho afroamericano estampó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de Lara, para luego girarse a observar con curiosidad a Selma:

\- Hablando de mujeres hermosas, ¿qué están viendo mis ojos? ¿De qué harén ha surgido esta adorable odalisca?

\- Mi nombre es Selma Al-Jazira, y a partir de hoy soy tu jefa - contestó ella tajantemente, indignada ante tanto descaro.

\- Oy, oy oy, ¡la mora tiene carácter! Estaré encantado de servirle, bella Selma – dijo, besándole la mano con socarronería.

\- Ya te dije que era un payaso.- dijo Lara momentos más tarde, mientras cargaban todo en el jeep.

Selma no respondió. Al mirarla a la cara, Lara comprobó, sorprendida, que estaba roja como un tomate.

 

* * *

 

Era la segunda vez que Lara visitaba Capadocia, pero su belleza la impactó como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos veían aquellas formaciones rocosas imposibles, aquellos montículos limados por el tiempo. Selma se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, recordando... por desgracia, no todo lo que tenía que recordar era agradable.

\- Así que esto es Capadocia.- masculló Zip, sin dejar de mascar chicle, desde el asiento trasero - ¿Y aquí vamos a tener cobertura?

\- Esperemos que sí.- dijo Lara, dando un volantazo para esquivar una vaca que se le había colado en la carretera – Aquí vive gente, después de todo.

La excavación se hallaba terriblemente abandonada. Cuando llegaron, Selma se apresuró a airear todos los barracones de alojamiento. Lara se acercó a la entrada de la necrópolis, esperando ver la puerta barrada. Pero para su sorpresa, el túnel estaba abierto.

\- He estado dando un vistazo.

Lara se giró bruscamente. Allí estaba él, reclinado en su reluciente moto. ¿Cómo no le había visto antes? Su sigilo resultaba irritante.

\- Selma tenía razón.- continuó, dando una calada a su cigarro – Bastó que desapareciéramos para que vinieras corriendo.

Ella, decidida a no dejarse irritar por él, dijo despreocupadamente:

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¿Por qué, _milady_? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Apretando los labios, Lara contuvo una agria respuesta. Iba a tener que trabajárselo más para provocarla. Dándole la espalda con ostentación, se dispuso a entrar en el túnel, cuando el grito de Zip la detuvo:

\- ¡Diantre, Kurt! ¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí?

Lara se giró, estupefacta. Zip había bajando trotando la pendiente y saludaba efusivamente a Kurtis, que también estaba atónito de verle allí.

\- ¡Me alegro de ver que no te haya comido ninguna Gorgona! ¿Cómo va la vida?

\- Espera, espera.- interrumpió ella, aturdida - ¿Es que os conocéis?

\- Eso iba a preguntar yo. – murmuró Kurtis, mirando alternativamente a uno y otra.

\- ¿Quién hay que no conozca a la magnífica Lara Croft? Tuve el honor de trabajar con ella hace tiempo... ¡tienes suerte, chica, de contar con un tío como Kurt! Ahora sí que estamos seguros jejeje...

Ella no se quedó a escuchar el final de la frase. Furibunda, entró en la galería, dejándolos atrás.

_¡Y encima se conocen! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

 

* * *

 

Pronto, el campamento quedó establecido sobre la llanura polvorienta al pie de las rocosas formaciones propias de Capadocia. Un equipo de operarios formados por estudiantes voluntarios y jóvenes practicantes, magistralmente conducidos por Selma, se encargarían de remover la tierra y despejar el camino para Lara y los suyos. En total constituían un grupo de más de veinte personas, incluyendo a Zip, Selma, Kurtis y Lara. El hacker, convencido de que lo único que tenía que hacer era pasarse el día cara la pantalla de su portátil, comprobó con estupefacción que también se le pedía que excavara.

\- Pero, ¿qué pinto yo en eso? – protestaba el muchacho – Yo soy un informático, no un arqueólogo, el trabajo de campo no es lo mío...

\- Zip, cállate. – le contestaba cualquiera.

El primer trabajo consistió en despejar los túneles y galerías de la necrópolis, que habían sido sellados con motivo de la clausura de la anterior excavación, y tratar de llegar a la mítica ciudad que estaba abajo. La ciudad de los Nephilim, donde los últimos Lux Veritatis habían peleado y derrotado a Eckhardt una vez.

Las primeras semanas fueron de casi exclusivo trabajo para el equipo de voluntarios. Lara, que no podía soportar estar sin hacer nada, supervisó junto a Selma todos los trabajos hasta que todos se acostumbraron a tener dos patronas en lugar de una. Kurtis prestó bastante ayuda debido a su constitución fornida. El único vago que hubo que lamentar fue Zip, que se tiró días la mar de entretenido con su nuevo portátil hasta que Selma le encontró una interesante tarea, consistente en acarrear baldes de tierra para tamizarlos en un riachuelo cercano.

Al tercera semana pudieron acceder a la primera cámara funeraria. Lara acarició aquellos nichos cóncavos y comentó a su compañera:

\- ¿No deberíamos extraerlos?

\- Es demasiado costoso – suspiró Selma – Y no estoy segura de que todo esto sea seguro... prefiero no arriesgarme por si luego tenemos problemas.

Los voluntarios contemplaban sobrecogidos los pelados cadáveres y alguno tomaba notas, excitado.

Lara señaló un túnel cercano y dijo:

\- Mira, en ese corredor fue donde encontré a Kurtis después de visitarte a ti. Y donde les tendimos la trampa a los hombres de Gunderson.

Selma se echó a reír al recordar los detalles de aquel suceso.

\- Y donde encontramos las mantícoras.- murmuró una voz grave detrás de ella.

La sonrisa de Lara se desvaneció.

\- ¿Crees que esos bichos todavía están por aquí?

\- Es muy probable – dijo Kurtis – Por ello lo mejor será que Lara y yo vayamos juntos, por si acaso. – añadió mirando a Selma.

Una vez más, Lara se sintió molesta. Aunque oficialmente Selma era la líder de la excavación, estaba más que asumido que era Lara quien tomaba las decisiones allí, y no Kurtis. Con todo, se mordió la lengua para contener un áspero reproche, ya que después de todo Kurtis había sido sensato.

 

* * *

 

A los tres días un excavador anunció que habían localizado un túnel que finalizaba abruptamente en un negro abismo donde no llegaba ningún haz de luz. Correspondía a la luz del mapa, y era el turno de Lara para hacer su intervención.

\- ¿Estás segura? – murmuró Selma, ayudando a Lara a ajustarse los últimos arneses para descender por el agujero, mientras algunos voluntarios les iluminaban.

Y es que aquel pozo despedía un olor a putrefacción tan horrible que ninguno quería imaginar qué podía estar descomponiéndose allá abajo. Pero cosas como ésa no asustaban a Lara.

\- No te preocupes.- respondió – Puede que estemos sobre los muros de la ciudad. No hay ocasión que perder.

Kurtis, que también iba equipado, se hallaba acuclillado al borde del agujero, cosa que causaba gran ansiedad a todos los presentes. No sabían que Kurtis era capaz de hacer desde grandes alturas sin dañarse, aunque de haberlo sabido, no lo hubieran creído.

Lara se irguió por fin, satisfecha, y paseó su mirada alrededor, sonriendo al ver los jóvenes operarios apretarse contra las paredes del túnel y taparse la nariz y la boca con trapos, incapaces de soportar el hedor a tumba al que ella estaba más que acostumbrada. Entre ellos distinguió a Zip que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¿No me deseas suerte? – dijo ella con sorna.

\- Con la compañía que llevas, estás más que segura, nena. – respondió él en el mismo tono.

Lara soltó un gruñido ante la inconveniencia del comentario. Por suerte, Kurtis no pareció enterarse. Tenía la vista perdida en la negrura del pozo, como si el fuerte olor no le molestara.

Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía sus motivos para descender a la ciudad, pero, ¿cuáles eran los de Kurtis? ¿Qué buscaba él allá abajo? ¿Combatir a las criaturas de las profundidades? No, desde luego, él mismo estaba tan cansado de aquello como el que más.

Lara se prometió averiguarlo sin parecer demasiado interesada por él. Con todo, la exploradora seguía siendo ella, y con este pensamiento reconfortante, le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a todos los presentes antes de descender al pozo. Paralelamente a ella descendió Kurtis, y por último perdieron de vista los rostros tensos de Zip, Selma y el resto al borde del pozo.

Mientras tanto, el olor a muerte se fue haciendo más intenso.

 

* * *

 

El descenso no duró más de diez minutos. Cuando la escalerilla de cuerda se acabó, ambos estaban empapados de sudor y sentían punzadas en las articulaciones. El hedor entonces era ya tan penetrante que tenían el estómago revuelto... y un extraño rumor les llegó a los oídos. Una sucesión de silbidos y chasquidos, de gorgoteos y toda clase de murmullos repugnantes que hicieron que el sudor se le secara en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué diablos es _eso_? – jadeó Lara - ¿Mantícoras?

\- No. - dijo Kurtis – Claro que no... suena como si fueran... bichos.

\- ¿Bichos?

Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, Lara se hubiera reído. Sacando una bengala de su mochila, la encendió de un toque y la inclinó hacia abajo...

\- ¡Joooodeeeer!

En efecto, eran bichos. Una masa grumosa y viscosa, palpitante, formada por miles de pequeños seres que se arrastraban y caminaban, un mar repugnante de insectos y gusanos que se alimentaban de la masa pútrida de... de varios cadáveres.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- jadeó Lara, conteniendo una arcada.

Todo lo demás lo vio en cámara lenta. Vio a Kurtis soltarse y aterrizar sobre aquello. Se hundió hasta las rodillas con un asqueroso gorgoteo. Como esperando un nuevo cuerpo sobre el que cebarse, una nube de insectos empezó a trepar por sus piernas. Pero él, mirándola con cierta ironía, le tendió una mano y por encima del crujido de los insectos le oyó murmurar:

\- Vamos, _milady_. No tenemos todo el día.

Se vio a sí misma aceptar su mano y saltar para aterrizar en aquel cenagal. Casi de inmediato empezó a notar el movimiento de cientos de pequeñas patas, garras y ventosas de repugnantes seres que trepaban por sus piernas y se adherían a sus muslos. Y aquel hedor putrefacto que crecía sin parar. Contuvo otra arcada.

Agarrados con fuerza del brazo, trataron de avanzar en medio de aquella fosa pútrida... porque estaba claro que en aquel foso se podrían cuerpos humanos. Pero había aquel que era mucho más terrible. A la mortecina luz de la bengala, Lara paseó su mirada alrededor. La fosa era inmensa y no había decenas, sino centenares de cadáveres, en diferentes fases de descomposición. Vio gusanos retorcerse en cuencas vacías de calaveras y mosquitos chupando la gelatina de ojos carnosos que miraban al vacío con desconcierto; vio cucarachas corretear entre las costillas de cajas torácicas vacías y enormes polillas aletear en entre los labios putrefactos de otros cuerpos.

No pudo más. Se dobló en dos y vomitó.

\- ¡Lara! – oyó murmurar a Kurtis en su oído – Nos estamos hundiendo. ¡Tienes que moverte!

Ahora la masa putrefacta les llegaba a la cintura, y Lara no quería pensar en las babosas que notaba escurrirse dentro de su ropa. Alzó el rostro pálido y divisó, a lo lejos, una abertura cerca del techo de la fosa. Sacando fuerzas de su propia debilidad, se arrastraron apartando trozos de cadáveres y sacudiéndose arañas de los brazos y la cara. No podía estar muy lejos... no podía... la tenían ya allí...

Kurtis fue el primero en notar la vibración bajo sus pies. Claro que las mil y una vibraciones de las alas de moscas, mosquitos e insectos que había allá abajo les había distraído, pero ahora estaba seguro: había algo enorme bajo sus pies, bajo la masa de cadáveres amontonados.

Avanzó con más rapidez, tirando de Lara, hacia aquella abertura, apartando casi con furia aquellos cientos de cuerpos que les obstruían el camino. La salida estaba demasiado alta para que ellos, semihundidos en aquella porquería, pudieran alcanzarla. Sin darle tiempo a protestar agarró a Lara por la cintura y la levantó hasta que ella alcanzó la abertura y se aferró al marco de la misma.

Entonces la criatura que habían oído reptar bajo sus pies atacó.

 

* * *

 

Lara, colgando del borde de la abertura, intentaba impulsarse hacia arriba cuando Kurtis notó que la masa de cadáveres e insectos crecía y crecía, hinchándose como una pústula hasta reventar dejando paso a un largo tentáculo, semejante al de un pulpo, que atacó directamente a Lara.

Como una bofetada, la golpeó brutalmente, arrancándola del marco de la abertura y lanzándola varios metros atrás, para acabar aterrizando de espaldas en la masa pútrida. Como esperando ese momento, otro tentáculo surgió entre los huesos cubiertos de gusanos y rodeó la cintura de Lara, y haciendo presión hacia abajo, empezó a hundirla.

Los gritos de Lara taladraron las paredes. Retorciéndose como una anguila, trató de alcanzar al menos una de las pistolas que llevaba enfundadas en las caderas, pero estaba resbaladiza por el moco de las babosas y no podía asirla bien.

Kurtis tampoco podía moverse, ya que estaba hundido hasta medio pecho, pero bastó que sacara el Chirugai y hundiera sus cuchillas en la carne bulbosa de otro tentáculo que había surgido a su izquierda para que la criatura, furiosa, le arrancara de allí y le lanzara a la otra punta de la sala, sólo que esta vez impactó contra la pared y cayó dolorido sobre un montón de huesos.

Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Lara, de la cual sólo se veía ya la cabeza, y si no se había hundido del todo es porque se retorcía, chillando y dando patadas a aquella cosa, dificultándole la succión.

Kurtis hundió los brazos a su lado hasta sujetarla por los hombros y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacarla. Entre él que tiraba hacia arriba y la cosa que tiraba hacia abajo, Lara estaba segura de que la iban a partir en dos. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de hundirse en aquella masa asquerosa la llenaba de pánico. Miró el rostro de Kurtis, cubierto de sudor, y le asaltó la impresión de que el hombre estaba luchando con algo más que sus simples fuerzas físicas.

Por fin, el tentáculo pareció ceder y aflojó un poco la presión sobre ella. De un tirón, Kurtis la sacó.

\- _¡Corre!_

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Lara salió disparada de nuevo hacia la abertura, pero entonces la fosa entera se agitó y empezó a hundirse, arrastrando cadáveres e insectos con ella. Lara alcanzó a ver, por el rabillo del ojo, lo que ocurría y soltó un grito de horror.

Por los laterales de la cámara habían surgido una serie de inmensas y afiladas cuchillas que no tardó en identificar como dientes, una hilera de enormes dientes a izquierda y derecha que empezaron a alzarse mientras la masa de cadáveres se hundía lentamente.

La criatura que dormitaba bajo sus propias víctimas estaba ahora cerrando sus enormes fauces para engullir lo que no había podido deglutir antes por su largo letargo, y les iba a engullir a ellos también. No les iba a dejar escapar.

Eso lo había comprendido muy bien Kurtis, que, como cada vez que se había enfrentado a un ser como aquellos, había oído perfectamente lo que la criatura pensaba. Y aquella criatura, saciada de cadáveres, los devoraba por puro odio y resentimiento, por haberlos sentido trotar entre sus fauces, y aunque estaba harto de podredumbre les iba a engullir igual.

Percibió la corriente de sus violentos pensamientos y luchó contra ellos. En silencio, se enfrentó con aquella criatura, usando únicamente la mente y su capacidad para hablar con el pensamiento, y trató de controlar a aquella cosa, que incansable, se proponía devorar a Lara en primer lugar.

_Déjala ir,_ le ordenó con todas sus fuerzas. _Olvídate de ella. No es para ti. ¡Déjala ir! ¡DÉJALA!_

Notó la ira de la criatura, su resentimiento. Su voluntad, humana y sobrehumana a la vez, era más fuerte que la de aquel monstruo. Los tentáculos se aflojaron en torno a las piernas de Lara y la liberaron. Ella se giró a mirarle, sorprendida. Pero momentos después volvía a encararse a la bendita abertura, a la que pudo alcanzar, esta vez, usando de escabel uno de aquellos rugosos dientes.

Alcanzó aquel borde y por fin trepó a él, sudorosa y agotada. Ya en el túnel de salida, se giró y vio a su compañero que trataba de alcanzar también la salida... inútilmente, ya que la criatura estaba dispuesta a dejar con mucho escapar una víctima, pero no a las dos. Dos tentáculos habían aferrado a Kurtis y lo arrastraban hacia abajo, alejándolo de la salvación.

\- _¡Kurtis!_ – gritó Lara.

Él la miró y sacudió la cabeza con agotamiento. De repente, fue para ella como si se hallara de nuevo en Praga, en el Strahov, y aquella criatura fuera Boaz y Kurtis le había vuelto a salvar la vida para hacerla escapar mientras él se quedaba... a morir.

Maquinalmente, agarró el rifle que tenía aún sujeta a su espalda (¿cómo había podido olvidarse de él?) y controlando el temblor de sus brazos, apuntó con precisión milimétrica hacia uno de los tentáculos que arrastraban a Kurtis y disparó.

La bala se hundió en la carne viscosa y la extremidad entera se contrajo. Se oyó un chillido agudo que parecía surgir de la garganta de aquella cosa oculta bajo la masa putrefacta, y el tentáculo soltó a Kurtis. Lara no se detuvo ya. Disparó dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que Kurtis estuvo libre y, llamando de nuevo a su fiel arma, que había quedado clavada en la pared, se abrió paso cortando los tentáculos que volvían a surgir, hasta alcanzar la abertura.

Ahora las enormes mandíbulas casi estaban cerradas ya, a punto de concluir el proceso que se había desarrollado con monstruosa lentitud. Kurtis saltó hacia arriba, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, y aun se hirió una pierna con el borde de uno de aquellos dientes. Pero ya estaba a salvo. Aferró la mano que Lara le tendía y subió para dejarse caer junto a ella.

Allá abajo, en la fosa pútrida, las dos hileras de dientes se habían cerrado, la boca inmensa trituraba ahora, con un sonido espantoso, los restos de huesos, carne podrida e insectos. Pálida, Lara se quedó mirando largo rato aquel horror, hasta que Kurtis la apartó suavemente y se retiraron a un recodo oculto del túnel, donde se reclinaron en la pared y descansaron.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – murmuró ella, al cabo de un rato, mientras tanteaba por su espalda, buscando una oruga viscosa que se le había escurrido por el cuello.

Kurtis apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. La pierna le sangraba ligeramente a través del pantalón rasgado y algunas moscas acudieron a posarse sobre la herida, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

\- No lo sé, Lara. No puedo saberlo todo.

Ella se inclinó a espantar las moscas, con el ceño fruncido. Luego se retorció, molesta.

\- Dios... creo que tengo el cuerpo lleno de bichos.

\- Si te digo yo por dónde se me ha metido uno... – susurró Kurtis, y entonces se echó a reír como si todo aquello fuera muy gracioso.

Luego se durmió, agotado más por el esfuerzo mental de haber lidiado con aquella criatura que por el cansancio físico. Antes de perder la consciencia, oyó a Lara que hablaba consigo misma:

\- Pero no puede ser... algunos cadáveres eran muy recientes... personas que habían estado aquí hace poco... ¿cómo es posible... cómo llegaron aquí?


	12. El Camino de los Crucificados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilustración de Daniele Monteleone, OC presentado en este capítulo, por la magnífica Adayka.

La boca del pasadizo era baja y estrecha y tuvieron que pasar acuclillados. Kurtis era demasiado corpulento y se lastimó los brazos y las piernas pero no se quejó. En cuanto accedieron a un ensanche, tenía codos y rodillas en carne viva bajo la ropa hecha trizas. En parte se debía a que tenía que ir delante, por ser más grande, para despejar el túnel y facilitar el acceso a Lara. Claro que ella no se dignó a agradecérselo. La escena de la fosa pútrida había quedado atrás y volvía a ser la fría y orgullosa Lara, digna en su irritación permanente contra él.

Un chorro de aire frío acarició sus sudorosos rostros. Aquello inquietó a Lara.

\- Debe de haber algo allá delante.- y se adelantó hacia el final del túnel de donde procedía una extraña claridad.

\- Ten cuidado.- murmuró Kurtis, que estaba chupándose un nudillo sangrante.

Lara llegó al borde de la oquedad, se asomó... y quedó extasiada.

\- Oh, Dios mío.- murmuró.

Ante ellos se extendía una inmensa ciudad asentada en una caverna cuyos confines no alcanzaban a ver. Los edificios altos y esbeltos se repartían sobre los distintos niveles, peñascos y llanuras, pero ninguno llegaba hasta el suelo, ya que estaba recorrido por cascadas y surcos de agua que confluían en un enorme lago a las puertas de la ciudad. Algunos edificios habían sido excavados en la mismísima roca y descendían surgiendo de los muros y enlazándose con el resto de barriadas con puentes y escalinatas circulares. La ciudad debería haber estado a oscuras, pero resplandecía con una luz fantasmal que parecía proceder de las aguas, teniendo su mayor foco en el lago.

Lara había estado en lugares bellísimos y vastos, pero jamás había visto algo tan inmenso y solemne. La ciudad entera estaba en silencio y sólo se oía el murmullo de las aguas. Se estremeció.

\- Es magnífica.- musitó, cerrando los ojos.

\- Yo diría que es lúgubre. – opinó Kurtis, que no parecía nada impresionado por aquella oscura y plácida belleza. – Hace honor a su nombre.

\- ¿Edén? Yo creo que no. Edén era un jardín...

Se detuvo al oír la risa grave de Kurtis. Se giró a mirarle. Sus ojos azules chispeaban divertidos.

\- Ah, sí, _milady_... ellos la llamaban Edén. Un eufemismo, ¿no crees? Nosotros, en cambio, la llamábamos Tenebra.

\- ¿Vosotros...?

\- La Orden. La Lux Veritatis.

Tenebra. Un nombre muy apropiado para aquella ciudad de luces y sombras.

\- Bueno, Tenebra.- murmuró Lara – O como quiera que te llames. Allá voy.

 

* * *

 

\- En fin, ya le dije yo que debía llevar comunicador.- refunfuñó Zip de mal talante – Que así estaríamos en contacto todo el rato, como cuando saqueamos la empresa al viejo Von Croy. Pero ella no, dale y que no. _"Me gusta hacer el trabajo sola", "No quiero tenerte todo el rato parloteándome en mi oído"_ – dijo imitando la clara voz de Lara – En fin, allá ella. Maldita sea ella y sus manías.

\- Bueno, quizá quieran tener un poco de... intimidad.- sugirió Selma, que examinaba unos planos cerca de su mesa de trabajo.

\- Sí, ¿para qué? – refunfuñó él de nuevo - ¿Para hacer manitas con Kurt?

\- Quizá.- murmuró la turca en un tono misterioso que hizo girarse al muchacho.

Selma estaba sentada sobre un taburete, sonriendo mientras paseaba los ojos por sus papeles. Llevaba el largo cabello sujeto por un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza, pero lo que quedaba suelto le caía en oscuros mechones por la espalda. Así, vestida con tejanos viejos y camisa anudada en la cintura, resultaba más atractiva que cualquier dama vestida de gala. Zip se dio cuenta que llevaba rato mirándola como embobado y se apresuró a añadir:

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

Ella levantó sus ojos negrísimos del papel y sonrió, incapaz de resistirse a un cotilleo.

\- Insinúo, Zip, que hay muchas cosas que ignoras acerca de esos dos.

Él la miraba boquiabierto, con una expresión totalmente estúpida que ella atribuyó a su confusión por lo que le acababa de contar.

\- Espera, princesa... me estás diciendo que... ¿me he perdido algún culebrón?

 _Eso es, Zip, sigue así. Disimulas de campeonato, chaval_ , se felicitó a sí mismo.

Selma levantó de nuevo la vista... y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Zip se giró bruscamente y ante su horror, se encontró con un individuo vestido de montañero que le apuntaba con una pistola en la cara.

\- Levántate.- le ordenó – Quítate los cascos y déjalos sobre el teclado.

Zip obedeció mientras otro individuo armado obligaba a levantarse a Selma. El muchacho se apresuró a colocarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Quién coño sois?

\- Eso no te importa, negro de mierda. A ver tú, - dijo el primero, apuntando a Selma - ¿quién es el responsable de este sitio?

\- Yo.- contestó ella, procurando que no le temblara la voz.

El sicario la miró, incrédulo. No esperaba que aquella jovencita de aspecto frágil tuviera la autoridad allí, pero se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien. Ahora llamarás a todos y les ordenarás que se metan en sus tiendas y barracones. Hay muchos de los nuestros por aquí, y seguro que no quieres que haya una masacre, ¿verdad?

Selma negó con la cabeza. Aparentaba estar serena pero el corazón le bombeaba violentamente en el pecho.

\- De acuerdo. Haz lo que te digo y nadie saldrá herido. De lo contrario, nos los cargaremos a todos, empezando por éste. – concluyó, apuntando a Zip.

 

* * *

 

Lara sintió que el sudor se le helaba en la piel apenas descendieron hasta el suelo por medio de una cuerda. El camino a la ciudad se prolongaba más allá de un largo trecho y aún quedaba por cruzar el inmenso puente de piedra que separaba el gran lago de las murallas que rodeaban la urbe.

Pero algo les hizo detenerse. No lo habían visto desde la altura en la cual habían contemplado por vez primera la ciudad, pero ahora lo tenían frente a los ojos.

A lo largo del ancho camino que conducía a la ciudad, a ambos lados de la calzada, el camino se hallaba sembrado de cruces.

Y de aquellas cruces colgaban seres humanos.

Había sido costumbre de los romanos crucificar a esclavos y malhechores en los caminos de salida y trayecto entre sus ciudades. Incluso se decía que las cruces de los condenados en la revuelta de Espartaco se habían extendido desde Roma al extremo de Italia. Ahora, aquella atroz estampa se repetía a las puertas de aquella tremenda ciudad.

Hacía mucho, sin embargo, que aquellos desgraciados habían muerto. De los maderos sólo pendían esqueletos cubiertos con algunos jirones de vestido y piel seca. No eran los cuerpos jugosos que se podrían en la fosa. Aquellos seres hacía mucho que habían sido allí clavados.

De nuevo, la pregunta se repetía, muda, en los labios de Lara. _¿Qué horrible comedia es ésta? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

\- ¿Kurtis?... – murmuró, girándose a buscar a su compañero.

Pero él no la oía. Se hallaba al pie de una cruz, mirando en silencio la descoyuntada calavera que los observaba con la mandíbula desencajada en una grotesca mueca de horror.

Ella le llamó de nuevo. Entonces le dio miedo lo que leyó en su rostro. Estaba pálido y parecía trastornado.

\- Esto es lo que yo venía a buscar, Lara.- susurró en medio de aquel gran silencio – Sabía que estaban muertos, pero no esperaba encontrarles así.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – preguntó ella, confusa.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro de Kurtis, y entonces le señaló el cartelillo que había clavado en la cabecera de la cruz.

Había una palabra escrita. Un apellido. _Montsaint_. Y al lado, el ancla afilada, el emblema de la Lux Veritatis. Entonces Lara comprendió.

\- ¿Los Lux Veritatis? – exclamó - ¿Son ellos, Kurtis? ¿Los últimos...?

\- Sí.- respondió él. En su voz serena había un punto de tensión – A muchos les conocí cuando era niño. Mira, allí está Clapton. Y allá, el viejo Bartory. Y Longtom, y ésa de al lado es su esposa, y aquel niño de allá...

Kurtis empezó a recorrer la hilera de cruces y a recitar los nombres que aparecían en los polvorientos carteles. Los había conocido a casi todos. Aquellos desdichados habían sido padres y maestros para él, aquellas mujeres habían sido también su familia, aquellos niños habían jugado con él en alguna ocasión esporádica...

Lara le siguió, notando el cuerpo rígido por el horror. No lograba comprender qué ceremonia macabra, qué ritual de sangrienta venganza había llevado a aquel genocidio. Aquellas vacías calaveras, sólo identificables por los carteles, habían sido seres vivientes y palpitantes, habían sido su gente. Y ahora todos estaban muertos y él vivo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Acaso era ella capaz de sentir aquel vacío y sordo dolor, el dolor que produce estar prácticamente solo en la Tierra, el dolor de haber perdido a toda tu gente?

Se mordió el labio. De repente, se sentía culpable. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarle? ¿Por qué había sido necesario que contemplara aquel horror para darse cuenta de que había causas más profundas que su simple egoísmo? ¿Cómo había podido tratarle así, si ella jamás había experimentado aquel desgarro, aquella pérdida?

Recorrieron en silencio el trayecto hacia la ciudad. La voz de Kurtis se apagó pronto, dolorida y agotada, y sólo movía los labios, pronunciando uno por uno, los ciento veinte nombres escritos en aquellos carteles. Ciento veinte cruces. Ciento veinte vidas arrancadas de cuajo. Ni mujeres ni niños habían respetado.

En cierto momento volvió a oír la voz suave de Kurtis.

\- Esto es obra de Eckhardt. Por esto salí de la Legión a tomar venganza. Él mandó que los mataran a todos. Siempre había sospechado que podían estar aquí. Y yo...

Se giró y miró a su compañera con la misma mueca amarga.

\- Yo debería estar con ellos. Yo y mi madre. Les faltaron por clavar dos cruces. Nosotros escapamos. Y fue gracias a él.

Con un gesto cansado, señaló la última cruz, la más grande, la que se alzaba junto al puente de piedra, ya junto a las murallas de la ciudad.

Lara se acercó lentamente. El hombre que había muerto sobre aquel madero al parecer había sido fuerte y alto, por la constitución vigorosa de los huesos. Entrecerró los ojos para leer el cartel de su cabecera, y acto seguido, retrocedió horrorizada.

En aquella pancarta, el nombre tallado era inconfundible:

**KONSTANTIN HEISSTURM**

_Konstantin. Konstantin. Konstantin_. Lara repitió varias veces el nombre, para asegurarse de que lo pronunciaba bien, de que era ese nombre y no otro. Finalmente, se giró lentamente, para mirar con profunda pena a Kurtis.

Pero él no la miraba. Había alzado los ojos hacia las cuencas vacías de la calavera.

Por primera vez en muchos años, padre e hijo se miraban.

 

* * *

 

\- Siéntate.- ordenó aquel hombre, empujando a Selma para que se sentara en una silla. Zip estaba un poco más atrás, sentado en un recodo de la tienda.

Tras hacer que los asustados voluntarios se metieran en sus tiendas, una tropa de gentuza armada había tomado y acordonado el campamento. No eran mercenarios ni malhechores, sin embargo, ya que su atuendo montañés era refinado e impecable después de todo. Selma estaba aterrada y ni ella ni Zip habían mencionado a Lara o Kurtis. Ellos eran su única esperanza ahora.

El tipo que los vigilaba parecía tener mucha autoridad allí. Pero no era el superior, porque dijo:

\- Dentro de nada llegará Monteleone y le contarás de qué va este cotarro, ¿verdad, _ragazza_?

\- ¡Claro, aquel acento! Eran italianos. ¿ _Mafiosi_ , tal vez? Pero, ¿qué podían querer de ellos?

El sicario la estaba mirando de nuevo, y Selma se estremeció. No había parado de darle un repaso continuo, como si no hubiese visto a una mujer durante meses.

\- Vaya vaya, eres muy bonita para ser turca.- murmuró aquél - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Selma no respondió.

\- Eres un poco maleducada. Pero bueno, estarás en torno a los veinte y tantos. Arqueóloga, ¿no? Tenía entendido que tu gente os pone velos y os encierra en casa.

Al recibir una nueva oleada de silencio, el sicario se acercó hasta ella. Con una babosa sonrisa, deshizo de un tirón el pañuelo amarillo, y la cabellera negra de Selma se desparramó en torno a sus hombros. Embelesado, tomó un largo mechón de pelo y se lo llevó hasta la nariz para aspirar su aroma. Selma apartó bruscamente la cabeza, y el cabello suave se le escurrió entre los dedos.

El matón refunfuñó:

\- No te muestras muy cariñosa. Anda, colabora un poco.

La agarró bruscamente por la barbilla, hundiendo los dedos en la tersa piel opaca de Selma, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella forcejeó pero entonces él aumentó la presión sobre su mandíbula, y se acercó para besarla.

\- _¡Déjala tranquila!_

El hombre alzó la vista. Zip se había levantado y le observaba furibundo.

\- ¡Vuelve a sentarte, imbécil, o te salto la tapa de la sesera!

Deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Selma y la agarró férreamente por la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en su cálido cabello. Ella intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero su captor la levantó de la silla con un brusco tirón de pelo que le arrancó un grito de dolor, y la atrajo violentamente hacia él.

\- ¡Que la dejes tranquila, cabrón! – aulló Zip, y se arrojó sobre el hombre, que, pillado por sorpresa, soltó a la chica y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Zip le empujó de nuevo y lo tiró al suelo.

Pero el otro era un experto luchador y en pocos segundos se enderezó y le atestó una fuerte patada al muchacho en el vientre, que lo derribó contra una mesa. Sacando la pistola, le apuntó directamente a la cabeza y rugió:

\- ¡Di adiós!

Selma soltó un grito de horror.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Aquella voz elegante lo dejó todo en suspenso. La lona de la tienda se había levantado y había entrado un hombre de constitución delicada, vestido con traje pardo, y el cabello entrecano. Con todo, no era muy viejo, rondaría los cincuenta, y tenía un altivo porte aristocrático.

Al verle, el sicario guardó inmediatamente la pistola y se cuadró.

\- _Benvenutto signore._

El otro miraba a Zip, medio derribado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, y a la joven turca desmelenada rodeándolo protectoramente con un brazo. Le bastó poco más para deducir qué había pasado.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sciarra? – dijo fríamente – Te di órdenes de no hacer daño a nadie.

\- _Signore_ , yo...

\- Te conozco demasiado, amigo mío. La próxima vez que desees una mujer, dirígete a Maddalena y ella te la proporcionará. Pero esta _signorina_ está bajo mi protección, ¿entendido?

El tal Sciarra asintió, enfurruñado, y salió de la tienda. El otro dirigió a ellos su mirada serena y dijo con suave cortesía:

\- _Mile scusi_ , lo siento. Espero que tu amigo esté bien. - dijo mirando a Zip, que se incorporaba a duras penas – Yo soy Daniele Monteleone, ¿y usted es..?

\- Selma Al-Jazira. – contestó ella con voz ronca, ayudando a levantarse a Zip.

\- Mmmm... sin embargo Al-Jazira es un apellido genuinamente árabe, y usted es turca.

Mi padre era saudí.- murmuró ella sorprendida - ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Por qué están sus hombres aquí?

Él no contestó enseguida. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor, y entonces formuló la pregunta que inquietó a Selma:

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde está la _signorina_ Croft?


	13. Dos Vidas Entrecruzadas

Atrás quedó el camino de los crucificados. Lara hubiera querido decirle algo a Kurtis. Pero no le salían las palabras. Le había sugerido enterrar los cuerpos, y de inmediato había sonado descabellado. ¿Dónde cavar ciento veintiuna tumbas? Luego le preguntó si quería enterrar a su padre.

\- ¿Para qué? – suspiró él con abandonamiento – Ellos le clavaron allí. Murió como había vivido. Ninguna tumba le haría mejor justicia que esa cruz.

Lara le miró, horrorizada. Estaba segura de que Kurtis estaba perdiendo el juicio. Pero no insistió. Había que seguir adelante, pese a todo. Aunque un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal con sólo imaginar qué podía esperarles allá delante que fuera más horrible que la fosa pútrida o el camino de los crucificados.

La ciudad ya no le parecía tan hermosa. Con todo, allí estaba, envuelta en una belleza sobrecogedora. Puede que pese a todo Tenebra no fuese el nombre más adecuado, ya que aunque los edificios estuviesen tallados en roca negra, la luz del agua los teñía de un azul plateado. En conjunto, la ciudad entera parecía resplandecer como cristal líquido. La arquitectura era fina y elegante, sinuosa como sus antiguos habitantes.

Habían dejado atrás el puente y al alcanzar la puerta de las murallas, Lara se había fijado en una inscripción tallada en el dintel de la entrada. Para sacar a Kurtis de su melancólico ensimismamiento, le había pedido que le tradujera aquella lengua Nephilim que sólo él conocía ya.

\- Dice únicamente: _Hasta que el Paraíso nos sea devuelto._

Tenía bastante sentido, arguyó Lara. Hasta que pudieran volver al cielo, aquella Edén sería su hogar. Kurtis en cambio negó con la cabeza y dijo:

\- No lo creo. Los Nephilim son descendientes de los ángeles caídos. No tenían ningún Paraíso al que regresar, ya que nunca habían salido de él.

Lara se encogió de hombros. Atravesaron las puertas, dejando atrás el puente decorado con inmensas estatuas de ángeles, cada uno con su nombre, según le iba traduciendo Kurtis: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, y el condenado Samael, el Lucifer de la tradición bíblica.

El lago resplandecía y su luz azulada los cegaba. Lara se había inclinado sobre el borde del puente para examinar aquella agua luminosa, hasta que Kurtis, tirando suavemente de su brazo, le recordó que estaba inclinándose demasiado.

Una vez dentro de las calles de la ciudad, Lara se obligó a no entrar edificio por edificio para no emplear más tiempo del previsto. Todo era bello pero estaba vacío, el polvo y las telarañas cubrían todos los interiores. Hacía mucho que Tenebra, o Edén, se había convertido en una ciudad muerta. Nada ni nadie quedaba allí.

Lara, seguida por Kurtis como un autómata, había llegado a una amplia plaza. Por las calles se habían dispuesto canales que hacían circular el agua y formaba un anillo que rodeaba la plaza.

\- ¡Claro!- exclamó de pronto, entusiasmada – El agua no es un adorno urbanístico ni una reserva de subsistencia: es, simple y llanamente, un sistema de iluminación perpetua. No hay candiles, ni lámparas, ni farolas, ni nada que sirva para encender luz, ¡era el agua lo que les iluminaba!

Su compañero no respondió. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía pensar en los sistemas de iluminación Nephilim después de haber dejado atrás un auténtico cementerio de masacrados? Pero Lara seguía siendo exploradora ante todo, y aquello la fascinaba.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la corriente de agua, decidida a llevarse una muestra. Sacó la cantimplora de su mochila y la vació sin dudar. Luego la llenó de aquella agua luminosa y la guardó satisfecha.

_¡Crac!_

Se giró sobresaltada, y entonces vio que Kurtis había desaparecido. ¿Cómo había podido perderle de vista? Pero, ¿qué había sido aquel sonido?

Sacando una pistola, avanzó hacia un gran edificio cercano, que lo mismo podía ser un templo, un mercado, o una mansión particular.

Se pegó al marco de la puerta y miró hacia dentro, pero sólo vio oscuridad y un destello plateado al fondo.

Lo que había crujido no podía ser madera, ya que la ciudad entera era de roca y no había una sola pieza de madera, ni puertas ni ventanas, ni cristales. Sólo piedra.

Lara avanzó pegada a la pared por el interior de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el destello plateado. Tanteó de nuevo su mochila y encendió una bengala.

La estancia circular estaba vacía, a excepción de la hermosa estatua de un ángel femenino. Éste, a diferencia de los arcángeles masculinos del puente, estaba desnudo, y tenía la larga cabellera suelta, las enormes alas extendidas y los finos brazos elevados. A pesar de estar enteramente tallado en mármol (y su blancura contrastaba con la negrura de las paredes) parecía estar a punto de alzar el vuelo, ya que sólo apoyaba un pie en su pedestal y se inclinaba graciosamente hacia delante. Su cuerpo tenía pequeñas serpientes enroscadas, rodeándole los senos, la cintura y los muslos. En su brazo izquierdo portaba un corto cetro de plata, que era lo que destellaba en la oscuridad.

La bengala se consumió y Lara encendió otra. Acercándose, trepó por la estatua (era bastante más grande que ella) y se encaramó al cuello del ángel, extendiendo un brazo hacia el cetro.

\- ¡Lara, no!

Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y vaciló, a punto de caerse de la estatua. Se agarró justo a tiempo de la esbelta cintura del ángel.

Kurtis estaba de pie en el centro de la sala.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – le espetó ella, furibunda - ¡Primero desapareces y ahora me das un susto de muerte! ¿Por qué...?

\- No toques ese cetro.- le advirtió, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Lara frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era él para decirle lo que podía o lo que no podía hacer? ¡Bueno fuera! Se iba a enterar él de quién mandaba allí...

Extendió de nuevo los dedos hacia el hermoso cetro de plata. Casi al instante, Kurtis se encaramó a la estatua y con un descaro considerable, agarró a Lara por la cintura y trató de apartarla de allí. Pero ya había cogido el cetro, y con un chirrido, lo sacó de la mano del ángel.

Hubo un destello, un fogonazo. Lara se sintió caer hacia atrás, pero no soltó el cetro. Entonces, una luz cegadora la envolvió, y perdió el sentido.

 

* * *

 

_Al principio fue como si una cortina blanca se extendiera ante él. Luego se vio a sí mismo sobre aquella cordillera nevada, barrida por los vientos. Sin embargo, no notaba el frío ni el azote del viento, y sabía que no estaba realmente allí pese a que veía con toda nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos._

_Había un avión estrellado a poco metros de allí. Los restos aún ardían. Y a través de la ventisca de nieve, vio a una figura que se había arrastrado lejos de los escombros y yacía medio derribada sobre la nieve. Era una mujer, mejor dicho, una muchacha de unos veinte años._

_Se acercó lentamente a ella. No supo cómo lo hizo ya que no sintió sus pies hundirse en la nieve, pero de todos modos pronto estuvo a su lado. La muchacha estaba ligeramente herida pero no parecía grave, a lo más, algunas contusiones y un brazo roto, que se sujetaba mientras gemía con la cara hundida en la nieve. El pelo, de un castaño dorado, se le había soltado y ondeaba en torno a su cabeza inclinada, mientras temblaba aterida de frío y de dolor._

_La muchacha alzó lentamente el rostro, y sobrecogido, la reconoció, ¡era Lara!_

_Una Lara juvenil, en el umbral entre la adolescencia y la edad adulta, una Lara aterrada que miraba con ojos desorbitados el avión incendiado y hecho trizas mientras sollozaba en voz baja:_

_\- ¡Están... muertos! ¿Me he quedado yo sola?_

_Extendió la mano para tocarla, para decirle que no estaba sola, pero su mano no podía alcanzarla ni ella le veía. Aquello había ocurrido hacía mucho, y él no había estado entonces, como tampoco estaba ahora realmente._

_Lara, malherida, empezó a arrastrarse sobre la nieve. Tenía la falda y las medias rotas y la chaqueta desgarrada. No sobreviviría mucho tiempo al frío. Pero aún así siguió arrastrándose lentamente, sin mirar atrás, apretando los labios con fuerza, aunque las lágrimas le bañaban la cara..._

 

* * *

 

_Al principio, ella vio sólo oscuridad. Luego las sombras empezaron a tomar forma. Oía un goteo persistente dentro de aquel agujero y sabía que el aire debía ser húmedo e irrespirable, pero aún así no sintió nada. Paseó su mirada por las paredes de piedra y dedujo que estaría en una especie de mazmorra o celda antigua._

_En un rincón, había una madre acurrucada con su hijo. Al principio no la distinguió bien, porque la mujer tenía la piel oscura y además iba cubierta de pieles. Un bonito dreamcatcher, que ella recordaba haber visto anteriormente – ah, ¿pero dónde? – le colgaba del cuello. El niño era aún muy pequeño, no tendría más de 6 años, y en verdad no se parecía nada a la mujer: tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules._

_De pronto, se oyó un violento golpe, procedente del techo, que era de madera. El niño se encogió y soltó un gemido y la madre se apresuró a taparle la boca._

_Una voz grave, tenebrosa, resonó en la cámara superior. Ella la reconoció de inmediato: ¡era la voz de Eckhardt!_

_\- No me estás ayudando mucho, amigo.- susurró con voz sinuosa el Alquimista Oscuro – Entrégame a la madre y al niño y te dejaré en libertad._

_Al cabe de unos instantes, se oyó un sollozo, un gorgoteo, y la voz temblorosa de un anciano respondió:_

_\- Yo no... no sé dónde..._

_Se oyó otro violento golpe y a continuación, un repugnante crujido de huesos rotos. El alarido del desgraciado desgarró los muros._

_La madre cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar en silencio, mientras apretaba al niño contra su pecho._

_\- Yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar una vida.- continuó Eckhardt – Al fin y al cabo, tú, viejo Maestre, ya no eres peligroso para mí. Pero necesito a esa madre y a su niño. Es más, incluso podría dejar en paz a la madre, si me lo suplicas, pero entrégame el niño._

_\- No... no puedo._..

_Otro golpe brutal. Más huesos rotos. El niño, empapado de sudor, temblaba en brazos de la madre mientras fijaba sus desorbitados ojos en el techo de madera, del cual caía un suave polvillo._

_\- El niño, el niño... – insistía Eckhardt._

_\- ¡No puedo!_

_Y entonces el paciente Alquimista, inflexible, mandó prolongar durante largo rato la tortura. Pero el Maestre, el viejo Maestre, que había acogido en su casa a la madre y había jugado con el niño en sus brazos, no dijo ni una palabra del escondrijo. Finalmente, lo mató..._

 

* * *

 

_\- ¿Qué es eso?_

_Lara, enfundada en las tupidas pieles de los nativos tibetanos, miraba con expresión turbada a Zhong Yi, el cazador de Tokakeriby que la había recogido medio inconsciente en las cercanías del pueblo montañés. El hombre acababa de arrojarle un pesado fusil a los pies._

_\- ¿Esto?- dijo Zhong Yi, descubriendo sus encías desdentadas con una horrible mueca - ¡Esto es un arma!_

_Los ojos castaños de Lara chispearon y durante un momento, volvió a aflorar su vena aristocrática._

_\- ¡Ya sé que es un arma, idiota! ¿Pero para qué me la das?_

_\- Para que la uses, sin duda._

_Soltó una risa seca y arrojó al suelo las aves que había cazado aquella mañana. Pero la joven seguía mirándolo furibunda._

_\- ¡No pienso salir a cazar venados contigo! ¡Quiero volver a Inglaterra!_

_Otra carcajada abrupta._

_\- Pero, mi pequeña estúpida, ¡nunca volverás a Inglaterra si no empiezas a disparar esa cosa! ¿Entiendes?_

_\- ¡Evidentemente, no!_

_\- ¡Eres tonta de verdad! ¿De verdad te crees que el avión va a venir a buscarte aquí, en Tokakeriby? No, mi pequeña idiota, para poder volver a tu patria, tienes que atravesar medio Nepal, tienes que llegar a Katmandú. ¡Y una vez allí, ya te las apañarás! Pero hasta que llegues allá, ¿cómo diablos vas a defenderte, eh? ¿De los lobos, de los bandidos, eh, bonita? ¿O crees que te respetarán por tu carita de muñeca?_

_Lara enrojeció de rabia mientras el montañés seguía burlándose de ella. Se levantó, dispuesta a abandonar la cabaña, pero Zhong Yi la detuvo con un gesto de la mano._

_\- Alto ahí. Yo te acompañaré hasta la frontera de Nepal. Pero una vez allí, tendrás que hacer el camino sola, y si no sabes disparar un arma para defenderte, preciosa mía, entonces cualquier animal o persona con que te topes podrá destrozarte del modo en que le dé la gana. Ahora coge ese fusil, que te voy a enseñar a disparar como un hombre._

_\- Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie... – musitó ella en voz baja._

_Durante unos instantes, el cazador permaneció silencioso. Luego volvió a mostrar su horrible sonrisa:_

_\- Ah querida mía, pero tendrás que hacerlo, tarde o temprano, si quieres sobrevivir. Esto no es Inglaterra. Aquí la vida se defiende con sangre. La primera vez que mates a un hombre, sufrirás. Dejarás de dormir. Pero créeme... en cuanto te acostumbres a hacerlo... acabará gustándote... sí, te gustará... ¡te gustará, te gustará!_

_Y estalló en grotescas carcajadas, mientras la muchacha, pálida, alzó los ojos y, frunciendo el ceño, se apoderó de la pesada arma y se levantó para encararse con su severo maestro._

 

* * *

 

_De nuevo, ella vio a la mujer que era madre. Ahora que la veía a la luz del día, supo que era una nativa americana, quizá una piel roja o una sioux, quién sabe. Era hermosa a su manera, y nunca había visto a nadie con una cabellera tan elaborada, trenzada artísticamente de un modo encantador._

_Parecía un poco más adulta, pero resplandecía de felicidad. La atroz escena de la mazmorra parecía haber quedado atrás y ahora sonreía abiertamente al hombre que se dirigía hacia ella._

_Durante un momento, sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, ya que aquel hombre fornido se parecía mucho a Kurtis, tenía la misma piel, los mismos cabellos y los mismos ojos. La india se arrojó a sus brazos y le besó en la boca.._

_\- Te he esperado tanto tiempo... – murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_\- No pude venir antes.- respondió él. - ¿Cuántos años...?_

_\- Quince._

_\- Quince, Marie... quince. Pero ya estoy aquí. – frunció el ceño - ¿Dónde está?_

_La india sonrió, complacida._

_\- No le vas a reconocer. Está altísimo._

_\- Y girándose hacia la casa, gritó:_

_\- ¡Kurtis!_

_Entonces ella le vio salir, y sintió por él un atisbo de reconocimiento. Era un joven en efecto, alto, que rondaría los diecisiete años. Apenas tenía un asomo de barba en el rostro e imitaba la característica expresión de su padre con el ceño fruncido. Eran como dos gotas de agua._

_- ¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó Konstantin jocosamente – La última vez que te vi ibas en pañales._

_Aquel comentario no divirtió en absoluto al joven, quien siguió mirando al extraño que era su padre. Era la primera vez que le veía en su vida, pero no había duda alguna de que era él. A veces le había parecido que era una leyenda y que su madre se inventaba a aquel héroe de la Lux Veritatis que hacía lo posible y lo imposible por la supervivencia de la Orden y por liquidar a la Cábala, pero en fin, era real, allí estaba._

_A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su esposa, lo cierto era que lo primordial era su hijo. Así que le rodeó el hombro con su fuerte brazo – haciendo caso del gesto de retroceso, por pura desconfianza, que hizo el muchacho – y se lo llevó aparte para hablar con él._

_\- Tu madre me ha contado por carta.- le susurró – que ya has manifestado el Don._

_El Don. Así llamaban ellos a aquellos horribles poderes que le volvían loco desde hacía tiempo. Cristales que explotaban cuando estaba enfadado, mesas que se volcaban solas, situaciones y personas que él podía ver a través del tiempo y del espacio. El Don._

_\- Es hora que te enseñe a luchar con ello.- terció Konstantin, decidido – O nunca serás uno de nosotros de verdad._

_\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero serlo? – dijo él, con su rebeldía de adolescente._

_El hombre se giró lentamente, y Lara se estremeció, porque exhibía la misma mueca sardónica que años después, su hijo sabría imitar con total precisión._

_\- No puedes rechazar el Don. No es un regalo, es un deber. Te hemos estado protegiendo durante todos estos años por ello. Recuerda al viejo Maestre, que murió por guardarte a ti y a tu madre del Alquimista Oscuro. Tu madre y yo hemos sacrificado nuestras vidas por ti y por la Orden entera. En realidad, ya deberías saberlo._

_\- Ya sé manejar las armas de fuego.- insistió Kurtis, tozudo – Eso debería bastar._

_Konstantin volvió a reír._

_\- Eso está bien para los hombres vulgares. Pero para ti sólo es el principio. Ahora debes aprender a usar... esto.- y con su dedo índice dio un golpecito a la frente del muchacho – Cuando sepas usar bien esto, serás más fuerte que cualquier arma de fuego en este mundo._

 

* * *

 

_\- ¡Lara, me parece que has perdido la cabeza!_

_Indignado, Lord Croft daba vueltas a su lujoso despacho, mirando de reojo a su hija, que estaba plantada frente a él con la mirada desafiante. Iba vestida con pantalones y casaca, un atuendo que jamás habrían estimado conveniente para una señorita de su edad, así como aquellos aires de yegua bravía que trataban de controlar inútilmente desde su adolescencia._

_Sentada en una silla, la delicada Lady Croft, su madre, observaba boquiabierta a su hija, preguntándose que habría hecho mal en su educación para que el resultado fuera aquello._

_\- Estoy decidida.- dijo Lara, cruzándose de brazos, otro gesto demasiado masculino para la firme etiqueta de la alta sociedad._

_\- ¡No, no y no! - rugió el lord, fuera de sí – No, Lara, tú no puedes hacernos eso, tú no puedes traicionarnos de ese modo, y si lo haces, ya no eres nuestra hija..._

_\- ¡Basta, Henshingly! – murmuró la madre en voz baja, y girándose hacia Lara, habló con voz suave – Lara, cariño, entiendo que todo esto del accidente y la supervivencia en el Himalaya te haya trastornado. Entendemos que has pasado hambre y frío y que has tenido que hacer cosas horribles para salvarte... Pero ahora estás de nuevo en casa, con nosotros, y no vamos a permitir que te vuelva a suceder nada malo..._

_\- No lo entiendes.- dijo Lara, con los dientes apretados – Estoy perfectamente. Os lo he dicho ya: quiero ser arqueóloga, quiero viajar como exploradora a lo largo y ancho del mundo._

_\- ¡Ésa no es ocupación para chicas de tu clase! – gimió la dama, escandalizada - ¡Ese trabajo sucio y mal remunerado es sólo para las pobretonas, para las marimachos que se pasan la vida llevando pantalones y durmiendo sin techo! ¡Nosotros, Lara, te hemos educado para ser una mujer de verdad, para ser una señorita!_

_\- ¡Pues ya no quiero serlo!_

_\- Recuerda tu juramento... – siseó Lord Croft en voz baja._

_Lara se giró hacia su padre, retándole, lívida, acusadora._

_\- Recuerda tu juramento.- repitió él – Diste tu palabra de matrimonio al hijo de Lord Farrington. ¿Va a parecerle a él bien que su esposa vaya dando tumbos por el mundo como una ramera?_

_\- No voy a casarme con Farrington._

_El padre dio un puñetazo contra la mesa, haciendo vibrar la lamparilla de cristal._

_\- ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo quieres que rompamos un compromiso de ese calibre? ¿Quieres que a tu madre se le caiga la cara de vergüenza? ¿Cómo vamos a poder presentarnos ante la sociedad con tu actitud?_

_\- Esa boda – prosiguió Lara, tratando de mantenerse serena – se concertó sin mi aprobación._

_\- ¡Lara! – protestó Lady Croft - ¡Es el mejor partido que podíamos encontrarte! ¡Hemos trabajado mucho por ese compromiso! ¡Y nos diste tu palabra!_

_\- Sí... sí, os la di.- suspiró ella – Pero ya no quiero casarme. Id y decidle a Farrington que se busque otra mujer para su hijo. Yo ya os he dicho qué quiero hacer de mi vida._

_\- ¡Nunca! – aulló Lord Croft - ¡Antes te vería muerta y enterrada que vistiendo de hombre y comiendo polvo en el otro confín de la Tierra!_

_Ella le observó con frialdad durante unos instantes. Meses atrás, antes del accidente, aún habría temblado ante él. Pero ya no. Ya no._

_Dando media vuelta, se alejó a grandes zancadas, en dirección a la puerta._

_\- ¡Es tu culpa! – oyó gemir a su madre, dirigiéndose a su marido - ¡Tú le permitiste ir de aventura con ese tal Von Croy, tú le llenaste la cabeza con esas tonterías!_

_Cuando Lara aferró el pomo de la puerta, oyó a su padre decir:_

_\- Lara Croft, es tu última oportunidad. Cruza esa puerta y te juro por mi tumba que nunca volveré a llamarte hija mía._

_Ella sólo dudó unos instantes. Luego, sin volver la vista atrás, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió cerrándola de un portazo._

_En su sillón, Lady Croft rompió a llorar._

 

* * *

 

_Un disparo. Y otro. Y otro._

_Kurtis bajó la vista y vio teñirse de rojo la tela de su camisa. Se tocó el pecho y supo que le habían alcanzado. Antes de doblarse en dos, tanteó la herida y supo que la bala le había salido por detrás, en dirección al hombro, sin dañar el pulmón. Había tenido suerte._

_Desplomándose en el suelo, soltó el fusil y cerró los ojos, mientras la metralla seguía lloviéndole alrededor._

_¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué?_

_\- ¡Eh, eh tío!_

_Abrió los ojos. Allí estaba el bueno de Clarkson, mirándolo con su cara pálida de yanqui, mientras soltaba corriendo su fusil y se arrodillaba junto a él._

_\- ¡Caray, Trent! ¿Te han jodido, eh? – examinó unos momentos la herida y dijo - ¡Venga, que esto es nada! ¡A levantarse!_

_De un tirón, le puso en pie. Kurtis vio que su sangre salpicaba los brazos de su compañero, que empezó a tirar de él._

_\- Vamos, Trent. Hace rato que todos están en retirada. Ese cerdo iraquí se va a enterar, ya verás. Cuando volvamos con refuerzos, se va a liar la de Dios es Cristo..._

_Y entonces, su cara se iluminó._

_\- ¡Eh, mira, allá están los nuestros! ¡Eeeh, vosotros!_

_Soltando a Kurtis, avanzó unos pasos, alejándose de él, quien, demasiado débil, se quedó en su sitio, taponándose con la sucia mano el agujero de bala._

_Clarkson no llegó muy lejos. A los pocos metros, todo estalló._

_Kurtis despertaría horas más tarde en la enfermería de la base. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la cara grave del sargento de su regimiento._

_\- ¿Soldado Trent? – murmuró._

_Él asintió débilmente._

_\- Vaya suerte la que ha tenido, soldado. Usted y Clarkson estaban demasiado cerca de..._

_\- ¿Cómo está?_

_\- ¿Clarkson? Está muerto. Pisó una mina, el pobre diablo._

_Kurtis cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que perdía a un amigo, pero cada vez volvía a sentir aquella sensación de abandono. Todos morían, menos él._

_El sargento le escrutaba con su severa mirada, frotándose la barba de varios días._

_\- ¿Cuántos años tiene, soldado Trent?_

_\- Veinticinco._

_\- Y en nombre de Dios, ¿qué demonios hace usted aquí? ¿Qué crimen cometió?_

_Lo decía porque los hombres que servían en la Legión Extranjera solían ser criminales que cambiaban penas penitenciarias o incluso sentencias de muerte por un abnegado servicio militar._

_\- Desobedecí y me rebelé a mis superiores.- dijo él haciendo una mueca, al recordar el rostro de su padre._

_El sargento enarcó una ceja. Ni aquello sonaba a crimen, ni había soldado más obediente y fiel que Kurtis Trent. Claro que no tenía derecho a sonsacarle sus crímenes, si él no quería._

_\- Bueno .- dijo, alzándose pesadamente de la cama – Lo siento por Clarkson, pero así es la vida. La guerra es una mierda, Trent, y nosotros los imbéciles que removemos esa mierda mientras nuestros mandamases aposentan sus aristocráticos culos en sillones. Pero aún lo siento más por ti; me acaban de decir en la enfermería que se les ha acabado la morfina. Vas a pasar mala noche, chaval, pero..._

_Rebuscó en su vieja casaca y sacó una petaca, que arrojó al enfermo. Kurtis la cazó al vuelo._

_\- ¡El mejor vodka ruso! – canturreó con voz festiva – Dos tragos y no te acordarás ni de quién es tu madre, Trent. Que te recuperes pronto._

_Kurtis le devolvió el saludo militar (que le pareció muy ridículo al estar acostado en una camilla) y permaneció varias horas mirando al techo. Al final, cuando el dolor de la herida empezó a hacerse insoportable, abrió el tapón de la petaca y se la llevó a los labios._

 

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y la primera inspiración le resultó dolorosa, como si lo que entrara a pulso en sus pulmones no fuera aire, sino fuego.

Lara estaba a pocos metros de él, encogida contra la pared, aferrando el cetro de plata en su mano derecha mientras le escrutaba con expresión ceñuda.

\- ¡Tú! – exclamó - ¿Por qué has hecho _eso_?

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Kurtis, frotándose la nuca.

\- ¿Cómo que _qué_? ¡Te has tirado encima de mí y me has hecho caer de la estatua! ¡Me he dado un golpe tremendo! ¿Y por qué diablos has hecho _eso_?

\- ¿Hacer el _qué_? – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Sólo te he apartado para que dejaras de toquetear ese maldito cetro!

La exploradora le observó desconfiada, mientras hacía voltear el cetro con un elegante movimiento de su mano.

\- Pues ya ves, no quema ni nada. No ha salido ningún rayo dispuesto a fulminarme ni la estatua ha cobrado vida para matarme. ¡Eres un exagerado!

\- Podría haber sido peligroso.

\- ¿Y crees que no sé defenderme? – ella se levantó y le dominó desde su alta estatura - ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y se apartó, asqueada, como si él la repugnara.

Mientras se alejaba, con el corazón palpitante, Lara pensó si no acabaría volviéndose loca. ¿Era real aquello que había visto? ¿La mazmorra, la madre y el niño, el legionario en el frente? ¿Había sido cosa de Kurtis... o de aquel maldito cetro?

Bajó la mirada. La bella vara de plata, labrada con formas extrañas y acabada en una curiosa voluta, parecía únicamente lo que era: un cetro de plata.


	14. Daniele Monteleone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maravillosa ilustración de Maddalena, OC presentada en este capítulo, por la sin par Adayka.

La lona de la amplia y espaciosa tienda se apartó de un manotazo. La mujer que apareció ante Monteleone no podía ser otra que Lara Croft. Iba sucia, con las ropas desgarradas y el pelo revuelto, pero era ella, sin duda, por aquella forma de mirarle como si fuera un gusano.

\- ¡ _Signorina_ Croft! ¡Qué placer por fin tenerle en mi presencia!

Se levantó, dejó a un lado el Martini con hielo que estaba degustando y estrechó la sucia mano de la exploradora con la más fina de las cortesías.

\- Besaría su mano si se quitara ese mitón de cuero, pero como verá...

\- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué tienes este campamento acordonado y bajo arresto? – cortó Lara, con pocas de ganas de cháchara.

Había sido un operario atrevido quien, habiendo huido de su tienda, les había esperado angustiado al borde del pozo para comunicarles lo que había pasado. Furibunda, Lara habría querido ir a plantarle cara inmediatamente a Monteleone, pero Kurtis había aconsejado primero depositar el cetro en un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, al poco de salir de la excavación habían sido rodeados por los hombres de aquel tal Monteleone y escoltados hasta su tienda.

\- ¿No le apetece sentarse? – dijo el mafioso, haciendo un amplio gesto hacia una cómoda butaca al lado de la suya – Su amigo también puede hacerlo si lo desea.

Lo decía por Kurtis, que acababa de entrar tras ella y observaba ceñudo el panorama. Dirigió una mirada hacia Zip y Selma, que se sentaban encogidos en un rincón de la tienda. La turca le dirigió una desesperada mirada que parecía decir: _¡No te fíes de su cortesía!_ Kurtis asintió levemente.

\- No me sentaré hasta que me respondas. – insistió Lara, que no había apartado la mirada del apuesto cincuentón.

\- Permítame entonces que me explique. Mi nombre es Daniele Monteleone y soy propietario de una importante empresa de restauración en Sicilia. Como verá, he decidido trasladarme aquí porque he recibido noticia de que se estaba excavando de nuevo bajo Capadocia. Estoy profundamente interesado en el seguimiento de esta excavación y ése es el principal motivo de que esté aquí.

\- Esta excavación está protegida por la ley y respaldada por el Gobierno de Turquía .- respondió Lara secamente - Usted no tiene derecho ni permiso a entrar aquí.

Monteleone sonrió pacíficamente, y al hacerlo descubrió un par de dientes de plata y otro de oro en los extremos de sus encías.

\- Eso me ha parecido oír que decía esta preciosa mujercita turca. Pero entiéndame, _signorina_ Croft, mis antecedentes e influencias me eximen de toda obligación legal. Ahora estamos entre iguales.

\- Usted ha acordonado este campamento a punta de fusil y encerrado a los operarios bajo amenaza de muerte.- escupió Lara entre dientes - ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¡Nada de muertes, mi querida _signorina_ , nada de muertes! – respondió el otro escandalizado – Sólo nos hemos asegurado que se mantuviesen a buen recaudo y bien protegidos hasta que tuviéramos este encuentro.

 _¡Embustero!_ , pensó Lara, furiosa. Habían caído en manos de la mafia siciliana. Y lo único que podían hacer de momento, puesto que eran sus rehenes, era intentar solucionarlo todo por la vía diplomática. Ponerse a pegar tiros allí mismo era absolutamente insensato, todos los hombres de Monteleone iban armados, y Selma, Zip y los demás operarios podían resultar heridos o muertos.

_No quiero otra masacre como la de Egipto._

Así pues, inspiró profundamente, mostró su mejor sonrisa y se sentó plácidamente en la butaca que le había ofrecido. Kurtis, discretamente, se situó junto a ella, por detrás de su respaldo.

\- Sabía que usted era capaz de parlamentar.- añadió Monteleone, con otra flamante sonrisa, mientras volvía a levantar su Martini y se lo llevaba a los labios.

En aquel momento, una mujer entró en la tienda, ya de por sí abarrotada con los conversantes y la guardia personal de Monteleone. Apareció retirando la tela de la parte trasera de la tienda y pasó junto a Zip y a Selma para sentarse al lado del mafioso.

Lara sólo necesitó echarle un vistazo para saber que se trataba de una prostituta. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado, de un intenso tono rojizo, la piel blanca y salpicada de pecas y los ojos de un curioso color miel. Pero su opulenta figura, de sinuosas curvas y grandes senos, estaba enfundada en un vestido imposible que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

\- Disculpen.- dijo entonces sonriendo el mafioso – Ésta es mi hermosa Maddalena. Que no les preocupe su presencia, es una chica inteligente y sabe mucho de diplomacia.

 _De un tipo de diplomacia que yo me sé_ , pensó Lara con desprecio mirando la sensual sonrisa que aquella mujer tenía pintada en su cara de zorra.

Maddalena paseó su mirada aburrida por el personal y al final se detuvo en Kurtis. Al verlo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos y paseó su mirada por el fornido cuerpo del hombre. Pareció complacida con el análisis porque entonces esbozó una sonrisa de admiración con sus labios pintados de rojo, mientras seguía mirándole descaradamente.

Lara apartó la vista, asqueada, y miró al mafioso:

\- Si ha venido aquí, es porque tiene algún interés particular. ¿De qué se trata?

El hombre carraspeó y dejó el Martini sobre la mesilla. A ella le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa la parsimonia de sus movimientos.

\- Verá, estoy interesado en cierto objeto antiguo... como ya le he dicho, mi trabajo es dirigir una empresa de restauración. Hemos tenido en nuestras manos obras de restauración sumamente importantes, por citarle un ejemplo, tuvimos la Sábana Santa de Turín o algunas célebres obras de Tiziano para ser restauradas. De este interés ha surgido mi ansia por conocer este objeto del que hablo, el cual se supone que se halla bajo nuestros mismos pies, aquí en Capadocia.

\- ¿Y qué objeto es ese?

\- Pues es una especie de cetro, al parecer labrado en plata, que...

Kurtis se lo había estado temiendo. _El cetro. Vienen a por el cetro_. Y empezó a maldecir a todos los demonios del infierno. Problemas. Aquello no iba a traer más que problemas.

\- ... y por ello quería preguntarle a usted, que sin duda es una experta en el tema, si tiene conocimiento de la presencia de este cetro y, sobretodo, si usted lo ha visto en el transcurso de sus últimos movimientos.

Lara mostró una sonrisa inocente y dijo:

\- No tengo la menor idea de qué me está hablando usted.

Kurtis volvió a maldecir en silencio. Era de esperar. Ella no entregaría el maldito cetro y entonces...

\- Parece que no está bien informado de qué investigación estamos llevando a cabo aquí.- continuó Lara – Esto es una necrópolis perteneciente a una curiosa raza de híbridos conocidos como Nephilim según la mitología hebraica. No hay más que nichos y cuerpos. Ni el menor rastro de tesoros, ni mucho menos cetros de plata.

Aquello pareció confundir a Monteleone, que por primera vez mostró inseguridad.

\- Pero... ciertos textos hablan de la existencia de una ciudad bajo la necrópolis. Sin duda en esa ciudad puede que...

\- En efecto, los textos hablan de ella. – dijo Lara apresuradamente – y actualmente nos hallamos en proceso de verificar si tal ciudad existe, aunque es probable que no sea más que una leyenda. En el caso de que fuera real, puesto que usted se ha trasladado aquí, usted sería el primero en ser informado del descubrimiento. Por lo tanto – concluyó, levantándose con un gracioso movimiento – no hay más que hablar de momento. Me disculpará pero tanto mi compañero como yo estamos agotados y debemos retirarnos. Y supongo que mi compañera Selma y mi ayudante Zip pueden venirse con nosotros perfectamente.

El mafioso sólo dudó unos instantes, luego farfulló:

\- ¡Claro, claro!... Maddalena, bonita, acompaña a nuestros invitados a su campamento. Haz que se retiren mis hombres... no me gustaría interferir en tan loable tarea.

La pelirroja se levantó y, tras dirigir una lánguida mirada de reojo a Kurtis, se abrió paso entre los hombre armados mientras iba dictando secas órdenes en italiano. Al parecer, aquella fulana mandaba tanto allí como su amo. No estaría de más recordarlo.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, Lara! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Selma contemplaba, horrorizada, el hermoso cetro que Lara había sacado de su mochila y esgrimía con total desparpajo, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

\- ¿Hacer? – la exploradora soltó una carcajada - ¡Ese tal Monteleone tendrá que arrancarlo de mis dedos fríos y muertos!

\- ¡Así me gusta, nena! – gritó Zip, que estalló en aplausos.

La turca, lívida, se giró hacia Kurtis:

\- ¡Por favor, díselo tú!

\- ¿Yo? – el hombre estaba apoyado en una mesa, fumando - ¿Y qué le voy a decir? Ya le dije que lo dejara en su sitio. Pero _milady_ tiene la cabeza dura.

Lara dejó el cetro sobre la mesa.

\- ¿En serio pensabas que iba a entregarle esto al primer mafioso siciliano que me lo pidiera con total amabilidad? ¡Vamos!

\- Usa la cabeza, Lara.- murmuró Kurtis – Ahora tenemos a toda la puñetera _Cosa Nostra_ acampada aquí al lado, esperando a que tú les des ese condenado cetro. La vida de los operarios, la de todos nosotros, dependen de ti.

\- ¡ _Eso_ quería decir! – estalló Selma, triunfante.

Pero la exploradora se había cruzado de brazos.

\- No voy a ser la lameculos de un _capo_ italiano, ¿entendido? No hasta que sepa qué es este cetro y por qué lo quiere. A menos que lo sepas tú, señor Lux Veritatis.

Kurtis no respondió.

\- Bien.- concluyó Lara. – En una cosa tenéis razón y es que hay que andar con cuidado con esta gentuza. Mientras Monteleone esté contento, todo irá bien. Los demás no os tienen que importar. Selma, tú te quedarás con el cetro, guárdalo a buen recaudo. Yo me encargaré de tratar con Monteleone y averiguar lo que pueda. Tú Zip, a partir de ahora estarás callado como una tumba o sufrirás las consecuencias. Y tú, Kurtis...

\- A mí no tienes que darme órdenes. – respondió él bruscamente. Arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó con el tacón de su bota – Estás cometiendo un error, Lara, y acabarás lamentándolo.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la tienda sin darle tiempo a responder.

 

* * *

 

\- Te digo que es guapísimo.- murmuró Maddalena con los ojos entrecerrados – Tendrías que haber visto sus ojos, Bay Li. ¡Esos ojos han destrozado más de un corazón, te lo juro! Y está buenísimo... esos músculos... es un militar, seguro. Sólo los militares tienen ese cuerpazo.

\- Vaya, vaya – gorjeó la hermosa china – Algún defecto debe de tener.

\- Sí... que no me miró en ningún momento.

\- Eso sí que es grave... será maricón.

\- ¡Imposible! Te digo que es un _hombre_ de la cabeza a los pies. Debe de ser un monstruo en la cama.

\- Pues si te gusta, decididamente tíratelo.

Las dos prostitutas estallaron en carcajadas y tomaron otro sorbo de champán. Había pasado la hora de la cena y tenían un rato de descanso.

Hacía tiempo que Maddalena y Bay Li eran amigas. En el extenso conjunto de mujeres que iban a todas partes con Monteleone para satisfacción de sus hombres, Maddalena era el ama y señora de todas ellas, no sólo la favorita del _capo_ , sino también la que más mandaba. Bay Li era otra rara belleza, nacida en Shangai y deportada para capricho de magnates. Desde el principio había asumido que el predominio correspondía a la guapa pelirroja, y no había tratado de luchar contra su influencia, cosa que le había reportado su amistad.

\- ¿Sabes su nombre?

\- Oí a esa inglesa llamándole. Se llama Kurtis.

\- Mmm... quizá sean amantes.

\- ¡Creo que no! ¿Tu has visto a esa tía, esa Lara Croft? No es más que una dama de hierro amargada. Su actitud clama a gritos por un polvo.

Bay Li volvió a reír y se atragantó con el champán.

\- ¡Oh, Maddalena, tendrás que actuar antes de que el polvo se lo eche él!

\- No seas ridícula. Esa inglesa es una estrecha, lo veo a primera vista.

\- Pues tiene fama de zorrón.

\- Quien le echó esa fama no sabía nada de mujeres. Tener a su lado a ese Hércules y no tirárselo es de imbéciles. Ya me encargo yo de eso.

\- ¿Y le vas a cobrar?

\- ¡Claro que no!

Se echaron a reír de nuevo, pero entonces una sombra les tapó la luz de la lámpara con la que se iluminaban. Se giraron y vieron allí a Sciarra, plantado ante ellas con su oscura sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Bay Li de mal talante.

\- Vengo a por Maddalena. Esta noche me apetece estar con ella.

La guapa italiana torció la boca.

\- ¿Eres idiota o te lo haces? ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte!

\- Vas a venir conmigo, pequeña.

\- ¿Y qué dirá tu jefe de ello, eh, listillo?

Todos los que trabajaban para Monteleone sabían que Maddalena era intocable. Sólo el _capo_ podía acostarse con ella, porque así lo había ordenado. Era su amante y a partir de aquel momento Maddalena no se entregaba a otro hombre que a él. Cualquiera que le pusiera la mano encima la bella Maddalena acababa tirado en una cuneta, con un balazo en la nuca.

\- Monteleone no se enterará. No se enterará porque si le dices algo, o si te niegas, iré y le diré que babeas por el tío que va con la exploradora inglesa.

\- ¡Tonterías! – farfulló ella.

\- Os acabo de oír. – se giró hacia la china - ¿Sabes lo que hizo Monteleone la última vez que pilló a su _carissima_ Maddalena con otro tío? A él le cortó los huevos y lo ahorcó en un poste de luz, y a ella le destrozó el cuerpo a golpes de correa. ¿Te acuerdas, Maddalena? Chillabas tanto que hubo que amordazarte.

La pelirroja estaba pálida.

\- Monteleone es taaan celoso, ¿verdad? – continuó Sciarra, sonriendo con crueldad – A veces se olvida de que no eres más que una puta, y que te comportas como la puta que eres.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Bay Li, que le miraba aterrada.

\- Desde ese día, cada vez que nuestro amo tiene la menor duda acerca de la fidelidad de su querida, le da una monumental paliza para que no olvide a quien debe sus servicios. Y ay del pobre tío del que sospeche... una vez sospechó que se había tirado al bueno de Marc'Antonio, que era más maricón que un palomo cojo... pobre, pobre Marc'Antonio... cómo rodó su cuerpo por el precipicio...

\- ¡Ya vale, cállate! – gritó Maddalena. Levantándose, añadió - ¡Acabemos de una vez!

Sciarra, sonriendo, la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó hacia las rocas. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bay Li se levantaba, le dijo:

\- Quédate ahí quieta, chinita. Luego vendré a por ti.


	15. El Veneno

Gertrude adoraba peinar a Betsabé.

Pocos conocían el pasado de aquella vieja ajada y achacosa que no parecía haber sido nunca hermosa ni joven. Como todo ser humano tuvo su primavera, y se rumoreaba que había sido actriz de teatro en su lejana juventud. Lo que era indudable es que había sido amante de Eckhardt, hasta que éste la desdeñó al hacerse vieja.

Gertrude no había tenido nunca hijos, pero era una criatura sensible a la belleza y a la juventud, y no podía ignorar el encanto de la hija de Giselle, que encarnaba todo lo que ella adoraba y hubiese querido tener.

La cabellera de Betsabé, cuando la llevaba suelta, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, envolviéndola en una oscura y espesa mata suave que jamás perdía aquella dulce fragancia a espliego que nadie sabía de dónde provenía, ya que ella nunca se había perfumado. Gertrude había intentado cortársela, pero a los dos días volvía a crecer hasta adoptar de nuevo su longitud. Por ello, la vieja se entretenía peinándola y ordenándola, y ella se dejaba hacer porque así ella le contaba cosas sobre su pasado y sobre la Cábala, que le resultaban de tan utilidad.

Así, afanosamente, Gertrude separaba el negro cabello por mechas, que enrollaba hasta los codos, mientras trenzaba y anudaba artísticamente el pelo para refrescarle la nuca.

\- ¿Entiendes? – le decía en esos momentos – Para ello necesitamos el Cetro. Es la clave para eliminar de golpe los últimos obstáculos. Aún no somos invencibles... pese a que tu madre lo crea. Aún puede hundirnos ese Lux Veritatis, si se lo propone.

\- Qué poca fe tienes en mí, tía.- sonrió burlonamente Betsabé.

\- La vanidad no es una virtud. Créeme, nuestro bienamado Alquimista, y hasta el preclarísimo Karel se consideraban invencibles. Pero ya ves dónde están ahora. Tú hija mía, dispones de la clave para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Se calló abruptamente al ver a Giselle en el marco de la puerta. La atractiva científica las miraba a ambas con severidad. Gertrude se apartó inmediatamente, pero Betsabé no se movió del sofá donde estaba instalada y lanzó una perezosa mirada a su madre.

\- ¿Qué diablos es _esto_? – exclamó Giselle - ¿Un tocador de señoras? ¿En serio pensáis que esto es una peluquería?

\- Estábamos conspirando, madre.- dijo la hermosa con socarronería. Se levantó con lentitud y empezó a enroscarse el cabello sobre la nuca.

La científica no contestó. Miró de reojo a la vieja y salió. Y Betsabé, que veía más allá de las mentes y los corazones, vio planear sobre Gertrude la sombra de la muerte.

\- Tía. – murmuró entonces – Deberías marcharte. No le gustas a madre.

\- ¿ _Quién_ va a echarme? ¡Cuando esa orgullosa de tu madre era una mocosa, yo ya era la amante del Alquimista! ¿Qué tiene ella que enseñarme, que demostrarme? ¡Que se cuide de tocarme! ¡Que se cuide de esta bruja!

Y echó a reír, enseñando sus encías desdentadas. Betsabé sonrió con aquella ambigua sonrisa suya y murmuró:

\- No digas que no te lo he advertido, tía.

 

* * *

 

\- La doctora Boaz reclama tu presencia, Gertrude.

Hugh, el espía, esperaba junto a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, la anciana ya sabía que no podía negarse. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ella ya no era una de las personas más respetadas de la Cábala. Apenas era una sombra, ahogada por la potente luz que emanaba de la poderosa Giselle.

Se levantó y siguió indolentemente a Hugh hasta el salón. Giselle, reclinada en el sillón, bebía una taza de café. Al ver a Gertrude, se levantó y, con una fría sonrisa, le indicó el asiento:

\- Haz el favor de tomar asiento, tía.

La anciana se sentó, rígida, y bajó la mirada hacia la taza de café que le había sido servida a ella.

\- No me aprecias más de lo que yo te aprecio a ti, así que voy a ser breve.- dijo Giselle con voz cortante – Te advertí que te alejaras de mi hija. Pese a ser un ser sobrenatural, sólo tiene dos años de vida y tú le estás llenando la cabeza de tonterías. Me has desobedecido y me la arrebatas a todas horas, cuando yo la necesito, a ella y a su inconmensurable poder, para llevar adelante la causa de la Cábala. Al molestarla a ella estás entorpeciendo esa causa.

Gertrude soltó una carcajada despectiva.

\- ¡Jovencita insolente! ¿Qué sabes _tú_ de la causa de la Cábala? Experimentos, probetas, análisis, mutantes... ¡bah! Ni tú ni tu hermana valíais de algo para nuestra causa. Soy yo la que está encaminando a tu hija hacia la Verdad. Al intentar usarla como un simple sujeto de experimentos, estás blasfemando contra su grandísimo poder. ¡Estás utilizando a un ángel como utilizarías un bisturí! ¡Ten cuidado, insensata, porque la maldición de Lilith puede caerte encima!

Inclinándose violentamente sobre la mesa, Gertrude cogió la taza y dio un gran trago al café.

\- Mientras tú pierdes el tiempo con tus pacientes, tu hija ve abierto el Camino. No la infravalores, Boaz, no ha nacido para ser tu muñeca, es más poderosa que tú y te aplastará con su pie, ¡ya verás!

\- Vieja chocha – se burló Giselle – Mi hija es mi criatura y me ama. Todo lo que dices son devaneos seniles de una abuela decrépita.

De repente, Gertrude se atragantó. Había notado una especie de regusto amargo en el café, pero ahora ese sabor le subía por la garganta y le impedía respirar. Al levantarse, temblorosa, tropezó y volcó la mesa. Le fallaron las rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo. Empezó a vomitar.

\- Te lo advertí.- siseó Giselle, tranquila, mientras daba otro sorbo al café.- Te lo advertí.

\- ¡Socorro! – gorgoteó la anciana, tendiendo sus brazos hacia el impasible Hugh - ¡Veneno! ¡ _Veneno_!

Pero el espía no se movió de su sitio. Doblándose en dos, la vieja volvió a aullar de dolor, y se giró furiosa hacia Giselle.

\- ¡Yo te maldigo! – gritó, atragantándose con sus propios vómitos - ¡Yo te maldigo, condenada zorra! ¡Acuérdate de mi cara cuando vayas al infierno, monstruo! ¡Morirás ahogada, ahogada por tu propia creación! ¡Yo te maldigo!

No pudo decir más. Se desplomó boca abajo y, tras un par de espasmos, quedó inmóvil.

Giselle seguía bebiendo tranquilamente su café. Cuando acabó, mirando a Hugh, indicó:

\- Deshazte del cadáver.

 

* * *

 

\- La has envenenado.

Giselle alzó la vista. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, se recortaba a contraluz la silueta esbelta de Betsabé. La bella le miraba con ojos tranquilos y serenos.

\- La has envenenado y has mandado arrojar su cuerpo a un vertedero.

Lo decía con la certeza de quien sabe algo incluso antes de que ocurra. En su mirada no había ni censura ni agradecimiento, era totalmente inexpresiva.

\- Sí, y también he mandado incendiar esa inmunda capilla.- dijo Giselle – No más supersticiones.

Su hija anduvo hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- Era una mujer vieja que no hacía daño a nadie.- volvió a decir.

\- ¡Se interponía entre tú y yo! Vamos, hija, sabes que lo he hecho por tu bien. Sólo tenía en su mente sus recuerdos pasados y esas paparruchas que aprendió de su amante. Y aunque no lo sepas, ella en su juventud fue tan cruel como Eckhardt. Disfrutaba con sus masacres. Vamos, estamos mejor sin ella.

Betsabé sonrió con aquella sonrisa que era imposible de descifrar.

\- Ella te ha maldecido.

\- ¿Crees que me asustó toda esa palabrería? La desgraciada se moría y quería decir algo impresionante antes de irse al infierno. Espero que no creas en esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no? – su sonrisa se volvió burlona - ¿Acaso no maldije yo al abad de Meteora?

\- Sabes que tú tienes el poder. ¡Pero esa carca no lo tenía! Vamos, ahora estamos sólo tú y yo. Y con esto he demostrado a los demás que no se puede bromear conmigo. Quien me desobedezca tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

_Eso_ era en lo que ella se había convertido. Betsabé se decidió a no pensar más en aquello y anunció con voz suave:

\- Por fin le he visto.

Giselle le miró, intrigada.

\- ¿Sí?

Ella asintió, sonriendo con calma.

\- Está en Capadocia. Están excavando la ciudadela.

\- Temerario, muy temerario.- susurró la científica.- ¿Quieres que mandemos a nuestros hombres?

\- No. Déjame a mí. Sé qué hilos debo mover. Además tengo la certeza de que se hallan en posesión de un objeto que nos interesa más incluso que los propios Fragmentos.

\- Tienes que explicarme más cosas.

\- Conténtate con ello de momento, madre. Volveré dentro de un tiempo... y volveré con _él_.

Se levantó, sonriendo con frialdad, y al instante su hermoso cuerpo se diluyó en el aire.


	16. El Manuscrito Vaticano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen de este capítulo es un concept art de Paschal McGuire, perteneciente a Tomb Raider: El Ángel de la Oscuridad.

Maddalena despertó antes de la madrugada.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Dedicó una fría mirada a Sciarra, que dormía a su lado, y se estremeció de asco al recordar las caricias brutales de aquel animal que no estimaba más a las mujeres que a las ratas. Al otro lado de la cama, en el suelo, dormía arrebujada Bay Li, que también estaba magullada. No se atrevió a despertarla.

Se levantó con cuidado, y fue cojeando hasta el extremo de la tienda. Tomó sus ropas y salió. Por suerte, todo el campamento dormía, y Monteleone no la había llamado. Con un poco más de suerte, quizá no se enterara nunca de aquello.

Caminó vacilante hasta el riachuelo y se metió en la corriente. Soltó un gemido, cuando el cuerpo, lleno de hematomas, le rozó con las rocas.

Rápidamente, se lavó, tratando de borrar aquella huella repugnante que tenía pegada en la piel. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¡Ya no era una niña! Hacía tiempo que no la trataban así, pero al fin y al cabo era una puta y no olvidaba su infancia en el puerto de Siracusa.

La historia de Maddalena no era muy diferente de cualquier otra ramera de puerto que hubiera ganado el pan ofreciéndose al mejor postor.

No recordaba quién había sido su madre. Probablemente, otra ramera, y su padre uno de aquellos marineros que iban y volvían eternamente. Recordaba en cambio, haber corrido y saltado entre las barcas amarradas a los muelles de la ciudad siciliana. A los doce años ya era prostituta, y respondía al nombre de Giulia. Su única familia fueron las madamas de los burdeles en los que vivió antes de regresar al puerto de su infancia. Siguió viviendo bajo los puentes y recorriendo de noche el puerto, en busca de clientes. A veces trataba de entrar en alguna iglesia para rezar u hacer una ofrenda que limpiara mínimamente su condenada alma, pero siempre había alguna beata o párroco que la echaban de allí. Era impura y las de su clase no podían acudir a ningún lugar santo.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando conoció a Monteleone. Estaba sentada en el muelle, con las piernas sumergidas en el agua mientras se peinaba la cabellera. Una sombra le tapó el sol y, al girarse, vio a un hombre atractivo y bien vestido que le miraba en silencio, embelesado.

_\- Ciao_ , Maddalena. – dijo con voz suave.

Ella se levantó, confusa.

\- Perdone, señor.- murmuró – Usted se ha equivocado. Mi nombre es Giulia.

\- Él sonrió.

\- No, no. Tú sólo puedes llamarte Maddalena. ¿Con ese cabello? Tú eres Maddalena.

Ella se pasó la mano por los bucles rojos, aturdida.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes – continuó él – que se dice que María Magdalena, la prostituta a la que amó Cristo, tenía el cabello tan largo y tan rojo como tú? Sólo podrías llamarte así.

Y ella, que en su vida había recibido una caricia o una palabra de afecto, se ruborizó intensamente.

\- ¿Desea usted...?

\- Que vengas conmigo. Eso es todo lo que te exijo.

No hubo más. Giulia, ahora Maddalena, abandonó para siempre el hediondo puerto y a sus brutales marineros. Al principio creyó que Monteleone era su príncipe azul y que se casaría con ella, redimiendo al fin su sucia vida. Pero los cuentos no existían para ella. Pronto supo que él ya estaba casado, tenía hijos, incluso nietos, y que ella iba a ser sólo su amante. Pero le agradeció infinitamente que la arrancara de la miseria. A partir de aquel día, ninguna prostituta fue más envidiada que ella. Y nunca había tenido que volver a entregarse a alguien que no amaba.

Al menos, hasta aquella noche.

Salió lentamente del agua y se cubrió de nuevo con su vestido, sin importarle estar mojada. La tela, al rozar las magulladuras, le arrancó un gemido de dolor.

Ese cabrón de Sciarra pagaría muy caro aquello. Ya vería aquel mamón.

De pronto, oyó unos pasos. Aterrada, pensando que si alguien la veía tan malherida llegaría a oídos de Monteleone, corrió a esconderse tras una roca. Una figura oscura descendió hasta la orilla del riachuelo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era Kurtis. El hombre alzó los brazos, se sacó la camiseta, la arrojó a un lado y empezó a enjuagarse el rostro y el cuello con el agua de la corriente.

Maddalena se asomó discretamente por el borde superior de la roca, y admiró las formas musculosas y contorneadas del torso del hombre. Le sorprendió la blanca piel, ya que había esperado que fuese moreno, y la sombra de vello en el pecho. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, algunas más antiguas que otras, y otras que casi habían desaparecido, también algunas muy recientes. Pero lo que más le turbó fue ver aquella cicatriz que le cruzaba el vientre de arriba abajo, pero que el paso del tiempo había hecho palidecer y casi confundirse con el resto de la piel. Al inclinarse él de nuevo sobre el agua, vio que la misma cicatriz, más gruesa y aún algo enrojecida, le cruzaba la espalda. Maddalena estaba horrorizada, porque daba la impresión de que alguien lo había ensartado en un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y sin embargo, allí estaba, vivo. Se preguntó quién habría sido capaz de hacerle aquella salvajada, o qué tipo de arma u objeto podía causar tan atroz herida, o aún mejor, qué clase de hombre era él que había salido con vida de aquello.

Al inclinarse todavía más sobre la roca, tratando de verle mejor, la piedra le rozó con el magullado vientre y dio un respingo. Fue suficiente para que él alzara la vista, se incorporara bruscamente y se llevara la mano a un extraño objeto con forma de disco que tenía en el cinturón, que parecía ser una especie de arma.

La prostituta consideró que era mejor aparecer. Salió tímidamente de detrás de la roca, alegrándose de que la oscuridad ocultara en parte sus magulladuras.

\- Disculpa.- dijo él entonces – Me habías asustado.

\- No pareces el tipo de hombre que se asuste de algo.- contestó ella, sonriendo, dispuesta a atacar desde el primer momento.

\- Te conozco.- dijo Kurtis, como si no hubiera oído el cumplido – Tú estabas en la tienda de Monteleone.

\- Soy su favorita.- sonrió ella de nuevo, esperando que no tuviera que explicarle el significado exacto de "favorita".

Para decepción de Maddalena, Kurtis se inclinó y volvió a ponerse la camiseta. Pero seguía mirándola de reojo. Durante un momento, ella tuvo la esperanza de que estuviera mirando su cuerpo, que se transparentaba completamente a través de la tela mojada del camisón, pero de inmediato percibió que lo que él estaba mirando eran los cortes y moratones que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Retrocedió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – dijo Kurtis entonces.

_Sí, claro. Fóllame_ , pensó Maddalena, pero lo que dijo fue:

\- ¿Por _esto_? ¡Oh, venga, hombre, si no es nada! Me he caído rodando por las rocas... ¡soy tan estúpida!

Y esbozó una sensual sonrisa, mientras se atusaba el flamígero cabello, cosa que encantaba a los hombres. Él sonrió, porque en verdad resultaba encantadora, pero entonces dijo burlonamente:

\- No sabía que las rocas mordieran.

Maddalena volvió ruborizarse por segunda vez en su vida, mientras se llevaba los dedos a la garganta, donde aún estaban las marcas de los dientes de Sciarra.

\- Gajes del oficio.- continuó ella, asumiendo por fin que él sabía lo que era – Existen muy pocos hombres que nos traten como seres humanos. El hecho de ser putas no nos convierte en sacos de arena con los que practicar el boxeo

Mientras hablaba, se había acercado a él lentamente, cruzando la corriente. Lo tenía ya muy cerca...

Se oyeron pasos y de repente apareció por detrás de las rocas una sombra alta y esbelta. Maddalena dio un respingo y retrocedió. Lara Croft la estaba mirando con una sardónica sonrisa.

\- Te vas a resfriar, hermana, si sigues así.- dijo con sarcasmo, mirando el camisón mojado ceñido al cuerpo desnudo de Maddalena.

Luego se giró hacia Kurtis y, masticando cada palabra, dijo:

\- Cuando acabes de coquetear con esta _zorra_ , me encantaría que te dignaras a venir. Selma y yo tenemos que comunicarte nuestros próximos movimientos. Además, ¿ _qué_ pensaría Monteleone si te viera tonteando con su fulana mayor?

La pelirroja enrojeció por tercera vez, humillada e indignada. Ya no se sentía bella ni deseable, sino que aquella desgraciada la había aplastado bajo su bota. Pero el orgullo de Maddalena había tenido tiempo para forjarse, y lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia Lara, le espetó:

\- Baja esos humos, niñita de papá. No todas hemos tenido el privilegio de nacer con el culo entre algodones.

Sin dar tiempo a responderle, dio media vuelta y se alejó, pisando con furia la arena pese a cada paso la hacía estremecerse de dolor.

_¡Será guarra... será... la muy cabrona!_

 

* * *

 

\- Con que ya ves.- dijo Lara a la mañana siguiente, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón con furia – Bajo al río y le pillo hablando con la puta de Monteleone. Y luego él sale con eso de que yo estoy jugando con fuego al ocultar el Cetro.

\- Estoy convencida – dijo solemnemente Selma, cepillándose el largo y oscuro cabello – de que fue pura casualidad. Se encontrarían así por azar.

\- No sé por qué no me extraña que tú le defiendas.- gruñó Lara.

\- No sé por qué no me extraña que tú le ataques.- gruñó Selma.

Se miraron durante un momento, y entonces ambas se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algún chiste bueno? – canturreó Zip, levantando la lona de la tienda – Ey, Lara, tienes que llevarte el comunicador, porfa porfa.

\- ¿Comunicador? – preguntó Selma.

El muchacho se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño objeto metálico semejante a un botón.

\- Esto que ves, princesa, me lo regaló uno de mis últimos clientes, un auténtico pez gordo. Capta todo sonido con gran fidelidad. Lara sólo tiene que llevarlo en el bolsillo ahora cuando vaya a hablar con ese tipo y yo transcribiré mientras tanto lo que oiga en este ordenador, y que nos será muy útil.

Aquella mañana, Lara y Selma habían decidido ir a ver al capo siciliano, en una "visita de cortesía" con la que pretendían averiguar más cosas del Cetro, si es que él sabía, y de paso hacerle creer que seguían buscándolo.

\- Está bien.- suspiró Lara, y se puso el cacharrito en el bolsillo – Pero como te oiga hacer el mínimo ruido, aplasto esta cosa y luego te aplasto a ti. No nos interesa que Monteleone note que usamos esta maquinaria de espías.

Al salir del campamento, Lara vio a Kurtis sentado cerca de su tienda, medio reclinado sobre su macuto. Se quedó estupefacta al ver que tenía en sus manos una hoja y que estaba dibujando algo con un lápiz. Así que volvía a dibujar... ¿qué estaría trazando?

Él alzó la vista y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella se apresuró a desviar la vista, mientras a su pesar, recordaba la primera vez que vio sus dibujos, allá en Egipto, en medio de una rugiente tormenta de arena...

 

* * *

 

\- Por favor, queridas, acomódense aquí.- dijo festivamente el mafioso, mientras hacía sentar a Lara y a Selma en dos mullidos sofás, dentro de aquella enorme tienda que parecía la jaima de un jeque árabe.

Seguidamente éste se sentó en un sofá el doble de amplio que el destinado a sus invitadas, y con un gesto perezoso indicó:

\- Maddalena, _carissima_ , tráenos unos Martinis como refrigerio.

La bella prostituta, que esperaba en un rincón de la sala, dio media vuelta y, antes de salir, fulminó con la mirada a Lara, que le devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

\- _Molto bene_ – suspiró el capo, satisfecho – es un placer que dos mujeres tan cultas y formadas hayan acudido a este humilde restaurador para documentarse. En breve les explicaré lo que sé de este valioso Cetro, y prometo no omitir ningún detalle, aunque sin duda quizá ustedes tengan más nivel al respecto, por lo cual suplico sean indulgentes conmigo.

A Lara le ponía histérica tanta palabrería. Pese a que se había criado en un entorno en el cual se hablaba de aquel modo, nunca había podido acostumbrarse. Pero iba a tener que poner en gala su mejor paciencia si quería tratar a aquel individuo.

Maddalena reapareció de nuevo, y para diversión de Lara, sólo traía _dos_ Martinis. Uno lo ofreció a Monteleone y el otro a Selma. A ella la dejó sin nada.

\- ¿Por dónde empezar? – murmuró el mafioso, tomando un sorbo de la copa - ¡Ah, sí! Comenzaré desde el principio, si no les importa. ¿Han oído hablar de la Lux Veritatis?

\- Me suena.- contestó Lara con aire inocente.

\- ¿Qué sabe nuestra experta en mitología hebraica al respecto? – dijo el mafioso, girándose hacia Selma.

La turca dudó unos instantes antes de responder:

\- La Lux Veritatis es una orden de caballería nacida en el siglo XV que contó con baluartes y sedes no sólo en los países de la Europa Medieval, sino también en lugares como Siria o Egipto. Exteriormente aparentaban ser una milicia de monjes al servicio de Cristo, pero su auténtico cometido era el combate contra las criaturas híbridas conocidas como Nephilim en la lengua aramea. Asimismo se encargaban de proteger a las víctimas de estos híbridos, y se rumoreaba que poseían ciertas capacidades psíquicas como la telekinesia o la clarividencia.

\- Excelente – aplaudió Monteleone – Veo que su fama intelectual está más que justificada, señorita Al-Jazira. En ese caso, no me explayaré más en introducciones y pasaré directamente al quid de la cuestión.

_Gracias a Dios_ , refunfuñó Lara en silencio.

Monteleone hizo una indicación a Maddalena y entonces ella se adelantó presentando un cofrecillo de madera. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y, sacando una llave, lo abrió. Dentro había documentos redactados en pergamino que parecían muy antiguos. Dando una rápida ojeada, Lara comprobó que estaban escritos en latín vulgar.

\- Tuve la suerte de recibir una formación completa en latín por mi ilustre tío, que es cardenal en la Santa Sede.- continuó Monteleone – Si me lo permiten, les leeré con mucho gusto estas hojas que contienen información interesante y fidedigna acerca del propio Cetro.

\- ¿Qué son? – dijo entonces Lara.

El mafioso sonrió con misteriosa sonrisa.

\- Ah... es el manuscrito redactado de puño y letra de Hugo de Van Der Brieck. Quizá el nombre no les suene... pero vivió en el siglo XV... y era un Lux Veritatis.

Selma y Lara intercambiaron una sorprendida mirada que hizo las delicias de Monteleone, satisfecho de ser el centro de atención.

Sin más preámbulos, el capo tomó la primera hoja y empezó a traducir:

 

* * *

 

_"Ha ocurrido algo que ha cambiado por completo mi vida. Todavía no sé muy bien si ocultarlo o revelarlo al Gran Maestre. Sé que esto no está bien. Al fin y al cabo, es un artefacto maldito, engendrado por la oscuridad, y lo hallé en manos de un ídolo del diablo. Pero lo que me ha dado ha sido tan grande que no puedo volver el rostro a los hechos. Mi acto ha sido el más grande de los pecados, pero me ha reportado el mayor bien. Escribo esto en el año de gracia de 1486, esperando limpiar mi conciencia, ya que mi boca no osa revelar mi falta._

_Mi hermano gemelo y yo nacimos con dos horas de diferencia. El parto acabó con la vida de mi madre, que Dios tenga en su gloria, y siendo aún niños de pecho fuimos criados por otras mujeres de la Orden. Pronto ambos manifestamos el Don, y nuestro padre estaba orgulloso de nosotros, pero el destino no nos deparaba nada bueno. La ira, la envidia, los celos, nos distanciaron uno del otro, y a la muerte de mi padre éramos tan enemigos que la Orden entera se avergonzaba de nosotros, que tendríamos que haber estado unidos como hermanos y como combatientes de los demonios y de su líder, el Alquimista. El Gran Maestre nos obligaba a luchar codo con codo para ver si el peligro hacía renacer nuestra fraternidad, pero tanto me hubiera dado si lo hubieran asesinado._

_Todo cambió cuando llegamos a Turquía. En esta tierra de infieles, el Mal se respira en el aire. Hallamos la ciudad bajo las rocas de Capadocia, la llamamos Tenebra. Pero teníamos prohibido aventurarnos allí abajo. Había demasiados de ellos allá. Nos habrían exterminado._

_Entonces, un día, mi gemelo me retó a bajar a espaldas del Gran Maestre. Ambos éramos adultos y mi hermano acababa de tomar esposa, pero cedimos a la tentación como dos niños sin seso. Allá abajo nos esperaba un infierno."_

\- Aquí finaliza el primer pergamino.- indicó Monteleone, dejando la hoja sobre la mesa y tomando la siguiente – Esta otra continua bastante más adelante. Lo que había en medio se ha perdido, nunca llegó a mis manos.

_"No quiero seguir hablando de esto. El horror es demasiado fuerte. Baste decir que mi hermano y yo logramos llegar a la ciudad. No deberíamos haber seguido más adelante. Fue una locura. Ellos no nos vieron, no nos oyeron, pero nuestro castigo iba a ser mayor._

_Rogué a mi gemelo que volviéramos, pero él se burló de mí. Se marchó corriendo y le seguí. Entró en una especie de templo y le hallé al pie de una estatua. Cuando recuerdo su hermosura, me estremezco. Era un ángel femenino, desnudo y ceñido con serpientes, que empuñaba en su diestra un cetro de plata. De su belleza emanaba una patente perversidad. Era la efigie de una diablesa, de una monstruosidad pagana. Grité a mi hermano que se apartara de ella. Pero no me oyó. Embelesado por la belleza de la diosa, se encaramó a su cintura y besó sus labios de piedra. ¡Qué perversidad! No contento con aquello, tomó el cetro y trató de arrancárselo a la estatua. Le grité de nuevo. Le pedí que dejara el cetro y se apartara de aquel ídolo demoníaco. Pero no me hizo caso. La plata era demasiado hermosa y él ya estaba corrompido. Me abalancé sobre él y traté de apartarlo de allí... y entonces me desmayé._

_No sé si escribir esto. Podrían creer que estoy loco, pero juro que es verdad. Soñé, en mi inconsciencia, con la vida de mi hermano. Nuestros dedos habían tocado el cetro maldito que nos sumió en la oscuridad. Yo soñé con él y él soñó conmigo. Ambos vimos fragmentos de nuestras vidas entrecruzadas. Vimos a nuestra madre sufriendo y muriendo por darnos la vida. Vi a mi hermano crecer y fortalecerse, vi escenas de su vida en las que yo no había estado presente. Y me convencí de que mi odio hacia él había sido injusto, que sólo le tenía a él y que era mi único hermano, a quien yo debía amar. Y entendí que los celos y la envidia eran quienes nos habían distanciado, y que ambos habíamos sido egoístas al pensar sólo en cada uno y no preocuparse del otro._

_Cuando despertamos, sentimos que éramos incapaces de seguir odiándonos. Él era mi hermano querido, y a nadie debía mi amor y mi lealtad más que a él. Y con ello se esfumaron años de odios e incomprensiones sin sentido."_

 

* * *

 

Monteleone se interrumpió de nuevo, dejó la hoja y tomó otro sorbo de Martini. Carraspeó, tomó otra hoja y sonrió:

\- Señorita Croft, la veo realmente estupefacta. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Perfectamente.- contestó ella con voz ronca.

\- Sigamos pues. Ésta es la última hoja...

 

* * *

 

_"... y le mataron. No logró salir, como yo salí, de la Ciudad Maldita. Sé que buscaban el cetro que les habíamos robado. ¡Malditos sean! Le mataron, a él, a mi hermano querido. Sólo yo salí con vida. Yo y este endemoniado cetro._

_Mi pecado es demasiado grande. Desobedecimos. Entramos en la ciudad a espaldas del Gran Maestre. Tocamos un ídolo maldito, besamos sus labios, le robamos su instrumento del Mal. Mientras escribo esto, estoy viéndolo relucir a la luz de mi candil, relucir en toda su hermosura plateada. Está maldito, estoy seguro. Y en mi lecho yace la viuda de mi hermano, a quien yo he desposado para mantenerla y criar al hijo que lleva en su vientre, que es de mi hermano._

_Tendré que confesarlo, tarde o temprano. Confesar lo que hicimos. Pero no antes de que me libre de este monstruoso artefacto. Lo devolveré. Lo pondré en manos del ángel caído, a quien se lo robamos. Bajaré a Tenebra una vez más, y desharé lo que hicimos, para quedar por fin en paz._

_No temo a la muerte. Sea lo que sea, me llevará de nuevo junto a mi gemelo. Y aunque este cetro me dio el mayor regalo de mi vida, aprender a amar a quien era sangre de mi sangre, me llegó demasiado tarde. Me lo arrebataron cuando comprendí que sólo él era el único a quien yo debía amar y cuidar por encima de todos los mortales._

_Hermano mío, hermano mío... ¿qué hicimos?"_

 

* * *

 

La voz del mafioso se apagó y durante unos instantes en la tienda pesó un largo silencio. Lara estaba pálida, como transfigurada, y miraba fijamente el montón de papeles en la mesa.

Monteleone carraspeó:

\- En fin... supongo que coincidirán conmigo en que resulta ciertamente fascinante.

\- A mí me parece un poco fantástico.- dijo Selma, haciendo una mueca.

\- Ciertamente.- corroboró el mafioso – Pero, si en efecto sabe usted algo del tema, sabrá que a los Lux Veritatis les ata un juramento de verdad que les impide decir mentira alguna en todos sus años de vida. El Lux Veritatis que miente es castigado con pena de muerte.

\- Habla usted como si la Orden siguiera viva.- indicó Selma astutamente, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

\- Oh... yo creo que sigue viva. Pero luego iremos a eso. – se giró hacia Lara – Está muy callada, _signorina_. Deduzco que mis textos le han impresionado.

\- ¿De dónde los ha sacado? – dijo Lara por toda respuesta.

\- Oh... pues... de la Biblioteca Vaticana. Cuestión de influencias.

\- ¿Con su tío el cardenal? – Lara sonrió burlonamente.

\- Con mi tío el cardenal. Soy su sobrino preferido. – rió taimadamente – En fin, mis bellas damas, ¿qué conclusión sacan al respecto?

Lara sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

\- En realidad, la información es poca. Quizá se trate del relato lleno de remordimientos de un alucinado que sufrió un desmayo al tocar el cetro.

\- ¿Y cómo explica que su hermano tuviera visiones también? ¿Cómo explica que esas visiones le cambiaran el alma hasta tal punto que empezara a amar a quien odiaba desde la niñez?

Lara sonrió suavemente:

\- Ya no creo en historias de viejas, _signore_. ¿De qué sirve un artefacto que cambia los sentimientos de las personas? Mejor aún, que provoca un cambio de sentimientos visualizando la vida de la otra persona que ha tocado el cetro al mismo tiempo que tú.- volvió a sacudir la cabeza – No es más que un montón de paparruchas, de simples coincidencias.

Monteleone se reclinó en la silla, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Quizá. Pero para mí el relato es totalmente verídico. El Cetro de Lilith es un artefacto real, y me propongo hallarlo.

\- ¿Perdón? – saltó Selma entonces - ¿Cómo lo ha llamado?

\- Disculpen. He dicho _El Cetro de Lilith_. El nombre me lo he inventado yo, por supuesto, tras comprobar por cuestiones iconográficas que la estatua que describe Van Der Brieck se corresponde con la diosa babilonia Lilith.

- Que era conocida por la tradición hebrea como la primera esposa de Adán, que se convirtió en diablesa al ser entregada a Samael, el Ángel Caído, el Lucifer de la tradición cristiana.

\- Exactamente.

Lara había estado reflexionando en silencio mientras Selma hablaba. Entonces intervino de nuevo:

\- ¿Por qué le interesa poseer ese cetro?

\- Soy un anticuario, _signorina_. Creo que mis razones son obvias.

\- ¿Y no hay un interés... más particular, digamos?

\- ¿Se refiere a sus posibles poderes? Oh vamos, en realidad, no creo demasiado en que tengan algún efecto en mí. Yo ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi Maddalena – dijo dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a la prostituta – no necesito que ninguna vara de plata vaya estrechando nuestros lazos, ¿verdad, _carissima_?

 

* * *

 

\- Menudo... hatajo.... de gilipolleces.- gruñó Lara mientras regresaba a zancadas hacia el campamento, seguida por Selma, que resoplaba por alcanzarla.

\- ¡Espera, Lara, por Dios! – jadeó la otra – Al menos, ha tenido la cortesía de compartir información con nosotras. ¡No todos los días se tiene acceso a archivos del Vaticano!

La exploradora se paró en seco.

\- Tienes razón. Pero... ¡maldición! – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a _mí_?

\- ¿El qué? – la turca la miraba asustada.

Lara bajó la voz:

\- Allá abajo pasó algo que no te había contado. Algo increíble.

\- ¿Peor aún que la fosa pútrida o las cruces? – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- No... mira, yo intenté quitarle el cetro a la estatua de Lilith, ¿te acuerdas? Y Kurtis trató de impedírmelo...

\- Sí, sí. – dijo la otra, y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron. - ¡Vaya, como los dos gemelos Van Der Brieck!

\- ¡Hay más coincidencias! Kurtis y yo perdimos el conocimiento, y al menos que yo sepa, tuve...

\- ¿Visiones de su vida?

Lara asintió. Selma le observaba boquiabierta, y entonces murmuró:

\- Y... bueno... ¿te has vuelto a enamorar de él?

\- ¡Por Dios, Selma, no digas salvajadas! – estalló Lara, poniéndose colorada.

\- ¡Es lo que dice el pergamino! – se defendió la otra.

\- ¡A la mierda el pergamino! El tío que escribió eso estaba amargado de tanto llevarse de culo con su hermano, ¿entiendes? Y cuando le mataron, se arrepintió de haber desperdiciado su vida con él y lamentó su muerte. ¡Pero estoy segura que eso de los sentimientos que dice Monteleone son auténticas idioteces! ¿Es que no te acuerdas, Selma? ¡Los Nephilim _no_ aman! ¡ _No_ distinguen entre el Bien y el Mal! ¿Cómo diablos iba a distinguirlo cualquier cosa creada por ellos? Porque no hay duda de que ese cetro lo crearon ellos.

Selma asintió en silencio.

\- Vale, vale. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

\- No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

Se alejó a zancadas de nuevo, y cuando ya estuvo lejos, Selma gruñó para sus adentros:

\- ¡Vaya por Dios! Para una cosa útil que podría haber hecho ese puñetero cetro...


	17. Verdades Al Desnudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilustración por la maravillosa Adayka.

Lara había tenido el buen tino de desconectar discretamente el altavoz una vez acabada la conversación con Monteleone, con lo cual no quedó grabada el posterior diálogo con Selma. Al transmitir la grabación a su ordenador, Zip propició que todo pudiera ser oído también por Kurtis, que al acabar de oírlo todo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Selma, ansiosa - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Estoy con Lara.- contestó él – Aunque se diera una situación como la que describe ese Van Der Brieck, la teoría de Monteleone sobre los sentimientos es la chorrada más grande que he oído en mi vida.

Lara sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que él sería sensato.

\- Aún así – puntualizó Kurtis – hay algo que no me gusta en la voz de ese tío. Creo que hay muchas cosas que está ocultándoos.

\- Sí, yo también lo noto.- dijo Zip, haciendo un globo de chicle – Pone vocecilla de hijo de puta, con todas esas pariditas corteses que va soltando. Es como si quisiera ir de buen rollito con vosotras.

\- Pero no cuela, vamos. – dijo Lara – A mí tampoco me gusta nada. Creo que sabe más sobre todo esto, y pienso sonsacárselo.

\- Quizá deberías decirle que tenemos el Cetro.- intervino Selma.

\- Sí, claro. Y luego le pediría perdón por haberlo "olvidado" durante cuatro días.

\- No, mujer. Hacer como si lo acabaras de encontrar.

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

\- Si hiciera eso, en menos que canta un gallo tendríamos aquí todo su escuadrón y el cetro volaría de nuestras manos. Luego ese tío se largaría a Sicilia y probablemente el cetro acabaría siendo estudiado por algún sagrado carcamal del Vaticano.

\- Espera, espera.- dijo Zip - ¿Ese tío trabaja para el Vaticano? ¿No era de la mafia?

\- El Vaticano tiene estrechos contactos con la mafia italiana. – explicó Lara – No es raro ver casos en los que muchas familias de _mafiosi_ tienen parientes sirviendo de cardenales y arzobispos que les ofrecen protección y manutención. Monteleone es un ejemplo, si no, no se explica que tenga acceso a los archivos secretos de la Biblioteca Vaticana.

\- La Madre del Cordero.- refunfuñó el muchacho. – O sea que estamos de mierda hasta el cuello.

\- Nunca es tarde para darse cuenta.- dijo Kurtis sarcásticamente.

Siguieron unos instantes de silencio. Silencio que acabó rompiendo Selma.

\- Bueno, con Cetro o sin él, la excavación debe continuar. La ciudad está ahí y sigue siendo el reclamo principal de nuestra misión. Éste es el sueño de mi carrera y no lo voy a desperdiciar ni por una asquerosa vara de plata, ni porque toda la _Cosa Nostra_ esté encima de mí. Ya he sacrificado bastante mi vida.- añadió en voz baja.

 

* * *

 

Aquella noche, Lara no logró conciliar el sueño. Le daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en Tenebra. Estaba convencida de que, si bien aquel intercambio de recuerdos tenía que ver con el Cetro, no era cosa del propio Cetro el que ella estuviera dándole vueltas al asunto. Ningún artefacto podía controlar su mente. Era ella quien se controlaba a sí misma.

Al final se levantó. Selma dormía plácidamente a su lado y salió de la tienda en silencio para no molestarla. Atravesó el campamento lentamente, hasta llegar al arroyuelo que discurría entre su campamento y el de los italianos. En aquél se veían aún luces encendidas y se oían de lejos las risas de las prostitutas. Bueno, ellas tampoco dormían demasiado.

Se inclinó sobre el agua para enjuagarse la cara. Solía dormir con camiseta de tirantes y un pequeño pantalón corto de tela de chándal, que llevaba ligeramente húmedos por el sudor. Se recogió el cabello suelto en un moño para refrescarse la nuca y se quedó mirando en silencio el estrellado cielo de Turquía.

\- ¿ _Milady_ tiene insomnio?

Se giró. Kurtis estaba allí, sentado a pocos metros de ella, al pie de una roca, mientras fumaba parsimoniosamente.

\- Es este calor.- mintió ella – Se me queda pegado a la piel. Pero a ti aún no te he visto dormir... parece que te gusta este sitio. – añadió con malicia, haciendo clara alusión al anterior encuentro con Maddalena.

\- Está fresco. Además, yo duermo poco. Suelo hacer guardia la mayor parte de la noche.

\- ¿Por qué? – sonrió ella – Los operarios ya se turnan.

\- Sí, claro... vete por ahí y los verás a todos roncando junto a la hoguera.

Lara se echó a reír, aunque se prometió darle una buena reprimenda a aquellos perezosos.

\- En realidad – dijo entonces apresuradamente – quería hablar contigo.

Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- Es... acerca de lo que pasó en Tenebra... o Edén... cuando extraje el Cetro.

Kurtis sonrió, dio una calada al cigarro y expulsó lentamente el humo.

\- De modo que es eso, y no el calor, lo que no te deja dormir.

\- ¿Cómo diablos lo haces?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Ser tan perspicaz!

\- Es bueno para sobrevivir.- volvió a sonreír, y dio otra calada al cigarro.

Dios. Estaba recondenadamente guapo así. Y eso no ayudaba a entrar en materia. Decidió sentarse en el suelo, porque de repente notaba las piernas muy pesadas.

\- No te noté nada extraño esta tarde cuando supiste lo que les había pasado a los hermanos Van Der Brieck... pero sabes tan bien como yo que a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo. Yo vi recuerdos de una vida ajena y estoy segura de que tú también.

Él no contestó enseguida. Arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lontananza cuando murmuró:

\- ¿Qué viste, Lara?

\- Vi recuerdos que no eran míos. Vi... vi un niño pequeño abrazado a su madre en un sótano, mientras arriba se torturaba a un anciano indefenso... – se estremeció con el recuerdo – vi también a un adolescente que veía por primera vez a su padre, a una esposa que se reencontraba con su marido después de diecisiete años... vi por último – concluyó, mirándole fijamente – a un legionario herido en el frente.

Kurtis seguía mirando a la lejanía. Luego murmuró:

\- Sí... ése soy yo. Menuda vida, ¿eh? – la miró con amargura – No serviría ni para un _reality show_.

Lara no contestó.

\- En cambio... – continuó él – lo que yo vi fue igual de duro, aunque tú saliste mejor parada que yo. Te vi arrastrándote por la nieve, huyendo de un avión accidentado. Te vi después enfrentándote ante el dilema moral de empuñar un arma por primera vez, y por último te vi librando la más dura de tus batallas: te enfrentaste a tu padre y a tu madre para lograr la libertad de decidir el curso de tu propia vida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

\- No sé por qué ha pasado esto... sólo sé que me ha ayudado a pensar.

\- ¿Cómo ayudó a pensar a Hugo Van Der Brieck?

\- Al diablo con ese tío. Yo sé lo que siento, y estoy segura de que esa vara de plata no me está manipulando en estos momentos.

Se levantó, mientras él la miraba interesado. Lara se acercó y se detuvo sólo a tres pasos de él.

\- Perdóname. – dijo, y no reconoció su propia voz.

Él la miró estupefacto.

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- Perdóname.- repitió ella, y agradeció que la penumbra le ocultara el rostro, que sentía arder como una brasa – Por todo lo que te dije, y por mi actitud desde que nos reencontramos en Meteora. Tú tenías razón. Selma tenía razón. Me he comportado como una mocosa malcriada. Me he dejado llevar por mi orgullo y mi egoísmo, y era sólo capaz de pensar en mí misma. Lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir.

Se giró y se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces Kurtis la cogió del brazo.

\- Mírame, Lara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La situación era demasiado incómoda.

\- Qué extraño – murmuró él – que la misma mujer que me fulminó con la mirada cuando la dejé encerrada en el Bio Domo no sea capaz ahora de levantar la vista.

Lara sonrió y alzó lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos de un azul tan raro, tan oscuro.

\- ¡Estás roja!- se rió él.

\- Es el calor.- farfulló ella.

\- También dijiste lo mismo en Egipto, hace dos años.

\- ¡No lo dije, lo pensé! – ella estaba estupefacta.

\- A veces llevas los pensamientos escritos en la cara. Y entonces estabas tan roja como ahora. Me extraña. Yo te creía acostumbrada a los halagos.

 _No a este tipo de halagos_ , pensó ella. _Tan sinceros. Tan naturales._

\- Kurtis – dijo apresuradamente – creo que te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento... si es que algo así tiene excusa alguna. Hace dos años, cuando te marchaste... bueno, en aquel momento comprendía lo que querías decir, y ahora que he visto lo cruel que ha sido tu vida, te comprendo todavía más. Pero con el tiempo empecé a echarte en falta. Yo seguía con mi vida, con mis campañas de exploración, pero tú... tú habías desaparecido del mapa.

Se detuvo un momento. Él la escuchaba en silencio, como siempre que ella había hablado, desde que la conocía. _Siempre_ la escuchaba.

\- Nunca creí que estuvieras muerto. Quizá no quería creerlo, pese a la extraña vida que llevabas... esa vida tan irreal que te ponía en un peligro de muerte constante. Al cabo de unos meses ya no dejaba de pensar en ti... y cuando pasó un año empecé a buscarte.

\- ¿A buscarme? ¿A mí? – dijo él, sorprendido.

\- Sí. – ella se rió – He encontrado lugares y cosas por las que nadie apostaba un solo centavo a su existencia, y en cambio a ti no podía encontrarte. Nadie te conocía, nadie te había visto jamás. Era como si no existieras. En algunas partes habían oído hablar de ti, pero era lo máximo que llegué a saber.- sacudió la cabeza – Me desesperé. Me enfadé y dejé de buscarte. Decidí que la opción más cómoda era odiarte por haber entrado y salido de mi vida con tal rapidez, llegando a pensar incluso que me habías olvidado. Soy orgullosa y cuando me enfado, totalmente irreflexiva. Solucioné mis penas adoptando una actitud egoísta y te maldije, echándote a ti todas las culpas, y decidí olvidarte. Sólo que no podía. Durante estos dos años lo único que he deseado ha sido volverte a ver, y cuando por fin sucede... en fin, ya ves cómo reaccioné.

Soltó un suspiro, y entonces clavó en él sus ojos color madera, que de nuevo mostraban todo su orgullo.

\- Y bien, ya me he excusado. Ahora eres tú el que se debe excusar conmigo.

\- Lara, ya te dije...

\- Sí, sí, el rollo de la Lux Veritatis, las responsabilidades, el honor y todo eso. Pero quieras o no, señor Trent, me dejaste ti-ra-da, abandonada, y eso sí que no lo perdono. Puedo disculparme por mi actitud, pero hay algo que queda pendiente.

Se acercó hasta él, hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros de su cara:

\- Tu madre está aquí, en Turquía, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó anonadado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Sólo lo había sospechado. Estuviste varios días ausente antes de venir aquí... estabas con ella. La he visto en mi sueño, en mi visión, y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo una mujer extraordinaria, una mujer fuerte y valiente como pocas, habría soportado llevar la vida que ha llevado ella, por el bien de los suyos. Se necesita tener el cuero duro para amar a un Lux Veritatis, ¿verdad? Años de miedo, de sufrimientos, de soledad. Ciertamente no todas las mujeres podrían resistir una vida así, ¿me equivoco?

Kurtis negó con la cabeza.

\- Y entonces – continuó Lara, mascando cada palabra - ¡en nombre de todos los diablos, Kurtis! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo _no_ soy ese tipo de mujer?

Él abrió la boca... y la volvió a cerrar. Se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Permíteme que te diga que a veces resultas asfixiante siendo tan sobreprotector. Mírame, Kurtis, yo no soy una mujer cualquiera. Me has visto luchar y desafiar al mundo, romper unas cadenas que me tenían bien apretada en el entorno en el que nací. No soy una blanda. Sé pelear para conseguir lo que quiero, y a quien me toca los ovarios, le vuelo la tapa de los sesos. Pero no, tú tenías que _protegerme_ , tú tenías que apartarme de ese oscuro mundo tuyo en el que tú creías que no sobreviviría... ¡me insultaste! ¿Acaso Konstantin Heissturm le dijo a la mujer que amaba que se quedara en su casa a salvo y se olvidara de él? ¡Porque si lo hubiera hecho, tú no estarías aquí, planteándote el mismo dilema! Sé que a veces soy recalcitrante y seguramente estoy hablando demasiado, ¡pero es que nadie, salvo _tú_ , me había hecho esto nunca!

Se paró unos momentos para tomar aire, en los que aprovechó para apartarse un mechón de cabello de la húmeda frente.

\- O lo que es lo mismo:- continuó, hinchando el pecho y cruzándose de brazos – ya está bien de tantas galanterías y caballerosidades de héroe condenado conmigo. No temo al dolor ni a la muerte. No me asustan todos los demonios, monstruos y abominaciones que puedan estar al acecho. Tu causa es mi causa y tus enemigos también son los míos. Soy tan buena para esto como lo fue tu madre. Sólo que ella se separó del hombre que amaba y yo _no_ lo haré. Allá donde estés, estaré yo, cuando luches, lucharé a tu lado, ¡y al carajo con todo lo demás! No me voy a quedar atrás de nuevo. Así que como vuelvas a desaparecer sin dejar rastro pretextando que tratas de "protegerme" de tu funesto destino, te juro que esta vez te encontraré allá donde estés, te cortaré las pelotas y se las serviré en bandeja a las mantícoras. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

\- Con meridiana claridad.- farfulló él.

Y entonces se echó a reír. Rió y rió hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas, mientras ella le observaba, ocultando apenas una sonrisa. Era tan extraño verle reír... él, que nunca reía.

\- ¡Oh, señora mía, perdóname por haberte ofendido tanto!- dijo él, y se echó a reír de nuevo – Dios, Lara, no tienes ni idea de lo que han sido estos dos años.

\- Sí que lo sé.- ella estaba seria ahora – Una eternidad.

\- Una eternidad.- repitió él.

Súbitamente, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, le cogió el rostro con las manos y la besó en la boca. A Lara se le distendió el estómago y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Ahora que lo sentía de nuevo, sabía cuánto había necesitado volver a besarle.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? – susurró cuando sus labios se separaron - ¡Te he tratado como a una basura!

\- Eso no importa. Me alegro que esto haya acabado, porque me estabas volviendo loco. Pero ya sospeché algo cuando ahuyentaste a la pobre Maddalena. Tenías una cara de celosa que te tendrías que haber visto.

Ella se apartó, alterada.

\- ¿ _Tanto_ se notaba? ¡Por Dios, esa ramera te ha echado el ojo! Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira. Era lo que me faltaba.

\- Entonces – dijo Kurtis solemnemente – lo siento muchísimo por ella. Hace tiempo que sólo soy capaz de pensar en una mujer...

Lara se volvió a reír y al momento estaba besándole de nuevo. Casi había olvidado la textura suave de sus labios y aquella forma de besar que tenía, a medias dulce y a medias agresiva. Una vez más lamentó que se hubiera retrasado tanto aquel momento. Le besó con más fuerza, adhiriendo su cuerpo al suyo.

Los dedos de Kurtis se deslizaron lentamente desde su rostro hacia el cuello, descendiendo por la garganta. Al acariciarle la piel del cuello, notó bajo las yemas de los dedos los latidos violentos de su corazón. Siguió descendiendo hasta sus hombros, bajó suavemente los tirantes, y entonces se detuvo.

\- No dudes.- susurró ella – Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Ella misma tomó la camiseta por los bordes y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. No llevaba nada debajo. Luego le quitó la camisa a él y le abrazó otra vez, aplastando sus senos suaves contra el duro pecho, mientras los besos se volvían más violentos. Le daba la extraña impresión de que alguien les estaba oyendo o espiando, pero no le importaba ya.

El resto de la ropa que llevaban se la arrancaron prácticamente a tirones, con la respiración agitada. Lara creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. La penumbra cubría el margen del arroyo y ella apenas veía a Kurtis, pero se guiaba por el tacto. Recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo musculoso y curtido, le besó el pecho, siguió con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus cicatrices. De repente el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y sólo estaban ella y él, y hasta incluso había olvidado que, horas antes, aún le tenía rencor.

Rencores, incomprensiones, egoísmos y su inconmensurable orgullo quedaron sepultados bajo un manto de sudor y saliva. Qué más daba todo lo demás. Le amaba, no como él la amaba a ella, que la había amado prácticamente desde la primera vez que la había visto, sino que se había ido enamorando poco a poco. Habían hecho falta tres años y cuatro meses para que comprendiera que era inútil resistirse a la evidencia, y que los besos intercambiados hacía tiempo no eran suficientes para él ni para ella. Pero ahora ya no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba ahora era aquello, y sabía que era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría.

Cuando al fin su cuerpo se mezcló y fundió con el de él, tendidos en el suelo bajo el cielo estrellado, supo que llevaba deseándolo desde la primera vez que le había vuelto a ver, en Meteora. Clavó sus dientes en su hombro para ahogar los gemidos, que hubieran podido despertar a todo el campamento, antes de abandonarse a aquel éxtasis.

A su alrededor, el mundo contenía el silencio.

 

* * *

 

Zip observaba absorto la pantalla de su ordenador. Notaba cómo el sudor frío se le deslizaba por la espalda.

\- La Madre del Cordero.- farfulló.

Allí estaba. La cámara lo estaba reproduciendo con toda fidelidad.

Selma, que estaba cerca, se asomó por encima de su hombro y contuvo un grito.

\- ¿Es...?

\- Sí, princesa. Menudo bicharraco.

Al fin, el muchacho había logrado hacer funcionar la pequeña cámara que Lara había instalado en el techo de la fosa pútrida, la segunda vez que había descendido. Y ahora reproducía la imagen de aquellas horribles fauces, que seguían triturando parsimoniosamente su gigantesca cantidad de alimento.

\- Esto lo cuento y no se lo creen.- volvió a decir Zip, tecleando para hacer zoom – Fíjate, Selma... come cadáveres. ¿De dónde diablos consigue los cadáveres?

\- Es evidente que se los traen. – dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Se giraron. Kurtis acababa de entrar y se sentó en una silla para acabar de abrocharse una bota.

\- Pero... ¿quién? – dijo Selma.

\- No quién, sino qué. – continuó el hombre – Mientras estabais charlando con el _capo_ , fui a los pueblos de los alrededores a preguntar. Ha habido desapariciones de adultos y ancianos.- haciendo un gesto, señaló la pantalla – Ahí los tenéis, siendo digeridos por esa cosa. Los niños no interesan, son demasiado pequeños para saciarle.

\- ¡Qué horror! – gimió la arqueóloga.

\- Son las mantícoras.- prosiguió Kurtis – Tienen las mandíbulas fuertes. Ellas se sacian con una o dos víctimas. Ésa no es su forma de matar. Ellas se lo toman con más calma. Paralizan a la víctima con su veneno, les sorben la sangre hasta desangrarla, y luego mastican la carne hasta pelarla. Pero también son ellas las que llevan el alimento a esa cosa. Son capaces de arrastrar un cuerpo durante varios kilómetros sujetándolo por el cuello con sus mandíbulas.

\- ¡Dios santo! – Selma estaba pálida - ¿Quién te ha contado _eso_?

\- Nadie. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

El chico volvió a lanzar una ojeada a la pantalla.

\- Bueno, compadezco a esos pobrecitos. Seguramente estarán aún vivos cuando esa cosa se los coma.

\- Vivos, pero inconscientes. Al menos, el veneno de mantícora hace perder el sentido.

Zip tanteó la mesa en busca de la caja de chicles, cogió uno y se lo metió en la boca.

\- Me da que ese bicho es algo así como un guardián.- murmuró mientras masticaba – Los Nephilim lo pusieron ahí para que se comiera a los visitantes indeseados.

Kurtis esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¿Crees que ese bicho sabe distinguir entre los deseados y los indeseados?

\- Al menos a los Nephilim no los tocaría... digo yo.

\- No estoy tan seguro. También come mantícoras... que son las que lo alimentan. La verdad es que entre los demonios no hay normas.

\- ¿Y por qué iban esas manti-no-sé-qué a alimentarle? ¿Qué ganan con ello?

\- No tengo respuesta.- dijo Kurtis, levantándose- Lo que importa ahora es tener cuidado. De momento, esas bichas se contentan con gente de los alrededores. Pero como se cansen de arrastrar cuerpos por el desierto y decidan echar mano a los que estamos más cerca... vamos a tener problemas.

En ese momento se abrió la lona y entró Lara.

\- ¡Madre mía! – se burló Zip - ¡Tienes cara de no haber dormido! ¿Te ha pasado un caballo por encima?

\- Anda, cierra el pico.- gruñó ella. Se giró hacia Kurtis y dijo – Han dejado un cadáver a la entrada del campamento. Deberías verlo.

 

* * *

 

Era el cuerpo de un chico turco, que no tendría más de diecinueve años. Estaba tumbado de lado, con la cara vuelta hacia el suelo en una torsión horrible. Kurtis se inclinó sobre él y apartó con suavidad el turbante que le cubría la garganta.

Selma soltó un gemido. Tenía la garganta seccionada y cubierta con una capa de sangre seca.

\- Me lo temía.- dijo él, señalando el tajo – Fíjate en el borde irregular de la mordedura. ¿Cuántas filas de dientes cuentas?

\- Tres.- contestó Lara, y le miró inquieta - ¿Tres filas de dientes?

Kurtis asintió, y entonces tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo giró hacia la luz. Selma soltó un jadeo y retrocedió tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

El rostro del cadáver estaba desencajado. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Mejor dicho, un ojo, el otro había desaparecido, picoteado por algún cuervo o ave rapaz.

\- Tres filas de dientes en la garganta y una expresión de pánico en la cara. Este chico murió mirando su propia cara desfigurada.- dijo Kurtis – Es la señal indudable. Le ha atacado una mantícora.

Zip soltó un silbido.

\- ¿Y, por qué no se lo comió? ¿Se lo traía acaso a la bocaza esa?

\- No.- suspiró Kurtis, cubriendo de nuevo el rostro del chico – Son listas, muy listas. Lo han dejado aquí como advertencia. La próxima vez, quien aparecerá muerto será uno de los nuestros. Y otro, y otro. Hasta que les hagamos caso y nos marchemos. No nos quieren aquí, escarbando en la ciudad de los amos a quienes servían y veneraban.

Se hizo el silencio. Selma se había tapado el rostro con las manos y sollozaba quedamente.

\- Eh, princesa, no llores.- dijo el muchacho, pasándole la mano por los hombros. Ya verás cómo se arregla.

\- No se arreglará.- gimió ella – Todo vuelve a suceder. Yo los encontré así. Ay, Dios mío... estaban todos así... con la garganta abierta... mi gente... mi Ahmad... ay... degollados... ese monstruo, ese Alquimista, lo ordenó... ay...

\- Pero ese tío está muerto, princesa. Lara lo mató. Y Kurt se cargó al otro, al rubio. Ya no tienen a quien les mande.

\- Y por eso son más peligrosas.- añadió Lara con voz pesimista.

\- ¡Oye, que estoy intentando animarla! – protestó Zip.

Selma lloraba ahora abiertamente en su hombro. Los viejos fantasmas del pasado volvían a consumirla.


	18. La Bala De Plata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen de capítulo por la fantástica Adayka.

_Al principio, sólo vio oscuridad. Luego, la vio a ella, sentada, alzando sus ojos de color madera hacia la pistola que la apuntaba. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar._

_La bala, que era pequeña y de plata, impactó contra su corazón, al lado del seno izquierdo. Todo sucedió muy rápido pero él lo vio lentamente. Vio salir la sangre en un surtidor que empapó la blanca tela de su camiseta. Entonces, empezó a resbalar de la silla._

_Trató de cogerla, pero le cayó al suelo. Y se quedó mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos abiertos, muerta, mientras bajo ella se iba ensanchando el lago de oscura sangre._

Se incorporó bruscamente, soltando un grito. Tardó unos momentos en recuperar el aliento.

Ella estaba allí, a su lado, desnuda y dormida. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Se volvió a tender, fijando su mirada en el techo de la tienda, mientras le corría el sudor por la espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? - oyó que murmuraba ella a su lado con voz soñolienta.

\- Duerme, Lara. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y la mata de cabello castaño le cubrió medio rostro. Se lo apartó.

\- ¿Qué has soñado?

\- Nada.

Ella sonrió.

\- Mientes muy mal. Igual es por eso de que a los vuestros os obligaban a jurar contra la mentira.

\- ¿Eso te lo ha contado Monteleone?

\- Al menos, por él me puedo enterar de más cosas sobre tu gente. Tú nunca hablas de ti mismo.

Él permaneció en silencio. Lara extendió los dedos y acarició su hombro, donde permanecía la abrupta cicatriz de la quemadura que, dos años antes, había desfigurado el tosco tatuaje que le identificaba como un Lux Veritatis. No quedaba ya la menor señal bajo la rugosa piel cicatrizada.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en volverte a tatuar?

\- ¿Para qué? No queda ya nadie a quien le deba rendir cuentas.

\- Pero tú sigues cazando demonios.

\- Porque ellos me persiguen. Vienen atraídos por mí. La Cábala no era el único enemigo. Sí era el peor.

Ella se incorporó y se echó la cabellera a la espalda.

\- Me llama la atención una cosa de ti - dijo Kurtis entonces, mirando su sinuosa y suave espalda - No tienes una sola cicatriz.

Ella se echó a reír.

\- ¡En cambio, tú pareces un Cristo!

\- Gracias.- gruñó él.

\- ¡Tómatelo como un cumplido! ¿Sabes que los legionarios romanos y los gladiadores se pegaban por ver cuáles de ellos tenían más cicatrices? Eran como medallas al honor. Y si no había ninguna en la espalda eran todavía mejores, porque significaba que jamás habían dado la espalda al enemigo para huir. Al menos eso creían ellos.

\- Yo no soy un romano.- dijo él - Y la peor de las cicatrices la llevo en la espalda.

Lara se pegó a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Si me cuentas lo que has soñado, yo te cuento por qué no tengo ni una sola cicatriz.

\- Ya sé que te las haces eliminar, señorita aristócrata. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Ella guardó silencio.

\- Porque te has despertado gritando. Eso es raro en ti.

\- Sólo llevas cuatro noches durmiendo conmigo.

\- Me basta y me sobra.- dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú crees que alguien lo habrá notado?

\- Tarde o temprano... oh Dios, qué pesada se va a poner Selma.

Cerró los ojos. Al poco rato, oyó de nuevo la voz de él:

\- Te vas a reír de mí.

\- Prometo no hacerlo.

\- Creo que ha sido una mala premonición. Soñé que te asesinaban con una bala de plata. -se giró hacia ella - Estás sonriendo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró. Sonreía.

\- No me burlo de ti. Cientos de personas han disparado contra mí... como contra ti. Son gajes de nuestros oficios.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Protégete, Lara.

\- ¿Dónde? - susurró ella, sonriendo.

Kurtis dudó unos instantes. Luego extendió la mano, siguió con la yema de los dedos el contorno del seno izquierdo, y finalmente tocó un punto al lado del mismo, casi en el centro del esternón.

\- Aquí. Justo en el corazón.

\- Me pondré una coraza.- bromeó ella, y se inclinó para besarle.

 

* * *

 

Dos días después, la comunidad italiana recibió una inesperada visita.

La primera en avistar la oscura figura fue la hermosa Bay Li, que estaba sentada sobre una roca, en los exteriores del campamento, secándose la larga cabellera oscura al sol, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo a medida que se peinaba. El sol mediterráneo quemaba su suave piel china. Un campamento en medio del rocoso desierto no era lugar para una delicadeza como ella.

Alzó la vista al ver que una sombra le cubría la luz solar. Entrecerró sus ojos rasgados y dijo:

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Busco a Daniele Monteleone.- contestó una voz dulce y musical, que hablaba desde las profundidades de una densa capucha.

\- Enséñame la cara.- insistió la china.

El visitante dejó caer la capucha y Bay Li vio a una mujer, más joven que ella, que le pareció bellísima, pese a que ella no acababa de encontrar el atractivo a las mujeres occidentales.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no es a Maddalena a quien buscas? - insistió Bay Li, que viéndola tan bonita, pensó que lo más probable es que fuera una joven prostituta en busca de una manutención.

\- Estoy segura.- sonrió la otra, descubriendo una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Bay Li se levantó y la condujo a través del campamento. Mientras pasaba, todos los hombres se giraban para verla, boquiabiertos. La china captó un extraño perfume que parecía provenir del cabello de la desconocida, que era, si cabe, más negro aún que el de ella, que poseía los resplandores oscuros de las mujeres orientales.

Al llegar a la tienda de Monteleone, Bay Li llamó a Maddalena e intercambió unas palabras con ella. La visitante esperó con paciencia. Por último, la pelirroja le abrió la tienda.

El _capo_ estaba sentado en su sillón de rigor, bebiendo su Martini de rigor, y enarcó con sorpresa las cejas al ver a la mujer.

_\- Benvenutta signorina. Che parla l'italiano?_

\- Perfectamente.- sonrió la otra, sentándose elegantemente en un sillón cercano.

\- Me ha dicho Maddalena que no la buscaba a ella, por lo que deduzco que...

\- En efecto, no soy una prostituta. Soy una marchante de arte y vengo a darle ciertos datos que pueden interesarle.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

La otra sonrió con inocencia.

\- Sobre el Cetro, cómo no. Y también sobre las personas que ahora mismo están al otro lado del arroyo.

Monteleone la miró, estupefacto.

\- Tiene toda mi atención, _signorina_...

\- Betsabé.

Maddalena examinó con atención a aquella mujer. No le gustaba. Ella, que escogía a las mujeres que debían dar satisfacción a los hombres de Monteleone entre las más bellas, reconoció que, pese a ser perfecta, jamás la habría escogido. Le pareció un lobo con piel de cordero. Demasiado guapa para ser buena. Estaba convencida de que escondía un antro de perversidad... y además su nombre no auguraba nada bueno. Había sido el nombre de una pecadora, como todo devoto sabía. Y ella, pese a que rara vez se le había permitido pisar el suelo de una iglesia, era muy devota.

_Tu nombre también es el de una pecadora, Maddalena._

Alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Betsabé. Aterrada, retrocedió. ¿Había sido ella quien había hablado? ¿O eran alucinaciones suyas? Temblando, dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Monteleone no se había dado cuenta de nada.

\- Usted dirá.

\- Tengo que darle una serie de advertencias.- dijo Betsabé - Si usted tiene a bien recibirlas.

\- Adelante. Me tiene usted intrigado.

\- Lara Croft se está burlando de usted.

El _capo_ se quedó mirándola estupefacto.

\- En nombre de Dios, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Betsabé se inclinó, y con una dulce sonrisa, susurró:

\- Se ha estado burlando desde el primer día. Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella ya tenía el Cetro en su poder. Lo había robado, arrancándolo de la estatua de Lilith. Ahora lo tiene en su poder y acude todos los días a robar información, mientras allá se ríen todos de usted.

Monteleone permaneció unos instantes en silencio. En su rostro apuesto se había pintado una expresión ceñuda.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Por qué debería creerla?

\- Puede creerme o no, y arriesgarse a que sigan riéndose de usted, o tomar cartas en el asunto. En cuanto a mis fuentes, lo lamento pero prefiero seguir manteniéndolas ocultas. Me interesa el Cetro tanto como a usted, por cuestiones de mi oficio. Y la verdad es que prefiero verlo en manos de un profesional como usted a que lo tenga esa expoliadora de pacotilla.

Él seguía en silencio, aunque se lo veía irritado. Se frotó la barbilla con fruición.

\- Así que se han burlado de mí... bien, bien. Pero algo más tiene que haber en todo esto. ¿Por qué viene a mí? Podría quedarse el Cetro, robándoselo o negociando con ellos.

\- Ya se lo he dicho. De todos modos, sí hay algo que me interesa.

\- Dígame una cantidad.

\- No quiero dinero. Quiero a un hombre.

Monteleone volvió a quedar anonadado.

\- ¿Un hombre?

\- Sí. Está en el campamento de esa inglesa. Y lo quiero vivo. De él no debéis tocar ni un solo pelo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Es el hombre que está con Lara Croft en todo momento. Se llama Kurtis Trent.

\- Se hará como desea. Pero... si me permite la curiosidad... ¿por qué le interesa tanto?

\- Su cabeza tiene precio. Un precio que yo y los míos ansiamos cobrar.

Una sonrisa taimada cruzó el rostro del mafioso.

\- _Paso lungo e bucca curta._

\- No se confunda. No somos una mafia como ustedes. Pero él es nuestro. Usted nos lo entrega y nosotros dispondremos lo demás.

\- Y, ¿qué interés puede tener un hombre así? Es sólo un pobre diablo. Apenas si le he oído abrir la boca alguna vez.

Betsabé volvió a sonreír. Tan dulcemente.

\- Ya he dicho demasiado, _signore_ Monteleone. Que tenga usted un buen día. _Ciao_.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras revisaban todos los documentos y mapas trazados al referente de la excavación, Selma y Lara fueron sorprendidas por la visita de Sciarra, el hombre favorito de Monteleone. Se plantó con descaro en medio de la tienda.

\- El _signore_ Monteleone tiene el placer de invitar a la _signorina_ Croft a su tienda para tratar nuevos aspectos del asunto que les ocupa.- anunció con voz socarrona, lanzando una mirada obscena a Selma, que apartó la mirada, molesta.

\- Selma es la directora de la excavación.- objetó Lara frunciendo el ceño - Ella debería venir conmigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, inglesita? ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma? - Sciarra soltó una carcajada.

Lara arrojó el compás sobre los mapas y pasó a su lado, susurrándole:

\- El miedo me lo acabarás teniendo tú, chulito de medio pelo.

Sciarra se quedó mirando durante un momento el suave balanceo de las caderas de Lara mientras ésta se dirigía hacia el campamento del mafioso. Luego la siguió sin prisas.

\- De modo que eres inglesa.- dijo mientras seguía a Lara hacia el campamento - Qué curioso. Tenía entendido que las inglesas erais feas.

Ella ni se dignó a contestarle.

\- También tenía entendido que erais unas estrechas. Pero ya veo que no, a juzgar por lo que estabas haciendo con ese tío hace cuatro noches, en la ribera del río.

\- ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?- replicó ella, sin amilanarse, haciendo una mueca de cinismo.

\- Bueno, preferiría no hablar... quien hubiera disfrutado de lo lindo es esa zorra de Maddalena, que sueña con tu hombre desde el primer día. Yo la vigilaría bien si fuera tú... cualquier italiana pelirroja siempre es más deseable que una inglesa flacucha.

Lara no contestó tampoco esa vez, pero no abandonó su expresión sarcástica.

 

* * *

 

\- _Signorina_... es un placer tenerle aquí de nuevo.

Lara escrutó con desconfianza el rostro de Monteleone. Un cambio se había operado en el semblante del mafioso, de eso no había duda. Parecía ligeramente más tenso.

\- Siéntese, por favor. Voy a comentarle algunas cosas.

Ella obedeció, y se quedó mirando al apuesto cincuentón, que daba vueltas a su sempiterno Martini con gesto nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo empezar? - murmuró - ¿Cómo decirle que me siento tremendamente decepcionado con usted? No, espere, no diga nada. Lo sé todo. Sé que desde el primer día ha estado ocultándome que el Cetro obraba en su poder. Usted es muy lista, ¿no cree? Y también es fuerte. Cree que todos los demás podemos doblegarnos a su voluntad, bailar como marionetas al son de sus movimientos. Pero créame, Lara, con la _Cosa Nostra_ no se juega, ni siquiera una aristócrata como usted, que cree tener el mundo a sus pies sólo porque allá donde va, toma lo que quiere con sólo extender la mano. Usted cree que es suyo todo lo que pisa y se apropia de cualquier cosa que ve.

"Y ahora míreme a mí - se levantó, irguiéndose dignamente - en realidad, no soy un bruto. Soy tan _gentleman_ como cualquiera de sus inglesitos cortesanos. La he tratado con respeto y cortesía. He tenido paciencia con usted, le he mostrado documentos y transmitido informaciones a la que la mayoría de los mortales no tienen acceso. Le he abierto mi corazón y usted se ha estado mofando de mí, usted y esa panda multirracial que le acompaña. Me ha infravalorado, _signorina_ , ya que soy tan capaz de usar el lenguaje cortés como el de las armas."

Lara intuyó el peligro mucho antes de que hubiera acabado su solemne discurso. No iba armada, y cuando vio que el mafioso metía la mano en la solapa de su chaqueta, saltó de la silla.

Pero Monteleone era rápido y estaba bien entrenado. Sacó la diminuta pistola niquelada a una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiar a los mejores tiradores, y disparó.

Y a Lara sólo le dio tiempo a levantar el brazo para cubrirse el pecho.

La diminuta bala, que era de plata, le entró por el antebrazo, destrozando el hueso, atravesó la carne y se hundió en el pecho, a la altura del seno izquierdo. El impacto la lanzó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra un baúl, cayó hacia atrás y quedó tendida sobre el suelo, sujetándose el brazo herido mientras la sangre le manaba a borbotones.

Maddalena entró corriendo, y al ver la dantesca escena, soltó un grito de horror.

\- ¡Daniele!

\- Tranquila, _cara mia_ , tranquila. - respondió con calma el otro, sacando un pañuelo de seda y limpiando el cañón de la pistola - No pasa nada.

Lara soltó un jadeo y trató de incorporarse, pero sus manos ensangrentadas resbalaron sobre la tapa del baúl y volvió a tumbarse. Se mordió los labios para no gritar.

Monteleone fue hasta ella lentamente, todavía con la pistola en la mano. Acercó una butaca hasta ella y se sentó plácidamente en ella.

\- Lo que son las cosas.- comentó - Esa bala iba dirigida a su cabeza. Pero primero se ha levantado y luego ha puesto el brazo en medio. Que Dios me asista si alguna vez había visto moverse a alguna mujer tan rápido. Pero como ve, no ha sido lo bastante rápida. - soltó un suspiro - Supongo que debería comportarme como un caballero y rematarla, para evitarle sufrimientos, pero estas balas de plata me cuestan un potosí y no pienso desperdiciar ni una más en su inmunda persona.

Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y, girándose hacia la horrorizada Maddalena, que temblaba en un rincón, dijo:

\- Maddalena, preciosa, tráeme otro Martini. Yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a la _signorina_ Croft hasta que muera desangrada. No sería cortés dejarla sola, ¿no crees?

Ella retrocedió, temblando y salió de la tienda. Avanzó unos pasos y entonces dudó. Volvió la vista atrás.

La lona de la tienda estaba salpicada de sangre allí donde yacía Lara. Volvió a estremecerse de horror, y al poco, dio media vuelta y echó a correr, no a por el Martini de Monteleone, sino hacia el campamento de la excavación.

 

* * *

 

Selma estaba con Kurtis cuando él, de súbito, se levantó y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si hubiera recibido un aguijonazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, alarmada.

Él no respondió. Se apartó la mano lentamente y se la quedó mirando, como si esperara ver algo en ella. Luego alzó la vista. Con el horror pintado en la cara, apartó de un manotazo la lona de la tienda y salió al exterior. Selma le siguió, asustada, para ver cómo Maddalena llegaba corriendo, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de Kurtis, jadeando, cayó de rodillas y se llevó la mano al corazón mientras respiraba afanosamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera que se había echado.

\- ¡Kurtis! - jadeó al verle - ¡Oh, Dios mío...!

Se atragantó. Él la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Selma se quedó mirando estupefacta a aquella mujer a la que apenas conocían, pero que había acudido sin dudar a ellos para decir que...

\- La inglesa... Lara... allá... herida...

No hizo falta más. Kurtis la soltó y echó a correr hacia el campamento italiano, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Selma.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando? - gritó Zip, que salía de su tienda arrancándose los auriculares del MP3.

\- ¡Lara está herida! - contestó Selma - ¡Pero no sé cómo...! ¡Eh, espera!

Maddalena, sorda a la conversación de los dos jóvenes, se había levantado de nuevo y corría otra vez en dirección al campamento propio.

No sabía qué la había impulsado a buscarle, a llamarle. Pero sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Tenía que alejarlo de allí antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia.

_Santo Dios, Daniele, ¿qué has hecho?_

 

* * *

 

Lara logró incorporarse sobre el brazo sano, aunque cada movimiento le suponía una auténtica tortura. A través de la neblina roja que empañaba sus ojos, vio a Monteleone mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse por qué tardaba tanto su diligente Maddalena.

\- Tú y tus malditos Martinis.- farfulló - Ojalá te sirvan de veneno.

\- Diga lo que quiera, amor.- contestó él sonriendo - Usted está ahí muriéndose y yo estoy aquí vivito y coleando. Usted ha embrutecido su memoria y yo he limpiado mi honor. Así son las cosas.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

\- Voy a contarle una cosa. Creo que tiene derecho a saberla, ahora que va a morir. Ayer vino una mujer, una delatora, que me contó la burla que usted estaba haciendo de mí. ¿Y sabe lo único que pidió a cambio? La cabeza de su amigo, de ese Kurtis Trent.

El comentario hizo el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Lara se desorbitaron. Trató de decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. El pecho le dolía horriblemente.

\- Esa mujer... dijo llamarse Betsabé. ¡Ah, veo que la conoce! Bueno, debería ser más cautelosa con sus enemigos. Yo me habría preocupado mucho de tener una enemiga que moviera los hilos tan sofisticadamente. Pero usted es demasiado orgullosa y confiada. No sé que querrá esa mujer de su amigo, pero está claro que no va a sobrevivirle por mucho...

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. De repente, un ruido estridente, como un chirrido, le hizo volver la cabeza. Y lo que vio fue una afilada cuchilla curva que rasgó de arriba abajo la lona de la tienda y que al caer descubrió la figura de Kurtis. La terrible expresión que llevaba en el rostro acabó por completar un cuadro capaz de aterrar al más pintado.

Monteleone tomó la pistola y saltó de su butaca. Disparó. La bala pasó silbando al lado de la cabeza de Kurtis, que se había inclinado ligeramente hacia un lado. Entonces cargó contra el mafioso y lo derribó en el suelo. El italiano se debatió, forcejeando con la pistola que Kurtis trataba de arrebatarle, y empezó a gritar:

\- ¡Sciarra! ¡Sciarra! ¡A mí!

Kurtis le hizo callar de un puñetazo que le rompió varios dientes delanteros. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lara, que, ensangrentada, hacía un sobrehumano esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Entonces miró detrás de él y jadeó:

\- _¡Kurtis...!_

Bastó aquella advertencia para que se apartara rodando por el suelo. Sonó un tiro que impactó en la madera del baúl. En la entrada de la tienda estaba Sciarra, empuñando una recortada.

Pero Kurtis era bastante más rápido que él. Se levantó de un salto, agarró por el cuello a Monteleone, que aún no se había recuperado del puñetazo, y le puso la cuchilla del Chirugai rozándole la garganta:

\- Muévete y le corto el cuello.- amenazó.

Sciarra esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

\- No tengo prisa. Puedo esperar a que tu amiguita se desangre. Aunque sería una pena, porque la pobre se aburriría antes de irse al infierno.

El filo de la cuchilla se hundió en la carne de Monteleone, que empezó a gemir, mientras un reguero de sangre le empapaba el cuello de la camisa. Sciarra apretó los dientes.

\- Mátale - dijo, desviando el cañón de su escopeta hacia Lara - y la mando a su destino antes de hora.

En ese momento, se oyó un crujido horrible detrás de Sciarra. Al sicario se le resbaló el arma entre los dedos, puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó por el suelo. Detrás de él apareció Maddalena, que aún sujetaba un taburete con ambas manos.

\- Ahí tienes, cabrón.- escupió entre dientes, arrojando el taburete a un lado.

\- ¿Maddalena? - balbuceó Monteleone - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella avanzó, sonriendo con calma.

\- Salvarte la vida, Daniele. - miró entonces a Kurtis - Por favor, suéltale. Tu amiga está débil y no vivirá mucho. Ya sé que él le ha disparado, pero yo te avisé que estaba herida, y ahora te pido que dejes a este hombre.

Kurtis no dudó. Arrojó al mafioso al suelo de un empujón, y se dirigió hacia Lara. Monteleone contempló, estupefacto, el cuerpo inerte de su sicario, y luego lanzó una mirada de odio a Kurtis:

\- ¡No te escaparás por mucho tiempo, figlio di putana! - gorgoteó, escupiendo sangre a través de su dentadura rota - ¡Ya tomarán cuenta de ti quienes te buscan!

Él no le escuchaba. Se inclinó sobre Lara, quien le pasó el brazo sano alrededor del cuello, y la levantó como si fuera una niña.

\- Vamos.- urgió Maddalena - No hay tiempo.

Salieron de la tienda, pero se encontraron rodeados de los hombres de Monteleone, que al oír el escándalo habían acudido armados hasta los dientes. Allí hubieran muerto los dos, acribillados, de no ser porque Maddalena se interpuso, cubriéndoles con su cuerpo y extendiendo los brazos, mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Alto! ¡No disparéis! ¡Bajad las armas!

Y ellos, que ya tenían el dedo en el gatillo, dudaron, porque Maddalena era respetada y tenía casi la misma autoridad que el jefe. Aquellos momentos de duda fueron suficientes para Kurtis, que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevándose consigo su preciosa carga.

La pelirroja siciliana dejó caer los brazos y le miró ardientemente mientras se alejaba, portando a Lara en brazos.

Por amor, ella acababa de traicionar a los suyos. Y la traición nunca quedaba sin castigo.

Selma fue la primera en verlos llegar. Avanzó unos pasos, y al ver a Lara, soltó un chillido. Junto a ella acudieron, corriendo, Zip y medio campamento.

\- ¡Oh, Dios, oh Dios!- gritó la turca - ¡Lara!

Apartaos.- gruñó Kurtis, que avanzó hasta el lugar donde tenía aparcada su moto. Sin dejar de sostener a Lara, se subió a ella y la acomodó lo mejor posible entre sus brazos.

\- Tengo frío.- murmuró ella, que estaba ya tiritando.

La muchacha turca apareció de repente con una manta en la mano y la arropó con rapidez, sin hacer preguntas, mientras Zip los observaba conmocionado.

\- Selma... - murmuró entonces Lara - tenéis que marcharos... cuanto antes... saben lo del... cetro...

Kurtis puso en marcha el vehículo.

\- ¿Adónde la llevas? - gritó Zip por encima del rugido del motor.

\- ¡A alguien que pueda ayudarla! - gritó él, y arrancó.

La moto se lanzó hacia delante y desapareció, dejando una estela de polvo.

Selma y Zip permanecieron un instante paralizados. Y de repente, Selma pareció enloquecer. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia las tiendas.

\- ¡Eh, espera, princesa...!

La multitud de operarios y excavadores la observaban aturdidos. De repente, la vieron aparecer de nuevo. Llevaba el Cetro en la mano, resplandeciendo a la luz del sol de la tarde.

De un salto, Selma se subió a un cajón de madera. Ya no era una tímida muchacha. Se había convertido en una exultante e intrépida líder.

\- ¡Oídme todos! - gritó, blandiendo la vara plateada - ¡Los que han herido a Lara querían esto! ¿Sabéis que os digo? ¡Que esos carniceros no se harán con él! ¿Estáis conmigo?

\- ¡Sí! - rugió una parte de la multitud. Otros se miraron, atemorizados.

\- ¡En este momento, vienen hacia aquí! ¡Vienen a matarnos! ¡Quienes no quieran morir, que vengan conmigo!

No dijo más. Saltó al suelo y echó a correr hacia la excavación. Al instante, toda la muchedumbre se puso en movimiento, tras ella.

\- ¡Selma, Selma! - Zip logró alcanzarla - ¿Adónde vas?

\- ¡A Tenebra! - gritó ella - ¡Allí ellos no nos seguirán!

Zip no cabía en sí de horror. Se detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!

Se soltó del brazo y siguió corriendo. Zip miró a su alrededor. La gente abandonaba el campamento a toda velocidad. Dudó unos momentos. Luego...

\- ¡Eh, princesa! ¡Voy contigo!

En la lejanía, empezaron a oírse los primeros tiros. La _Cosa Nostra_ atacaba.


	19. La Curandera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del capítulo es una toma de Putai, la chamán beduina, tomada de la FMV eliminada de Tomb Raider: El Ángel de la Oscuridad.

Lara perdió el conocimiento al poco tiempo. Había sangrado demasiado. La hemorragia se había reducido, pero Kurtis, que la sostenía contra el pecho, notaba su propia camisa empapada de la sangre que amaba. La manta estaba empapada y hasta tenía el brazo resbaladizo por la sangre.

No quería pensar. No quería darle vueltas. Sólo tenía que llevarla hasta _allí_. Era la única oportunidad. El único hospital estaba a más de sesenta kilómetros por una carretera llena de polvo, piedras y baches. No llegaría con vida. _Tenía_ que llevarla allí.

El camino no era largo, ella no vivía tan lejos, pero se le hizo una eternidad. No sabía si acelerar, arriesgándose con ello a que ella le cayera de los brazos, o ir más lento, arriesgándose a que se le muriera allí. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, habría llorado de rabia. Pero todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en llegar cuanto antes.

Y nunca se le hizo más larga ninguna otra travesía.

Marie oyó el ruido del motor desde lejos. Como siempre que hacía, salió para recibir a su hijo. Le sorprendió que la visitara tan pronto, cuando no hacía ni tres semanas que vivía allí. Pero cuando vio a la mujer herida en sus brazos, comprendió.

Salió corriendo hacia él, que había frenado, y apartó la manta para observar la herida con ojo crítico. No había esperado que fuera tan grave.

\- Rápido.- murmuró - Tiene el tiempo contado.

La llevaron adentro. Marie la hizo tender sobre su propia cama y durante unos momentos dudó, porque no sabía si atender primero el brazo herido, o pasar a aquel agujero de bala en el pecho, por el que se le estaba yendo la vida. Kurtis se inclinó sobre ella y le apartó el cabello de la frente, y entonces Marie la reconoció. ¡Era Lara Croft!

\- Está muy grave. - murmuró - Ha perdido mucha sangre. Es probable que muera.

\- Sálvala. Salvaste a otros. Puedes hacerlo.

La anciana suspiró y se inclinó sobre la herida. En aquel momento, Lara abrió los ojos y la miró.

 

* * *

 

_Pero en realidad, no veía. No podía ver. Lo único que había a su alrededor era un conjunto de sombras danzantes y alargadas que se inclinaban sobre ella. Y todo lo demás era penumbra._

_Trató de aspirar aire, pero el esfuerzo era tan doloroso que se le humedecieron los ojos. Apenas podía respirar. Notaba la bala de plata, allí clavada, como un hueso afilado. Notaba el dolor del brazo, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, y no podía moverlo. Le dolía hasta la médula y no podía moverlo._

_Había dos sombras en torno a ella. De algún modo le resultaban familiares. Pero no podían ser amigas, porque la estaban torturando. Una de ellas extendió sus flacos brazos y empezó a retorcerle el brazo, a meter los dedos en la herida, a tantear por dentro y por fuera. Quiso gritar, pero no le salió la voz. Tenía la boca seca. Cerró los ojos para no verlas, y entonces notó como una afilada punta ardiente que le atravesaba el pecho, justo allí donde la bala la estaba atormentando._

_Y empezó a delirar. Sin saber por qué, su embotada mente la transportó de nuevo a un momento en que sufrió tanto que creyó que moriría, pero alguien se empeñó en salvarla..._

 

* * *

 

Marie se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano ensangrentada. Se manchó el rostro de sangre, pero no le importó. Ella estaba habituada a la sangre. Sangre de las heridas, sangre de los partos, sangre de uno y mil enfermos y heridos que habían pasado por sus manos.

Había trabajado con destreza y rapidez. Con la ayuda de su hijo, había vendado y entablillado el brazo para cortar esa vía de sangre. Luego había tratado de extraer la pequeña bala con la aguja ardiente que solía usar. Pero sólo había logrado que ella gritara y se retorciera.

La hemorragia se había cortado completamente, pero la bala seguía dentro. Y ella se sentía muy cansada. A través de la neblina que empañaba sus ojos, vio a Kurtis rodear a la herida por

los hombros para levantarla levemente y acercarle un vaso de agua hasta los labios. Él también estaba manchado se sangre. Hasta los codos.

\- ¿Por qué me la has traído a mí? - dijo ella.

\- Porque tú podías salvarla. Tú eres curandera.

\- Tienes que saber la verdad. Ha sangrado demasiado. Necesita una transfusión. De lo contrario, probablemente morirá.

_¡Una transfusión!_ , pensó Kurtis, desalentado. Si le hubieran pedido que se cortara una mano, o un pie, o que se abriera un tajo en el cuello hasta desangrarse como un cordero, lo hubiera hecho. Pero allí no se podía hacer una transfusión. Sólo en el hospital, donde quizá no llegaría viva.

Marie miró de nuevo a Lara. Estaba tendida en la cama sucia de sangre. Le habían cortado la camisa para atenderla, y ahora una venda le sujetaba el pecho, que de momento no había vuelto a sangrar. Estaba pálida y transpirada de sudor. Apenas bebió lo que Kurtis le ofrecía y siguió murmurando extrañas palabras en voz baja.

\- Delira.- indicó Marie. - Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y dijo - ¿Quién es Putai?

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Kurtis, confundido.

\- Está llamando a una persona llamada Putai. ¿La conoces?

Él frunció el ceño. Luego sacudió la cabeza, apenado.

\- Sí. Era una amiga suya. Pero murió.

 

* * *

 

_\- ¡Putai! ¡Putai, hermana mía!_

_¿Por qué no le oía? ¿Era que no gritaba demasiado fuerte, o que ella estaba sorda? Quiso tenderle los brazos, pero no podía alzarlos. El dolor era fuerte. Le corrieron las lágrimas._

_\- ¡Putai! ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Y de nuevo notó el aroma de la sal, el susurro de la arena, la calidez del sol de Egipto. Abrió los ojos y se vio allí tendida, en la jaima de la chamán de los beduinos. Estaba desnuda y tenía asco de mirarse, porque sabía que su cuerpo estaba destrozado, triturado, machacado tras haber caído bajo los cimientos de la Gran Pirámide. Tenía los huesos partidos y hasta algunos le sobresalían de la piel, y cada movimiento era una tortura._

_Putai la miraba, sonriente. Siempre sonreía, porque era lo que ella necesitaba. Extendió los brazos y le cogió la pierna, tras lo cual le dio un brusco tirón. Ella volvió a gritar._

_\- ¡Mirad, mirad! - canturreó la etíope - ¡La gran Lara Croft se quiebra como la caña frágil que siempre pensamos que fue! ¿Dónde está ahora su valor, dónde su orgullo?_

_Ella no respondió. Apretó los dientes._

_\- No, no hagas eso.- le recriminó con dulzura - El dolor nos vuelve locos. Acabarás seccionándote la lengua si aprietas así las mandíbulas. Te la pillarás con los dientes. Muerde el palo._

_\- No voy a morder el palo. No soy un perro._

_\- Entonces deja de gritar. Estás molestando a toda la tribu._

_Pero cuando volvió a tocarle el hueso, gritó de nuevo. En realidad, Putai no entendía cómo podía resistir tanto. Prácticamente se lo había roto todo: brazos, piernas, costillas. Sabía que sufría atrozmente, pero no había otro modo de curarla. Tenía que ensamblar los huesos._

_La chamán se giró hacia el hornillo que estaba encendido en un extremo de la jaima. Fue hasta él y tomó una cazoletilla, con la cual sirvió en un cuenco una mezcla líquida que se cocía en el fuego. Luego lo llevó hasta Lara y le indicó que bebiera._

_\- ¿Qué es? - farfulló ella._

_\- Opio como para tumbar a un camello. Vamos, no me mires con esa cara. Es una droga, lo que significa que te ayudará a dormir. Por lo menos, no estarás gritando y destrozándome los oídos._

_Putai sonrió, y los ojos le chispearon._

_\- Voy a morirme.- dijo Lara entonces._

_\- No seas dramática. Sólo tienes medio cuerpo aplastado. Te dejaré como nueva._

_\- Prefiero morirme._

_\- Sí. Nada menos que eso. Ahora bebe._

_La droga era fuerte y la dejó completamente soporizada. Putai siguió, incansable, reparando y ensamblando los huesos, uniéndolos y vendándolos con maestría, usando las únicas herramientas que ella tenía: sabiduría, trabajo duro y sus fuertes manos._

_No sabía por qué estaba empeñada en salvarle la vida a aquella europea. Su padre no lo aprobaba. El resto de la tribu, tampoco. Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarla morir... incluso le haría un favor, porque sabía provocar muertes sin dolor. Pero Putai la chamán no traía muerte, sólo vida, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de costumbres._

_Pacientemente, fue reparando aquel cuerpo tan blanco, tan malherido. Ella sabía. Los bravos guerreros de su tribu, aquellos sementales que se vanagloriaban de ser hombres y ser fuertes, y que entonaban cánticos en honor a Alá con sus vozarrones, se convertían en chiquillos bajo las manos de Putai. Las heridas anulaban su virilidad. Lloraban, suplicaban, gritaban. Se retorcían llamando a sus madres. Se humillaban ante aquella mujer negra. Y ella sabía que entonces, ella era la fuerte, ella era la superior._

_Apenas volvían a estar sanos, hinchaban de nuevo el pecho, levantando sus barbillas. ¡Hombres!_

_\- Putai... - oyó gemir a Lara, medio obnubilada por la droga._

_\- Duerme, hermana mía.- susurró la chamán, acariciando su húmeda mejilla.- Duerme._

 

* * *

 

\- Es culpa mía.- murmuró Kurtis, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Marie estaba sentada enfrente. Aún empapados de sangre, los dos.

\- No es tu culpa. ¿Por qué te echas la culpa?

\- Yo lo vi antes de que ocurriera. Tuve la premonición.

\- Pero no lo viste con claridad. El Don no es claro, no es preciso. A veces muestra cosas que han pasado. Otras veces, cosas que pasarán. ¡Y a menudo muestra cosas que nunca llegan a ocurrir! ¡ _No_ es tu culpa!

Él alzó la vista. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿De qué me sirve entonces ser clarividente si no puedo interpretar con exactitud lo que veo? ¡Yo podría haberle evitado _esto_!

\- ¡ _Tú_ se lo has evitado! - saltó Marie - ¡Tú le advertiste, le dijiste que tenía que cubrirse el pecho! ¡Le indicaste el lugar por donde entraría la bala! ¡Eso es clarividencia, Kurtis! Y en el momento en que vio venir el disparo, estoy segura de que ella recordó tus palabras, y se protegió allí donde tú le habías indicado. ¿Entiendes? ¡Si ella sigue todavía viva, es gracias a ti! Si el brazo, el hueso y la carne del brazo, no hubieran frenado la trayectoria de la bala, se hubiera hundido más profundamente en el pecho. Le habría atravesado el corazón. La habría matado en el acto. Sigue viva _gracias a ti_. ¡Basta de culparte!

Tomó un vaso de café de la mesa y la apuró de un trago. Luego le miró enternecida y dijo:

\- Deberías descansar. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

\- No descansaré hasta que ella esté bien. Y aún entonces tendría algo que hacer. La gente del campamento está a merced de esos cabrones.

\- No puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Si no descansas no podrás resistir.

Pero él se levantó, volvió al cuarto donde yacía Lara y se sentó junto a ella. La herida dormía y había dejado de delirar, pero seguía muy débil. Soñaba.

 

* * *

 

_\- Quiero contarte mi historia.- dijo Putai sonriendo - Quiero contarte mi historia porque veo que te aburres tanto tiempo ahí tendida. Pero no te levantarás hasta que yo diga._

_Lara sonrió. Seguía teniendo medio cuerpo vendado y entablillado. Putai se burlaba de ella, diciendo que parecía una de esas momias a los que gente como ella les gustaba tanto desenterrar. "No hay que desenterrar a los muertos, Lara" le dijo "No tienes que abrir las tumbas. Mira lo que te ha pasado por abrir tumbas". Y ella se echaba a reír._

_\- Yo nací en Abisinia.- comenzó la chamán - ¿Sabes que es Abisinia? Vosotros la llamáis Etiopía. Es un hermoso país. La gente es negra como yo, negra como la madera del baobab. Hay muchos cristianos, pero yo nací musulmana. Yo tenía un marido y un niño, allá en Etiopía._

_\- ¿Tenías un hijo? - dijo Lara._

_\- Un niño pequeño. Me lo arrebataron.- suspiró - Los beduinos toman esclavos de los negros. Nos consideran inferiores, pese a que todos somos musulmanes, pese a que en el Islam no hay clases sociales ni castas inferiores ni superiores._

_"Un día nos atacaron. Atacaron el poblado. Mataron a los hombres, tomaron mujeres y niños como esclavos. Yo fui violada repetidamente por los beduinos. Me arrebataron a mi hijo. Jamás lo he vuelto a ver. Debería haberles odiado porque destruyeron cuanto amaba. Pero ya no les odio. El odio corroe el corazón... y lo que importa es seguir viviendo."_

_\- No logro entenderte.- dijo Lara- Yo, en cuanto hubiera podido, hubiera cogido un arma, y cuantos más cabrones de esos me hubiera cargado, tanto mejor_.

_\- Eso es por que tú no tenías un hijo. - dijo Putai - Tú no soportarías ser violada. ¿A cuántos podrías haber matado? ¿Diez, veinte? Y cuando te hubieran sometido, te habrían matado. Pero yo no hice como tú dices. Y por eso estoy viva._

_"Cuando llegué a esta tribu, no era para ellos sino una esclava. Mas pronto descubrieron mi habilidad para curar. Quedaron maravillados. Nada habían visto así entre sus mujeres. Con el tiempo, llegaron a temerme. Me llaman hechicera. Creen que tengo poder, que curo con magia. No hay magia, Lara, sólo trabajo duro y buen corazón. Con el tiempo, perdí el estatus de esclava y me convertí en la mujer más venerada, más respetada que las viejas madres. El jefe de la tribu, a quien yo llamo padre, me adoptó como hija. Me dijo, pídeme lo que quieras, Putai, y yo te lo daré. Yo le pedí a mi hijo, pero no me lo podía devolver. Quién sabe dónde estaba ahora, en qué tribu había ido a parar. Entonces le pedí que jamás volviera a tocarme hombre alguno. Y ésa ha sido mi recompensa."_

_Los ojos verdes de la negra brillaron con vitalidad. Lara la observaba, silenciosa._

_\- ¿Entiendes esto, mujer occidental? El odio no es la respuesta. Tú habrías matado, tú habrías muerto. Yo elegí amar y curar a los que me habían hecho daño, y vivo._

_\- Tú y yo - dijo Lara - no vivimos en el mismo mundo._

 

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos. El dolor había disminuido. Podía respirar.

\- ¿Kurtis?

Él alzó la cabeza. Se había lavado y afeitado, pero seguía teniendo un aspecto terrible, con marcadas ojeras, agotado de no dormir, de velarla a ella.

\- Bienvenida al mundo, _milady_.

Lara levantó la mano y se tocó el pecho, cubierto por una gruesa capa de vendajes. Luego se tocó el brazo herido, rígido y entablillado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

\- Tres días.

Ella le miró atónita. No podía creerlo.

\- Te hemos mantenido dormida. Estabas sufriendo demasiado.

\- He soñado... - murmuró - Creía que...

Putai. Le había parecido verla tan claramente. Le había parecido que le hablaba, que le susurraba al oído mientras sonreía, mientras le contaba su terrible historia. Pero no podía ser. Putai estaba muerta. Había muerto asesinada, acribillada bajo el sol de Egipto. El sol y la tierra que ella amaba, como había amado antes Etiopía.

\- Has tenido fiebre.- dijo él - Por suerte te ha durado poco.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¡En mi casa! - dijo una voz entonces - ¡Al menos, es mi casa de momento!

Lara desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. La mujer que acababa de entrar era alta y fuerte, y tenía aspecto de haber sido hermosa. La reconoció inmediatamente. La había visto en sus visiones, sólo que el cabello que ella había visto negro ahora estaba tiznado de blanco, y la suave piel rojiza, surcada por algunas arrugas. Vestía una larga túnica de piel y pantalones vaqueros, y se ataba el cabello en la nuca con un adorno de plumas. El dreamcatcher le colgaba del cuello.

\- Esta vieja que aquí ves se llama Marie Cornel.- dijo sonriendo - Soy la madre de Kurtis, y también tu benefactora. Aunque por lo que veo, te acuerdas más de tu benefactora anterior.

\- Te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho por mí. - dijo Lara.

\- En realidad, sin tu fortaleza no hubieras pasado. Pero no hables tan pronto, aún no he extraído la bala. Tenía miedo de tocarla, porque has pasado unos días ardiendo. Aunque soy buena curandera, no tan buena, por lo visto, como esa Putai a la que llamabas. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Se giró entonces hacia Kurtis y le reprendió:

\- ¿Vas a dormir por fin? ¿O tendré que darte un garrotazo para que caigas redondo?

\- Dormiré.- dijo él.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Marie se sentó al lado de Lara y susurró:

\- Él me ha contado en qué circunstancias fuiste herida. Rara vez tenemos secretos, así que conozco todo lo que concierne al Cetro. ¿Quién os delató?

\- Fue Betsabé. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Marie asintió.

\- Sí... una mujer de apariencia angelical, hermosa como un sol de mañana.... y va y en menos de un mes, echa una maldición al abad de Meteora, logra que un demonio le posea, roba el Orbe, trata de obtener los Fragmentos, me ataca en mi rancho y me hace huir hacia Turquía, y os delata exponiéndoos a la ira de la mafia. ¡Menudo ejemplar!

\- Espera... - murmuró Lara - ¿Te atacó?

\- Sí. Bajo la forma de un ser de bruma. Una mujer albina envuelta en niebla.

Los ojos de Lara se desorbitaron al oír aquello. Trató de incorporarse pero una punzada de dolor le hizo desistir.

\- ¡A mí me atacó una criatura semejante en Surrey, en mi hogar! ¿Era Betsabé?

\- Debía serlo.

\- Pero aquello...

\- Escucha, hija.- Marie bajó la voz - He sido la esposa de un Lux Veritatis y he parido a otro. A estas alturas es difícil que me engañe... esa Betsabé no es un ser humano. Una persona corriente no echa maldiciones, no da órdenes a los demonios y éstos le obedecen. Es un ser, una criatura sobrenatural. Probablemente no sea más que otro demonio, otro jodido monstruo bajo la apariencia de una hermosa jovencita.

Lara permaneció unos momentos en silencio. Luego dijo:

\- Pues ese demonio, ese monstruo con piel de princesa, no quiere sólo el Orbe y los Fragmentos. Ha exigido la cabeza de tu hijo.

La anciana se reclinó en el asiento, ensimismada. Luego siseó:

\- ¿Quién diablos es esa criatura? Los demonios no tienen jerarquía, no se obedecen entre sí. Sólo los Nephilim podían controlarles. ¿Quién es esa Betsabé, a quien los demonios obedecen?

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Sssht! ¡Calla, calla!

Selma se acurrucó en el rincón. A su lado, Zip era un manojo de nervios.

\- ¡Les estoy oyendo! - jadeó el muchacho.

Llevaban tres días vagando en la oscuridad. Habían descendido a Tenebra. Al principio, habían sido muchos. A algunos les habían cogido los italianos. Selma no quería pensar en qué podía haberles sucedido. Cuando estaban en los túneles, de repente, habían aparecido las mantícoras. ¿Cuántas eran, veinte, treinta? Selma no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que había gritado:

\- ¡Corred! ¡Corred y no les miréis a la cara!

Y habían corrido. Algunos, llenos de terror, habían caído al suelo. Otros habían cometido el error de mirarles... y ver en sus fauces sus propios rostros reflejados. Ellas habían dado cuenta de aquellos pobres desgraciados. Pero el grupo principal, entre ellos Selma y Zip, habían llegado hasta el pozo, descendiendo por las cuerdas. Pero las mantícoras les habían seguido. Descendieron por las paredes del pozo deslizándose y frenándose con sus garras, y les habían hecho correr hasta la fosa pútrida.

Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido una trampa mortal. Pero el monstruo estaba saciado... no abrió sus fauces para devorarlos. Pasaron corriendo sobre sus dientes y éstos no se abrieron.

Selma se preguntaba por qué.

Y al fin, estaban allí, en Tenebra. Quedaban unos veinte, de treinta y cinco que habían sido, aparte de Selma y Zip. Los más rápidos, los más fuertes. No había vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Apaga esa linterna! - ordenó Selma a una muchacha, que la obedeció temblorosa.

Guardaron silencio. De lejos, oían los chasquidos, los silbidos de las mandíbulas de las mantícoras, que merodeaban cerca. No querían matarles. Estaban saciadas. Se contentaban con acecharles, con hacerles sufrir.

Selma apretó con fuerza el Cetro contra sí. Se sentía culpable. Su exultante momento de oratoria les había conducido a aquello. ¿Qué era peor, morir a balazos por los italianos o triturado en los múltiples dientes de aquellos diablos? ¡Ella sólo había querido salvarles!

Al cabo de un rato, volvió el chico que habían enviado a inspeccionar.

\- ¡Hay gente muerta allí! - siseó, aterrado - ¡Hay gente clavada en cruces!

\- Son los Lux Veritatis. - murmuró Selma.

De nuevo se hizo silencio.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, princesa? - dijo entonces Zip.

Ella reflexionó durante un momento, dándole vueltas al cetro de plata en las manos. Miró a su alrededor, y vio los rostros agotados y aterrorizados de todos los jóvenes que se habían ofrecido a colaborar, voluntariamente, en la excavación. Ahora ella era la única responsable de sus vidas.

\- Este cetro fue hallado en el templo. Tenemos que buscar el templo y entrar.

\- ¿Eso nos salvará de las mantícoras? - gimió otra chica.

\- No lo sé.- Selma frunció el ceño - Kurtis conoce a los demonios, sabe cómo actúan. Pero yo no soy Kurtis. Sólo soy una arqueóloga y lo único en que puedo pensar ahora es en buscar refugio junto a la estatua de la diosa a la que los Nephilim veneraban, y las mantícoras temían a los Nephilim.

"Quizá ella nos dé protección. Quizá no. Pero tenemos que llegar hasta Lilith".


	20. El Castigo

Sciarra anduvo con el mentón alzado hasta el lugar donde Monteleone le esperaba, sentado en su sillón. El capo ya no resultaba tan atractivo, faltándole toda la hilera delantera de dientes. Claro que eso ya estaba solucionado, había concertado con su dentista el arreglar ese problemilla. Pero estaba furioso y de haber podido cargarse a Kurtis, lo habría hecho. Pero había asuntos más importantes que atender y Kurtis no era para él.

\- ¿Me has llamado, _signore_?

\- Tráeme a Maddalena.

No esperaba otra cosa. Con una sonrisa taimada pintada en el rostro, Sciarra fue hasta la zona de tiendas de las prostitutas, agarró a la pelirroja por el brazo y la llevó hasta allí. Al verlo Maddalena, se soltó de la garra del matón y dijo:

\- No necesito que me lleves a rastras.

Un grupo de hombres y prostitutas se congregaron alrededor, interesados por la escena. Monteleone dijo entonces:

\- Sciarra, ¿qué dirías que deberíamos hacer con los muchachos que cogimos de la excavación?

\- Yo los mataría a todos. - sonrió él.

\- ¡No! - se oyó una voz entre la multitud - ¿Es que no habéis visto esos monstruos que nos atacaron? ¡Soltadles! ¡Que se los coman ellos!

Monteleone sacudió la cabeza.

\- Los soltaremos. Los dejaremos a su suerte. Pero ahora me interesa lo concerniente a ti, Maddalena.

Ella miraba al suelo. Los mechones de su cabello rojizo le ocultaban en parte el rostro.

\- Maddalena, se te acusa de traición. - dijo el mafioso - Te saqué del puerto de Siracusa, donde llevabas una vida sucia e indigna. Te di un hogar y un futuro, te honré como a ninguna, te hice mi favorita. Y veo que, en la adversidad, te pones de parte del enemigo y ayudas a escapar a quien debía ser entregado a sus perseguidores.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo Sciarra - Pero pregúntale, signore, por qué lo hizo. La verdad es que Maddalena lleva prendada de ese tal Kurtis Trent desde la primera vez que lo vio. Es fuerte y atractivo, ¿no? La oí hablando con esa perra china acerca de entregarse a él sin ni siquiera cobrarle un precio.

Maddalena palideció. A pocos metros de ella, Bay Li había palidecido también.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? - dijo Monteleone - Entonces, Bay Li, también te has burlado de mí. Sabéis que podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana mientras percibáis un precio. ¿Acaso no os mantengo? ¡Pero tú, Maddalena, debías serme fiel!

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! - gimió Bay Li - ¡Sólo hablaba y reía con ella! ¡Y Maddalena no ha faltado a su juramento, me consta!

Sciarra se acercó a ella, la miró un momento, sonriendo, y luego le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

\- ¡Putas! - escupió - Sois todas arteras y mentirosas. Os abrís de piernas con el primero que se os pone por delante. No tenéis honor ni dignidad, estáis inmundas y la inmundicia os rebosa por cada poro de la piel.

Bay Li se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida, y bajó los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. A su alrededor, las otras prostitutas guardaban silencio, aterradas.

_¿Por qué deja que la abofetee?_ , pensó Maddalena, mirando furiosa a Monteleone, que había observado la escena sin alterarse. _¡Somos putas, pero no animales!_

\- De modo que me traicionas porque te has encaprichado con ese hombre de los ojos azules.- dijo entonces el _capo_ , calmadamente - Te diré entonces una cosa, cara mia. Ese hombre está sentenciado a muerte. Tiene enemigos poderosos, por lo que parece. La bella mujer que nos visitó el otro día me hizo un gran favor al revelarme lo que ya sabes. Pues bien, es asunto ahora de ella el que ese hombre viva o muera, y me temo que morirá. Así que ya puedes ir olvidándolo.

Se levantó, sin perder su porte elegante y sereno.

\- En cuanto a mí, sigo estando aquí, _cara mia_ , y estoy muy ofendido por tu actitud. Demasiada paciencia he tenido contigo. Vas a recibir castigo, y reza a las tres santas de Sicilia para que cuando acabe, yo esté demasiado agotado para ordenar tu muerte.

Se quitó el cinturón de un tirón y lo asió por la punta, de modo que la hebilla quedó colgando. Sciarra, que estaba exultante, avanzó hasta Maddalena y, de un tirón, le rasgó el vestido. Iba desnuda debajo.

\- ¡Arrodíllate! - le ordenó entonces Monteleone.

Ella se arrodilló y apoyó la frente en el suelo, descubriendo la espalda. La hermosa cabellera se desparramó sobre el suelo. El mafioso levantó la correa para dar el primer golpe, pero entonces se paró.

La espalda blanca, los tiernos costados de la mujer, estaban cubiertos de arañazos y moratones. La cogió por la nuca y la hizo incorporarse, quedándose arrodillada, y observó atónito los mordiscos en el cuello, los arañazos y cortes sobre los senos y el vientre suave, los hematomas de los muslos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - farfulló Monteleone - ¿Quién te ha golpeado sin mi permiso?

Sciarra no estaba ya tan exultante. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Retrocedió dos pasos.

Maddalena abrió los ojos. Mechones de cabello rojizo aún cubrían su rostro, pero a través de ellos vio Monteleone cómo sus ojos dorados se clavaban en Sciarra.

\- Fue él.- dijo señalándole - Él nos violó, a mí y a Bay Li.

\- ¡Grandísima puta! - gritó Sciarra - ¡Puta tirada y jodedora! ¿Habéis visto las mentiras que suelta por su asquerosa boca?

Monteleone se dio la vuelta y miró a Bay Li.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Dice la verdad?

La china dudó unos instantes, atemorizada. Luego dijo:

\- Sí, es verdad.

\- ¡Mentira! - aulló Sciarra.

\- Dijo que si no le obedecíamos - continuó Maddalena - le dirías que yo tenía atracción por Kurtis Trent. Me violó a mí y luego la violó a ella.

\- ¡Qué salvajada! - Sciarra se estaba quedando afónico - ¿Desde cuándo se viola a una puta? ¡Las putas aceptan cualquier cosa que les eches! ¿Acaso no tenía yo derecho a tirarme a esa china, si me daba la gana?

\- Sí.- dijo con calma Monteleone - Para eso están nuestras chicas. Para que todos estéis contentos. Y para que nadie le ponga la mano encima a Maddalena, que es sólo mía, como todo el mundo sabe desde que entra a trabajar para mí.

La voz del mafioso se había vuelto terriblemente serena.

\- ¡Que se me seque la polla si yo he tocado a esa guarra pelirroja!

\- Dime entonces quién le ha hecho esas marcas.

\- ¡A saber!- se burló el otro - Quizá después de todo si ha llegado a ponerle la mano encima ese Kurtis Trent.

Monteleone suspiró.

\- Te conozco demasiado bien, amigo mío. Sé las huellas que dejas en las mujeres. Sé cómo las tratas. Podías tocar a la que quisieras, a la que te viniera en gana, excepto a ella. - girándose hacia sus hombres, les indicó - Lleváoslo.

Sciarra empezó a gritar cuando se tiraron encima de él. Lo agarraron entre cinco, y pese a que se debatía con todas sus fuerzas, le ataron las manos y los pies y se lo llevaron a rastras. Sus gritos fueron alejándose.

Maddalena seguía desnuda en el suelo, de rodillas. El capo se giró hacia ella.

\- Tu castigo sigue en pie, _cara mia_. Aquí se castiga a todos, a cada uno por su falta. Inclínate.

Se inclinó y entonces él descargó el golpe. Y otro, y otro. Maddalena sólo había sentido un par de veces la mordedura de la hebilla de aquel cinturón, pero ya se había conminado a resistirla. Sólo que los golpes caían sobre una carne ya magullada y pronto empezó a gemir y luego, cuando ya le saltó la piel y tuvo la carne viva al descubierto, empezó a gritar con cada golpe.

Nadie se movió a su alrededor. Todos permanecieron en silencio, hombres y mujeres. Nadie disfrutaba con el espectáculo. No era la primera vez que veían un castigo como aquél, en público, pero sí la primera en que veían castigarse a alguien tan importante, tan supuestamente querido por el jefe. Aquello les hizo sentir más inseguros.

Cuando al fin le dolió el brazo de tanto golpear, Monteleone le había dado ciento diez azotes. La espalda de Maddalena daba horror, surcada de cortes y regueros de sangre. El capo volvió a ajustarse el cinturón sin ni siquiera limpiarlo y dijo:

\- Parece que Ágata, Lucía y Rosalía se han compadecido de ti. No te golpearé más. Pero aún estoy disgustado contigo, así que no quiero verte durante un tiempo.

Dando media vuelta, se internó en su tienda. Maddalena no se movió. Parecía que se hubiera desmayado. Poco a poco, el grupo fue disolviéndose. Tenían miedo de ayudarla.

Sólo quedó Bay Li, que tras escrutar a su alrededor, se acercó y se inclinó sobre su amiga. Pero Maddalena estaba consciente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Con suavidad, la china la incorporó.

\- Voy a curarte.- murmuró - Tengo un ungüento de mi tierra que te dejará como nueva, ya verás.

Ella soltó un gemido y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Se estremeció, temblando de frío y de dolor.

\- Llora, Maddalena.- dijo entonces Bay Li - Te sentirás mejor.

\- No quiero llorar.- musitó ella - Quiero reír. Reírme de ese cabrón de Sciarra, a quien acabamos de hundir.

Bay Li sonrió.

\- Sólo somos putas, pero tenemos poder. Tenemos medios. Le hemos hundido.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazadas, en medio del campamento.

\- ¿Crees que el jefe le matará? - musitó entonces la china - Es su favorito. Nadie dispara como él. Creo que le tiene demasiado aprecio.

\- Si él no le mata, le mataré yo.- juró Maddalena entre dientes.

 

* * *

 

Marie logró extraer la bala al día siguiente, usando de nuevo la afilada y candente aguja. Eso la hizo sangrar un poco más, pero ya fue fácil cortar la hemorragia.

\- Enhorabuena.- dijo la anciana, sonriendo - Has resistido, pero no estás fuera de peligro. Debes quedarte aquí durante un tiempo aún.

\- ¿Y qué va a ser de mis amigos? - dijo ella, y se giró hacia Kurtis - ¡Selma, Zip y los otros!

\- Y no sólo ellos.- dijo él - Este refugio no será seguro por mucho tiempo.

La mujer india hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

\- ¡Imposible! Ya me has oído. Ella necesita reposo para recuperarse. No saldré huyendo otra vez. Al menos, mientras ella no pueda levantarse.

\- No tendrás que preocuparte por eso.- replicó Kurtis, y esbozó una mueca amarga. - La solución es fácil. ¿Me buscan a mí, no? Pues soy yo el que tengo que desaparecer.

Lara alzó la vista y la clavó en él.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En atraerlos? ¿En alejarlos de aquí?

Él asintió.

\- ¡No me gusta la idea! - estalló entonces Lara.

\- ¡A mí tampoco! - estalló a su vez Marie.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho.- Kurtis no perdía la calma - Esa Betsabé me busca. Pues me va a encontrar. Pero cuando me encuentre, _no_ será aquí. Lara necesita recuperarse y te necesita a ti para ello. Yo soy el que os pone en peligro, así que sería estúpido, ahora que Lara está mejor, que me quedara aquí un solo momento más.

Se hizo el silencio. Marie suspiró:

\- Bien. Nací para sufrir por mis seres queridos, ahora lo sé. Haz lo que creas necesario, pero no te arriesgues demasiado. No quiero perderte, ¡malditos sean todos ellos!

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación bruscamente. Lara seguía mirándole, y era una mirada de reproche.

\- Voy a buscar a Selma, a Zip y a los otros.- dijo Kurtis - Y luego trataré de averiguar qué quiere esa Betsabé. ¡Ya se puede ir cuidando!

\- Es peligroso.

\- Lo sé. Pero, ¿desde cuándo algo no ha sido peligroso en mi vida?

Ella le cogió por la nuca y le besó. Luego dijo:

\- No creas que voy a estar esperándote. En cuanto me encuentre mejor, voy a ir contigo. Y no trates de impedírmelo porque...

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - la volvió besar - No seas cabezota y haz lo que mi madre te diga. Parece buena mujer, pero en realidad es idéntica a ti: si le llevas la contraria, se vuelve imposible.

\- ¡Gracias! - gruñó ella.

Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Al pasar por la cocina, Kurtis oyó un suave sonido que provenía de la cocina.

Con la cabeza reclinada, Marie lloraba.


	21. El Precio Amargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del capítulo es un concept art de Paschal McGuire para Tomb Raider: El Ángel de la Oscuridad.

Estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Ya lo podían vislumbrar, alzándose en medio de la orgullosa plaza, resplandeciente por el agua luminosa.

\- ¡Ahí está el templo!- siseó Zip.

Selma, agazapada en la oscuridad y aferrando el cetro en la mano, sudaba la gota gorda. Sí, allí estaba, a una veintena de pasos. Pero la plaza estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila... y tenía miedo de cruzar.

\- ¿A qué esperamos? – protestó uno de los chicos... Selma nunca recordaba su nombre.

Zip le indicó por gestos que callara. Selma se esforzaba por oír el menor crujido, el menor silbido, el menor chasquido, en fin, el menor sonido que le indicara que ellas estaban cerca. Pero el silencio era denso.

\- Vamos a intentarlo.- dijo entonces – Saldré yo primero. Los otros detrás de mí, y Zip en la retaguardia.

Al _hacker_ no le hacía ni puñetera gracia ser el último, pero no protestó.

\- Veis las puertas del templo.- dijo la turca, señalándolas con la vara – Correréis hacia ellas y no miraréis atrás. Quien llegue primero, que empuje con todas sus fuerzas para abrirlas... y quien llegue el último, que las cierre.

\- ¿Y si no se abren? – susurró una muchacha que se llamaba Karen.

\- Si no se abren... que Alá se apiade.

Zip la observó. Estaba sucia y tenía la ropa rota. Horas antes se había caído rodando por un peñasco y un tremendo corte le cruzaba la mejilla, tiñéndola de sangre, pero para él estaba más bonita que nunca. Con todo, los veinte estaban igual de sucios y magullados.

\- Bueno, vamos allá.- susurró – Una... dos... _¡tres!_

Salieron disparados. Corrieron con todo lo que les daba sus piernas hacia las anchas puertas de alabastro. Pero no habían llegado ni a la mitad de la plaza, cuando ellas hicieron acto de presencia.

Eran cinco mantícoras. Salieron de entre las esquinas, por las ventanas, y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Una le cortó el paso a Selma. La otra derribó a otro chico, que empezó a gritar de terror.

Fue Zip el que, pese a ser el último, alcanzó antes las puertas. Se lanzó como loco contra la puerta y la emprendió a patadas y puñetazos.

\- ¡Ábrete, jodida puerta del demonio!

Karen se unió a los chillidos del otro chico. Les rodeaban. Selma presenció, aterrada, cómo la mantícora que tenía agarrado a uno de ellos le clavaba las mandíbulas en la garganta y empezaba a sacudirlo como un pelele, de modo que volaban gotas de sangre por el aire.

\- ¡Que te abras, coño! – seguía aullando Zip, que casi se había desollado las manos de tanto aporrear la puerta.

La turca dio un salto hacia delante y blandió el Cetro describiendo un arco, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Karen y el otro chico se colocaron tras ella, mientras el resto se amontonaban junto a Zip, algunos cubriéndole la espalda, otros temblando de terror.

Pero las mantícoras no tenían prisa. A lo lejos, los gritos del cautivo se habían apagado. Estaba ya muerto. Arrojándolo a un lado, la mantícora, son las fauces tintadas de rojo, se unió a las otras en su lento avance hacia sus presas, que fueron retrocediendo en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¡Atrás! – sollozó Selma, muerta de miedo, blandiendo de nuevo el Cetro - ¡Atrás!

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron por fin, y Zip cayó de bruces sobre el marmóreo suelo del templo.

\- ¡Lo conseguí! – jadeó.

Todos los jóvenes, presos del pánico, dieron media vuelta y se metieron en el templo, saltando por encima del pobre Zip. Selma quedó sola frente a las cinco mantícoras.

\- ¡Selma!- gritó Zip - ¡Vamos!

Pero ella tenía miedo de quitarles el ojo. Las veía avanzar, sonriendo con aquella descalabrada mueca que tenían, balanceando su letal aguijón a ambos lados, mientras reproducían en sus facciones el rostro moreno de la muchacha, con tal de asustarla más.

Zip estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Selma, vamos, entremos dentro!

\- Entrad vosotros.- gimió ella – Yo...

De repente, una mantícora se lanzó sobre los dos. Soltando un chillido, Selma alzó el cetro y la golpeó en la cabeza. Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble.

La bestia aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas, y empezó a retorcerse, soltando chillidos de dolor. Se revolcó sobre el suelo, frotándose la cabeza Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Las otras cuatro se habían quedado paralizadas, mirando fijamente el Cetro, que Selma sujetaba con manos temblorosas. En ese momento, Zip tuvo una ocurrencia. Le quitó la vara de plata y, dando un grito, saltó hacia delante.

Las mantícoras dieron un chillido y huyeron.

\- ¡Toma ya! – gritó el chico - ¡Esta cosa les asusta!

Y sin pensar, se lanzó tras ellas, blandiendo el Cetro, chillando con todas sus fuerzas.

Selma corrió hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo. Era aquel cuyo nombre nunca lograba recordar. Pero estaba muerto. Le había abierto la garganta en canal.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡¡Ajajá! ¡¡Corred, corred, fétidos sacos de pulgas!! ¡¡Moved vuestras patitas!!

Zip estaba exultante mientras perseguía a las mantícoras, haciendo aspavientos con el Cetro como si sujetara una antorcha. Pero los demonios eran más rápidos que él y pronto desaparecieron de su vista. Pero no importaba. ¡Él les había ahuyentado! ¡Él había salvado a Selma! Y a los otros, claro, ¡pero a Selma también!

Dando un salto, se subió encima de una estatua de ángel que había allí, y alzando el Cetro, berreó:

\- ¡¡Soy un Lux Veritatis!!

\- ¿Eres un _qué_? – dijo una voz burlona a su lado.

Casi se cayó del susto. Bajó la mirada y vio a Kurtis al pie de la estatua, de brazos cruzados y mirándole con una mueca en el rostro.

\- ¡Joder, Kurt, qué susto me has dado! – bajó de un salto al suelo.

\- ¿Se puede saber _qué_ diablos hacías?- dijo él. - ¡Y me llamo _Kurt-is_!

El chico hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

\- ¡Las he ahuyentado! ¡Yo solito! Apuesto a que tú nunca has logrado...

\- Por supuesto que _no_. Yo no voy corriendo y berreando como un gilipollas en una ciudad antigua que puede estar plagada de enemigos, y jugueteando con un objeto antiguo como si fuera un cucharón de cocina. ¡Trae aquí!

Y le arrancó el Cetro de la mano.

\- Dirás lo que querrás.- insistió Zip – Pero esas cosas con dientes han salido pitando en cuanto han visto el... bueno, verlo no... cuando Selma le ha pegado a una, parece que le ha hecho daño y las otras se han...

\- Se han asustado y han huido. De modo que ha sido ella la que las ha ahuyentado. Y tú te has dedicado a montar un numerito que puede costarnos el cuello a todos. ¡Andando!

Soltando un gruñido, Zip obedeció. Al llegar el templo, vieron a los otros sentados al pie de la estatua de Lilith. Karen sujetaba el cadáver del chico muerto mientras Selma le vendaba el cuello para mantenerlo unido al cuerpo.

Al ver a Kurtis, la turca se levantó, corrió hacia él y le abrazó:

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!- sollozó ella.

\- ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido bajar aquí? – dijo él, consternado - ¡Este lugar es peligroso!

\- ¡No sabíamos que hacer! – repitió ella – La mafia se nos echó encima y la única salida era bajar aquí. Pero me arrepiento. Han muerto muchos... y esas cosas casi nos matan. Se me ocurrió venir al templo, pero casi no lo contamos...

\- ¿Qué has hecho con esto? – dijo Kurtis, mostrándole el Cetro.

Selma se encogió los hombros.

\- Estaba muerta de miedo y se me ocurrió pegarle a una mantícora. Pero casi no la he tocado, ¡tenía la cabeza dura como la piedra!

\- ¿Y le hiciste daño?

\- Chilló como si la hubiera quemado con algo al rojo vivo. Luego, las otras huyeron en cuanto Zip les amenazó con ellas.

El hombre había quedado en silencio, mirando fijamente la vara de plata. Luego dijo:

\- Cerrad las puertas. Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana trataremos de salir. Los italianos han soltado al resto de la gente que cogieron y han levantando el campamento.

\- ¿Se han ido?

\- Eso puede ser buena o mala señal. Siguen queriendo el Cetro, así que tenemos que seguir contando con que pueden dar problemas.

Se tumbaron al pie de la estatua. Los excavadores y Zip no tardaron en dormirse, pero Selma y Kurtis permanecieron despiertos largo rato. La turca quería saber qué había pasado y cómo estaba Lara. Cuando toda pregunta tuvo respuesta, ella murmuró:

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos devolver el Cetro a su lugar?

Kurtis alzó la vista. Lilith seguía, cómo no, a punto de alzar el vuelo, y no parecía notar que le faltaba su vara.

\- No lo haremos.- decidió por fin – El Cetro ya no estará seguro en ningún lugar, ya que tanta gente lo busca. Yo tampoco sé a ciencia cierta lo que hay que hacer, pero sé que ha hecho daño a unas bestias a las que difícilmente se les hace daño... sólo puedes matarlas de golpe para librarte de ellas. Y si dañó a unos demonios tan fuertes, es que es algo más que una vara de plata.

Permaneció un momento en silencio. Selma murmuró:

\- Monteleone quería el Cetro. Y Betsabé te busca a ti. Ella también tiene el Orbe y quiere los Fragmentos, de modo que no sería raro que quisiese también el Cetro.

\- El Orbe y sus Fragmentos. El Cetro.- Kurtis se secó el sudor de la frente – Están tratando de reunir armas muy poderosas.

\- Y de capturar a un hombre muy poderoso.- susurró Selma, mirándolo de reojo.

Él no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Están preparando algo gordo.- continuó Selma - ¿No tienes idea de quiénes pueden ser, y de qué quieren?

\- De quiénes, sí.- dijo Kurtis – No quería decirlo, pero lo he sospechado desde el primer momento. Monteleone no es más que un codicioso que colecciona objetos raros. Ni él mismo se cree las tonterías que atesora sobre el Cetro. Pero esa Betsabé y los suyos saben lo que se hacen... pondría la mano en el fuego a que son de la Cábala.

Los ojos de Selma se empañaron, y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

\- _¡La Cábala!_ – jadeó – Pero... pero... ¡les detuvieron! La policía... ¡los metió entre rejas a todos! ¿No es así?

\- La mala hierba nunca muere.- bufó Kurtis – Además, no los detuvieron a todos... algunos escaparon... como Giselle Boaz.

La muchacha alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la hermosa estatua. Volvió a estremecerse.

\- Dios... ¿en qué lío nos hemos metido?

Kurtis pasó la mano por el Cetro, acariciando los arabescos con que estaba decorado.

\- Si este chisme estaba aquí, ¿por qué diablos no han venido a por él hasta ahora? ¿Y qué es lo que hace que les interesa tanto?

\- ¿Aparte de asustar demonios?

Él alzó la vista una vez más, y una vez más miró a Lilith. La faz de la diosa, que era hermosísima, miraba serena al cielo, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

\- Lilith – dijo él entonces – era muy venerada por los Nephilim. La llamaban con muchos nombres: La Primera En Nacer, La Que Se Hace A Sí Misma, La Madre De Todos. Era un símbolo para ellos. No sé si existió una mujer, diosa o demonio, llamada Lilith, que diera a luz a esa abyecta raza... pero está claro que ellos la veneraban. Y los demonios sólo temían a los Nephilim, de modo que si identificaban a la diosa con los Nephilim...

\- ... ¡Es probable que la temieran! – a Selma le brillaban los ojos - ¡Por eso se me ocurrió en venir aquí para protegernos!

Kurtis asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a la estatua.

\- Es probable, pero no seguro. Y el Cetro que portaba Lilith ha herido a un demonio con sólo rozarlo. – suspiró – No tengo ni idea de qué significa todo esto. Sólo hay algo claro: no tenemos que separarnos de esta cosa... al menos de momento.

 

* * *

 

Marie pasó toda la noche en vela.

Deambuló de la cocina al patio, volvió a la cocina, y recorrió el pasillo de arriba abajo, como un alma en pena. Al cabo de dos horas, cuando ya era más de medianoche, se sentó junto al lecho de Lara. Ella estaba despierta, despejada de tanto permanecer inmóvil, y sonrió a la mujer india mientras señalaba el amuleto colgado del cuello:

\- Ese _dreamcatcher_ es ya famoso.

\- Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones.- sonrió Marie – Lo tejió mi tatarabuela con sus propias manos y desde siempre ha estado con nosotros. Mi gente creía que filtraba los malos espíritus, alejando las desgracias de nuestros hijos. Pero estuvo colgado sobre mi cuna mientras fui niña y luego yo misma lo colgué sobre la cuna de mi hijo, y jamás nos ha evitado mal ni desgracia alguna. Todo lo hemos sufrido. Con todo, sigo teniéndole gran cariño.

Sacó un peine del bolsillo y empezó a cepillarse la cabellera.

\- Quisiera preguntarle...

\- Pregunta. Una vieja como yo ya se aburre si no le preguntan.

\- ... ¿cómo conoció a Konstantin? Usted es india y él, por lo que sé, era griego.

Los ojos de Marie se empañaron al oír aquello. Lara temió haber hurgado en una herida profunda, pero entonces ella empezó:

\- Sí, era hijo de madre griega y padre alemán. Su padre se llamaba Gerhardt Heissturm... y era un Lux Veritatis. Pero cuando le conocí, hacía mucho tiempo que le habían asesinado... y Konstantin sólo vivía con la obsesión de vengar a su padre y sobrevivir él mismo.

"Le conocí en 1966. Tenía 33 años y yo le salvé la vida. Me encontraba en Europa junto a mi padre, que era oficial y trabajaba con el código navajo, la lengua de nuestra tribu, que tan útil había resultado a los americanos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Le vi arrastrándose por el suelo, ensangrentado. Yo no sabía qué pasaba, pero oí tiros a lo lejos y sin pensarlo, le cogí del brazo, lo levanté y nos escondimos en un callejón. Entonces le vi pasar... a Pieter Van Eckhardt. Pasó cerca de nosotros y no nos vio. Se alejó y con él se alejaron todos sus secuaces. Estábamos a salvo.

"Yo le llevé a casa y entre mi padre y yo le curamos. Quisimos saber quién le perseguía y por qué, pero él nunca nos respondió. Yo me enamoré, pero era demasiado fría e inexpresiva para decir nada. Además, no valía la pena... mi padre y yo volveríamos en breve a EEUU y perdería su rastro... siempre recordaré lo que me dijo al despedirse de mí:

Gracias, Marie Cornel. Pero quizá no me hayas hecho un favor al salvarme.

"Tardaría mucho tiempo en comprender sus palabras. Él desapareció de mi vida y yo volví a mi tierra... pero en el 69, justo cuatro años después, volví a verle, en el Colorado. Él vino a buscarme. Había estado buscándome durante todo aquel tiempo."

Suspiró y se detuvo un momento, con la mirada fija en su regazo.

\- Él me contó quién era y quiénes eran sus enemigos, y por qué le buscaban. Me enseñó de lo que era capaz... el poder que le había sido otorgado... y me dijo si yo era capaz de vivir con él sabiendo que el mañana no era seguro y que podía morir en cualquier momento, él se casaría conmigo, porque ya no soportaba estar solo y se había enamorado de mí. Yo dije que sí sin dudarlo... y nos casamos.

Sonrió entonces.

\- Lo demás creo que puedes imaginártelo. Aprendí a pelear junto con él y a perder el miedo a sus enemigos. Sufrimos mucho, pero todo lo soportábamos porque estábamos juntos. Pero en el 72 nació Kurtis... y tuve que renunciar a estar con él. Eckhardt enseguida supo que teníamos un hijo. Ese viejo monstruo era recondenadamente listo. No contento con asediar a mi marido, puso un precio a la cabeza de mi hijo, que sólo era un bebé. Konstantin seguía siendo su objetivo, pero se obsesionó con matar a Kurtis. Y aún no sabíamos si tenía el Don... recé todas y cada una de las noches de mi embarazo a los espíritus de mi pueblo, rogando que no manifestara el Don... pero ellos no me escucharon. A los diez años, Kurtis hizo algo increíble, y tuve que renunciar a mis esperanzas.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Perdona, hija. Te estoy aburriendo.

\- Desde luego que _no_.- afirmó Lara – Kurtis nunca habla de sí mismo, de modo que me estoy muriendo de la intriga.

Marie sonrió de nuevo, y le chispearon los oscuros ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué hizo? No fue ninguna tontería. Tenía diez años... sólo era un niño. Pero lo que hizo no fue para bromear.

\- ¿Qué hizo? – dijo Lara.

Los ojos de la india se oscurecieron.

 

* * *

 

_\- ¡Marie! ¡Marie Cornel!_

_La mujer salió al porche inmediatamente. Cuatro hombres se acercaban corriendo a la casa... y perseguían a otro, que estaba herido. Ella le reconoció._

_\- ¡Stevens! – gritó._

_\- ¡Marie, ayúdame!_

_No necesitó más. Dio media vuelta, corrió hacia el arcón donde guardaban las armas y rebuscó frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar el rifle. Pero no estaba. ¡No estaba!_

_Se oyeron unos tiros, y luego, un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Se giró y vio al pobre Stevens, que les había ocultado durante meses, exánime en el suelo, con la cabeza cosida a tiros. Tres de los cuatro mercenarios entraron entonces._

_\- ¡Vaya, vaya! – canturreó uno de ellos - ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¡Si es la mujer de Konstantin Heissturm!_

_\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – gritó ella._

_\- ¿Dónde se ha metido tu maridito? ¿No debía estar protegiéndote?_

_El tercero se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Marie le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse en dos. Saltó hacia la puerta del salón y la cerró del golpe, mientras atrancaba uno detrás de otro los pestillos con manos temblorosas. Luego echó a correr entre las habitaciones._

_\- ¡Kurtis! ¡Kurtis! – gritó con voz angustiada - ¿Dónde estás?_

_\- Está aquí.- contestó otra voz._

_Marie se frenó en seco y soltó un grito de horror. El cuarto hombre, al que no había visto entrar por la puerta principal, estaba allí, sujetando a su hijo de diez años, y poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en la sien._

_\- Por favor, déjalo ir.- suplicó Marie – Sólo es un niño..._

_\- El Alquimista ha mandado que muera. No seré yo quien le desafíe._

_La puerta trasera se vino abajo y los otros tres entraron y sujetaron a Marie, que de pronto parecía haber perdido todas las fuerzas._

_\- Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? – gritó uno - ¡Ya tienes al crío! ¡Cárgatelo de una vez!_

_\- Sí, ¿y qué haréis mientras con la mujer? ¿Quedárosla, no?_

_\- ¡A ti qué te importa!_

_\- ¿Que qué me importa? ¡Pues mucho, pasmarote! Ese mamón de Konstantin se la eligió bien guapa, ¿no creéis? ¿Qué tal si nos entretenemos con ella?_

_\- Vale, ¡pero cárgate al mocoso primero!_

_Marie empezó a llorar mientras los otros tres se la llevaban arrastrando hacia el cuarto contiguo. Y entonces, Kurtis, que se había mostrado pálido y aterrado, murmuró:_

_\- Soltad a mi madre._

_El tono en que lo dijo hizo que todos se detuvieran._

_\- ¿Qué ha dicho?_

_\- Que dejemos a su madre._

_\- ¡No te fastidia! ¡Mocoso del demonio, mátalo de una...!_

_\- Dejad a mi madre._

_Era la segunda vez que lo repetía, y lo decía con una seriedad terrible para su corta edad. Entonces, el hombre que le sostenía lo tumbó de una bofetada._

_\- ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Que no nos vamos al otro cuarto! ¡Nos divertiremos con su madre aquí, para que lo vea todo!_

_\- ¡Hijos de puta! – gritó Marie - ¡Es un niño!_

_\- Un cachorro que puede convertirse en león. – susurró el otro – Vamos, acabad con esto de una vez. El Alquimista puede llegar en cualquier momento._

_Arrojaron a la mujer contra la pared y se abalanzaron sobre ella para arrancarle la ropa. Todo sucedió muy deprisa._

_Las cuatro ventanas de la habitación estallaron en pedazos, una detrás de otra. Ellos gritaron y soltaron a Marie._

_\- ¡Qué ha sido eso! – chilló uno - ¿Hay un Lux Veritatis por aquí?_

_\- ¡Imbécil! – dijo el otro - ¿No lo ves? ¡Ha sido el crío!_

_Kurtis se mantenía en pie en el medio de la habitación, con la cara enrojecida y respirando agitadamente._

_\- ¡Acabemos con esto! – concluyó uno, y apuntándole con el arma, disparó._

_Marie lanzó un grito que podría haberse oído en los confines de la Tierra. Pero aquel día Kurtis no murió. La bala que iba dirigida a su cabeza se quedó suspendida en el aire, a pocos metros de su cara. Miró el proyectil fijamente... y de pronto cayó al suelo._

_Los otros no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, de lo azorados que estaban. De pronto, los cristales de las ventanas se alzaron del suelo y, como flechas lanzadas a precisión, se clavaron en sus cuerpos, atravesándolos de lado a lado. Gritaron, dejaron caer las armas, trataron de huir. Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, ya estaban muertos. Acuchillados._

_Marie cerró los ojos y se echó a temblar en su rincón. Oyó un crujido y vio acercarse a su hijo, que avanzó sobre los cristales, pasando por encima de los cadáveres. Al llegar junto a ella, sonrió, le tendió la mano y dijo:_

_\- Vámonos de aquí, mamá._

 

* * *

 

\- No sé por qué te cuento esto.- dijo entonces Marie estremeciéndose. – Podrías creer que es un monstruo.

\- Bueno – dijo Lara riendo - si hubiera sabido que a los diez años era capaz de hacer esas cosas, habría sido menos borde con él.

Marie rió quedamente y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

\- Mi hijo _no_ es un monstruo. Un niño de diez años no debería estar sometido a la tensión a la que se le sometió. El Don estaba allí, agazapado dentro de él, esperando el momento adecuado. Y saltó en cuanto mi vida y la de él estuvieron en peligro. Jamás corrimos tanto peligro como aquel día... el día en que perdió su infancia. Konstantin se mostró orgulloso al saberlo, pero yo siempre tuve terror de aquel día, y él también. No soporta que se lo recuerden. No soporta saber lo que es capaz de hacer. Pero no es un monstruo. Sólo quería proteger a su madre. No es un asesino.

\- No tienes que justificarle, Marie.- dijo Lara, reclinándose en la almohada.- Yo también mato a los que tratan de hacerme daño, y tampoco soy un monstruo.

La india alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, como si algo la estuviera devorando por dentro.

\- ¡Qué vida hemos vivido! – suspiró – Lo que hubiera dado por ser una madre feliz... ¡lo que hubiera dado por tener un hijo normal!

\- Para ello, tendrías que haberle dicho que no a Konstantin.

\- Jamás le hubiera dicho que no. Le amaba. Puede que haya lamentado mi vida, pero jamás me he arrepentido de aceptarle. Pero sí que lamento que Kurtis heredara el poder de su padre. Konstantin era feliz siendo lo que era. Luchaba por una causa que él sentía que valía la pena. Pero Kurtis no. Kurtis ha sido muy desgraciado.

Se retorcía el _dreamcatcher_ , haciéndolo girar sobre su pecho.

\- Marie – dijo Lara entonces – si no quieres seguir hablando de esto, puedes dejarlo.

\- ¡ _No_! – exclamó ella - ¡No! Jamás le he hablado de esto a nadie. Estoy harta de llevar el sufrimiento dentro. Si quieres escucharme, deja que me libere. Déjame encontrar, al fin, algo de alivio.

Lara nunca se había sentido tan intrigada. Aquella mujer anciana tenía consigo el yugo de toda una vida de padecimientos, y también era la única que le hablaría del hombre que amaba, ya que él mismo (y ahora lo sabía) no soportaba hablar de su propia vida.

\- Volví a ver a Konstantin cuando Kurtis tenía diecisiete años. Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin verle. Estaba tan cambiado... había soportado mucho. Casi no me hizo caso. Su atención estaba concentrado en el chico, en su precioso hijo que manifestaba unos poderes que, según el Gran Maestre, eran superiores a los de su padre, que en aquel momento era el Lux Veritatis más respetado y temido. – sonrió con amargura – Pobre Konstantin. Pobre. Qué grande fue su decepción al saber que su hijo no quería saber nada de la Orden, ni de la Guerra de las Sombras, ni de sus poderes, a los que consideraba como una enfermedad difícil de soportar.

"Durante tres años, se dejó adiestrar y entrenar. Pero a los diecinueve ya estaba harto. Le habían tatuado el Símbolo en el hombro y le habían presentado a la Orden. Pero él no quería saber nada. Huyó. Y huyó al único sitio donde su habilidad de luchador le serviría de algo y donde nadie le preguntaría sobre su pasado... también donde nunca pudimos encontrarle: la Legión Extranjera. Fue muy listo. Se cambió el apellido, de Heissturm a Trent, y obtuvo la nacionalidad francesa. Lo que pasó en aquellos años sólo lo sabe él. Tuvo que salir de allí porque _ellos_ habían ido a por él..."

\- ¿Quiénes? – interrumpió Lara.

\- Los demonios. El Don les atrae como un imán. Supongo que, para defenderse, Kurtis se vio obligado a hacer cosas que aterraron a sus superiores. Le echaron de la Legión. Él nunca me ha hablado de ello, es lo único que sé.

"Luego tuvo la ocurrencia de alistarse en el escuadrón de mercenarios de Marten Gunderson."

\- Ah.- dijo Lara, torciendo la boca – El viejo Gunderson.

\- Había sido amigo suyo en la Legión, y allí se convirtió en su jefe. Jamás he aprobado que matara por dinero... en aquel momento sí puedo decir que se convirtió en un asesino. Pero todo acabó muy abruptamente en cuanto Gunderson aceptó trabajar para La Cábala. En cuanto Kurtis vio a Eckhardt, desapareció. ¡Imagínate cómo debió sentirse el Alquimista cuando supo que su ansiado objetivo había estado tan cerca... en sus propias tropas... y le había perdido! ¡Viejo inútil!

Se echó a reír, pero la risa le duró poco. Enmudeció al cabo de un momento.

\- Entonces, Konstantin murió, ¿verdad? – aventuró Lara.

Marie asintió débilmente.

\- Fue una represalia. Cuando Eckhardt supo que Kurtis se le había escapado, reanudó la caza y captura de mi marido con una virulencia jamás antes vista. Lo... lo encontró al final. Lo mató y con él mató a todos los Lux Veritatis que quedaban, excepto mi hijo. Me contaron que los hizo crucificar en las puertas de Tenebra... dime... ¿les has visto?

Lara permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Luego dijo suavemente:

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír, Marie?

Ella ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

\- Querría oír que no es verdad... que no les has visto... que no hay cruces... que mi marido no murió allí, que no murió de ese modo tan horrible...

Lara guardó silencio. Marie sollozó quedamente, y entonces alzó la vista de nuevo. Tenía el rostro húmedo de lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Lara? Hay personas con las que vives muy poco tiempo... y te llenan para toda la vida. A otras en cambio, no querrías ni verlas, y están siempre junto a ti. Yo vi a Konstantin cuatro veces... cuatro veces en treinta largos años. Pero le amé hasta el final, y aún de noche, mis manos le buscan en la oscuridad. Konstantin fue como una breve primavera, como un sueño que entrara y saliera de mi vida como una exhalación. Vivió muy poco tiempo, pero me dejó lo más valioso que podía darme: a Kurtis.

Se levantó, enjugándose las lágrimas, mientras decía:

\- No sé si entiendes lo que te digo. Sé que mi hijo te ama. No lo ha dicho. Él jamás dice nada de lo que lleva dentro. Pero lo he notado en su mirada. No quiero que sufra ni un solo día más. No quiero verle crucificado como hicieron con su padre. Tampoco quiero que tú sufras como sufrí yo, aunque es cierto que eres más fuerte que yo. Yo ya estoy cansada...

Se acercó a la ventana mientras trataba de ahogar el llanto. Lara no sabía qué decirle.

\- Escúchame, Lara. Esto tiene que acabar. No podemos estar así. Tienes que ayudarle a liberarse de esto. Yo estoy vieja y cansada, cansada de tanto luchar. La Cábala me arrebató todo lo que yo amaba. Y aún quieren más. Siguen queriendo a Kurtis, y no descansarán hasta que le vean colgando de un madero. Tú eres la Amazona. Mataste a Eckhardt y diste con la clave para acabar con Karel. Tú puedes librarnos de esta maldición.

Lara le miró, estupefacta. Trató de decir algo, pero Marie la interrumpió:

\- He oído hablar mucho de ti. Algunos te consideran la mujer más inteligente del planeta... también la más fuerte. Yo _no_ creo en los rumores. Creo en lo que he visto... y en lo que mi hijo me ha contado de ti. Kurtis sobrevivió a Eckhardt. Sobrevivió a Karel. Pero no sobrevivirá a Betsabé... acuérdate del día en que te lo digo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le aferró el brazo herido. Lara dio un respingo.

\- ¡Júrame que le ayudarás a librarse de esto! ¡Él nunca debió ser lo que es! ¡Júrame que le ayudarás!

\- Yo no creo en juramentos.

\- Pero yo sí.

\- Muy bien. Lo juro.

El rostro de la india se fue relajando. Soltó a Lara, que jadeó de dolor, y se apartó lentamente.

\- Perdóname. No debí hablarte así. Sólo soy una vieja loca. Éste es el precio amargo que yo... que todos hemos pagado.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.


	22. El Poder de la Gran Diosa

Apenas pasadas unas horas, Kurtis decidió que ya habían descansado bastante.

  * ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver? – dijo Karen, compungida.
  * Dejarlo aquí. No podemos hacer más.



Atravesaron la ciudad en silencio. Kurtis les había ordenado que estuviesen callados como una tumba.

Por suerte, no tuvieron que volver por la fosa pútrida. En realidad, a Kurtis le daba igual tener que volver a vérselas con aquella cosa horrible. Lo que no quería era volver a pasar entre las cruces de los Lux Veritatis. No quería reconocerlo, pero cada vez que las veía, altas y esperpénticas, la sangre le bullía en las venas. No lo soportaba.

Eligió pues, una ruta alternativa, la que él y Lara habían usado para regresar con el Cetro. Era un túnel que ascendía desde la parte derecha de la ciudad hasta unirse, un par de kilómetros más adelante, con otro túnel que conducía al mismo y ancho pozo que llevaba a la necrópolis.

Había por delante varias horas de camino. Un camino que se hizo en el más mortal de los silencios. Selma marchaba junto a Kurtis, que portaba el Cetro en su mano. Aunque no acababa de confiar en él, lo cierto es que ningún monstruo les atacó.

Caminaron durante horas hasta llegar a las paredes circulares del gran pozo. Por suerte, había cuerdas colgando, que habían usado anteriormente tanto operarios como _mafiosi_ para ascender y descender.

  * ¿No podemos descansar? – se quejó Zip.
  * Id cogiendo una cuerda y trepad.- ordenó Kurtis, haciendo caso omiso del muchacho.



Selma frunció el ceño, observando las cuerdas.

  * ¿Y tú?
  * Yo subiré el último. – dijo Kurtis - ¡Vamos!



Le obedecieron y empezaron a trepar. El hombre se agachó y dejó en el suelo la luz que les había servido para guiarse en la oscuridad: una botella de plástico llena de agua de Tenebra. Había sido un recurso excelente cuando las pilas de las linternas se habían agotado.

Observó en silencio mientras iban escalando. Al poco rato les perdió de vista, pero siguió oyendo los quejidos de Zip y el bufido de los demás. Fueron subiendo uno por uno, los veinte, hasta que perdió al último de vista. Se acercó entonces y cogió una cuerda.

De pronto, oyó un chasquido a sus espaldas. Se giró bruscamente y un segundo después ya tenía el Chirugai extendido en la mano. No hacía falta más para reconocer qué le atacaba.

La mantícora avanzó tranquilamente hacia él, haciendo rechinar las tres hileras de dientes. Entonces Kurtis pensó, _¿por qué no?,_ y llevándose la mano a la espalda soltó el Cetro y se lo mostró a la criatura.

El efecto fue inmediato. Los ojos de la bestia se agrandaron y se paró en seco. Luego empezó a emitir un ruidito parecido a un gemido, y se le doblaron las patas delanteras. Otra, que había aparecido tras la primera, también se detuvo en seco.

  * ¿Qué diablos veis en este chisme? – murmuró Kurtis, sorprendido.
  * Ven el poder de la Gran Diosa.- respondió una voz dulce y musical, desde la profunda oscuridad que había tras las mantícoras.



Kurtis entrecerró los ojos.

  * ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!



Oyó una serie de pasos blandos sobre la arena del túnel, y entonces, teñida por la luz azulada de la botella, apareció ante sus ojos una mujer.

Vestía una larga túnica blanca, ceñida a la estrecha cintura con una tira de seda, cuya falda le cubría hasta los pies. Llevaba sobre ella una capa oscura, con la capucha caída hacia atrás, y los cabellos le caían a lo largo del cuerpo como un velo negro. Sonreía dulcemente.

La mujer estiró un brazo hacia las mantícoras:

  * Venid, pequeñas. Os hará daño si os acercáis más.



Y aquellas terribles bestias, convertidas de pronto en mansos cachorrillos, se acercaron a ella. Una se tumbó a sus pies y otra se frotó cariñosamente contra su pierna, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza con su blanca mano. Así, tan hermosa, parecía talmente una divinidad pagana, semejante a Hécate Triforme.

  * Las mantícoras sólo temen dos cosas.- dijo ella entonces – La ira de un Nephilim... y el Cetro que tú empuñas. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo reconocían ya. Ha bastado con que una de ellas sintiera de nuevo su mordedura, sin embargo, para que recordaran. ¡Ah!, qué necios han sido mis antecesores, que olvidaron que un arma tan poderosa yacía aquí abajo. Pero al fin la he recuperado.
  * Eso lo veremos.- espetó Kurtis - ¿Eres Betsabé?



Ella sonrió de nuevo.

  * Sí, y tú eres Kurtis Trent. Te he buscado durante tanto tiempo... demasiado para mí, que veo más allá de mentes y corazones. Eres hábil y esquivo y te has sabido guardar de mi Visión... hasta ahora.
  * ¿Por qué robaste el Orbe y maldeciste a un monje indefenso? ¿Por qué atacaste a dos mujeres que nada te habían hecho?
  * Porque eran los guardianes de aquello que yo quería. Tu monje indefenso trató de violentarme, pero eso ya no importa. El Orbe es mío y ahora tú y el Cetro también lo sois.
  * ¿De verdad? – Kurtis hizo una mueca - ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Atarme las manos y amordazarme? ¿O quizá dejarme inconsciente de un puñetazo?



Ella sonrió todavía más.

  * Dices eso para provocarme. Lo dices porque tú eres un hombre fuerte y yo una doncella de aspecto frágil y delicado. Pero eres más listo que eso, sabes que yo mandé a un demonio que entrara dentro del cuerpo del monje y ves que las mantícoras besan mis manos y lamen mis pies. No me provoques, puedo fulminarte con un solo gesto. Vendrás conmigo.
  * ¡Ven, entonces! – dijo Kurtis - ¡Ven a por mí!



Y soltando el Cetro, alzó el Chirugai, mostrándole las afiladas cuchillas. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente el filo de aquella arma múltiple, sin decir una sola palabra. La mantícora que estaba a los pies se levantó y, erizando su pelaje, empezó a gruñir.

  * De modo que éste es el Chirugai.- dijo al fin – He oído hablar de esta arma casi tanto como he oído hablar de ti. Es una pieza legendaria... se dice que ninguna de las heridas que provoca cicatriza jamás ¿Lo sabías acaso? No lo creo, ya que no te limitas a herir con ella. Lo que haces es destrozar. Y bien, ¿vas a trocearme con ella?
  * Acércate – murmuró Kurtis – y lo sabrás.



De pronto, la mantícora saltó sobre él. No lo había esperado y, sin embargo, reaccionó de inmediato. La cabeza de la criatura rodó por el suelo y Kurtis se sacó su cuerpo de encima de una patada. La otra mantícora soltó un chirrido, pero Betsabé la detuvo cogiéndola por el pescuezo.

  * Quieta, chica. – le dijo.



Al lanzar el Chirugai, éste se había clavado en la pared, donde aún vibraba mientras por el filo resbalaba la sangre de la mantícora. La mujer la observó con interés pero sin miedo.

  * Vendrás conmigo – volvió a repetir – te guste o no. Puedes venir de buen grado o puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Sé donde se ocultan tu madre y la exploradora herida... no querrías que les sucediera nada malo, ¿verdad?
  * No te atrevas a amenazarme. – extendió la mano y el Chirugai volvió hacia él.
  * Entonces, basta de chácharas.- dijo ella, y extendió los brazos hacia delante.



Kurtis saltó hacia atrás, previniendo un posible ataque, pero ella se quedó en aquella postura, con los puños cerrados, mientras la mantícora retrocedía lentamente. Entonces, abrió las manos, y de ellas cayeron unos cuantos pétalos de rosa, al tiempo que pronunciaba cuatro extrañas palabras.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera protegerse, una ola de oscuridad golpeó a Kurtis y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Se golpeó la nuca contra la pared y ya no supo más.

 

* * *

 

 

Sciarra permaneció atado a un poste de luz un día y una noche. Mientras tanto, maldijo, blasfemó, insultó  y se cagó en la madre que había parido a todas las putas de todo el planeta Tierra desde los albores de la humanidad.

A mediodía, Monteleone se dignó a visitarle.

  * Querido amigo – le dijo con su fría cortesía – eres mi favorito y siempre te he tenido en alta estima. Pero tu actitud no contribuye a mejorar tu situación. ¿Sabes lo que hago con los que se comportan como tú?



Y él ya se veía castrado y colgando aquel poste de luz, o rodando por algún acantilado de aquel rocoso desierto, o cosido a tiros.

  * Sí que lo sabes. Pero has tenido mucha, mucha suerte.- susurró entonces el capo.



Vio acercarse a alguien detrás de él. Sciarra observó a un hombre alto, blanco, con una mandíbula cuadrada y un bigote corto.

  * Éste es Adolf Schäffer.- indicó el mafioso – Es jefe de un escuadrón de mercenarios que trabaja para Betsabé.
  * Para la _Señora_ , si no le importa.- contestó Schäffer con acritud.



Monteleone se encogió de hombros.

  * Te dejo con él. Tienes suerte, amigo. Hasta nunca.



El italiano dio media vuelta y se alejó. Schäffer se quedó un rato observándole, y tenía la típica expresión de dureza que se podía ver en algunos oficiales alemanes en tiempos del nazismo.

  * ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo entonces.
  * Giacomo Sciarra. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?
  * Yo en tu lugar sería más educado. He sido yo quien te ha salvado el culo. Estoy muy interesado en que pases a formar parte de mis mercenarios. Posees información relativa a los archivos de Monteleone que me interesa. Y ya de paso, te diré que he pagado una suma ingente de dinero a tu jefe para que se olvide de ti.
  * ¿Y si no quiero?
  * Tu jefe me devolverá el dinero y como compensación, tendrá el gusto de ahorcarte. Tú eliges.



Sciarra permaneció callado, mientras estudiaba a aquel sujeto con desconfianza.

  * Me lo temía. Adiós.- dijo aquél, dando media vuelta.
  * ¡Eh, no, no, espera! ¡A-acepto el trato! ¡Te digo que acepto, coño!



Schäffer se giró, exhibiendo una cruel sonrisa.

  * ¿Matarás a quien yo diga sin preguntarte quién es ni por qué?
  * ¡Sí!
  * ¿Tendrás algún reparo en revelarme cosas que sólo tu anterior jefe sabe?
  * ¡No, no! ¡Diré lo que haga falta!



Sacó un cuchillo, lo abrió y le cortó las ataduras. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó. Sciarra fue tras él. Cruzaron el campamento, pero nadie les miró. Excepto una persona.

Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió un brillo rojizo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Maddalena allí plantada, mirándolo en silencio.

Sciarra sonrió e hizo el gesto de cortar el cuello.

_Volveré a encontrarte, putita._

Ella dio media vuelta y regresó a la tienda.

 

* * *

 

 

  * ¡Kurtis! ¡Kurtis!



Inclinada sobre el pozo, Selma no se cansaba de gritar. Zip, aterrado, miraba a su alrededor, esperando ver aparecer a algún italiano. Pero no había ya nadie allí. Los otros se habían marchado. Selma les había autorizado a irse, desalentada.

  * ¡Princesa, no puedes tirarte la vida ahí!
  * ¡Entonces bajaré a buscarle!
  * ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no!



La turca ya había cogido de nuevo la cuerda, pero Zip se la arrebató.

  * Estooo… bajaré yo.



Y empezó a descender. Selma aguardó, temblando, al borde del pozo. Al cabo de un rato, se oyó un chillido en el fondo. Algo que sonó más o menos así:

  * ¡Mieeeeeerrrdaaaaa!
  * ¿Zip? ¡Zip!



La cuerda empezó a agitarse brutalmente, y al poco apareció el muchacho que trepaba como si el diablo le persiguiera… lo cual no era del todo falso, ya que tras él, Selma pudo ver una mantícora que le perseguía trepando por la pared.

  * ¡Agárrate! – gritó Selma, tendiéndole la mano.



Le ayudó a subir y entonces él la empujó hacia el pasillo.

  * ¡Vamos, corre!



Atravesaron corriendo los túneles mientras oían a la mantícora ir tras ellos. Al salir al exterior tras cuatro días, la luz les hirió en los ojos, pero no se detuvieron.

  * ¿Dios, qué hacemos?
  * ¡Al _jeep_ , princesa!



¡Claro! El maldito _jeep_. Se arrojaron prácticamente sobre el vehículo, saltando por encima de las puertas, y Zip agarró con nerviosismo el volante.

  * ¿Sabes conducir? – dijo Selma.
  * ¡Eso será si encuentro las llaves de este trasto!
  * ¡Maldición!
  * ¿Qué?
  * ¡¡Está en la tienda, con los mapas!!
  * ¿¿QUÉ??



Se oyó un _¡bum!_ que les hizo girarse. En la parte trasera vieron trepar lentamente por el maletero a la mantícora, que sonreía con crueldad.

Selma saltó del jeep y echó a correr en dirección a las tiendas. El demonio no lo dudó y se lanzó tras ella, olvidando momentáneamente a Zip.

  * ¡Eeeeh! – gritó el muchacho a Selma.- ¡¡Si te da tiempo, coge mi portátil!!



La chica llegó corriendo a la tienda en el momento en que la mantícora la alcanzaba. Por suerte, el monstruo chocó contra la lona y se le engancharon las zarpas, por lo que tardó un momento en hacer trizas la tienda. Selma, con el corazón en un puño, revolvió frenéticamente los mapas, buscando las llaves del vehículo. Al fin las encontró… enganchadas en la esquina de la pantalla del portátil de Zip. Dio un tirón, pero no se soltaron. Dio otro, y tampoco. Histérica, cerró el portátil de un golpe y se lo puso bajo el brazo en el momento en que la mantícora lograba al fin destrozar la tela, entrando en la tienda. Se arrojó sobre Selma y sus zarpas llegaron a arañarle el hombro, pero ella ya salía corriendo de nuevo hacia el jeep.

  * ¡Eh! – gritó Zip al ver el portátil - ¡Gracias!
  * ¡Arranca de una vez! - gritó ella, cayendo sentada en el asiento del copiloto. - ¿Con qué demonios has pegado estas llaves?
  * Con chicle.- dijo Zip, que en una fracción de segundo extrajo una llave, la metió en la cerradura y arrancó el motor. - ¡Vamos allá!



La mantícora se había quedado liada en la tienda medio destrozada, pero al oír rugir el motor, se lanzó de nuevo hacia el vehículo.

  * ¡Agárrate fuerte, princesa! – gritó Zip, y pisó el acelerador… en dirección a la mantícora.



Selma chilló y se tapó la cara al ver el monstruo acercarse hacia ellos… pero luego desapareció y oyó un golpeteo brutal bajo la carrocería.

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que pasaba. Se giró y vio al monstruo aplastado contra el suelo.

  * ¡La… la has atropellado!
  * Ya me estaba tocando los huevos.- gruñó Zip, dando un volantazo.




	23. Confrontación desigual

Era de noche en Inglaterra. Winston, después de revisar todas y cada una de las puertas de acceso a la Mansión, cerró la puerta principal y ascendió plácidamente por las escaleras.

  * ¿Señorita Deli? – llamó con voz suave.



En la barandilla apareció Radha. La muchacha había pegado un buen estirón desde que se hallaba en Surrey. Winston estaba convencido de que se debía a la buena comida y el clima, más amable que en la India. No llevaba más de un mes, pero estaba alta y más redondeada de formas, y poco quedaba de la chiquilla flaca y ajada que había venido del otro lado del trópico. Estaba a punto de cumplir los quince años (aunque obviamente ella no lo sabía) y parecía que se convertiría en una bonita adolescente.

Desde la partida de Lara, Winston se había encargado de ella con total dedicación, como un día se encargó de la propia Lara. Le había enseñado música y literatura, además de inglés, en el que la chica había logrado notables progresos (y qué remedio, si allí nadie entendía su lengua nativa) aunque seguía teniendo un fuerte deje hindú.

  * Señorita Deli – repitió el mayordomo – ya va siendo hora de acostarse.



Radha asintió y se metió en el cuarto al instante. A Winston le sorprendía una docilidad y obediencia tan grandes, después de lo mucho que le había costado controlar a la rebelde Lara. Pero ésa era otra de las lecciones que en la India se aprendían... a palos.

Se deshizo la trenza (había adoptado el peinado por resultarle más cómodo) y empezó a cepillarse la negra mata de pelo mientras miraba por la ventana. A veces, aquel cielo, tan oscuro de noche y normalmente nublado de día, la asustaba. Estaba en un país extraño y entre extraños. Echaba de menos a Lara pero se daba cuenta de que también ella era una extraña, y aquel amable anciano, que era tutor y maestro a la vez, también lo era. Pero no había vuelta atrás. No quedaba ya lugar para ella en la India. Tendría que hallarlo en Inglaterra.

Apagó la luz y se tendió en la cama. Permaneció un rato mirando al techo. Debía haber pasado media hora cuando oyó un sonido en la planta baja.

 _Debe de ser Winston_ , pensó.

Al poco rato, oyó un estallido de cristales rotos. Dio un salto. A pesar de su avanzada edad, Winston no estaba nada ajado y aunque le temblaran las copas y las bandejas en la mano, jamás le habían caído. (El viejo solía contarle orgulloso a la niña la anécdota de cómo, hacía dos años, había dejado frito a un fornido mercenario con un único golpe de candelabro en la cabeza, aunque Radha no terminara de creérselo).

La muchacha fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Abajo, todo estaba oscuro. Entonces vio claramente una sombra ascender por la escalera... un ruido de pasos... y no era Winston, a juzgar por su corpulencia y su agilidad.

No gritó. Cerró la puerta y corrió por el cuarto hasta el balcón. De pequeña había jugado trepando a los muros y a los árboles de su aldea y hasta había llegado a saltar de tejado en tejado, por lo que no le resultó de gran dificultar descender hasta el patio agarrándose a la tubería de desagüe.

Al llegar abajo, oyó con toda claridad cómo se venía abajo la puerta de su cuarto. Se encendió la luz y entonces...

  * ¿Dónde diablos está? – oyó que gruñía una voz... una voz de hombre.
  * ¡Por el balcón! – siseó otra voz.



Radha contuvo un grito y empezó a deslizarse, pegada a la pared, en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, que estaba junto a la pista americana con la que Lara solía entrenar. Se colaba por ella en el momento en que uno de los dos matones, con un gruñido, se dejaba caer al patio saltando desde el balcón.

¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres? ¿Qué querían?

La muchacha se metió corriendo en la cocina, la atravesó como una exhalación, y de repente, dio un grito de dolor y trastabilló. Acababa de pisar un cristal roto, probablemente lo que había producido el sonido que la había alertado.

Cojeó hasta el recodo del pasillo y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tanteó el pie herido y se sacó el cristal clavado. La luz de la cocina se encendió entonces, y Radha comprendió, horrorizada, que sus perseguidores sólo tenían que seguir el rastro de sangre para encontrarla.

Se lanzó escaleras arriba otra vez, presa del pánico, pese a que el pie le sangraba abundantemente. Alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio de Winston y la abrió.

  * ¡Winston! – gritó angustiada - ¡Hay hombres ahí...!



No recibió respuesta. Encendió la luz, y soltó un grito de horror. El anciano yacía boca abajo en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, junto a la cama y aún vestido con su uniforme de mayordomo.

¿Habrían sido capaces de matarle?

  * ¡Ya te tengo, pequeña fulana! – siseó una voz a sus espaldas, y de repente Radha se sintió levantada por los aires y sostenida entre dos inmensos brazos.



Empezó a chillar y a patalear, pero una manaza le tapó la boca.

  * Rápido – siseó el otro – larguémonos de aquí.



El “otro” era un hombrecillo de apariencia inofensiva que daba órdenes al otro, un tipo bastante fornido.

La mano que le tapaba la boca se reemplazó por un pañuelo empapado en un líquido que olía espantosamente mal... Radha sintió girar el mundo a su alrededor... y se desvaneció.

 

* * *

 

 

  * Entendido. - dijo Schäffer al walkie-talkie - ¡Excelente trabajo, Hugh! Se lo diré inmediatamente a la Señora. Corto y cambio.



Colgó el aparato y se dirigió hacia la furgoneta que tenía aparcada junto a las rocas. Sentada sobre una de ellas, estaba Betsabé, con el rostro cubierto por un velo blanco, cual si fuera una virgen musulmana. Alrededor de la zona estaban desplegados los hombres de Schäffer, con sus respectivos vehículos, y a ella no le gustaba que la miraran en exceso. Sólo contemplaban su rostro los que ella consideraba que debían contemplarlo, en el momento que ella quería.

  * Mi Señora – Schäffer inclinó el torso – acabo de recibir noticias de Hugh. Todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Tienen ya a la niña hindú en su poder.
  * Perfecto. - contestó ella calmadamente.
  * Ahora quisiera... presentarle al hombre que ha exigido.
  * Tráelo.



Schäffer se giró hacia el grupo de soldados e hizo una seña a Sciarra, que se acercó lentamente. Betsabé le observó a través del velo. Decididamente, era un taimado, un repugnante bandido y un desalmado. Pero lo que importaba es que había trabajado para Monteleone. Le sería más que útil.

El italiano se detuvo a pocos pasos y se quedó mirando intrigado a la dama velada. No la había visto el día en que visitó a Monteleone.

  * Ésta es la Señora, la dama Betsabé.- dijo Schäffer – La servimos y la obedecemos, tanto a ella como a la doctora Boaz. Si sigues con vida, es gracias a ella, puesto que ella exigió tu liberación.



Sciarra observó con desconfianza el rostro velado, y dijo:

  * Preferiría ver la cara de mi nueva jefa, si no le importa.
  * ¡Insolente! La Señora sólo muestra el rostro a quienes ella elige...



Pero aún no había acabado Schäffer de decir esto, cuando en un gesto elegante, Betsabé levantó el velo y mostró su rostro sonriente a Sciarra, que soltó un jadeo de asombro y retrocedió dos pasos, con los ojos desorbitados.

  * ¿Me dedicarás tu vida y tu voluntad, Giacomo Sciarra? – susurró ella.



Él tragó saliva antes de responder.

  * Sí, Se-Señora.



Ella dejó caer de nuevo el velo. La entrevista había concluido. Schäffer agarró del brazo al atontado Sciarra y se lo llevó hacia el grupo de mercenarios, que estaban atareados limpiando y montando armas, aunque todos habían alzado la vista en cuanto ella había alzado su velo.

  * Sé lo que piensas.- sonrió el alemán, mirando con sarcasmo a Sciarra – Piensas que jamás has visto una cara tan preciosa y tan divina. Pues oye bien: jamás verás otra igual en este mundo... ni en el siguiente. Ella es dueña de nuestras vidas desde el momento en que pasamos a servirle. Pero no cometas el pecado de pensar en ella como en una mujer más... no lo es. La mujer más adorable de la Tierra no es sino polvo a su lado. Tampoco debes pensar jamás en ella como mujer a la que puedes poseer. Por tu anterior jefe he sabido que eres bastante pendenciero. Aquí no escucharemos tus caprichos... aquí sólo nos deberás tus servicios. Ahora estás en La Cábala, y como decepciones a la Señora, o a mí mismo, recibirás tu pertinente castigo.



El italiano asintió, demasiado aturdido para responder.

 

 

* * *

 

El padre Dunstan llamó una y otra vez al timbre de la verja exterior, pero no halló respuesta.

  * Este Winston está cada día más sordo. – bufó, impacientado.



Acudía cada día a dar lecciones de cristianismo a la pequeña hindú. Estaba convencida de que su alma pagana debía abrirse camino a la luz de Cristo... ¡era impensable que una criatura que iba a criarse en Inglaterra siguiera quemando incienso ante la efigie de una diosa con exceso de brazos!

Pero no se podía decir que hubiera tenido mucho éxito... cuando le habló del Evangelio, se le había quedado mirando estupefacta, y al mencionar la concepción de María a través del Espíritu Santo, se había echado a reír. Aquello había precisado la intervención de Winston, que había dicho con mucha educación:

  * Abraham, deberías esperar un poco... la chiquilla tiene su religión... quizá esta no sea la mejor manera de...



Pero él, tozudo, había insistido en volver todos los días, y aún le daba la impresión de que Radha luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas cada vez que le hablaba de la virginidad de la Madre de Dios.

  * ¡Dios Santo! – volvió a suspirar - ¿Por qué nadie me abre? ¿Es que esa niña también es sorda?



Dio la vuelta a la mansión y se metió en la cripta. Deseando que nadie pasara por allí cerca, se puso la Biblia bajo el brazo, se ajustó el sombrero, se arremangó la sotana y empezó a trepar por la hiedra. A medio camino, perdió pie y tuvo que apoyarse en la lápida de Von Croy, que reposaba allí.

  * Perdóneme, profesor.- susurró el cura al arqueólogo sepultado.



Se impulsó, pasó una pierna por encima del muro, y aterrizó al otro lado. Jadeando por el esfuerzo (ya no era un hombre joven) se encaminó hacia la Mansión.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Se detuvo, desconfiado, y entonces vio el rastro de sangre que salía y cruzaba el patio. Santiguándose rápidamente, entró corriendo en la casa.

  * ¡Winston! _¡Ra-rra!_ – nunca pronunciaba bien el nombre de la niña - ¿Estáis bien?



La única respuesta fue el silencio. Angustiado, subió corriendo las escaleras. En ese momento, oyó una vocecilla débil:

  * ¿Abraham?



Se giró. Winston estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto y el uniforme desarreglado.

  * ¡Bendito sea el Señor, Jeeves! ¿Qué te ha pasado?



Se inclinó y ayudó a levantarse al anciano, le acompañó hasta una silla y le dio un vaso de agua.

Winston apuró el agua y, tras soltar un suspiro, comenzó a sollozar:

  * La niña... ay, la niña.... la pequeña...
  * ¿Qué, qué? ¿Dónde está?
  * Se la han llevado... ay... ¿qué va a decir mi Lara? ¡Ay... qué va a decir!



No dijo más. Hundió el rostro entre sus arrugadas manos y siguió llorando, desconsolado.

 

* * *

 

 

Betsabé se levantó parsimoniosamente y se acercó a la furgoneta. Al verla moverse, Schäffer acudió inmediatamente junto a ella:

  * Mi Señora... no deberíais hacer eso... podría ponerse violento...



Ella sonrió:

  * Te recuerdo que he sido yo quien le ha reducido.



Él asintió, pero se adelantó y le abrió la puerta trasera. Con una mano, le ayudó a subir y luego subió tras ella, cerrando la puerta. Luego se colocó entre ella y el prisionero. A pesar de que todos sabían que era perfectamente capaz de autoprotegerse, Schäffer estaba decidido a desvivirse por ella todo lo que hiciera falta.

En el fondo de la furgoneta estaba sentado Kurtis. Se había despertado. El tremendo golpe que se había dado le había dejado una costra de sangre por la cara y el cuello. Era de esperar que estuviese más que atontado, pero Schäffer, que no destacaba precisamente por su ternura, había ordenado que le ataran los brazos... con hilo de alambre. Para su sorpresa, la piel de los brazos aparecía cubierta por regueros de sangre, lo que significaba que había intentado liberarse, pese a que las púas podían clavársele y desgarrarle la carne, cosa que en efecto había pasado.

 _Una de dos_ , pensó Schäffer, _o este tío es idiota, o los tiene muy bien puestos_.

Betsabé se sentó y se alzó el velo. Kurtis la observó sin mediar palabra. Parecía extrañamente sereno y su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo.

  * Espero que esto te haya ayudado a reflexionar. – susurró ella entonces – Si sigues resistiéndote sólo lograrás salir más malherido.



Kurtis no respondió. Era imposible descifrar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Y su mente era un terreno vedado incluso para la propia Betsabé, cosa que la fascinaba y la irritaba a la vez.

Observó con calma a su prisionero. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta tranquilidad. Debería estar preso del pánico... o quizá es que no había comprendido aún qué le esperaba.

  * ¿Sabes por qué te buscábamos? – prosiguió ella.



Kurtis se encogió de hombros.

  * Dímelo tú y ahórrame saliva.



En ese momento, Schäffer se adelantó y le dio un tremendo puñetazo. Kurtis se dobló, soltando un jadeo, pero volvió a enderezarse.

  * La próxima vez que le hables en ese tono, te parto las piernas. – dijo el matón.



Kurtis fijó una mirada desafiante en el rudo alemán, y con un gesto de desdén, escupió hacia un lado. Le había partido el labio con el golpe y empezó a sangrar abundantemente.

Betsabé miró al jefe de los mercenarios y dijo:

  * Déjanos solos, Schäffer. Luego te llamaré.
  * Pero Señora..



Él se inclinó respetuosamente y salió, cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta.

Kurtis se había reclinado contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre le bajaba desde el labio, por la barbilla y la garganta, hasta empaparle la camisa. Junto con la brecha en la cabeza y los brazos desgarrados, ofrecía un triste aspecto, pero seguía estando sereno como un mar en calma.

Betsabé observaba fijamente la sangre que corría. Se levantó, avanzó hasta él y se inclinó hasta tenerle a la altura de los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

La hermosa dudó unos instantes. Luego tendió la mano y con la punta de los dedos le rozó los labios. Se apartó y se volvió a sentar, mientras observaba fascinada la sangre que le impregnaba los dedos. De pronto alzó la vista, sonrió... y se acercó los dedos ensangrentados a la boca, mientras lamía lentamente el líquido rojo con la punta afilada de su lengua.

Kurtis no se había movido. Nada había dicho. Pero seguía sosteniéndole la mirada. Era bastante osado. Pocos hombres soportaban mirarla tanto tiempo seguido. Y desde luego ninguno había tenido el privilegio de contemplarla así.

  * Sangre roja.- murmuró ella – Sangre salada. Es curioso. Tu sangre no debería ser así. No eres un mortal cualquiera.
  * ¿Qué clase de criatura eres? – dijo él entonces.



Ella sonrió, descubriendo sus blancos dientes.

  * ¿Importa realmente? Lo que quiero es que sepas por qué estás aquí. Hace dos años tú diste muerte a un ser divino... y ahora ha llegado al día de la venganza.



De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Betsabé se apresuró a dejar caer el velo sobre su rostro. Pero era Schäffer.

  * Señora... la doctora Boaz quiere hablar contigo... está al teléfono...



Desde luego, Kurtis captó muy bien aquello. Conque la doctora Boaz... cuando ella se retiró para atender la llamada, Schäffer se quedó observándolo un momento. La verdad es que le compadecía un poco. Era bastante atroz lo que le esperaba a aquel desgraciado, pero no había duda que se lo merecía.

  * Ah, disculpa por lo del puñetazo – se burló Schäffer, dándole la espalda.
  * Yo en tu lugar, me preocuparía más por lo del hilo de alambre.- contestó Kurtis con serenidad.
  * ¿Por qué? – se rió el otro - ¿Porque te duele mucho?
  * Porque me he soltado.



Schäffer se giró estupefacto... para ver cómo Kurtis saltaba de su asiento y le estampaba un codazo en la sien. Cayó contra las puertas de la furgoneta, que se abrieron de golpe, y el matón rodó por el suelo.

Kurtis no perdió tiempo. Saltó al suelo y echó a correr hacia las rocas.

A sus espaldas, oyó gritar a Betsabé:

  * ¡Detenedlo!



Se armó un revuelo en la base. De repente, todos empezaron a cargar con rapidez sus armas. Schäffer se levantó del suelo, todavía aturdido con el golpe, para encontrarse con el rostro indignado de Betsabé.

  * Señora, lo lamento, no sabía que sería capaz de...
  * Tráelo de vuelta.- dijo ella, sin alzar la voz – Esto es un desierto. No llegará muy lejos. _Y lo quiero vivo._



Kurtis había desaparecido entre las rocas, pero más adelante seguía habiendo sólo polvo y piedras. Era cierto. No tenía adónde ir en aquella gran inmensidad.

  * ¡Vamos! – gritó Schäffer - ¡A por él!



Los hombres se reunieron a su alrededor, otros trajeron los vehículos.

  * ¡Será un placer! – siseó Sciarra, cargando su arma.



 

* * *

 

 

Kurtis sentía un dolor tremendo que le corría desde los hombros hasta las manos. Un dolor a flor de piel, mezclado con la sensación caliente y pegajosa de la sangre deslizándose por los brazos y goteando por la punta de los dedos. Había zonas en que se había desgarrado la carne hasta el hueso. Y en el brazo izquierdo, tenía una tira de piel colgando literalmente de la carne viva.

¿Valía la pena aquel esfuerzo supremo en liberarse?

Agazapado tras una roca, esperó con paciencia, notando cómo el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho semejante a un tambor. Oyó los gritos y las maniobras de sus perseguidores. Oyó los motores de sus vehículos. Tenía que moverse, aunque fuera para distraer su mente de aquel dolor desesperante que le daba ganas de gritar.

Se levantó y echó a correr. No tenía sentido quedarse. Llegarían pronto. Tampoco el de querer esconderse. El rastro de sangre le delataba.

Oyó gritos a su espalda, y de repente, llovieron tiros a su alrededor. Pero qué le tenían que enseñar aquellos mozalbetes a él. Sabía ya como operaba la agencia de mercenarios que fundara su ex-amigo Gunderson. Eran muy capaces de asustar a alguien haciéndole creer que le disparaban, cuando en realidad se le quería vivo. Pero él ya se conocía aquél truco.            

Sciarra, por desgracia, no lo conocía. Entusiasmado con la idea de dar caza a aquel fugitivo, decidió disparar a matar. Y era muy buen tirador, en efecto.

En el momento en que Kurtis se detenía junto a un montículo para coger aire, el italiano, flexionando la pierna, apuntó y disparó. La bala le dio a Kurtis justo en la rodilla.

  * ¡ _Touché_! – exclamó Sciarra, triunfante, cuando le vio trastabillar y caer al suelo. Cuando iba a recargar el arma, un compañero le detuvo:
  * ¿Estás loco? ¡No hay que matarle!



Kurtis se agarró la rodilla, jadeando, y tras examinar la herida, masculló en voz baja:

  * Se acabó. Ya me habéis tocado bastante las pelotas.



Se acercaban. Podían verle a los lejos, como una diminuta figura agazapada junto al montículo.

  * Vamos - urgió Schäffer por el _walkie-talkie_ , saltando de la camioneta – y tened cuidado. Puede resultar peligroso.



No se equivocó. De repente, y sin explicación alguna, se oyeron gritos y al instante, presenciaba una escena que le rondaría en la memoria por mucho tiempo.

Uno a uno, sus hombres estaban siendo desarmados. Las pistolas, las metralletas, eran arrancadas de sus manos como si un brazo fuerte tirara de ellas y salían volando para aterrizar lejos. Los mercenarios, que eran jóvenes la mayoría, retrocedieron aterrados.

  * ¡Maldita sea! – aulló Schäffer, corriendo hacia ellos - ¡No os asustéis de sus trucos! ¡Cogedle de una put...!



No acabó la frase. Por encima de su cabeza pasó volando un mercenario, que chillaba aterrado mientras agitaba brazos y piernas. Aterrizó sobre el cristal del parabrisas de la camioneta, que se hizo añicos. Luego vio a otro, y otro.

¿Cómo diablos hacía eso? ¡Seguía allá, oculto tras la roca!

  * ¡Eh, jefe! – gritó Sciarra - ¡Yo creo que habrá que cargárselo!



Schäffer soltó un bufido y avanzó dos pasos. De repente, notó una brisa fresca a su espalda... y al girarse, se quedó cosido al suelo de horror. La camioneta se había alzado del aire y, tras dar dos vueltas de campana, aterrizó unos metros más adelante, aplastando a un grupo de soldados.

El resto no se lo pensó dos veces. Dio media vuelta y echaron a correr.

Schäffer volvió a maldecir a aquellos cobardes. Pero claro, ¿de qué se quejaba? ¡Aquel malnacido estaba exterminando a sus muchachos!

  * ¡Sciarra! – gritó, recogiendo una escopeta - ¡Ven conmigo!



El italiano obedeció, pese a que no dejaba de mirar, horrorizado, a la camioneta que ahora ardía, consumiendo los restos aplastados que habían quedado debajo.

Se acercaron hacia la roca...

  * ¡Ya vale, Kurtis Trent! – gritó entonces el alemán – ¡A mí no me asustan tus trucos de magia! ¡Me los sé todos! Creo que no te acuerdas de mí. Yo era aprendiz cuando el jefe Gunderson se dejaba el pellejo cazándoos a ti y a esa puta de Lara Croft por Rumanía, Egipto y Alemania, hasta que acabasteis con él en Grecia. ¡Pero me acuerdo muy bien de todo aquello! ¡Ahora yo soy el jefe y no me asustas!
  * Lara Croft _no_ es una puta.- respondió la voz de Kurtis, serena, mientras se levantaba y aparecía ante ellos - Ni tú tampoco eres ningún jefe.



Sciarra observó, incrédulo, la carnicería que aquel loco se había hecho en los brazos con tal de escapar, y luego observó que cojeaba debido a su tiro bien dado en la rodilla.

  * Has hecho mal en tu intento de escapar.- dijo entonces el jefe – Y ahora de nada te sirve estar ahí plantado. Acepta que por una vez has sido derrotado, y da la cara como un hombre.
  * Yo he sido derrotado muchas veces.- replicó Kurtis – Y lo seré muchas otras más. Tú y los tuyos, en cambio, seréis derrotados una sola vez... la de vuestra muerte.
  * ¡Acabemos! – bufó Sciarra, exasperado - ¡Me da asco tanta palabrería!



Se acercó hasta Kurtis y con un gesto grosero, lo agarró del brazo y tiró, obligándolo a caminar y clavándole los dedos con toda saña, sabiendo que le dolía con ganas. Sin embargo, apenas lo tocó, de repente sintió como una bofetada invisible que le diera en toda la cara y se encontró empujado hacia atrás. Tropezó con Schäffer y ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

Kurtis echó a correr de nuevo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Había perdido bastante sangre por la pierna y el uso de su capacidad mental le había dejado exhausto. En ese momento, oyó rugir un motor cerca, y para su estupefacción, apareció el jeep de Selma, que estaba siendo conducido por Zip.

  * ¡Kurtis! – gritó la muchacha turca, tendiéndole la mano - ¡Vamos!



De un impulso, lo subió al jeep en el momento en que la metralla impactaba contra las puertas del jeep.

  * ¡Joder! – gritó Zip, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.
  * ¡Arranca! – ordenó Selma.



El chico pisó el acelerador a fondo y levantó una nube de polvo que cortó la persecución del alemán y el italiano. El jeep desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

  * Bueno – carraspeó Sciarra - Me da a mí que esa bonita Señora va a cabrearse bastante.



 

* * *

 

 

  * ¡Oh Dios mío, Kurtis!- gimió Selma - ¡Tus brazos!



El hombre se dejó caer  en la parte trasera del _jeep_ y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

  * ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?
  * De pura potra.- respondió Zip, nervioso, con la vista fija en la carretera – Pasábamos y entonces vimos volar una camioneta y varios tíos por el aire. Supuse que sería cosa tuya... ¡la madre que te parió, tío! ¡Si yo pudiera hacer eso!



La muchacha rebuscaba frenéticamente en el equipaje de mano.

  * ¿No hay ningún botiquín o algo así por aquí? ¡Está sangrando de un modo horrible!
  * El equipaje es cosa tuya, princesa. Yo sólo llevaba mi ordenata.



Kurtis se apoyó contra la pared del maletero y cerró los ojos. Casi no notó a Selma, que le vendó los brazos con dedicación y luego le hizo un torniquete en la pierna. Cuando acabó, la muchacha estaba sucia de sangre y doblemente histérica que antes de empezar.

  * Espero que esto sirva... ¡cuánto lo siento! ¡Qué salvajes!
  * Zip - murmuró entonces él al abrir los ojos – Voy a guiarte hasta un sitio. Pero en cuanto lleguemos, tendréis que iros inmediatamente y dejarme a mí allí.
  * ¿Adónde? – preguntó el chico.
  * Al lugar donde están Lara y mi madre. Ellas irán con vosotros.



Selma y Zip se miraron, preocupados, pero ni uno ni otro osó replicarle.


	24. El Golpe Maestro

Radha se acurrucó en un rincón. Temblaba. Aún así, luchaba por mantenerse serena y no dar muestras a sus captores de que estaba aterrada. De repente, le venían a la memoria las terribles imágenes de la Legión atacando Kusuma Bharadji. Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaría sola.

Estaba en una habitación iluminada, blanca, con una cama en un extremo y una mesa con una silla en el otro. No había más. La puerta era metálica y estaba bien atrancada. Sus secuestradores la habían dejado allí después de haber viajado kilómetros completamente cloroformada.

No oyó el rumor de pasos que venían por el pasillo. La puerta aislaba todo sonido. Cuando vio la enorme mole metálica abriéndose, Radha dio un respingo y temió lo peor.

Pero sólo entró una mujer. Venía acompañada del hombrecillo que le había secuestrado. Éste intercambió unas palabras con la mujer en una lengua áspera que la niña no entendió, y luego se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Ella se sentó plácidamente en la silla y la observó tranquilamente.

Radha escrutó a la mujer desde su rincón. Era joven, de eso no había duda. Iba vestida con una bata blanca encima de un jersey y una falda, con medias y zapatos de tacón. Era bastante atractiva y hasta se podía decir que tenía un rostro amable. Los ojos eran azules y el cabello de un rubio tan claro como ella nunca había visto. Lo llevaba muy corto, como un hombre.

  * ¿Hablás inglés, niña? – dijo la mujer.



Ella no respondió.

  * Te hablaré en inglés porque no conozco tu lengua materna. Me llamo Giselle y soy la jefa de estas instalaciones a las que has sido conducida. Puede que te parezca que tu rapto ha sido cruel e injustificado, pero irás hallando respuestas a medida que pasen los días. O quizá no las halles. Todo depende de tu comportamiento.



La muchacha no entendía del todo bien lo que ella decía, pero al menos lograba captar la idea principal. Comprensiva, Giselle se explicaba en un inglés básico y claro, y hablaba con la lentitud y cadencia adecuadas para ser comprendida.

  * ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi mayordomo? – preguntó de repente la niña con voz débil.
  * No le hemos hecho daño. Sencillamente le durmieron como tú has dormido hasta llegar aquí. Ahora estará bien. No buscamos víctimas innecesarias. Todas las vidas que tomamos, las tomamos justificadamente.



Por supuesto, omitió decir que si Winston seguía con vida, era porque interesaba a sus planes. El anciano se encargaría de advertir a Lara de que la niña había desaparecido. Y eso era justo lo que estaba buscando.

  * Quiero irme.- expresó Radha con firmeza y sencillez.
  * Eso dependerá de lo dispuestos que estén tus amigos a colaborar con nosotros. A partir de ahora, la decisión estará en sus manos.
  * ¡Lara vendrá a buscarme!
  * Si lo hace, tendrá problemas. Yo soy la dueña de este lugar. Nadie sale ni nadie entra sin mi permiso. Y desde luego ella no lo tiene para entrar, ni en caso de que lo haga, tendrá permiso para... salir.



La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Radha se estremeciera. Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

  * Usted es una mujer malvada.



Giselle sonrió, y al hacerlo la cara se le embelleció de forma notable.

  * Yo no soy ni buena ni malvada, cariño. Hago lo que debo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de ser la buena o la mala. Tengo asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparme.



Se levantó de la silla e hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo.

  * Ésta será tu habitación. No saldrás de ella mientras estés aquí, pero si abres la ventana, tendrás una preciosa vista al mar.
  * ¿Dónde estamos?



La mujer volvió a sonreír.

  * Vamos, pequeña, si ni siquiera sabrías reconocer la forma de la India en un mapa... ¿cómo voy a decirte dónde estás?
  * Puede decírmelo de todos modos.



Giselle negó lentamente con la cabeza, y luego dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

  * Ah, por cierto.- dijo antes de salir – No buscamos hacerte daño. Pero si tus amigos se niegan a colaborar, no tendremos más remedio que hacer valer una razón de peso para forzarlos a ello. Por el daño que recibas sabrás cuánto les importas.



La puerta se cerró con un estrépito metálico, y todo quedó en silencio.

Radha se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. A través de los barrotes, distinguió las rocas del acantilado, allá abajo, las olas chocando contra ellas, y la inmensidad azul del mar. Lucía un hermoso sol y se oía el canto de las gaviotas.

Aquello y el rumor del mar sería el único sonido que acompañaría a Radha a partir de aquel momento.

 

* * *

 

 

  * ¿Cómo soléis decir vosotros, los mortales? “Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo”. He de decir que es la única cosa inteligente que os he oído decir nunca.



Schäffer, abochornado, no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Su Señora había hablado con calma y no se había enfurecido en ningún momento, como había pronosticado Sciarra.

Sentada en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, daba vueltas en su mano el rollo de hilo de alambre retorcido que había sujetado a Kurtis. Pasaba los dedos por las púas sin pincharse, y la verdad es que el alemán no entendía cómo la hermosa podía tocar algo tan repugnante sin sentir asco, algo que estaba embadurnado de la sangre de aquel tío, y tenía hasta trozos de piel pegados.

  * Le daremos alcance.- dijo él apresuradamente – Ahora habrá perdido mucha sangre y estará debilitado. Y quienes van con él son sólo dos chiquillos. Aún queda mucho camino hasta Izmit, de modo que...
  * ¿Cuál es el balance? – preguntó entonces Betsabé, mirando a Sciarra.
  * Una camioneta destrozada y veinte hombres muertos.- contestó lacónicamente el italiano, mirando fascinado aquel rostro oculto tras el velo.



Ella asintió con calma.

  * No vamos a darle caza de nuevo. Eso es lo que él quiere. Huir y seguir huyendo hasta que acabe uno a uno con todos. – apartó el alambre a un lado – Atacaremos donde más le duela. Iremos hasta donde están su madre y la exploradora.



Schäffer asintió. Aquella estrategia era la adecuada.

  * Adelante. - ordenó ella – Poneos en marcha. Tenéis que llegar allí antes que él.



 

* * *

 

 

Marie estaba barriendo el porche de la casa cuando vio llegar de lejos una figura. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que se trataba de un muchacho negro que llevaba una gorra y cargaba con una cantimplora.

  * ¡Alto ahí! – gritó, llevándose la mano al cinturón, donde tenía enfundada una pistola - ¿Quién eres?
  * ¿Usted es la señora Marie Cornel? – balbució el chico.
  * ¿Qué quieres de Marie Cornel?
  * ¡Gracias, Dios! – gimió el chico mirando al cielo, y se acercó decidido a la casa.



Marie sacó la pistola.

  * ¡Como des un paso más...!
  * ¡Oiga, oiga! – chilló él, alzando las manos - ¡Que vengo de parte de su hijo! ¡Del que se llama Kurt...is!
  * No tengo otro hijo.- refunfuñó la anciana, guardando la pistola - ¡Podrías haber empezado por ahí! ¿Quién diablos eres?



La puerta se abrió entonces y apareció Lara, que llevaba el brazo vendado y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

  * ¡Zip! – exclamó.
  * ¡Ey, nena! – ignorando a Marie, Zip se dirigió hacia ella y le palmeó con entusiasmo el brazo sano - ¡Me alegro de que estés tan bien!
  * Puedes confiar en él.- dijo Lara a Marie – Es nuestro técnico informático.



Entraron dentro y mientras Marie le servía agua, Zip se expresó atropelladamente.

  * ¡He estado caminando una hora! El jeep en que veníamos Selma, Kurt y yo se ha escoñado. Sin una gota de gasolina. Me he ofrecido yo a venir hasta aquí porque Kurt no se encuentra muy bien y Selma ha querido quedarse con él...
  * ¿Qué le ocurre? – saltó Marie, alarmada.
  * Le han dado un tiro en la pierna. Pero es un tipo duro, seguro que no es para tanto.
  * ¿Dónde se han quedado?
  * Pues, como le he dicho, a una hora de aquí, yendo hacia el Sur.



Marie asintió.

  * Tengo una camioneta en el patio trasero. Voy a prepararla.



Y salió de la cocina. Lara esperó a que cerrara la puerta y entonces se giró a Zip.

  * A mí puedes hablarme sin tapujos. ¿Qué ha pasado?
  * La cosa está muy fea, nena.- suspiró Zip.



Y le contó lo que habían pasado en Tenebra, cómo Kurtis les había encontrado, cómo había desaparecido y finalmente cómo le habían rescatado de las manos de La Cábala.

  * Vaya – murmuró Lara – si al final tendrás madera de héroe y todo.
  * Bueno – Zip se ruborizó – no ha sido cosa mía solo, ¿sabes? Selma también...



De repente, un alarido desgarró el aire. Lara saltó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana. Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Afuera, todo estaba lleno de hombres armados. Los vehículos estaban aparcados bastante lejos, de modo que no los habían oído. El que parecía ser el cabecilla sujetaba brutalmente a Marie por los brazos, mientras la arrastraba lejos de su camioneta, y al lado del mismo Lara reconoció a Sciarra.

  * ¡Dios! – jadeó Zip.



Lara ya pensaba a toda velocidad.

  * Zip – ordenó – En el cuarto del fondo, más allá de este pasillo, verás una habitación. Allí es donde yo he dormido. Bajo la cama hay una trampilla oculta por una alfombra. Ábrela y escóndete en ella.
  * ¿Pero qué dices? – el chico se horrorizó - ¡No puedo esconderme como un cobard...!



La exploradora se giró bruscamente y lo sacudió por el hombro con el brazo que tenía sano.

  * ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! _Kurtis va a necesitarte para saber lo que ha pasado aquí._ ¿Entiendes? ¡Ahora escóndete y no salgas, oigas lo que oigas!



Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Zip asintió, pálido y sudoroso, y se perdió en el pasillo.

La puerta se vino abajo. Tras ella apareció Sciarra, que al ver a Lara, se acercó a ella y trató de cogerla. Ella se apartó.

  * No me toques, puerco.- siseó.



Y pasando por delante de él, salió con toda calma al exterior, mirando con desprecio a aquel regimiento armado.

Schäffer soltó a Marie, que se acercó a Lara, y entonces dijo:

  * Bien, bien. Veo que estáis ambas con buena salud, aunque la suya, señorita Croft, podría ser mejor, ¿no?
  * ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – dijo Lara con calma.
  * .. hacer un ajuste de cuentas con Kurtis Trent. Le teníamos ya cuando cometió la desfachatez de desafiarnos. No somos gente paciente que se dé a todo y vamos a devolverle el golpe el doble de fuerte que el que nos ha dado él. Y vosotras, señoras mías, nos ayudaréis a eso.



Chasqueó los dedos y las empujaron hacia una camioneta, donde las subieron y las tuvieron vigiladas. Lara, todavía convaleciente de su herida, no podía pensar en negarse a ello. Por su parte Marie se había sumido en un doloroso mutismo.

En pocos minutos, los soldados saquearon la casa entera. Lara rezó para que no encontraran a Zip. No lo hicieron. Al cabo de un rato, salieron cargando con los objetos que habían considerado útiles.

  * ¿Los habéis encontrado? – dijo entonces Schäffer.
  * No, jefe.- contestó uno de los soldados. – No había absolutamente nada, y a la mujer ya la has registrado.



El alemán se giró, con el rostro lleno de ira, y gritó:

  * ¡Traedla aquí!



Agarraron a Marie y la bajaron de la camioneta. En un último instante, la anciana, desesperada, tendió una mano hacia Lara, pero ella sólo pudo rozarle los dedos antes de que la empujaran hacia delante. La exploradora se quedó en la camioneta, sujetada por Sciarra, que disfrutaba clavándole los dedos en el brazo vendado.

Colocaron a Marie frente a Schäffer, quien le preguntó:

  * ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el Fragmento del Orbe que tú custodias?



Ella permaneció en silencio.

  * ¡La dama Betsabé reclama ese Fragmento! ¿Dónde lo has escondido, vieja bruja?



Silencio.

El alemán se giró y gritó:

  * ¡Traedme la pistola que le habéis quitado!



Fue obedecido en el acto. El cabecilla comprobó que el arma estaba cargada y luego, sin más preámbulos, le puso el cañón en la frente.

Lara gritó de rabia. Trató de moverse, pero Sciarra la agarró con fuerza.

  * Vamos a repetirlo .- escupió de nuevo el alemán – Vuelve a callarte como una mala puta y te vuelo la cabeza. ¿Dónde está el Fragmento?
  * ¡Dónde está, dónde está! – estalló entonces Marie, furiosa - ¡Dónde está el Fragmento! ¡Dónde está Konstantin! ¡Dónde está Kurtis! ¡Dónde está esto, aquello, lo de más allá! ¡Os habéis pasado la vida preguntando lo mismo, y no habéis avanzado nada! ¡Víboras asesinas! ¡No tenéis ley ni patria! ¡Servís a los diablos sólo porque os pagan! _¡Escoria!_ ¿Queréis saber dónde está lo que buscáis? ¡Yo os lo diré: en un lugar que no vais a encontrar! Porque estáis tan ciegos, que aunque lo tuvierais delante de las narices no lo veríais. Y ahora dispárame si te da la gana. No me importa. Soy vieja y estoy cansada. Habéis arruinado mi vida, pero no la arruinaréis ni un día más.



Al discurso de Marie siguió un denso silencio. Durante unos instantes, el dedo del alemán vibró sobre el gatillo de la pistola. Luego, sonrió, y bajó lentamente el arma.

  * Subidla a la camioneta.- ordenó, y se dio la vuelta. - ¡Vamos hacia la costa!



Volvieron a instalar a Marie junto a Lara, que seguía fuertemente sujetada por Sciarra, no ya por el brazo vendado, sino por el otro. Le gustaba tocarla. Tantear con los dedos su suave piel.

Pero Lara no atendía a los burdos tanteos del italiano. Intercambió una mirada con Marie, que parecía no poder creer que siguiera con vida. La anciana le devolvió una sonrisa de triunfo.

Arrancaron y dejaron atrás la desolada casa. Al cabo de un rato, Lara notó una humedad cálida y pegajosa en el pecho.

La herida de bala se había abierto y volvía a sangrar.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  * ¡Mira, Kurtis! ¡Viene una camioneta!



Él alzó la vista y divisó, en efecto, una estela en el horizonte. Pero a poco que se acercó supo que no era la camioneta de su madre. Ni tampoco una de los mercenarios.

El vehículo frenó frente a ellos. Para su estupefacción, quien lo conducía era Pancratios, el novicio, que iba acompañado de unos cuantos monjes armados.

  * ¡Gracias a la Santísima que te hemos encontrado! – gritó - ¡Desde hace días esto es un auténtico infierno!
  * ¿Qué ha ocurrido?



El novicio paseó su mirada por el ya inútil _jeep_ y la fijó en Selma.

  * ¿Eso es una musulmana? – preguntó.
  * Eso es una _mujer_ turca, y mejor la llamas por su nombre – respondió Kurtis, irritado – No tengo ganas ahora de lidiar con vuestra intransigencia. ¿A qué habéis venido?



Pancratios apretó la mandíbula.

  * Entonces no lo sabéis... somos portadores de malas noticias. Pero veo que estás herido.



Apagó el motor e hizo unas indicaciones a los otros monjes, que bajaron y empezaron a cargar todo lo que había en el _jeep_ y trasladarlo a la camioneta. Selma ayudó a levantarse a Kurtis, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

Como mujer culta e instruida, era consciente de que el problema que planteaba su presencia. El colectivo griego había sufrido muchísimo bajo el yugo de los turcos, y las profundas heridas de la Guerra de la Independencia Griega seguían sin cicatrizar. Las horribles masacres y violaciones que los turcos cometieron seguían pesando en la memoria de muchos griegos, y en aquel lugar, en aquel preciso instante, Selma no sólo era una turca entre griegos, sino también una mujer entre monjes y una musulmana entre cristianos. Mantuvo la vista baja.

  * Acudimos porque desde hace días, nuestro abad está agonizando entre horribles ataques. – explicó Pancratios – El demonio que lo habita está al final acabando con él. Sabemos que no podías hacer nada, así que habíamos pensado en hablar con la bruja que le hechizó, para que alce la maldición sobre él.
  * ¿Y qué os hace pensar que será tan complaciente? – dijo Kurtis haciendo una mueca.
  * .. todo es posible al que tiene fe. Pero ciertamente ahora ése es el menor de nuestros problemas. Venimos del lugar donde vivía tu madre hasta ahora... me temo que ha ocurrido una desgracia.



Selma, que aún sostenía a Kurtis, notó de repente cómo se ponía rígido. Ella misma olvidó su silencio y exclamó:

  * ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?



Pancratios la fulminó con la mirada, pues no había esperado que aquella mujer supiera hablar griego,  pero añadió:

  * La casa ha sido saqueada y destrozada. Hallamos en la buhardilla, oculto, a un muchacho de rasgos africanos...
  * ¡Es Zip!
  * El muchacho está bien. Viene en un segundo vehículo que llegará dentro de poco. Pero nos ha dicho que tu madre y la señorita Croft han desaparecido. Se las han llevado los hombres de La Cábala.



Kurtis se soltó bruscamente de Selma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y tras llevarse la mano a la frente, dio media vuelta y avanzó cuatro pasos hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Pero al quinto paso le falló la pierna herida y se desplomó de rodillas sobre el polvo. Aún tenía la cabeza aturdida por el brutal golpe contra la roca, y la herida le martilleaba como un tambor. Se dobló en dos.

A su lado, Selma se había arrodillado.

  * Kurtis – oyó que decía, pero la voz le sonó muy lejana – Kurtis. Tranquilo. Se las han llevado, pero están vivas. No les han hecho ningún daño.



_¿Cómo has podido ser tan imbécil?,_ le pareció que decía otra voz, que sonaba en sus oídos más fuerte que la dulce voz de la turca _, ¡Querías alejarlas del peligro y se las has servido en bandeja al enemigo! ¡Lo único preciado que tienes en este mundo son ellas dos, y las has arrojado a los lobos! ¡Bravo, Kurtis Trent! ¡Cada día te superas más!_

  * Kurtis, ¿me oyes? – Selma estaba cada vez más preocupada.
  * Estoy bien.- jadeó él, alzando la cabeza.
  * No, no estás nada bien. – girándose hacia los monjes, dijo - ¿Hay algún médico entre vosotros?



_¿Y qué harás ahora, eh? ¿Cómo las recuperarás? ¿Cómo les darás la libertad? Ah, lo sabes muy bien. Entrégales a ellos lo que desean: tú mismo. Paga ese precio, y quizá las salves. O quizá no._

  * El hermano Domenikos es enfermero.- dijo Pancratios entonces.- Él le atenderá. Pero tenemos que marcharnos.



En ese momento llegó la segunda camioneta. A través de la neblina que empañaba sus ojos, Kurtis vio saltar de la camioneta a Zip, que abrazó con efusión a Selma y luego empezó a hablar atropelladamente, gesticulando en dirección a los monjes, de cuyo discurso Kurtis sólo captó:

  * ¡... han dicho que las llevarán hacia la costa! ¡Quizá si les seguimos...!
  * ¡De eso nada! – dijo Pancratios, hablando en inglés para hacerse entender - ¡Somos muy pocos y apenas tenemos armas! ¡No podemos enfrentarnos a...!



Se interrumpió al ver alzarse a Kurtis, que más decidido, cojeó hasta la camioneta y abrió la puerta del conductor con decisión.

  * ¡Kurtis! – exclamó Selma, alarmada - ¡Qué haces!
  * Ir a la costa, naturalmente.- respondió él.- No tratéis de seguirme.



Y sin dar tiempo a más, pisó el acelerador y desapareció en medio de una nube de polvo. En el conjunto de personas que se habían quedado plantadas junto a la segunda camioneta, Selma estaba consternada y Zip se rascaba la cabeza, aturdido, mientras los monjes se miraban, incrédulos.

  * ¡Por los cabellos de Santa Bárbara! – maldijo Pancratios - ¡Ese hombre está loco!




	25. El Intercambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen de capítulo: Lara y Kurtis por LeksaArt.

Giselle se dejó caer sobre la silla al lado de la camilla. Estiró la mano y acarició los cabellos de la niña muerta. Lo hizo durante horas. Al cabo de un rato, fue interrumpida por la llegada del celador.

  * Doctora... – murmuró educadamente – Deberíamos trasladar este cuerpo a la morgue...



Ella le miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban empañados.

  * Dime, Ralph, ¿por qué ha muerto esta niña?



El celador sonrió, comprensivo. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, ella había estado presente en el momento de su muerte, pero ahora tenía que decirlo porque ella se lo había pedido.

  * Derrame cerebral, doctora. Fulminante. No se podía hacer nada.



Giselle asintió, tranquila.

  * Derrame cerebral provocado por un exceso de suero. No tendría que haberle administrado tanto suero. Pero el corazón le fallaba y el suero le podría haber ayudado.



Inclinó la cabeza y se la agarró entre las manos con gesto atormentado. Viéndola así, pensó Ralph, parecía una médico normal y corriente que sufriera por no haber podido salvar la vida de un ser tan joven y tan hermoso. La realidad, sin embargo, era muy diferente.

  * ¿Por qué mueren mis pacientes? ¿Por qué, por qué? – se lamentó en voz alta - ¡Cada uno de ellos es valioso! ¡Me cuestan tanto de conseguir, de tratar, de mantener! ¿Por qué mueren, si cada vez perfecciono más la técnica, si cada vez el suero, el tratamiento, los experimentos son mejores y más seguros?



Ralph extendió una sábana sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la niña, una criatura rubia de tez blanca que parecía una muñeca.

  * Si me permite la insolencia, doctora, me temo que el sistema sigue teniendo fallos.



Giselle soltó un suspiro de consternación.

_¡Si esa cabezota de mi hija estuviera aquí y no dando tumbos por Turquía! ¡No avanzo nada, maldito sea todo!_

  * Con permiso, doctora.- dijo Ralph suavemente – Me llevo a la niña.



Y salió empujando la camilla. Giselle permaneció unos instantes sentada, inmóvil, y luego se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Atravesó los pasillos como alma en pena. A través de las puertas blindadas, oíanse los lamentos y gemidos de los reclusos. Sabía que sufrían. ¡Pero ella también sufría!

  * Saldré fuera un rato, Karl.- dijo al guardia de la entrada principal.



Éste se apresuró a apretar el botón de apertura y las grandes puertas de acceso se abrieron, dejando a Giselle salir al exterior.

Desde el mismo instante en que Karel había muerto, los miembros supervivientes de la Cábala habían decidido buscar una nueva base para sus investigaciones. Moscú había sido sólo una etapa provisional. Ninguna capital europea era ya segura. La policía siempre estaría al tanto. No, había que buscar otro lugar más seguro.

Y lo habían hallado en aquella isla, aquel farallón rocoso solitario frente a las costas de Siria, cerca de Chipre, en pleno mar Mediterráneo. Todas las autoridades creían que estaba deshabitada y así debía seguir siendo. En un tiempo récord, los operarios habían construido allí una fortaleza que era a la vez laboratorio y prisión. A su alrededor, no había más que costa rocosa y mar. Los pacientes llegaban, secuestrados, a través de navíos particulares.

Giselle podía sentirse satisfecha. Nadie les perturbaría allí, y ella podría seguir con calma su ambicioso proyecto personal.

¿En qué consistían los experimentos de Giselle? Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Se rumoreaba que seguía empeñada en crear nuevos especímenes de la raza Nephilim, pero que hasta ahora los resultados no habían sido mejores que el horrible Proto de su difunta hermana Kristina, por lo que, horrorizada, se había apresurado a destruirlos antes de infundirles vida. Otros en cambio, decían que se hallaba desarrollando otro embrión con el que fecundarse a sí misma.

Pero ni una teoría ni otra cuadraba con aquellos tratamientos y experimentos a los que sometía a los secuestrados. Sencillamente ella ordenaba y era obedecida. Eso era todo.

Anduvo hasta la playa y allí se dejó caer. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y dejó que la espuma del mar le besara los blancos pies. Cerró los ojos y se tendió en la arena, abandonándose a la plenitud.

_Joachim, Joachim, ¿por qué fallamos? Teníamos el mundo a nuestro alcance. Si tú me hubieras aceptado como esposa, como madre de tu descendencia, contemplarías ahora la hermosura de tu hija y te convencerías de que sólo yo, entre todos tus sirvientes, comprendió realmente tu mensaje. Cuánto daría por volver a tenerte, tú que eras inmortal, tú que habías vivido desde los albores de la Humanidad, tú que ibas a vivir para siempre._

Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa y vergüenza, los halló llenos de lágrimas. Se incorporó para enjugárselas. ¡Se sentía tan sola! ¡Tan incomprendida!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el acantilado que se alzaba a su izquierda y que, horadada la roca, albergaba las cárceles. En lo alto del peñasco, distinguió a Ralph y a otro celador, que se dedicaban a la noble tarea de hacer desaparecer los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Éstos se amontonaban al borde del acantilado, envueltos en blancas sábanas, y progresivamente, iban cayendo uno detrás de otro al mar, empujados por los celadores. Plof. Plof. Plof. Uno detrás de otro, hundiéndose en los remolinos que se formaban bajo el acantilado, habitados por tiburones y tintoreras, que en cuestión de minutos reducían a la nada aquellos despojos.

Se levantó por fin, sintiéndose algo respuesta. Pero al girarse, vio algo en lo alto de la fortaleza que le hizo detenerse. Un rostro oscuro que se asomaba entre los barrotes.

Radha Deli, prisionera en aquel cuarto, escrutaba a su carcelera a desde lo alto. Giselle le devolvió la mirada con fijeza, pero la niña hindú desapareció, corriendo de nuevo la cortina.

¿La habría visto llorar?                                                        

* * *

 

Durante kilómetros y kilómetros, Marie agarró con fuerza la mano de Lara.

Iban hacia la costa, pero no saldrían del desierto. Sería demasiado arriesgado entrar en zonas habitadas,  las autoridades podrían advertirlo. Y con ello se esfumaban sus esperanzas.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, los vehículos se pararon y ellas fueron bajadas entre insultos y empujones. Sciarra se llevó a Lara arrastrándola del brazo y ya no la vio más. Ella fue conducida hasta una furgoneta en cuya parte trasera aguardaba una figura vestida de blanco, cubierta con una capa negra, que tenía el rostro cubierto por un velo. Marie no necesitó más para saber que aquella debía ser sin duda la célebre Betsabé.

  * Déjanos solas.- indicó una melodiosa voz al mercenario que la había acompañado.



La anciana permaneció unos instantes escrutando el espeso velo, pero no alcanzó a ver el rostro de su interlocutora. Al cabo de unos instantes, irritada, tuvo la osadía de decir:

  * ¿Y bien? ¿Este juego del velo lo haces para hacerte la interesante?



Hubiera jurado que sonreía bajo la tela. Entonces ella replicó:

  * Somos mujeres, Marie Cornel. Creo que me comprenderás si te digo que detesto esa forma que tienen los hombres de mirarnos como si fuéramos ganado... como un potro salvaje mira a una yegua joven. El azar me dio un rostro peculiar que hace que me sienta observada y desnudada allá donde voy... este velo me ayuda a salir del paso. Aunque he de reconocer que todavía atraigo más atención. ¿He satisfecho tu pregunta?



Entonces alzó el velo unos instantes y dijo:

  * ¿Crees que mis temores están justificados?



Marie la observó, anonadada, y dijo:

  * En efecto, eres muy hermosa. Lástima que un rostro tan idílico esconda semejante perversidad.



Betsabé quedó desconcertada unos momentos, y entonces se echó a reír, y su risa era como el canto cristalino de una fuente.

  * ¿De verdad crees que soy perversa? – dejó caer el velo – Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a esa exploradora, ni siquiera quería hacerle daño a tu hijo. No seré yo quien le aplique la pena que él mismo se ha ganado. Yo sólo soy la mensajera... la repartidora. No el verdugo.
  * ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?
  * ¡Preguntas lo mismo que me preguntó él! Pero a ti puedo responderte. Tú no tienes poderes que sean capaces de amenazarme. Yo soy la Inefable, la que vino cuando todos creíais que jamás volveríais a ver uno de mi especie. Yo soy vuestra ancestral enemiga, y tu hijo ha estado tan ciego que no me ha reconocido.



Marie quedó muda de asombro, y luego rastreó en su mente las facciones que momentos antes había vislumbrado bajo el velo.

  * Es imposible.
  * Es verdad, Marie.
  * ¡Tú me atacaste en mi rancho de México! ¡Te presentaste bajo tu auténtica forma!
  * No hay formas auténticas ni falsas. Todas son reales. Es cierto que fui, pero no era mi intención dañarte, sólo advertirte. Y tú me disparaste. ¿Ves? Ahora podría devolverte el mal que me hiciste, pero voy a ser _benigna_



La anciana jadeó, aturdida. _¡Una hembra Nephilim! ¿Cómo es posible?_

  * Joachim Karel, el último de los Nephilim, murió hace dos años. No tenía descendientes. Con él se extinguió la Alta Raza.
  * Te equivocas, Marie. Sí tuvo descendiente. Yo, su hija. Cómo y cuándo nací no es ya de tu incumbencia. Y ahora empiezas a entender, ahí en tu corazón, cuál es el cometido que persigo, que persiguen los míos.



Marie empezó a negar con la cabeza, horrorizada.

  * Nosotros – continuó Betsabé – le perdonaremos la vida a Lara Croft, que mató al Alquimista Oscuro, nuestro mayor benefactor y sabio, y que dio con la clave para asesinar a mi padre. Le perdonaremos la vida a Selma Al-Jazira, que durante años expolió la necrópolis de Edén y ha tenido la desfachatez de usar el Cetro Sagrado contra los seres que nos sirven. Te perdonaremos la vida a ti, que durante años te resististe a La Cábala y estuviste unida a nuestros enemigos. Perdonaremos la vida a todos vuestros amigos y colaboradores. Pero no perdonaremos la vida a Kurtis Trent, que cometió un crimen mayor que todo lo dicho junto: asesinar al último Nephilim puro, a una criatura muy superior a él valiéndose del cristal del engaño... cristal que tú y dos más guardáis con tanto celo.



La mujer india había palidecido mortalmente. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y sin embargo, murmuró con voz serena:

  * Y supongo que ahora querrás esos cristales. Robaste el Orbe y ahora quieres los Fragmentos.
  * Si me los entregáis, cumpliré con lo que acabo de decir. Si no me los entregáis, puede que no perdonemos tantas vidas.



“Schäffer me ha confesado que, en un arrebato de ira, estuvo a punto de matarte. Es una falta gravísima y será castigado, puesto que se le ordenó que no recibierais daño alguno. Me ha transmitido el discurso con el que le obsequiaste. Eres una mujer muy valiente, Marie, y ten por seguro que me aplico ese discurso. Pero por desgracia seguimos en las mismas. Necesito los Fragmentos. Los quiero. Y ya no hay tiempo para más discursos.”

Se hizo un denso silencio, y entonces Marie exclamó:

  * Se hará justicia. Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando ya no tengáis más gente a la que amenazar, a la que matar, se hará justicia. No serán los hombres, ni los espíritus, quienes hagan justicia con vosotros, contigo y con los tuyos. Será el tiempo.
  * Yo soy eterna e inmortal. El tiempo nada significa para mí.
  * Eso decía tu padre, y todos los de tu raza, y ahora yacen bajo el polvo. Tú eres tan inmortal como lo eran ellos. ¡El mismo cristal puede arrancarte la vida de una sola puñalada! ¡Por eso quieres los Fragmentos! ¡Para arrancar de tu lado la última posibilidad de muerte!



Con un movimiento preciso, rápido, Betsabé se arrancó el velo. El rostro que apareció bajo la tela estaba, por primera vez, alterado, y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

  * ¡Sólo si el cristal lo empuña un Lux Veritatis puede dar muerte a un Nephilim! ¡Y el último Lux Veritatis va a ser sacrificado en desagravio de la Sangre Bendita derramada! ¡No queda consuelo para ti, Marie Cornel! ¡Sométete de una vez a tu destino!
  * Señora... – balbució una voz a sus espaldas.
  * _¡Qué!_ – estalló ella, girándose furibunda hacia el mercenario que había hablado, el cual retrocedió alarmado al ver su ira.
  * A-acabamos de vis-vislumbrar una camione-neta en el horizonte – tartamudeó el soldado – Creemos que es él...



Betsabé inspiró profundamente. Luego se giró hacia Marie y sonrió burlonamente:

  * Madre, ahí tienes a tu hijo.



 

* * *

 

Sciarra no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Habían dejado a la inglesita a su cargo, sin que nadie más se preocupara por ella. Al parecer, la Croft no era la rehén más valiosa para la bella Señora... y eso le dejaba margen a él para poder “pasar el rato” con ella.

La llevó a empujones hasta una zona aislada por las rocas, asegurándose de que nadie se fijara excesivamente en ellos. Lara se dejó llevar.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Sciarra se encontró con su mirada burlona y su mueca sarcástica. Decidió que le borraría aquella sonrisa de la cara.

  * ¿Vas a abusar de mí estando herida, chico? – dijo ella con sarcasmo.



Por toda respuesta, la empujó contra la pared rocosa y masculló:

  * Ahora te enseñaré si soy un chico o un hombre. Y me trae sin cuidado tu herida de bala. Las zorras como tú se merecen eso y mucho más.



Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se sentó plácidamente en una roca. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca. Tanto mejor. Se puso a limpiar y a cargar tranquilamente su arma, mientras decía:

  * Eres muy guapa. La inglesa más guapa que he visto nunca. Por supuesto, no eres tan hermosa como _ella_ , pero tienes mejor cuerpo. – ajustó el silenciador al cañón de la pistola y entonces soltó de repente:- Desnúdate.



Ella le miró con fijeza. Ya no sonreía, pero al italiano le daba la sensación de que seguía burlándose de él con la mirada.

  * Escucha, bonita.- continuó él – Existen dos formas de hacer esto. Por las buenas o por las malas. Si eliges hacerlo por las buenas y colaboras, quizá hasta llegues a pasar un buen rato. Si lo haces por las malas, te resultará mucho más desagradable. Esa turca que iba contigo... ¡linda muchacha! No he dejado de soñar con ella desde que la vi por primera vez. Me moría de ganas de ver qué había bajo su ropa... aunque quizá llegue a hacerlo, puesto que, por lo que parece, ella será la siguiente en caer...
  * Eres un cerdo.



Sciarra sonrió.

  * No más que cualquier otro de mi especie. Somos soldados nena, no hermanitas de la caridad. Y todos, todos somos iguales... mercenarios, legionarios... ahora que lo pienso, ¿ese tío con el que follabas la otra noche no era legionario? ¿Le preguntaste cuántas mujeres y niñas violó en los años que estuvo de servicio? Debe tener el cupo bastante lleno...
  * Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.- recitó Lara con voz burlona.



Aquello molestó a Sciarra, que la apuntó con su arma:

  * Muy bien, putita. Vamos a hacerlo así. Si no te desnudas, te coso a tiros. Luego te arrancaré la ropa y haré lo que me dé la gana... me da igual si estás viva o muerta... ¡Desnúdate!



Lara despegó la espalda de la roca y dijo:

  * De acuerdo, cabroncete, ¿qué me quito primero?



_¡Caray! ¡Tiene huevos la niña!_ Muy bien, si ella quería jugar, jugarían.

  * Empieza por quitarte las vendas del brazo.- dijo el italiano con crueldad.



Se había marcado un tanto. Lara extendió el brazo herido y empezó a retirarse las vendas. El otro sonrió cuando aparecieron las manchas de sangre. Finalmente las vendas cayeron al suelo y apareció la tablilla que Marie le había ajustado con correas para mantener el hueso soldado. Tuvo que retirárselo también, y tras desprenderse los últimos algodones, apareció la horrible fractura amoratada.

  * Joder – murmuró Sciarra – Eso debe de doler. Sigue.



Lara llevaba una túnica de piel que Marie le había dado, ajustada a unos pantalones. Se sacó la túnica con dificultad y también los pantalones. Finalmente, sólo quedaron las vendas que le envolvían los senos, ligeramente húmedas de sangre. Se llevó la mano a ellas, pero entonces él se levantó y dijo:

  * Déjalo, preciosa. Ya lo haré yo.



Avanzó dos pasos y de un tirón, desgarró de arriba abajo el vendaje. En aquel momento Lara tuvo un instante de zozobra y vaciló, desplomándose de rodillas.

  * ¡Eh, eh! No tengas tanta prisa, la mamada ya te la pediré después... _¡ay!_



Súbitamente, Lara le había soltado un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El siguiente golpe cayó sobre su barbilla, y de otro puñetazo rodó por el suelo. La pistola le cayó de la mano y no la vio más. Después recibió una, dos, tres patadas en pleno estómago. Trató de alzarse, pero un tercer puñetazo le estampó la cara contra el polvo. Súbitamente se vio agarrado por el cuello, y Lara se lo habría partido allí mismo de no ser porque una voz severa ordenó:

  * Suéltale.



Lara elevó la mirada y vio a Schäffer, que le apuntaba con la pistola. Soltó a Sciarra, que cayó tosiendo y jadeando sobre el polvo, y retrocedió hasta sus ropas.

  * ¿Por qué la rehén está desnuda?



Sciarra tuvo la decencia de no responder. Lara por su parte, se puso la túnica mientras el jefe ordenaba con voz seca al italiano que se retirara. Luego la miró.

  * Lara Croft. En verdad eres una mujer extraña. Desnuda y herida, y sin embargo aún tenías fuerzas para darle una paliza a este puerco. Espero que aprenda la lección. En cuanto a ti... has tenido suerte. Eres libre. Alguien se ha intercambiado por ti.



Lara le miró, alarmada, pero él la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el campamento. A su paso, los soldados se giraban a mirarla... la túnica apenas le cubría los muslos y se le estaba pegando al cuerpo como consecuencia de la hemorragia. Cada vez se sentía más débil.

  * ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – oyó que decía una voz furiosa.



En aquel timbre grave reconoció la voz de Kurtis. Alzó la vista y le vio allí, rodeado por varios soldados que le apuntaban con sus armas, pero él avanzó hasta ella y la sostuvo con sus brazos. También estaba muy malherido.

  * ¿Qué haces? – susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos.
  * No le hemos hecho ningún daño.- declaró Schäffer en voz alta – Su agresión procede de un solo hombre, que será castigado por su insubordinación.



Kurtis la rodeó con un brazo y la acompañó hasta un vehículo estacionado allí.

  * Escúchame – le susurró al oído mientras avanzaban. - Me he cambiado por ti. Han aceptado dejarte libre si yo me quedaba. Betsabé ha dado su palabra, y no tengo más remedio que confiar en ella.
  * ¡No puedo hacerlo! – jadeó ella, cerrando los ojos.
  * Tienes que hacerlo. Estás herida y nadie va a acompañarte. Conduce hacia el norte. Te encontrarás con Selma, Zip y los monjes de Meteora. – todo esto lo decía en voz baja – Haz que te lleven a un hospital. Y sobre todo, no trates de volver a por mí.



Abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al volante. Los soldados permanecían tensos, apuntando a Kurtis, sin moverse de su sitio. No se veía a Betsabé ni a Marie por ningún lado.

  * No puedo abandonarte sin más.- insistió ella .- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Yo nada valgo! ¡No soy importante para ellos!
  * Eres importante _para mí_.- respondió Kurtis – Eres lo más importante. No vuelvas, Lara. Liberarán a mi madre más adelante si están contentos con el resultado.



Cerró la puerta y retrocedió. Lara le tocó el brazo, en un último intento de acariciarle, pero sus dedos resbalaron por el vendaje ensangrentado que le envolvía el brazo.

  * Conduce rápido, – sonrió él – A partir de ahora estarás sola.



Dos soldados aparecieron tras él y le sujetaron, apartándolo de la camioneta. Ella, que no dejaba de mirarle, vio cómo él formaba unas palabras con los labios en silencio. _Te quiero_.

Lara pisó el acelerador.

La camioneta desapareció al poco rato, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo. Entonces Schäffer exclamó:

  * Qué bonito. Casi me echo a llorar. No hay duda de que eres un hombre de palabra, Kurtis Trent. Y ahora vamos, que tanto romanticismo me ha abierto el apetito.



Mientras le llevaban hacia la furgoneta, Kurtis distinguió una sombra blanca por el rabillo del ojo.

Encima de una roca, con las blancas vestiduras ondeando en el aire, la bella Betsabé sonreía a través del velo.

* * *

 

El sol ardiente le quemaba los hombros y las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad el camino que seguía. Pero pisó el acelerador a fondo. _No mires atrás, Lara. Sobre todo no mires atrás. Y resiste un poco más el dolor. Si vives hoy, podrás luchar mañana._

Al cabo de un rato, se sintió tan débil que no pudo seguir conduciendo. Tenía la parte delantera de la túnica empapada de sangre y el brazo herido le daba auténticos calambrazos de dolor insoportable. Aminoró la marcha y acabó frenando. Soltando un gemido, se reclinó el volante, mientras trataba de poner algún freno a las lágrimas que ya le corrían por las mejillas.

_No llores, estúpida. No llores. ¿Qué diría Werner si te viera lloriquear como una niña? Diría: “¡Vaya, ahora sí que parece la nenita aristócrata, hija de Lord Croft!” ¡Levántate y deja de llorar!_

Las manos, pegajosas por la sangre, le resbalaron del cuero del volante. Un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre los ojos y ya no vio nada.

_¡Oh, eres tan valiente, tan sumamente valiente, Lara Croft! Qué fácil era todo cuando disponías de tu arsenal de armas y podías cargarte a los malos de dos en dos, si te apetecía. Y mírate ahora. A esto te ha llevado tu maldito orgullo. ¡Llora, pues! ¡Es lo único que te queda!_

  * ¡Lara! ¡¡Lara!!



¿Por qué no la dejaban? ¿Por qué no la dejaban morir?

Unas manos cálidas, afectuosas, le rodearon los hombros y la separaron del volante. Vio el rostro distorsionado de una joven morena, dulce, a la que conocía.

  * Lara, Lara... soy yo, Selma... Dios bendito, qué te han hecho, cabrones... ¡Por favor, venid a ayudarme!



Y de repente la levantaban por los aires y la tendían en la parte trasera de otro vehículo, sobre un jergón, mientras Selma la cubría con una tela. Empezaba a tiritar de nuevo. Demasiada sangre.

  * Eh, nena, vamos.- susurró un chico de piel negra, al que también creía conocer – Vas a ponerte bien, ¿vale? Te vamos a llevar a un hospital. Y cuando estés bien, ya llegará el momento de devolver todas las hostias que nos han metido. Tú ya verás.



El chico sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Luego rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la muchacha morena, que reclinó la cabeza en su hombro mientras gemía en voz baja.

Sí, claro que les conocía. Pero su último pensamiento, antes de desvanecerse, fue para Kurtis.


	26. El Don Inesperado

  * ¡Encontradla inmediatamente! ¡Maldita sea!



Monteleone, furibundo, había mandado alzar el campamento en cuestión de segundos. De repente, ya no tenía sentido permanecer en Turquía un momento más. El Cetro había desaparecido. Aquella zorra traicionera, Betsabé, se lo había llevado. Y desde hacía días, no dejaban de sufrir ataques de aquellas horribles criaturas, aquellas que sonreían desencajadamente y adoptaban el rostro de su víctima. Ya tenían suficiente.

Pero cuando se aprestaban a partir, el capo recibió una tremenda noticia: su joya más preciada, su adorable y sensual Maddalena, había desaparecido. Y lo peor de todo: se había llevado los valiosísimos documentos del Vaticano. Fue un golpe inesperado para él. Furioso, había mandado traer a Bay Li y la acosó a preguntas, pero la mujer permaneció con la vista baja y sólo dijo:

  * No sé dónde está, _signore_. La vi ayer de noche por última vez.
  * ¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¡Tú eras su amiga! ¿No sabes nada?
  * Nada, _signore_.



Aquello sacaba de quicio al mafioso, porque ella había tenido la desfachatez de huir y robarle mientras dormía. Y eso era algo que no podía soportar. ¿Cómo iba a abandonarles su Maddalena? ¿Es posible que se hubiera tomado tan a la tremenda el castigo?

Reunió a sus hombres y les dijo:

  * Hasta el día de hoy sabéis que nadie me abandona, sino que yo prescindo de él. Maddalena no puede haber ido muy lejos. Lo único que ha conocido en vida es el puerto de Siracusa y la sombra de mi protección. No saldrá adelante sola, así que la encontraréis inmediatamente. ¿Entendido? Y si eso no os motiva lo bastante, sabed que los documentos que se ha llevado son mi vida entera.



Y ellos habían salido a buscarla. Rastrearon todos los alrededor. Incluso, haciendo un inaudito esfuerzo de valentía, habían osado acercarse a la necrópolis. Pero fue en vano. No había ni rastro de la guapa pelirroja.

Y por primera vez, Daniele Monteleone tuvo que darse por vencido.  En un arranque de ira, mandó incendiar los restos del campamento de Selma y partió de nuevo hacia Sicilia, llevándose consigo sus hombres y su harén de prostitutas.

 

* * *

 

 

En realidad, Monteleone había subestimado la habilidad de Maddalena. Una mujer que desde muy pequeña malvive en un puerto aprende a perder el miedo a la oscuridad y a la soledad. Aprende a huir cuando la situación lo requiere y a esconderse donde sea, e incluso pasar desapercibida el tiempo necesario. Maddalena no sólo era inteligente sino también hábil, y había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Decidió abandonar a su protector y pese a que estaba en un ambiente inhóspito y en un país desconocido, tuvo suficiente valor para sacarse de encima las cadenas con que su amante hacía tiempo que la encadenaba.

Maddalena era mujer que sabía esperar. Había esperado con paciencia aquel momento. Ahora, jamás regresaría.

Abandonó el campamento de noche cerrada, no llevando consigo más que una bolsa con algo de ropa y sus documentos personales. Entró en silencio en la tienda de Monteleone, que dormía plácidamente, y se acercó al armario donde guardaba todos los documentos valiosos. Lo abrió y empezó a doblar todas las carpetas y a meterlas en su bolsa rápidamente. En ese momento, oyó al capo gruñir con voz soñolienta:

  * ¿Eres tú, _carissima_... qué haces a estas horas aquí?
  * Oh Daniele... –musitó ella, temblando – Me siento tan desgraciada. No me arrebates de tu lado. Perdóname por mi falta.



Oculto en la oscuridad, el cincuentón había sonreído.

  * Ah, hermosa mía... no te atormentes. Hablaremos de eso por la mañana. Ahora duerme.



Y se había dado la vuelta en su lecho. Maddalena permaneció inmóvil hasta que le oyó roncar. Entonces se apoderó del resto de documentos y salió.

Atravesó el campamento con el corazón en un puño. En el fondo, le dolía abandonarle. Hubo un tiempo en que aún le amaba... pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Lamentó también tener que dejar a Bay Li sin despedirse... esperaba que al menos, debido a su partida, pasara ella a ser la líder de aquel harén particular. Por lo menos, ya no tendría que soportar al indeseable de Sciarra.

Atravesó el arroyo, estremeciéndose al recordar a Kurtis, con el torso desnudo, refrescándose la cara. Se prometió que le encontraría, estuviera donde estuviera. Pero primero tenía que desaparecer.

Nadie la vio marcharse. La mitad de los italianos dormía, y de la otra mitad, algunos estaban borrachos y otros con las prostitutas. Nadie se interesaba por ella.

Echó a andar por la carretera, cargada con la bolsa, mientras las hermosas formaciones rocosas la saludaban a su paso. El cielo estaba estrellado y soplaba una fresca brisa.

Y Maddalena se sentía bien y no tenía miedo. Era libre después de tantos años.

 

* * *

 

 

Anduvo toda la noche. Más de una vez deseó tumbarse a descansar, pero supo que no debía hacerlo. La podrían encontrar, así. Tenía que salir del desierto, No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba... simplemente siguió la carretera.

Empezaba a despuntar el alba cuando halló la casita. Se había quitado los zapatos porque le magullaban los pies y estaba agotada. Vio una casa que estaba literalmente destrozada, puesta patas arriba por dentro y por fuera. Junto a ella había una camioneta. Entró y recorrió las habitaciones, pero no halló a nadie. Todo estaba destrozado. 

Cogió un poco de comida y ropas (casi todo eran túnicas de piel y pantalones) y se dirigió, decidida, a la camioneta, mientras agradecía en voz baja a las santas de Sicilia el haberle propiciado un medio mejor de escape. Gracias a Dios, sabía conducir, pues Monteleone le había concedido el poder sacarse el carnet como mero capricho. Por supuesto, nunca había tenido ocasión de lucirlo. Ahora podría.

Al subir y ponerse al volante, notó que había un pequeño objeto en el asiento. Tanteó con los dedos y lo sacó. Para su sorpresa, encontró un colgante hecho de madera y trenzado con hilos, que tenía unas plumas colgando. La correa estaba rota.

Maddalena reconoció enseguida el objeto. Era un _dreamcatcher_ , uno de esos amuletitos indígenas que se decía que servían para filtrar el Mal. Se lo enganchó al cuello y arrancó la camioneta.

 

* * *

 

 

El éxodo de La Cábala finalizó en las costas de Turquía, donde les esperaba un navío para trasladarlos a la Isla. Kurtis observó con indiferencia el imponente barco. De modo que aquellos asesinos aún tenían dinero para financiarse aquello. Increíble.

Desde que se entregara voluntariamente a sus perseguidores para liberar a Lara, Kurtis iba a todas partes esposado de manos y pies, como un malhechor, y escoltado por dos mercenarios armados hasta los dientes. Pero había jurado no volver a emplear sus capacidades mentales. Betsabé le había arrancado ese juramento. En el momento en que lo incumpliera, Marie Cornel recibiría el tiro en la frente que le quedaba pendiente.

Marie, a quince metros de él y también escoltada, miró angustiada a su hijo. No le habían dejado acercarse a él. Nada había podido decirle. Y ahora un mayor desconsuelo iba a añadirse a todo aquello... porque la segunda parte del trato iba a cumplirse.

Los hombres empezaron a subir y cargar el equipaje, mientras subían los vehículos a la bodega de carga. Kurtis se giró hacia Betsabé, que se había acercado silenciosa. Ya no llevaba velo, pero mantenía el rostro oculto en las profundidades de su capucha.

  * Cumple ahora con tu palabra.- le dijo – Suelta a mi madre.



Ella se giró e hizo una seña a los hombres que escoltaban a Marie. Éstos, en el acto, quitaron las esposas a la mujer, mientras Betsabé añadía:

  * Quedas libre, Marie Cornel. Con todo, seguirás en mis pensamientos. No ignoro que eres persona de gran valía y que sabes dónde se hallan los Fragmentos que busco. Pero todo esto lo pasaré por alto, como signo de mi gran benevolencia.



Omitió decir, por supuesto, que la búsqueda de los Fragmentos iba a proseguir y, que si era necesario, recurriría a cualquier medio por hallarlos.

Betsabé se había girado hacia los que escoltaban a Kurtis y les hizo otro gesto. Éstos le empujaron hacia la plataforma de acceso y le hicieron subir a cubierta. Luego le esposaron a la barandilla de la borda.

Entonces Marie se desesperó.

  * ¡Kurtis! – tendió los temblorosos brazos hacia su hijo - ¡Kurtis!
  * ¡Vamos, vieja, ya has oído! – refunfuñó uno de los mercenarios, empujándola hacia atrás - ¡Largo de aquí!



Varios cañones se giraron hacia ella y Marie retrocedió, gritando:

  * ¡Malditos seáis, todos vosotros! ¡Estáis tan sedientos de sangre, que os ahogaréis en ella! ¡Malditos, malditos todos vosotros!



Extendió el dedo y señaló a Betsabé, que la observaba con serenidad.

  * ¡Impura diablesa! ¡Ya te llegará la hora, como llegó para todos los tuyos! ¡Monstruo! ¡No venceréis! ¡Nunca, nunca tendréis paz!
  * Sacadla de aquí.- ordenó ella con gesto cansado.



Entre gritos e insultos, arrastraron a Marie más allá del embarcadero y la dejaron encerrada en una cabaña de pescadores. Luego, el navío soltó amarras.

Kurtis había asistido a la escena en silencio. Nada quedaba por decir. Sencillamente, no se explicaba como él podía haber llegado a aquella situación. Pero no era invulnerable. Le habían derrotado muchas veces. Esta vez sería la peor.

 

* * *

 

Navegaron hacia el sur y el segundo día giraron hacia el Este. Durante todo este tiempo, Kurtis permaneció en la cubierta, esposado a la barandilla. Schäffer había pensado en que sería capaz de arrojarse al mar.

En contra de todo lo esperado, Sciarra aún no había sido castigado por haber intentado violar a Lara. Al cuarto día, muy ufano, empezó a jactarse de las bellas formas de la exploradora, asegurándose de que Kurtis lo oyera. Sin duda esperaba que tuviera un acceso de ira, que intentaría lanzarse sobre él y golpearle. Sería muy divertido ver cómo tironeaba de su atadura.

Sin embargo, se llevó una decepción. Kurtis no estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego. A sus provocaciones respondió con una mirada de desprecio, cosa que enfureció aún más al italiano. Se prometió bajarle los humos a aquel orgulloso en cuanto los otros no miraran.

Seis días duró la travesía. Betsabé rara vez durmió. Paseaba por la cubierta bebiendo el sol y la brisa con deleite. El mar lograba encantar su frío corazón. Incluso le hacía relajarse y dejar caer la capucha para recibir el sol en la blanca cara, ajena a las voraces miradas masculinas que la consumían en silencio.

Kurtis no era en absoluto insensible a su hermosura. Desde el primer momento se había quedado confundido por aquel rostro. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Aquella hermosura fresca y joven, que tenía a la vez una madurez extraña, como antigua. No ya sus facciones, su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, sino por la sensación que transmitía. Parecía ser una mujer que hubiera vivido siglos y siglos sobre la Tierra, pero su cuerpo, su rostro, su encanto absoluto era joven.

  * Ah, ¿ya lo has adivinado?



Alzó la vista. Ella estaba allí, a su lado. Tenía el cabello revuelto. Se lo había soltado y le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el sol.

  * Al principio creía que estabas ciego. Que nunca me reconocerías. – Sonrió.- Pero ahora sé que era difícil que me reconocieras. Tus instintos te prevenían de un Nephilim puro, nacido de la Gran Diosa y yo... yo no he nacido directamente de Ella.



Le miró unos instantes en silencio, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

  * ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan sereno, ahora que tienes de nuevo a tu mortal enemigo ante ti? No te turbas, no te alteras. Eres un témpano de hielo. ¿No te preguntas cómo es posible que, pese a que hace dos años condenaras al No Ser al último Nephilim, tienes ante ti a una hembra Nephilim, a una doncella cuyo rostro recuerda a Kristina Boaz, tal y como ella debió ser antes de que el ácido y Eckhardt la arrasaran en cuerpo y mente, pero cuya aura y esencia te traen sin duda el nombre de Joachim Karel?



Se acercó mas a él, y extendiendo su blanca mano, la puso sobre su brazo.

  * Ni siquiera tiemblas a mi contacto. ¿Quizá porque soy hermosa? Es fácil odiar lo horrible. Es fácil matar demonios. Tu mano no vaciló cuando dio muerte a mi padre. Pues yo soy la hija de Karel. ¿Vacilaría ahora si tuvieras que aniquilar a esta bella mujer? ¿Me apuñalarías cómo lo apuñalaste a él?



La mano de ella ascendió hasta alcanzar su hombro. Sus esbeltos dedos, de largas uñas, engancharon el borde de la manga de la camiseta y la alzó, descubriendo su hombro quemado.

  * Aquí él te hirió. Borró la insignia de tu Orden antes de que le mataras. Ah, yo lo sé todo. Lo he visto. Sé muchas cosas. Pero sigue habiendo un gran misterio, y eres tú. No entiendo cómo has cumplido tu juramento. Me dijeron que eras ladino, que eras traicionero y mentiroso. Me dijeron que no conocías el honor. Y si no es honor esto que has hecho... ¿qué es el honor entonces? Vas camino del matadero. Y sé que ahora podrías hundir este barco si quisieras, con el Don que te ampara. Te hundirías con todos nosotros dentro. ¿Por qué no lo haces?



Él la observó un momento, y luego giró la cara hacia el océano. Ella deslizó de nuevo su mano, y él se estremeció... de dolor.

  * ¿Dejarías que te curara estas heridas, Kurtis Trent? – dijo, refiriéndose a los brazos desollados, a la pierna herida. – Los Nephilim siempre hemos sido grandes sanadores. Un roce de nuestros dedos, un soplo de nuestro aliento, y no había daño, por grave que fuera, que no quedara reparado...
  * ¿Gran paradoja, no crees, señora mía? – dijo él de repente, con sarcasmo – Teníais poder para curar... pero sólo sabíais matar y destruir.



El encanto se había roto. Betsabé retrocedió, con los labios apretados, furibunda.

  * Debías amar mucho a esa mujer para entregarte a cambio de su libertad, ¿verdad? Pero ahora el mundo ya no será seguro para ella, ni para nadie. Quizá acabe destruida, si se inmiscuye de nuevo en nuestro camino. ¡Aunque tú no lo verás!



Se dio media vuelta y se alejó. El viento agitaba sus vestiduras y cabellos.

  * ¡Señora! – gritó entonces Schäffer - ¡Ya avistamos la Isla!



* * *

 

  * Lara... ¿cómo te encuentras? La médico dice que no puede creerse que hayas aguantado tantos días con esa pérdida de sangre a cuestas... le he dicho que eras dura, muy dura, que ya habías recibido varios tiros. Ya verás, tienes revolucionado a medio hospital, en cuanto estés mejor vendrán a pedirte autógrafos...



Pero ella no le escuchaba. No se sentía con fuerzas para responderle. Y no era nada físico, ya que se había recuperado completamente tras las transfusiones y las semanas que llevaba ingresada, sin exceptuaba aquellas náuseas y vómitos continuos tan molestos. Pero no tenía fuerza ni ganas para seguir luchando.

  * ...compréndeles, ¡no todos los días podrán tener a Lara Croft ingresada en la planta! – seguía diciendo Selma, sentada junto a su cama – Zip se pasa los días entreteniendo a la gente y hasta ha llegado a falsificar tu firma y vender algunos autógrafos por su parte...



¿Qué hacer ahora? Tenía que pensar en algo. No podía quedarse parada. No debía volver a Inglaterra aún. Pero en Turquía ya no había nada que hacer.

  * Selma – murmuró, interrumpiendo la alegre cháchara de la turca – agradezco tu interés en levantarme los ánimos, pero te recuerdo que acaba de llevarse a Kurtis la organización que lleva deseando matarle desde que era un crío, que su madre aún no ha aparecido, y que Radha ha sido raptada de Surrey, como me han comunicado recientemente. ¿De verdad crees que puede pasar algo todavía peor?



La muchacha entrecerró sus bonitos ojos negros y masculló:

  * Eso sería peor.



Lara sonrió, pero su sonrisa era amarga. De repente, dio un puñetazo contra el colchón:

  * ¡Se han creído que soy idiota! ¿No? Me liberan amablemente, ¡pero luego secuestran a Radha, una adolescente que está en un país extraño y que no ha tenido una vida precisamente idílica! Lo cual sería secundario de no ser porque ella estaba bajo mi custodia. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Que ignore que se la han llevado sólo porque ellos me han perdonado la vida? ¿Que deje de perseguirles porque esa Doña Perfecta ha decidido hacer la vista gorda conmigo, ya que tienen a Kurtis para cebarse con él? ¡Y una mierda!



Se detuvo, alterada. Selma la observaba en silencio, con el rostro solemne.

  * Seguimos siendo las portadoras de los Fragmentos.- susurró ella – Marie, tú y yo. Vendrán a por nosotras, tarde o temprano.
  * Desde luego – siseó Lara - ¡pero no voy a esperar a que vengan a por mí! ¿Cuándo me darán el alta?
  * Dentro de dos días.
  * En dos días tenemos que estar preparados, Zip, tú y yo. Contactaremos con Ivanoff y con Charles. Hay que encontrar a Marie. Luego... ya veremos qué hacer.
  * ¿La habrán liberado?



_Esperemos que sí,_ pensó Lara, desalentada, _esperemos que sí._

 

* * *

 

  * ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo la sonriente doctora, golpeando levemente la puerta.
  * Por supuesto.



Selma se había retirado a descansar y al fin Lara tenía unos momentos de paz. Una paz que no iba a durar demasiado.

  * No sé si tenía conocimiento de esto – empezó a decir la licenciada, hojeando unos documentos que llevaba en la mano – pero de todos modos es mi obligación decírselo.
  * ¿Decirme el qué? ¿Hay algo malo?



La médico sonrió.

  * ¿Malo? En absoluto. Es realmente increíble que usted se haya podido restablecer tanto. Esa bala, de no haber tenido que frenar su velocidad atravesándole el brazo, le hubiera atravesado el corazón o, como mínimo, dañado seriamente el pulmón. Pero usted reaccionó como... como si ya supiera que le iban a disparar justo ahí.
  * En cierto modo, lo sabía.- sonrió Lara - ¿Qué ocurre entonces?
  * Bueno, seguramente ya lo sabrá, pero como tuvo ese período de náuseas y vómitos que tanto nos dificultó el intervenirle adecuadamente, me tomé la molestia de encargar un análisis para descartar males mayores, y en fin, esto es lo que obtuvimos.



Y le pasó una hoja impresa. Lara la cogió y la examinó atentamente. Luego, palideció al ver aquello, y alzó su rostro anonadado hacia la sonriente doctora.

  * .. ¡esto es _imposible_! ¿Está segura de que...?
  * Somos profesionales, señorita Croft. Perfectamente capaces de distinguir un embarazo de una gastritis.
  * ¡Pero... es que...!
  * Ya veo que no lo esperaba. Alégrese. Teniendo en cuenta lo grave que llegó a estar, que no se haya malogrado es más que suerte. Es casi un milagro. Otro milagro más.



Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, se giró para despedirse, y al mirarla de nuevo se echó a reír.

  * ¡Mujer, no ponga esa cara! Esperar un bebé no es lo mismo que recibir el diagnóstico de un cáncer terminal. Y usted está poniendo cara de cáncer terminal.



Cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír, y se alejó por el pasillo. Lara permaneció un buen rato rígida, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el positivo de la hoja.

  * ¿Lara? ¿Estás despierta?



Al oír la voz de Selma, hizo una bola con la hoja, la metió bajo la almohada y la aplastó sentándose sobre ella. La incansable turca estaba de nuevo allí, para hacerle compañía.

Pero Lara ya no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez. ¡Embarazada! ¡Estaba embarazada!

 _¿Cómo es posible?_ , se dijo, desesperada. _Tomaste precaución. Lo tenías todo bajo control. Pensabas que no fallaría. ¡Y ha fallado! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hacer?_

Era como si el mundo se le estuviera abriendo bajo los pies. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, habría querido ni esperado aquello. Entonces recordó... la primera vez con él... el anhelo, la precipitación del deseo, el no pensar en nada salvo en tenerle por fin... y aquel único error le había bastado para lamentarlo ahora. ¡Genial! ¡La hija de Lord Croft, mujer adulta y cabal, acababa de meter la pata como una adolescente inexperta!

  * ¿Lara, te encuentras bien?



Selma la miraba, preocupada. ¿Por qué nunca la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto? ¿Por un tiro de bala? ¿Por un brazo roto? ¿Porque casi había muerto desangrada? ¿O porque su gran amor estaba ahora en manos de sus enemigos y quizá no le volviera a ver nunca? ¿O porque...?

No debían saberlo. No debía saberlo nadie _jamás_. En silencio, Lara consideró la posibilidad de deshacer el entuerto. De librarse de aquella nueva carga, de aquel don inesperado. Pero si lo hacía, debía darse prisa. Y nadie tenía que notarlo. En el fondo, sabía que no podía ir adelante. Tenía que librarse de él. Tenía que encontrar a Kurtis.

  * Selma, estoy agotada. Necesito descansar.
  * De acuerdo. Pero llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale?



Apenas se cerró la puerta, Lara saltó hacia el cuarto de baño, para vomitar.


End file.
